Uneasy Lies the Head that Wears the Crown
by SugarxPeach
Summary: The people of Motunui returned to their wayfinding traditions and discovered a neighboring island populated with another tribe whose insistent on conquering them. Chief Moana, having lived her entire life isolated and in place of peace and prosperity, has no experience with warfare. Will the Motunui people be conquered and destroyed? Or will Chief Moana bring her people to victory?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

I am a Black woman whose only experience of the Maori and Polynesian culture comes from books, a few friends from my neighborhood, and various documentaries. If I mess something up, please, do not hesitate to educate me. However, please, be aware that I do alter the Maori mythologies as I see fit. Therefore, there will be somethings that aren't strictly in keeping with the legends. As well, I do mix in various bits from several different Polynesian cultures. I've heard that the film Moana was done in this vein and I shall follow suit. All in all, I am striving to keep the core of these cultures intact and portrayed with honor, adventure, and magic. Just as Disney intended! Enjoy! :)

I don't have a beta writer so, keep that in mind while reading. If you're a beta writer and would like to help me out please contact me!

She stood next to the undertaker as beads of sweat cascaded down his brow. His muscles tensed in his arms as he worked his sharp tools in a rhythmic motion. A wet thud coupled with a grating, high pitched scraping noise repeated pounded at her ears. A dull pain hummed through her feet as she had been standing for quite some time. Not that she could sit even if she wanted to. The cramped quarters of their location only had enough space for the three of them. She glanced over at the sodden corpse with nonchalance. The summer humidity caused the smell of rotting flesh from the corpse to intensify. Luckily, she had gone nose-blind to the sickening damp scent of decay years ago. She frowned at the memories of her first overseeing of the Tangihanga. Two burly men placed a damp corpse onto the Undertaker's wooden table. Her eyes went wide and her skin sallowed as bile rose in her throat. Feeling nausea writhing in her stomach she ran from the room with hands clamped over her mouth. With a smirk she rolled her eyes as she recalled Maui's hulking barks of laughter as afterward she told him of the day's events. Sticking out his chest he boasted of his own travels slaying of beasts in far off lands. "Blood and guts don't bother me, Curly!", he said jabbing his thumb into his chest. She looked out the window at the orange and pink sky as the sun melted into the ocean. With a sigh she cursed the slow creep of the horizon. Night couldn't come quick enough.

The bones of the deceased had been washed, dried, and covered in the red ochre. Returning the remains to the burial plot the family graciously thanked her and the Undertaker. With eyes pink and puffy they smiled wide as they gave her a basket of their freshly harvested fruits. A deep resounding ache clenched in her heart as she received the gift. Uttering a deep gratitude she headed back to her whare. Stripping herself of her skirt and her top she sat on her cot and removed her headdress. Even though it wasn't heavy at all it seemed that a monumental weight had been lifted from her. She sighed as she slipped her arms into her robe. Maui had brought it back from one of his adventures. The story involved beheading a monstrous creature called a Yokai in a faraway land. It apparently disguised itself as a beautiful woman with pale skin and raven hair luring men into it's lair before devouring them. With a wide grin he watched her face as told her he had taken the robe off it's cold dead carcass. Much to his amusement, she turned a sickly shade of green and shuddered. Upon running her fingers over the soft smooth feeling of the fabric she figured it wasn't anything a good wash couldn't fix.

Breathing a sigh of relief she slipped into the thermal pool for a bath. The waters bubbled and steamed releasing the tension from her body in it's rhythmic waves. Several women sat at the end of the pool rubbing a bar of soap over the arms and torso of their chubby squirming children. Every now and then the tots wriggled out of their laps and with squeals of laughter begin splashing in the water with wild abandon. With a cry of frustration the Mothers waded through the water trying to catch the slippery child covered in suds. Moana laughed at the scene and smiled as a reverie of nostalgia misted through her. Having fully cleaned herself she pulled herself out of the pool. Drying herself off she headed back to her ware with her robe luxuriously hugging her skin.  
….

"So, Curly", Maui grinned. He was lying on his side with his head resting in head. Beneath him lay several hundred pillows and woven blankets. "I discovered the natives of this far off land. They call themselves the Aztecs. They're not any fun though. So, I figured I'd get 'em to loosen up a little."

"Aue!", Moana said with a laugh. "Knowing you that means you stuck your nose into someone else's business!"

"Me? Naaah!", Maui said. "I merely relieved them of some of their chocolate and I guess that pissed 'em off a bit. Then their serpent-bird god came after me and I kicked his ass"

"Relieved?", Moana said with an incredulous look. "As in you stole it, Maui?"

"Same difference", Maui chuckled. Dark circles rested beneath her eyes. And, once where the sand and salt of the ocean sparkled radiantly off her brown cheeks lay a dull pallor. As he spoke of the sea and his new findings he watched the spark within her struggle to life. This was same fire that ignited in her eyes upon facing the lava demon Te Ka. Within himself it pained him to see her as a shell of her former self.

"What does that even mean?! Oh nevermind", Moana said with a wave. She pulled her feet from beneath the thick blankets and laid them atop. She leaned forward as she roved his person. "Tell me, what's chocolate? Do you have it with you?"

"I stole it remember?", Maui said with eyes half-mast and a wide smirk. "Shouldn't the Chief be telling me to take it back?"

"I'll let you off this time", Moana said. Her eyes shone with wonder as she propped herself up on her elbow. Her damp curls resting over her shoulder.

"Phew, close call!", Maui said exaggeratedly wiping his brow. Moana rolled her eyes and smiled. With a circular wave of his hand a golden box with a winged serpent carved into it's front appeared on the floor before him. The hinges creaked as he pulled back the top revealing a glass vile filled with a deep brown liquid. "And to answer your question, it's a delicacy. Their king and their feathered dragon god thing – whose ass I totally kicked - drank this stuff all day long. Figured it must be somethin' special."

Moana's eyes went wide and she quickly snatched it up. Pulling out the cork, with a quirked brow she slowly inhaled it's aroma.  
"Just drink it already!", Maui groaned. Moana stuck her tongue out at him before taking a swig.

"Oh gods!", Moana moaned. The liquid was warm, sweet, and thick. The richness of it coated her tongue and left a warm tingling feeling throughout her body. She licked her lips and quickly began downing the rest.

"Hey! Not so fast, princess!", Maui said snatching the vile from her. Looking at the glass he frowned as the vile was now only a fourth full.

"That's chief to you!", Moana said poking him in the chest.

"I had to fight a deity and a horde of angry townspeople to get this stuff!", Maui groaned.

"Great! That means you'll be getting me some more", Moana said batting her eyelashes.

"Sure, Princess-Chief. Only because it would be fun to beat his scaly feathered ass twice in a row. And not because you say so", Maui winked before downing the rest of the drink. "Here".

Maui pushed the golden box towards her. Moana lifted it up and gasped at how it shone in the dwindling daylight. She offered Maui gratitude and with a grin he waved it off with a gesture of his hand. Moana sighed and the weariness returned to her eyes. She looked out the window to the sea gently tossing it's waves to and fro. "Maui, tell me about your fight with the god of the Aztecs"

Maui grinned wide as he jumped to his feet. He sticking out his chest a large thud resounded throughout the room as his hand collided within the center of it. All teeth shone through his grin as he told the tale waving his arms and adding sound effects along with details of the battle. Moana leaned in as she drank in the tale. She closed her eyes envisioning the ocean breeze whipping past her face and the world an open book to discover. She clung to this willing her heart to remember the days they spent recovering the heart of Tefiti.

His spirits lifted as he saw the spark within her break through into an enduring fire. "You should get out more, Mo", Maui said. "You're startin' to become a Wharebody"

"Wharebody?!", Moana laughed.

"Yeah, you stay indoors all day. You gotta live a little, like me.", Maui said. He sat crosslegged on the pile of pillows.

"You know I can't do that", Moana said weakly. She looked down at her hands. "My people need me. At first I thought I'd be able to have the best of both worlds: out to sea and being a chief to my people. Turns out I'm needed here to manage everything and only our team of wayfinders spend their time on the sea."

"You can't let someone take over for a little?", Maui said.

"If only it were that simple", Moana said. "Don't get me wrong, I love my people. I'm honored to serve them"

"You belong out there", Maui said pointing out the window. "And you know it"

"I belong here too.", Moana said as tears stung at the corners of her eyes. "I feel like I'm pulled between two worlds that are both equal parts of me. I feel…. I feel like I'm being torn apart."

"I guess the up side of being thrown away is that you don't belong anywhere", Maui chuckled as he slapped his knee. "I'm free to come and go as I please"

"Don't joke about that, Maui!", Moana said with a frown. Maui simply shrugged. "Is that why you won't meet the people of Motunui? I keep telling you that they'd really like you"

"Nah, I've had my fill of mortals. Took me a few centuries to realize that as an amazing Demi-god I'll always be too far beyond their comprehension.", Maui said.

"Except for me, of course", Moana said.

"Especially you! I'm a gracious Demi-god. So, I took pity on one of you little mortals. You got lucky, Mo", Maui said. Moana laughed pushing away the shimmering tears. She knew she'd need them for another day.

"Not too lucky, otherwise I wouldn't have to sit in while the undertaker scrapes the bones of the dead", Moana said grimacing. "I'm used to it by now but still, I wish I didn't have to. My Gramma Tala told me of the days when priests would do this sort of thing."

"I haven't been around mortals for a long time but I do remember there being temples. Now that I think of it, when I first visited your island something felt really weird and didn't know why. Why did your island get rid of it all?.", Maui said.

"My Great Uncle was chief before my Father. He outlawed the temples and the worship of the gods and goddess. He said it was nonsense and felt we should focus on practical everyday things. From what Gramma Tala says Great Grandfather Karitoki was the same", Moana said.

"Great-Grandfather as in her father, right? Then where'd she get all her stories?", Maui said. Moana talked of her often. He wasn't able to meet her before she passed away but he felt as if he knew her well simply from all the stories Moana told about her.

"My Great Grandmother told Gramma Tala stories in secret. Gramma Tala said that Great Gramma Pania had hair white as the moonlight and eyes blue as the sea. And her skin was smooth and dark as mahogany. Gramma always believed they were more than just stories. She believed they were real", Moana said with a far off gaze. Snapping out of her reverie she looked up at Maui with soft doe eyes. The kind of eyes Maui knew always proceeded a request. Maui quirked a brow and with a chuckle shook his head softly. "You know, if you were to just meet the people of Motunui they'd believe in the gods and goddess again. Maybe they'd bring back the temples"

"Nope. Not gonna do it", Maui said in a sing song voice. "I enjoy watchin' you squirm too much, Chief-Princess. You'll just have to suffer."

"Well, I just figured it might help. That maybe they'd finally see. It hurts that no one believes me when I talk about our adventures. I understand why but still…", Moana said with sad eyes. The shimmer returned to her eyes and Maui looked away. "We saved their lives and no one cares."

"Now you get it", Maui said somberly. His eyes bore into hers.

"Get what?", Moana said. His gaze sent a slight shiver through her.

"You get why I won't meet your people." Maui said looking at the inky blue-black sky with the peak of orange subsisting as a flicker in the burgeoning night. He shot her a glance out of the corner of his eyes. Glimmering tears rolled down her cheeks and it made his insides churn with discomfort. Looking back at the painted purple and indigo sky he sighed. "Welcome to my entire immortal life. Welcome to my eternity."


	2. Chapter 2

Moana lay in bed with eyes closed still within the twilight between sleep and awake. Hei Hei released a resounding crow before breaking into a terrible fit of hacking coughs. She giggled to herself as she slowly opened her eyes. The sky was still black except with a blip of orange and pink staining the darkness. Inhaling deeply she hummed in delight as the smoke of an Umu wafted into her whare. Looking over she saw a pile of blankets and pillows strewn across the wooden floor. Getting up she neatly folded her and Maui's blankets before rolling up their respective cots and storing it all away. Walking outside the morning breeze caused her to clutch her robe tight to herself. Not too far away stood Maui with arms crossed as he sang to himself. Before him was a large mound of banana leaves upon which a billow of smoke and steam seeped from beneath it. Sensing her presence he turned around and greeted her with a grin.

"Mornin' lounge-lizard!", Maui said. Moana grumbled as she rubbed her eyes. "You're just in time. Breakfast is done!"

"Lounge-lizard? The suns not even up yet!", Moana said. She rolled out the woven mat and began placing the wooden bowls and wooden utensils upon it., "You shouldn't have, Maui"

"Actually, I did. Otherwise I wouldn't have any breakfast", Maui said.

"Hardy-Har-Har", Moana said.

He removed the large waxy leaves revealing several balls wrapped tightly of the same material. He tossed them from hand to hand making grunts of displeasure before placing each onto the mat. Moana carefully opened the bundles and placed the contents into several large bowls. Pillars of steam rose from the Taro, coconut porridge, breadfruit, fish, and eggs. Moana retrieved a small knife and the basket gifted to her. Sitting cross-legged she began cutting the cucumbers in small disks and placing them into another bowl. Cutting a lemon in half she squeezed it's contents onto the cucumbers.

"Papaya?", Moana said holding up the plump fruit.

"Cut yourself a slice and leave me the rest", Maui said with a mouth full of food. He was surrounded by plates piled with copious amounts of each food. The sheer look of joy on his face as he shoveled food into his mouth caused Moana to giggle. He looked childlike with his resplendent round eyes and gaping mouth. Laying the oblong fruit onto the mat she easily pressed her knife into it's yellow-orange skin and all the way through it's tender flesh. The sweet scent of the Papaya greeted her and she hummed. Using her spoon she scooped out the seeds. Maui snatched the half of the Papaya and began digging into it with his spoon. With a mouth full of Papaya, he reached for the other half and Moana smacked his hand.

"Aue! That's mine! If you eat too much Papaya it'll give you the runs!", Moana said.

"Thanks Gramma Moana!", Maui said in a mocking tone.

"You're welcome, sonny!", Moana said in an elderly tone. She dipped her wooden spoon into the coconut porridge and, after blowing on it softly, consumed it. "Not as good as my Dad's but keep trying"

"If that's the case…", Maui said as he reached for her bowl.

"Touch my food and you'll draw back a nub!", Moana said clutching her bowl to her chest.

"Uh-huh. That's what I thought!", Maui guffawed. He placed two eggs on her plate. "Here. You need to eat more"

"Thanks Grandpa Maui!", Moana said mocking his voice. She picked an egg and, with the blunt side of her spoon, cracked the shell. Peeling the shell off completely she took a bite. A peaceful silence was between them as they finished their breakfast. The soft morning wind turned warm as the sun slowly crept into the sky. With a soft sigh she broke the still air. "Today's the day…"

"Of what?", Maui said. Several bowls and plates lay wiped clean. He lay on his back propped up by his elbows.

"I'm meeting with the Ririo tribe. You know, what I told you a few days ago about the wayfinders discovering a new island?", Moana said pursing her lips.

"Oh yeah", Maui said languidly. "Huh, that name rings a bell. Actually, a whole lotta bells are goin' off. But I can't remember where I heard that name before. I'm comin' with you, Mo. I got a bad feeling about this"

"Don't say that! I'm already nervous about meeting them. I've lived my whole life here with my people. I-I've never met another Tribe.", Moana said biting her lip. She straightened up and took a breath. "I am Chief Moana Waialiki of Motunui and I can do this!"

"I trust my gut and so should you", Maui said slapping his stomach with a loud thud.

"You said the same thing about Motunui and it was just because of the lack of temples", Moana said. "I'm sure it's something like that. Nothing big"

The waiver in her voice conveyed her true convictions. Maui inwardly groaned and cursed himself. He should've kept his big mouth shut and just trailed her like his first instinct said to do. "Just messin' with you, Curly! I just wanted to push your buttons.", Maui said. Moana glared at him and threw a morsel of Papaya at his face. Maui dodged it as he chuckled.

"I'm still comin' along.", Maui said. "I don't have anything else to do."

"Just make sure you turn into something small and out of the way. Maybe a butterfly?", Moana said. Maui gave her a sour look which caused her to break into a fit of giggles.

…..

Their canoe hit shore and Moana clenched her fists at her sides to keep them from trembling. Her headdress shook slightly causing her to jump. Looking up she stared into the beady black eyes of a tiny gecko with a curly mop of hair. With a sly grin it winked at her and burrowed deep within the feathers in her headdress. Just knowing he was there caused her anxiety to ebb. Stepping onto the wet sand of the island the atmosphere felt humid and thick. Goosebumps on her skin raised as a phantom sensation of tiny fingers ghosted up the center of her spine. Fear and dread threatened to creep it's way into her mind. Shaking her head slightly she walked on with her two council members walking at her side.

Reaching the temple Moana craned her neck looking at the imposing building. It seemingly was made of burned lava rock and it's jagged peak stood far above the trees. The churning feelings intensified and she swallowed deeply reminding herself that she would be just fine. Inside the light grew strangely dim as the sconces on the walls flickered with a bright red flame. Entering the throne room they beheld the Chief of the Ririo. He was a short squat man with a corpulent figure. His giant belly poured over his piupiu. His mouth was etched into a scowl. Moana held in a gasp as she stared into his eyes. Two giant black pools gazed back. In her headdress she felt Maui stirring.

"Chief of the Ririo, I am Chief Moana of the Motunui. We come in great hopes of having a long and prosperous future with your people!", Moana said with a exalted voice. She bowed politely and her counselors followed. The Chief never moved from his seat and his scowl intensified.

"I smelled the stink of your fear when your feet hit the shore of my island", the Chief growled. "You wanted to run away didn't you? But, now that you're here. Now that you have walked upon my shores you will be overcome by us. Your men will be made food for me. Your women will be made concubines for my men. And your children will carry loads on their backs as our slaves."

"Excuse me?!", Moana said. Just then she felt tiny gecko feet scrambling down her neck.

"Get outta here RIGHT NOW, Mo!", Maui whispered in her ear. Her hair was brushed over her ears, and, luckily he remained unseen.

"Heck no! He can't talk to me like that!", Moana whispered back.

"This isn't the time. You gotta get out! NOW! Trust me on this", Maui whispered. He stamped his little feet firmly causing a tickling sensation that made her giggle.

"You find this funny, little girl?", the Chief sneered.

"Actually, yes, this is all very funny! I've just met you and you're sending out threats?", Moana said erupting in peals of laughter. Her counselors looked at her aghast with saucer eyes. "At least take me to dinner first!"

"You laugh now but you WILL tremble before the power of the Tipua!", the Chief said with eyes filled with rage.

Walking forward Moana balled up her fists and in a flash both counselors grabbed her by the shoulders steering her out of the temple. They all but ran back to the canoe, with Moana stumbling along, and thrust her inside. The counselors looked terribly shaken and shot piercing glances at her ever so often. The other, which was steering the canoe, had to shake his head periodically in order to grasp ahold of the task at hand. Moana sat fuming at the entire experience. She was incensed at his lack of manners. As she thought back on his words she felt the fear begin to return. Her skin grew damp and cold as she realized that he knew the exact moment she arrived and exactly what she was feeling. Swallowing deeply, she realized that her stubborn nature and fiery temper could've gotten her killed.

"What was up with his eyes?", Moana said. She needed something, anything to break the cold uncomfortable silence.

"What do you mean, Chief Moana?", the Counselor said as he gazed at the sea.

"Didn't they look odd?", Moana said.

"Not at all, Chief Moana. Besides the bulging aspect of his eyes they seemed quite normal", the other chimed from behind her.

….

A roaring fire lay in a pit dug into the ground within the center of the whare. It warmed the entire house and a pot sat above the roaring flames with a brew bubbling inside. Moana held a bowl of fish soup as she sat on her cot. The savory-sweet soup was rich and creamy. She could feel it's heat making a trail down her throat. It was just what she needed after the fiasco early that day. Maui downed his soup and refilled his bowl before tucking in once more. Moana sighed as she gazed into the flames.

"Maui, you weren't joking were you?", Moana said.

"Whaddya mean? I'm always joking?", Maui said.

"During breakfast you said that you had a bad feeling about meeting with the Ririo.", Moana said. She scooped up the soup into her spoon and slowly drained it back into the bowl.

"Well…", Maui said elongating the word. He rubbed his neck and cringed. "Yeaah, I wasn't joking."

"Why did you lie to me?", Moana said. She looked up at him with brows furrowed in anger.

"I didn't wanna get you all worked up even more than you already were!", Maui said.

"But when we got inside the temple you told me to get out…", Moana said.

"That's because those guys are baaad new. Part of me was hoping you were right and it wasn't anything serious. But when we got into the temple I could feel evil energy crackling all around me", Maui said shaking his head.

"Yeah, I know. He threated to eat me!", Moana said with a grimace.

"No, Mo, it's worse than just gross threats. These guys worship the Tipua!", Maui said. "Being immortal can mess with your memory sometimes. But when he said that name it all came back to me".

"Tipua?", Moana said.

"They're shape shifting demons. In the old days they'd cause all sorts of havoc if humans didn't offer gifts and offerings to them", Maui said. "Most humans would give offerings just to keep the Tipua from coming after them. Other humans would worship them in order to get the power of the Tipua. This tribe is one of them! But this power comes at a price. A HUGE price."

"Part of me is afraid to ask what price that is. The other part of me kind of already knows what it might be", Moana said turning pale.

"Human sacrifice is the price. In the end, the worshippers of the Tipua end up corrupted by their evil", Maui said going back for a fourth helping.

"Oh gods! These people are coming for us! I've got to think of a plan. But, my people aren't warriors! We're farmers, wayfinders, and fisherman! We've had our fair share of personalities clashing but never war.", Moana said frantically. "Oh my gods, Maui, I just… I just don't know what I'm going to do".

She straightened herself up and put her hands in her lap. "I-I am Chief Moana Waialiki of Motunui daughter of Tui Waialiki and…. and…", Moana said firmly. At this her body seemed to crumple inward as she covered her face with her hands. Her shoulders shook from the sobs. Maui frowned and looked into the fire. What comforted people in distress? What comforted him in distress? His mind raced desperately searching through his memories for a solution. Solitude, the ocean, and the open sky are all he knows. He had seen other humans do this when another was hurt. Perhaps he could try it? The image of Moana recoiling from his touch and pushing him away struck terror into his mind. Gulping in air he stood up from his cot and walked over to her. He hesitated for a second before sitting next to Moana and pulling her to his chest. His heartbeat began to race and he closed his eyes waiting for the fallout. Her sobs stilled and she wrapped her arms around his waist pressing her cheek to his chest.

"Back at the temple, when I looked into his eyes they were completely black! No whites or anything else. It was like looking into two black holes", Moana said with a shudder. "Please tell me I'm not losing my mind"

"You're not losing your mind, Mo", Maui said softly. His hand trembled as he moved it to her back. When she sighed he released one as well. "You're gonna be alright. Everything's gonna be alright."


	3. Chapter 3

Moana lay in bed staring at the ceiling of her whare. For hours she tossed and turned trying to return to sleep. Her mind wouldn't let her be. A loud snore broke the chorus of cicadas. Looking over she saw Maui sprawled out in his cot, mouth agape as drool dribbled down his chin. Shaking her head she laughed softly. Getting up from her cot she pulled on her robe and went outside. The air was cool and the lightning bugs danced about the trees. She tunneled deeply into her racing thoughts causing the outside world to melt away. Her feet guided her aimlessly through the night. A cold wet sensation made her gasp and she came to focus on her surroundings. Her feet were fully immersed in the sea. Stripping off her piupiu, top, and robe she stood in the night bare before the elements. Walking into the water the ocean embraced her tightly. It missed her so. Tears ran down Moana's face as it's reverberating love enshrouded her. Diving beneath the waters she twisted and turned in the endless space. Kicking her feet she propelled herself through a school of fish and grasped onto the backs of two dolphins. They never minded Moana riding their backs. Any other human would've been thrown off immediately. But the dolphins remembered her kindness and to them her ease through the water made her seem as one of their own. They cheered with wide grins, their aura greeting her with a "long time no see!". Here she was free. Free from worry. Free from it all. Here she felt at peace. Coming to the surface she floated on her back her eyes half-mast. The ocean cradled her in it's concave wave and gently drifted her away to parts unknown. Moana didn't care where she went. She wanted to leave it all. Her back descended to the hard wet sand and she choked back a sob.

"Aaah!", a tiny voice screamed. Moana looked around for the source of the sound. Looking beneath her back lay a tiny creature whose slippery sapphire skin emitted a hazy light. It's long talons at the ends of it's fingers clawed the wet sand as it's black eyes protruded from it's sockets. Another creature looking similar grasped it's hands and grunted as it tried to pull it from beneath her.

"Get me out of here!", the being cried.

"Hold on!", the other grunted. "Stupid clumsy humans. They never watch where they're going. I guess they have an excuse though."

"I'm sorry, Mr, er, Mrs… whatever your name is", Moana said sitting up. The two beings looked up at her with mouths agape and eyes wide.

"You can see us!", the other said. He dropped the other creature causing it to fall flat on it's face.

"Yes", Moana said slowly. "Doesn't everybody?"

"She can understand us too!", the other said with a groan. It rubbed it's forehead as a tiny bump formed.

"Who… what are you?", Moana said.

"I am Kanae! And this is my brother Karihi. We are the ponaturi – sea faeries of old. We make our homes here on the shore.", the tiny being bowed revealing it's translucent shimmering fins on his back. Moana gently touched one of his fins causing him to squeak and move away from her touch.

"Sorry, it's just so pretty", Moana said with a smile.

"Pretty?! We are not pretty! We're fearsome creatures of the night!", Karihi said with a glower. Jumping into a crouched stance he bared his tiny pointed teeth with a growl. Moana cooed causing both of the creature's scowls to intensify.

"And what is your title?", Kanae said crossing his arms.

"I'm Moana Waialiki. I'm the chief of the tribe here on Motunui.", Moana said with a small bow.

"Are you a human?", Karihi said narrowing his eyes at her. He walked around her looking her over.

"As far as I know of", Moana said feeling mystified.

"You can't be. All the humans have stopped seeing us many moons ago", Kanae said. "And, even the select one's who still could see us couldn't understand our language. You must be fae or at least part."

"No one in my family has talked about us having any faeries in our lineage. Believe me, in a line of Chiefs my family has recorded pretty much everyone in our family tree. If there was a faerie we'd know", Moana said.

"No, you wouldn't.", Karihi said rolling his eyes. "I haven't been amongst humans for many a century. One thing I do remember is that they found it deeply shameful to consort with the fae. Not that that stopped them from stealing our women and throwing away the half-breeds."

"That also never stopped them from capturing us when they needed our powers for their bloody wars", Kanae frowned.

Moana's eyes brightened. Maybe they knew about the Tipua? Just then the beings shrieked. "Oh my gods, I'm so sorry! Did I accidentally step or sit on anyone else?", Moana said looking beneath her bum for a Ponaturi.

"No, it's the sun!", Karihi stammered. "It's rays are death to the Ponaturi"

"And now we must leave you Moana of Motunui", Kanae said quickly. "You are not annoying and because of that we find you tolerable. If you come back to the shores at night you know where to find us". With that the beings fled hastily into the thick brush beneath the trees.

Moana jumped up and began running back to her whare. "I have to tell Maui!", Moana gasped. Suddenly, the chill wind swept over her and her teeth began to chatter. Turning a shade of crimson she decided it would be best to put on some clothing.

…..

"Ponaturi!", Maui said. He sat on his cot holding a wooden cup with both hands. Steam curled from within it and a delicious aroma filled the room. "I haven't seen those little turds for over a century!"

"They were pretty skeptical about me being human", Moana said. She breathed in deeply the bold scent of Maui's foreign drink.

"They were right though. Humans had bad habit of kidnapping fae women and forcing them to be their wives or concubines", Maui said. He took a sip of the black brew and continued. "So, it's a possibility. To be honest, when I first met you I had suspected the same thing"

"Why is that?", Moana said. Her bowl of banana soup seemed to have cooled down and so she scooped up a bit into her spoon.

"The way the ocean responded to you.", Maui said.

"And you've been keeping that to yourself for all these years?!", Moana said narrowing her eyes.

Maui shrugged as he grinned mischievously. "It's one of those things that kinda slipped my mind. Didn't think it mattered until you brought up the Ponaturi"

"I'm going to ask them about the Tipua. But I won't be able to see them again until nighttime.", Moana said biting her lip in thought. "In the meantime I have a meeting with the council regarding the Ririo. Really, Maui, you don't have to stay around here. Go do your demi-god adventuring"

"Nah, I don't have any plans or anythin'", Maui said with a shrug. "Aaand, it's much nicer sleeping in a bed rather than having to sleep in a tree transformed as a hawk or a bat or a sloth". Maui recounted the time Moana first learned that he didn't have a whare of his own. Her round brown eyes became sorrowful and she insisted that he stay with her. It made him uncomfortable. But, the more he resisted the more he stirred up that feisty spirit of hers. She went to the market that day and bought the most comfortable cot, pillows, and blankets available on the island. He was gobsmacked and not sure what to say. He's still not quite sure what to say.

…..

"High Council of Motunui, we have a very real threat on our hands!", Moana said sternly. They sat in the great hall where all big events were held. Down the center lay a long sturdy wooden table with black sacred carvings embedded within it. The men of the council lined either side of the table as they watched her intensely. "The Ririo tribe has threatened our people and without a plan we will surely be destroyed."

A tiny spider scurried within her headdress. She shivered slightly at the mental image of it's hairy spindly legs prickling her skin with it's sticky appendages. Maui had chosen that form with the direct intent on making her as uncomfortable as possible. As if she needed that at a time like this! She smirked as she recalled his face as she absolved herself of any actions against him should her go anywhere near her skin while in his spider form.

"We are not warriors Chief Moana!", one burly man said with wide eyes. His hand pounded the table causing the wooden cups filled with coconut juice to fly into the air and land back in it's receptacle. "Who will train us?"

"I say we appease them! Give them a portion of our crops and goods so that they'll leave us be!", another with a long grey fluffy beard grumbled. "We will surely be slaughtered in battle!"

"Listen, people of the council, the Ririo tribe are worshippers of the shape shifting demons called the Tipua! Yesterday I was able to make contact with two Ponaturi and I'm sure they'll be able to help us find a way to defeat the Ririo and the Tipua!", Moana said with pride. A chilling silence swept over the room. Moana frowned as she saw mystified and furious gazes looking back at her. Just then a din of angry voices erupted throughout.

"Have you gone mad?!", one yelled.

"This is no time for games!", another barked. "My family's life is at stake!" Moana tuned out the incensed banter directed at her. All the screaming and shaking fists became lost in a hazy white sea of nothingness. But, one comment ripped her from her protective fog causing hot white anger to spread beneath her skin.

"Your crazy Grandmother filled your head with those lies of magic, gods, and demons. You may believe those bedtime stories on your own time. But, not on ours! Not on our lives!", a slender old man said with narrowed eyes. He stood from his seat causing the others to silence. "I vote for a move of no confidence in Chief Moana Waialiki!". The other council members stood in kind with the slender man while giving her looks of disdain. Moana felt her insides quaking and her palms sweating. She bit her lip to keep her chin from quivering. Beneath the table she wrung her cloth robe in her hands. Slowly breathing in through her nose she closed her eyes for a second before speaking.

"The Waialiki family has served the people of Motunui for centuries! And this… this is the payment for our selfless work? For our years of putting the people before our comfort? Before our own dreams?!", Moana said raising her voice. "I was always taught that the desires and safety of the people come before my own. Before everything. If my resignation is what you want then you will have it". With that Moana took off her headdress and laid it on the table. She could feel the tiny hairy legs of a spider resting on her neck. Normally she would've instinctively reacted by smacking the beast. Instead she felt comfort within a tidal wave of despair. Taking slow methodical breaths she held her head high as she walked from the room.

….

She ran to the shores of the ocean stripping herself bare along the way. She didn't care if anyone would see her bare body. She needed to be in surrounded with the love of the ocean. With her Mother and Father out to sea on their own explorations she couldn't fall into their arms as she did as a child. Diving into the water she heard Maui calling out to her. But the enveloping caress of the waves was all she could feel. Diving deeper she kicked her legs and pumped her arms until they stung from fatigue. She couldn't move another muscle. Lying limply beneath the waves she closed her eyes giving herself over to abyss. Gently the ocean lifted her to the surface. It created a wave in the shape of a giant hand and carefully cupped her in it's palm. It rocked her in a mothering fashion before bringing her back to shore. Maui looked upon Moana's limp body with terror.

"Mo?! Moana?!", Maui yelled. Getting on his knees he grabbed her wrist. Her pulse was dwindling.

Here he was, Maui –Shapeshifter, Demigod of the Wind and Sea, Hero of Men and Women. Yet, he was at a loss on what to do. "Oh gods, oh gods."

"Maui?", Kanae said with a glower. Karihi glowered in kind.

"What are you doing on our shore, trickster and causer of mayhem?", Karihi said with venom.

"Look, I'm not here to cause any mischief. My… my, uh, friend here needs help! Can you do something or not?", Maui said. The two Ponaturi looked at each other and back at Moana.

"We will always help one of our own", Kanae said.

"That is, unless one of our own is a trickster and a thief.", Karihi said eyeing Maui with a hooded gaze.

"Whatever, ya' little turds. Do something NOW!", Maui said pounding the wet sand.

Kanae and Karihi climbed onto her shoulders and laid their hands on either side of her chest. Their black eyes turned violet as they sang in tandem:

"When the sea is calm, and the tide is low you can see Pania of the reef I know. As the moon sheds a silvery beam you can see Pania, lovely as a dream. When the night is still, and the moon is clear you can see Pania, of the reef appear"

Moana coughed up sea water onto the shore and she gulped in air with a large gasp. Her eyes went wide as she panted. Maui breathed a sigh of relief and the Ponaturi slowly climbed off of her.

"I'm still here", Moana said softly.

"Yeah, you are.", Maui said. "If it wasn't for the ocean and the Ponaturi you'd be lost to us, Mo"

"I heard the voice of my Great Grandmother singing to me", Moana said gazing up at the full moon. "It was the lullaby she sang to me as a little girl."

"That wasn't a lullaby. That was a protection spell", Maui said.

"Tell me, what was your great-grandmother's name?", Kanae said with a piercing inquisitive gaze.

"Pania", Moana said.

"That wasn't her name. That's the name of her people. What did she look like?", Karihi said.

"She had white hair. White like the moonlight. I swear it glistened and shimmered in the daylight. At night she seemed to glow. Weird, huh? Her eyes were a piercing blue. I always wanted her eyes", Moana said in a far off tone. "But she was always very sad. She did a good job of covering it up. No one could see the sorrow in her. But I always knew."

"Congrats, chosen one. You're part selkie", Maui said with a soft smile.

"Selkie?", Moana said weakly. She looked over at Maui with a weary smile. "Another thing you forgot and you're just now telling me?"

"Yup. A thousand years will do things to ya'", Maui said tapping his forehead.

"If you took the skin of the selkie they'd be bound to you as long as it is in your possession", Kanae said. "I have no doubts that your great grandfather forced your great grandmother into a union with him. Hence her sadness. She died never returning to the sea"

"Which makes sense why the ocean chose me to return the heart of Tefiti", Moana said shivering. Maui grabbed her chief robe and, upon helping her sit up, draped it around her shoulders. Pulling her arms through the sleeves Moana snapped the front closed. A memory of her great-grandmother on her deathbed came to her mind. She asked Moana to help her get to the window so as to see the ocean one last time. She recounted the deep ache within her features as she looked at the sea and the weary whisper of her last words : I never got to return home. Promise me, Moana, that you'll return home. Moana merely nodded not at all understanding what she meant. "How did you know that? How did you know she never returned to the sea?"

"The entire fae world knew the day when she passed. It was a great day of mourning for us all. If she had been returned to the sea she wouldn't have died", Kanae said. His fins and pointed ears drooped. "Being apart from the ocean coupled with the heartbreak of being in a loveless union killed her."

"Now it's comin' back to me", Maui said. "I knew your great grandmother. Well, I didn't know-her-know-her but I knew of her. She was well known in the realm of the fae for her compassion and her strong magic skills. Man, was she powerful. Not somebody to mess with"

"Her name was Atarau", Karihi said.

"Atarau", Moana said softly. "I want to return home"

"Alright, I'll take back to your whare", Maui said.

"No, that's not my home. Not anymore", Moana said. She wanted to cry. Crying would purge all the hurt. But, what she felt within was a depth of sorrow beyond tears. It was a plunging weariness that conjured a deep nausea in her soul. "I want to be with the pania."

"What about Motunui?", Maui said with shock. "Didn't you tell me they're your people too? You're just going to abandon them like that?"

"I never, ever abandoned them. I did everything I could for them. I gave up my life, my dreams for the betterment of my people", Moana said glaring at Maui. "They abandoned me!"

"So, you're just gonna let the Tipua wipe 'em out?", Maui said. Moana looked down at her hands. "That's not the Moana I know. The Moana I know would kick ass and take names afterward."

"Heh, the-Moana you-know", Moana said dripping with sarcasm. "Apparently, I don't even know myself."

"The Tipua!?", the Ponaturi yelled in tandem. Their black eyes widened with fear.

"They're after the people here on Motunui", Maui said. "Do you know any way to defeat these guys?"

"There's one way but…", Kanae said.

"That's not my problem anymore", Moana said curtly. She stared at the waves lapping at the shore. The way it reflected the light of the moon caused a resplendent halo to surround it.

"So, that's how you're gonna be?", Maui said crossing his arms. "That's uncharacteristically cold of you, Mo."

"You're one to talk!", Moana said icily. "You wouldn't even meet the people of Motunui."

Maui felt a sting in his chest at her words. "Oh okay, I see how it is. You're just gonna act like you don't know why that is.", Maui growled. Moana saw him turn away from her and shame enveloped her. He sat holding his knees with his broad back faced toward her. Upon his back she saw the tiny tattoo of herself facing Te Ka on her canoe. Guilt swiftly communed with the shame causing her to hang her head. "You taught me something not even a thousand years of adventuring could. You taught me how to love the world that won't love you back. You showed me that there's strength in doing the right thing even when the world never gives a shit."

Moana said nothing but moved over to Maui and wrapped her arms around his back. She pressed her cheek to his skin and fiercely embraced him. Squirming beneath her touch he opened his mouth to make a joke and nothing came out. Instead he sat in the silence and allowed himself and the moment to simply be.

"Ahem", Kanae said loudly. Maui and Moana turned around to face the ponaturi.

"Oh yeah, you were saying something about how to defeat the Tipua", Maui said. "Whaddya say, Chosen One-Descendent of the Great Pania Atarau, ready for another adventure?"

Moana inhaled a gulp of air and expelled it loudly. "Alright, let's do this!", Moana said with a grin.

"That's what I'm talkin' about!", Maui cheered. "CHEEEHOOO! We're back in business!"


	4. Chapter 4

"AHEM!", Kanae sternly. If the little creature had glasses on it's nose, at this very instance, it very much would be looking over them in a disapproving manner.

"What is it, killjoy?", Maui said shooting the sea-faeries an annoyed glare.

"Do you want the information or not?", Kanae said drumming his long talons on a shell towering over him.

"I'm sorry, please, continue", Moana said. Maui held in a gasp as he looked at her face. It was radiant with anticipation. Her brown eyes swelled to their natural wide eyed ferocity. He hadn't seen her like this in years.

"You must venture to the spirit world and find the sacred Mere.", Karihi said.

"The sacred Mere is the only thing strong enough and pure enough to hurt him or any Tipua. Kill the Master Tipua and the rest will fall", Kanae said.

"But you must venture to the Fae World and seek out the shadow realm", Karihi said trembling. "All manner of fallen fae dwell there. Somewhere within lies the sacred mere. The Master Tipua had taken it there once finding it many centuries ago. There it is guarded. Though I do not know by who or what."

"Alright, I'll do as much research as I can on Fae then we can leave in a few days", Moana said.

"You must leave tonight!", Karihi said urgently.

"Why? Can't we get some time to get ourselves situated first?", Maui said still feeling quite annoyed.

"The portal to the Fae world is only open on a blood moon. That is tonight! The next blood moon will not occur until four years later!", Kanae said.

"We don't have that kind of time!", Moana said.

"Yes, we know this", Kanae said condescendingly.

"Knock off the tone, ya' little blue turds", Maui said. Using his foot he flicked a stream of sand onto the sea-faerie. They screeched as they became covered in a pile of it.

Shaking themselves free they hissed revealing their two rows of pointed teeth. "And so it shows it's colors!", they growled.

"Everyone cut the crap! We've got to get going!", Moana said standing between the two of them. "I'm going to pack a few essentials. Kanae and Karihi I'll meet you back here in five minutes."

"I'm goin' with you", Maui said.

"Really? I would've thought that you'd find this sort of thing boring", Moana said.

"Yeah, I do. But it's a million times more interesting than being stuck alone with these two living bunions", Maui chuckled. The sea-faeries glowered and hissed once more.

…..

Moana grabbed a woven satchel and placed a few pieces of sugar cane wrapped in parchment, a sparkling necklace, a papaya, and a gourd filled with fresh water. Placing the satchel's strap around her neck she looked the room over once more. The moonlight illuminated a portrait on the wall. Moana walked over to it and smiled. Her mother and father sat in two wicker chairs as a gleeful chubby baby sat in her mother's lap. With chin lifted in a regal pose Gramma Tala stood behind them as she rested her hand on her father's shoulder. Across from Gramma Tala stood Atarau with dazzling brown skin and shimmering white hair that touched her thighs. Her striking eyes looked weary even though her full lips were drawn into a gregarious smile. Moana took the portrait off the wall and folded it neatly. Placing it in her satchel she grasped her necklace and headed into her parents whare.

"Are you ready yet?", Maui groaned.

"Not yet. I have a feeling that there's something important in here", Moana said. She was on her knees rifling through her Mother and Father's chest of belongings.

"In your parents stuff? Come on, Mo! Let's get a move on!", Maui said leaning against the doorway.

"Oh my gods!", Moana gasped.

"What is it now?", Maui said rolling his eyes.

With a large grin Moana drew up a gleaming translucent robe that filled the entire room with sparks of light that danced across the walls. The robe was seemingly covered in little diamonds. Upon closer inspection the sparkling pieces on the robe actually were scales.

"I think I found my Great-Gramma Atarau's selkie skin!", Moana said in an exhilarated hushed tone.

"Wow… try it on", Maui said walking closer to inspect it.

"What will happen to me if I do?", Moana said unable to take her eyes off it.

"I dunno", Maui shrugged. "Try it and find out. If something goes wrong I figured if Atarau could take it off so can you."

Moana slipped on the robe and waited with baited breath. The translucent fabric went through her clothing and absorbed into her skin. A humid sensation rushed through her skin causing Moana to gasp. She clawed at her clothing as she took in rapid pants of air. She felt the desperate need to be free of her clothing. Looking at Maui's widened eyes caused her to refrain. She opted to pull at the neckline of her top using it to fan air beneath her clothing. The heat ceased and she looked at her arms. The shimmering scales now covered her skin. A rapid fluttering movement on her neck caused her to smack the area. Beneath her palm she felt the soft undulating of… gills?

"Oh my gods, Maui, look!", Moana said with a gasp. She held up her hands and watched the moonlight shine through the thin webbing between her fingers.

"Whoa…", Maui said. He brushed back her hair to look at her gills and saw the new shape of her ears. He touched the pointed tip of it.

"Hey, that's enough of that", Moana smiled as she ducked away from his touch. "Alright, let's go"

"You're not gonna take the skin off?", Maui said warily.

"It might come in handy and this way I won't have to carry it in my bag", Moana said. Maui knew this was only a half truth. The real reason behind her not wanting to take it off caused him great concern.

…

Maui and Moana walked along the shore of the beach. The moonlight reflected upon the white grains of sands causing the ground to reflect a translucent red hue. The ocean crashed against the shore causing a cacophonous chorus to erupt each time. The wind danced through her hair and blew against her face. Being in the selkie skin made things, she previous ignored as mundane, turn alive. Now, the wind felt like loving caresses against her cheek and playful hands running through her hair. The sideways scurrying of crabs across the rocks now performed a zig zag tap dance. The crashing waves became a din of roaring applause. She ran her hands across her arms feeling the soft scales that now covered her body. Being so close to the ocean caused a strong pull within her. She chewed her bottom lip willing herself to stay on track. The Ponaturi spied their forms from far off squinting their round eyes at Moana. As she came closer their narrowed inquisitive gaze opened to saucer proportions.

"You found Atarau's selkie skin!", Kanae gasped. The Ponaturi looked at one another and blinked slowly. Turning their gaze back to Moana their beady black eyes glinted as their grins grew to Cheshire proportions.

"Of course, after all, it is your birthright", Karihi grinned showing two row of razor sharp teeth. Maui frowned. They were keeping something from them and if they weren't in such a hurry to get through that portal he would've strangled it out of them.

"You will need it to reach the portal", Kanae said.

"Alright, where's it at? Let's go!", Maui said. He'd look away to the horizon. Yet, his gaze kept returning to Moana. Her face was illuminated by the light of the moon. Her cheeks shimmered along the line of her full lips as they formed into a gracious smile. It was as if something had watered her desiccated soul. Unbeknownst to him a soft smirk spread across his face.

"Uh oh, I know that face. Whatever you have planned, we certainly don't have time for it now", Moana said eyeing Maui skeptically.

"What? I can't just be in a great mood? I see how it is, Mo.", Maui said dramatically.

"Listen closely!", Kanae said irritation resounding in his voice. "The other Ponaturi are coming and we shall do the chant. The portal will open beneath the sea and you will have to swim to it's location."

Just then droves of Ponaturi came from within the bushes beneath the trees. Some seemingly appeared out of thin air. They surrounded Kanae and Karihi as they chattered in a clamor of high pitched voices. Some looked up at Moana with curious eyes others held lingering gazes with mouths agape. Most sneered at Maui and curled their lips revealing their pointed teeth in a feral hiss. Maui seemed to get a lot of amusement out of it. The Ponaturi formed into two lines facing towards the ocean. They stretched their arms up as their grasped onto the moonlight. It formed into illuminated cords and with several grunts they pulled the light down. With cheers and laughter the sea-faeries bobbed and weaved between each other creating a braided pattern in the sand. As they danced the moonlight wound into a woven chord. Amid the merriment the Ponaturi began to sing:

"Dim vales — and shadowy floods —

And cloudy-looking woods,

Whose forms we can't discover

For the tears that drip all over.

Huge moons there wax and wane —

Again — again — again —

Ev'ry moment of the night —

For ever changing places —

And they put out the star-light

With the breath from their pale faces;

About twelve by the moon-dial

One, more filmy than the rest

[A sort which, upon trial,

They have found to be the best]

Comes down — still down — and down

With its centre on the crown

Of a mountain's eminence,

While its wide circumference

In easy drapery falls

Over hamlets, and rich halls,

Wherever they may be —

O'er the strange woods — o'er the sea —

Over spirits on the wing

Over every drowsy thing —

And buries them up quite

In a labyrinth of light —

And then, how deep! O! deep!

Is the passion of their sleep!

In the morning they arise,

And their moony covering

Is soaring in the skies,

With the tempests as they toss"

The sea-faeries danced and turned faster and faster. Their fins flapping in the wind as their black eyes reflected the light of the moonlight chord. All at once they released their grasp sending both chords shooting into the ocean. A great explosion propelled the water into the air splashing some on the sea-faeries, Maui, and Moana. The waters began to churn in a whirlpool before calming once more.

"That is location of the portal", Kanae panted. He pointed his long talon at the place where the whirlpool used to be.

"I'm SO ready for this", Moana said. Maui grinned as he softly smacked the curved end of his hook into the palm of his hand.

Moana inhaled her last breath of air preparing for her first time breathing under water. Walking though the shallow waters of the shore she waded into the depths and dove in. Initially, out of habit, she held her breath. As she swam she felt a subtle panic as her internal workings reminding her that she'd need to take another breath of air soon. The cool waters flowed gently through her gills filling her blood with oxygen. It felt more refreshing that breathing in air through her nostrils. It was a heady sensation that ignited her body with a feeling of ultimate freedom. She wanted to explore every inch of the sea. Looking over she watched Maui's grey shark fin flapping viciously as he shot past her.

"Looks like that selkie skin didn't do you any good, SLOW POKE", Shark Maui said.

"Oh yeah?", Moana yelled. She pointed her toes and elegantly peddled her legs rapidly. The distance between them began to close but she felt weighed down by something. She grasped at her clothes. Her modesty screamed within her at the outrageousness of her actions. But the selkie voice within her urged her to show him what she's got. Stripping her clothes from her body she immediately propelled forward and shooting past Maui.

"What's wrong, slow poke!", Moana laughed. Glancing back she saw a deep crimson spread across his face. She quirked a brow and without another thought turned back around and began twirling through the water. Up ahead a light shown all around them. It had a mysterious ethereal ambiance that drew her in. Swimming faster and faster into the light everything became white and still.


	5. Chapter 5

Moana opened her eyes her dark lashes shielding them from the red moonlight beaming directly in them. She sitting up she looked around the shores of the large lake upon which they had washed up on. A roaring waterfall gently rustled the waters of the lake behind which sat a man with his eyes closed playing a haunting melody with his lute. Naked little one's skipped across the water. The tiny pointed toes softly touched the surface of the water creating an illuminated footprint that soon faded. They had translucent white skin and flowing green hair. Their chubby cheeks and pudgy bodies made them look no older than children. They giggled and frolicked splashing water in each other's faces all the while tugging at each other's crystal wings. A vast forest surrounded the lake making the space feel cozy and intimate. Within the branches and leaves of the trees Moana could see the faces of women. Their skin was brown as the bark and their wild curly hair reflected the orange, red, and greens palette found in the leaves surrounding them. They wove in and out between the intertwined tops of the trees as they created melodious harmonies to the creature's lute. Moana wanted to stay there as long as she could and simply observe everything. Her heart was leaping out of her chest. She felt the urge to leap up and join them in their merriment.

"Ugh, the Faerie realm", Maui groaned. He stood next to Moana with arms crossed and face sullen.

"You've been here before then?", Moana said.

"It's been a long time though. But not long enough. Let's get what we came for so we can get the hell outta here", Maui said.

"No, I want to explore. Who knows what information we can find that will help us. Plus, everyone looks like they're having so much fun!", Moana said with excitement. She found herself humming along with the creature's melody. Her legs began moving up and down in time with the perky song. Maui looked down at Moana with his mouth open and ready for a scathing remark when his face turned a beat red. Moana looked up at him feeling utterly mystified when her eyes went wide upon the realization of her lack of clothing. Maui shielded his eyes with both hands.

"Uh… I'll, uh, find something for to cover up with", Maui said running off into the trees.

Moana shook her head as she stood to her feet. Truth be told, most of the creatures surrounding them were either naked or partially clothed. Moana figured if everyone was so comfortable in the buff surely she could be as well. A deeper part of her, the part that recently had peered it's eyes open and taken a good long breath of air, felt inhibited by the clothes of the human world. Looking around for Maui she grinned and rubbed her hands together. Running into the water she joined the tiny pale faeries in their frolic. With giant smiles they welcomed her with a generous splashing of water in her face. Suddenly, something grabbed her ankle and pulled her under. She frantically kicked her leg and her right foot made contact with the thing holding her. Swimming back to the surface she swam back to the shore.

"You don't want to play anymore?", said one of the chubby little fae.

"Something grabbed me!", Moana yelled as she clutched her knees. A pair of emerald eyes sclera-less eyes and the tips of pointed ears appeared above the water. It continued it ascent revealing the head and shoulders of a young man who appeared no older than she. His skin was porcelain covered in iridescent scales as long black hair touched his shoulders. His pointed ears sagged and his gills fluttered erratically as he wore an apologetic grin on his face. Moana felt her heart skip a beat.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you. I was just playing.", the young man said. He cocked his head to side as he regarded her. "You must be new here, sister Selkie. I'm Gille."

"I'm Moana", she stuttered. She inwardly rolled her eyes at herself. Taking down a fire demon on a canoe? No problem! Attempting to have a conversation with a guy and she falls apart. Just then Maui came running from the woods with a brown wool poncho that looked like it would comfortably fit ten of herself.

"Here ya' go, Mo", Maui said pulling the sack over her head. Moana ducked her head and groaned as she felt her cheeks burning. Maui looked up at Gille his eyes roving over his person. Gille gazed back with a look of indifference. "You got a problem, kid?"

"Not at all", Gille said calmly. Moana wanted to recede into her massive poncho and disappear.

"Well, come on, we've gotta go", Maui said helping Moana to stand to her feet. "By the way, this is my wife Moana."

Moana looked at him with abject horror stricken across her face. "What?! NO!", Moana said. Gille looked back and forth between the two with a quirked brow. "He's just saying that to embarrass me!"

"Oh don't be modest, hunny", Maui said overemphasizing the last word. He picked up her satchel and placed it around her neck. "Come on, sweetie-boo boo-bunny- sugar lump, we've got a lot to do today!"

Maui placed his hands on her back and gently pushed her along. Moana wanted nothing more than to be as far away from that lake as she possibly could. Maui's self-satisfied grin shone all his teeth as he deeply chuckled.

"You! You!", Moana growled. "What the hell was that?!"

"You're too trusting, curly", Maui said. Moana scowled as she removed herself from his touch while wringing the strap of her satchel of the remaining water it retained. "He could've been a Tipua in disguise"

"Whatever", Moana snipped. "By the way, genius, any idea where we're going?"

"Not the foggiest, sugar lump!", Maui said sweetly batting his eyelashes. Moana crossed her arms and conjured her best scowl. She wanted to be furious with him. But his puckered lips and the delicate flutter of his lashes against such a gargantuan frame caused all traces of the heat beneath her skin to cool. She giggled and extending her hand pushed against his shoulder. He stumbled to the side in an exaggerated manner as he laughed.

They walked through the forest the sounds of laughter and echoing through the trees. The moonlight shone in small beams of light through the tops of the forest. Moana pointed her face upward and closed her eyes. Her very essence was drinking in the light, as it had been deprived all her years of what it truly longed for. Maui gently grabbed her arm rocking her back and forth. Opening her eyes she started terribly.

"Gotta watch where you're goin'.", Maui said. He observed her as though she had just sprouted two heads.

"Don't you feel that? It's wonderful.", Moana said. The forest seemed to be enshrouded in an ethereal glow. She felt as if she were talking in a dream. Maui shrugged. "Why do you spend so much time in the human world when you could be here?"

"It's too peaceful", Maui said. "There's nothing to fight. Well, I could start a fight but I'd get cursed and banned from the Faerie Realm."

"But, what about adventure? I'm sure you haven't seen all the Faerie Realm.", Moana said. In her peripheral vision she spied movement. Turning her head she saw tiny green and brown creatures scurrying here and there. Some carried heavy parcels of items. Others seemed aimlessly meandering through the tall grass.

"I haven't. I've only seen a little of it. When I noticed that there's no monsters to beat up I left and never came back. Wait, strike that. There's monsters just not on this side of the Faerie Realm", Maui said.

"So, you've never been to the Shadow Realm?", Moana said.

"Nah. There's a reason behind it but…", Maui said his brow furrowed in thought. He tried to grasp the slippery disjointed memories from ages ago. Time and again they eluded his grasp. The harder he thought the more his head hurt. "I can't remember. Something tells me that the reason has something to do with our quest and it's gonna bite us in the ass."

"Well, if I could I'd spend the rest of my life traveling around the Faerie Realm", Moana sighed.

"Welp, I guess that means I'm going too.", Maui said.

"Why?", Moana said. "I thought you said that you didn't like the Faerie Realm"

"I don't. But knowin' you, Curly, you'd just get into some sort of trouble and I'd have to bail you out", Maui said.

"Is that so?", Moana said with a smirk. "Kind of like how you bailed me out in Lalotai. Oh wait, that was ME bailing you out!"

Maui opened his mouth to retort and was quickly cut off by Moana's exuberant cry. They walked into a portion of the forest where the trees towered to gargantuan heights. At the base of their trunks tiny round doors and matching windows lay embedded within the bark. Little goblins and brownies stood about sweeping their porches as their little ones ran around about playing in the grass. Within the tops of the trees great homes were embedded within the branches. Through their round windows orange lights glowed as fae could be seen bustling around within their homes. Moana was clutching Maui's arm and attempting to shake him as she quickly burbled away. A little girl with red skin and black hair cut into a bob walked past them. She wore a white kimono with sleeves that almost touched the ground. Her tiny legs briskly moved as she zig-zagged through the crowd her vision completely blocked as she was carrying several large parcels. Her geta snagged on a rock, which caused it to yell several profanities at having been hit, and her fell face forward as her parcels flew every which way. The girl groaned as she lay on the ground. Moana gasped and ran towards her. Kneeling on the ground she helped the girl to her feet as Maui collected her packages.

"Are you okay", Moana said dusting off her kimono.

"Yes, I think so", the girl groaned as she rubbed her head. The girl looked up at her helper and her small lips formed into a smile as she bowed low. "You're nice! I like you. You're new here, aren't you?"

"Yes, I'm Moana. And this is my friend Maui", Moana said.

"I'm Chihiro a benevolent Yokai of the Zashiki-Warashi clan!", Chihiro said.

"Yokai?", Moana said. Remembering Maui's terrifying tale of the Yokai he had fought and defeated caused bumps to form on her skin. She looked over to Maui who, still holding her packages, seemed also as befuddled. "I didn't know there were any benevolent Yokai."

"Yes, I am a Yokai.", Chihiro said cheerfully. Her voice was like the tinkling of a bell. "This is the Seelie Court within the Faerie Realm. Everyone here is benevolent. Although that doesn't mean we won't pull a prank or two when we can"

"Do you know about the Shadow Realm?", Moana said. The almond eyes of Chihiro filled with fear. Shutting her eyes she shook her head side to side.

"We don't speak of it! No no no.", Chihiro said distraughtly. Looking into Moana's sad eyes made Chihiro frown. "Why? Why are looking for such an awful place?"

"It's a long story, kid", Maui said wearily.

"Hm, since I like you a lot and you're nice to me I'll tell you", Chihiro said. "The Zashiki-Warashi are making a big dinner for the entire Yokai castle. Please, join us! After dinner we will tell you everything you need to know"

Chihiro extended her stubby arms to receive her packages. Maui shook his head. "It's alright, half-pint. I'll carry 'em for you. Wouldn't want a repeat of what happened earlier", Maui said. Chihiro beamed.

They walked up a mountain which held a stone stairway embedded into it. The mouth of the stairway was housed by a giant red archway. It stood on two giant round pillars with two parallel rectangular beams carved into the tops of them. A black curved embellishment sat atop the very top rectangular beam with a small plaque resting in the middle with markings Moana couldn't understand. Maui gazed at the seemingly never ending stairs and groaned. Moana smirked.

"Race you to the top, slowpoke!", Moana yelled as she sprinted up the stairs.

"Last one to the top is a rotten egg!", Maui said as he ran after her. "And I can smell your stink from here, Mo!"

"I think you're smelling yourself!", Moana laughed.

They both gulped in huge portions of air as sweat danced down their brows. At some point the race ended when they both realized how monumentus an undertaking they had invested in. Instead they silently agreed that merely reaching the top was good enough. Taking the last step they gasped as they beheld Chihiro standing before them with a large smile.

"What!", Maui yelled.

"What took you so long?", Chihiro giggled sweetly as she covered her mouth.

"Next time you're turning into a hawk and you're flying both of us up here", Moana said leaning against Maui for support.

"Deal", Maui panted.

Chihiro walked to doorway that beheld the front double doors. The frame was made of a mahogany wood and several white panes of glass decorated their front. Her eyes glowed and the doors slid open. They walked into a portion of the house that was lower than the rest. She slipped off her geta and put them into a cubby hole with her name written on it. Besides her cubbyhole lay several hundred others filled with all manner of geta. Some were covered in mud, snow, others soaking wet, and other green with a thick layer of slime. Chihiro turned to Maui and Moana.

"Please take off your… oh", Chihiro said looking down. They grinned as they wiggled their toes. "Nevermind! In that case, please wear these around the house. There's another pair you must put on while in the bathroom"

Maui looked at the slippers and then to his large feet. "Uh…", Maui said with a quirked brow.

"Oh my. Let me fix that", Chihiro said. Her eyes once again glowed and the slippers tripled in size. Holding her hands out Maui handed her the packages. "I am off to the kitchens. Please, take the right hallway to the bathrooms and freshen up. Clean clothes will be provided for you"

"It's like you knew we were coming.", Moana said.

"Not at all. We're always waiting for guests. We never get any though.", Chihiro said. As she turned and walked away she had a little pip in her step. "It's nice to have someone new around".

Moana walked down the hallway which was dimly lit by flickering lanterns that hung from the walls. Curious glowing eyes peered from behind the thin paper doors. Upon catching their gaze the doors would slam shut and soft chattering would commence. It made her want to go up to each door and fling it open in order to see who lay behind them. But, her sense of decorum kept her from such a rash course of action. Instead she'd place her ear to the thin paper doors in order to hear snippets of the conversations behind them. Excited mutterings of a guests having arrived at their castle was the most common. Others were idle gossip regarding other members of the castle. It took everything within Moana to continue to the bathroom. She pushed back the paper door leading to the bathroom. The floor was made of an onyx color slab of stone as tiny waterfalls fell from the side of the wall into a small slat in the floor. In front of each waterfall were tiny stools, atop each lay a bar of soap and two fluffly cloths, and a bucket. Moana pulled off the poncho and nearly jumped out of skin when Chihiro appeared in the doorway of the bathroom. Moana pulled the poncho to herself.

"Sorry to disturb you.", Chihiro said. "I forgot to tell you. Please do not bathe in the tub. Wash yourself first and then rinse off. Then you may relax in the tub".

"You may not want to do that to Maui", Moana said with wide eyes.

"No worries. I caught him before he entered the bathroom", Chihiro said. With a mischievous grin she giggled. "He startled quite a bit. I'd say twice as much as you did!"

"I'll definitely have to tease him about that later!", Moana laughed.

Maui sat at the large mahogany table that stretched down the center of the room. He was surprised that he was able to sit at the table comfortably. There were other Yokai at the table who were far greater in height than himself. One of which was a skeletonman which sat cross-legged and hunched over in the corner as a he chatted with a woman whose skin, hair, and eyes was as white as milk. Several men with faces of ravens sat around the table arguing among each other over martial art techniques. On their backs were huge black wings that glistened a blue hue in the light. A man with wrinkly green skin that sagged from his body played a bamboo flute with his beaklike mouth. His straw like hair only grew around the parameter of his head leaving a giant bald spot in the center. Maui held in a gasp as he watched Moana walk into the room. She wore a white kimono with sleeves that reached past her waist. The purple sash around her waist was tied into the pattern of a rose, which rested on her back. He waved her over pointing to the empty seat cushion on the floor next to him. She took her seat next to him with eyes flickering around the room in awe. Maui leaned in ever so slightly and inhaled. She smelled of savory herbs with a seductively saccharine punch that was intoxicating. Moana turned around suddenly causing Maui to jump back. He chuckled awkwardly as he desperately hoped she didn't catch him smelling her.

"Maui! You look amazing!", Moana beamed. "They gave you robes too! And, it looks like they wear PiuPiu here too. Except this one is made of some sort of cloth"

"Yup.", Maui said sticking out his chest. Phew, crisis averted. She had no idea. His heart pounded as she gently touched the blue jacket with an intensely curious gaze. "You don't look so bad either, princess"

"Not a princess", Moana smirked. She touched his hair causing Maui to hold his breath. "You put it in a ponytail!"

Suddenly, Maui felt himself wanting to wear his hair pulled back tomorrow as well and then the next day and the day after that. Suddenly, several little girls dressed in kimono's, each a different color and pattern, swarmed about the room. They appeared out of thin air here and there around the wooden table. One Zashiki-Warashi in a pink kimono with purple dots placed a large plate with grilled mackerel. Another with hair wrapped into two buns appeared and vanished in all corners of the table placing bowls of rice in front of each Yokai. Another with a teal kimono painted with sakura placed a plate filled with triangular shaped rice balls splattered with sesame seeds through and a hefty stripe of seaweed wrapped around it. When they finished the table was covered in an array of foods with curls of piping steams dancing away from their centers. The tantalizing aroma of the feast filled the room. Many of the Yokai began to cheer others grabbed their chopsticks in anticipation. Chihiro levitated so that everyone could see her. Clearing her throat the din of music and chatter silenced.

"Sister and brother Yokai, we have two guests at our castle today!", Chihiro said as she bobbed up and down in the air. The Yokai all cheered even louder some growling and others hooting. "Please, enjoy this meal in honor of newest friends Maui and Moana".

"ITADAKIMASU!", the Yokai shouted in tandem.

A flurry of wings, tentacles, hands, and claws grabbed for the food. Moana hesitated to fill her plate. Meanwhile Maui was elbow deep into the fray scooping up as much as he could with the serving utensils provided. Maui's eyes gazed unabashedly at his plate piled with an ungodly proportion of foods. Looking over at Moana's empty plate and annoyed expression he grabbed it and began smacking back claws and talons as he filled her plate.

"Here you go, Mo", Maui said. "I could get used to this. These are my kind of people!"

"Thanks Maui. But this is way too much for me to eat!", Moana said.

"I know you don't eat as much as I do, so, I held back a bit", Maui said.

"This is holding back?", Moana said.

"And, this is the thanks I get", Maui said tsking his tongue.

Moana picked up one of the oblong shaped foods on her plate. At the bottom of it was a cylindrical shaped pod of rice atop which was a thin slice of raw fish. A green strip of seaweed wrapped it all together in one cohesive bundle. "This food looks so pretty! I'm almost afraid to eat it!", Moana said. She held the food tenderly in her hand. Holding it up to her nose she inhaled. "It smells delicious Maui have you tried…"

Meanwhile Maui had shoved a handful of the tiny delicacies into his mouth. Moana shook her head and laughed. Looking around she watched as the green man with a turtle shell on his back seemed to be feasting in kind. His plate was filled with cucumber salad, cucumber sushi, and a bowl of miso with cucumbers. Upon which he hastily gobbled down each in rapid succession. Moana delicately popped the oblong food into her mouth. It was tangy and sweet. With a zing of vinegar and the raw fish held a fresh quality as it simply melted her mouth.

"So you like it?", Chihiro said. Using her chopsticks she mixed a sticky and stringy bean mixture, whose odor was fairly pungent, into her bowl of rice.

"It's amazing! What's it called?", Moana said. She took a bite out of another of the treats. It was hard resisting mirroring the sloppy feasting around the table.

"Sushi.", Chihiro said. "Eat as much as you want."

"Chihiro, can you tell me about the shadow realm now?", Moana said. She picked up a steamed bun and sunk her teeth into it. Moana closed her eyes as she savored it. It was like eating a cloud filled with sweet pork and a steamed egg. Moana looked over at Maui. With his bowl cupped in his hands it covered his face as he gulped down the rest of his soup. Moana grinned as she swiped a steamed bun off his plate. She figured that he had several more and was unlikely to miss it.

"Ah, yes. A Zashiki-Warashi never breaks a promise. As with all benevolent Yokai we are bound to our word.", Chihiro said with a nod. Scooping a heaping portion of her rice mixture into her mouth she chewed as she thought. "Long ago, the Unseelie and Seelie realms were one. This caused much warefare and bloodshed. Until one day the great Pania Atarau used her magic to seal all the evil fae in another dimension. Thus, the two realms were created."

"Atarau is my great grandmother!", Moana said.

"I had a feeling. You look a lot like her.", Chihiro said. "Your kindness to us Yokai reminds us of Atarau. We never take kindness for granted."

"Wait, did you say that she sealed all the evil fae in the Unseelie Realm?", Moana said. Chihiro nodded with a smile. "Oh no."

"What's the matter? Your great grandmother is a hero among Fae for this", Chihiro said bemused.

"Maui and I are defending my people from a tribe that worships the Tipua. We need to get the sacred mere and it's in the Shadow Realm.", Moana said. She rested her elbow on the table and placed her hand on her forehead.

"Shhh! Don't say that name too loud! Everyone will become terrified", Chihiro said with widened eyes.

"Is there any way we can get into the Shadow Realm?", Moana whispered.

"No. Well… there is a way. But, only someone whose heart is filled with evil could open it", Chihiro said. "Your great grandmother made it so that only the sacrifice of a pure human life could open the door to the Shadow Realm. But, not just one life would satisfy but hundreds of lives. Since the only creatures evil enough to even contemplate such a feat live within the Shadow Realm she knew that the world would be safe indefinitely".

"Oh no. Oh no no no", Moana said shaking her head. She squeezed her eyes tight. "That's what they want. I see it now. Oh gods!"

"What's up, Mo?", Maui said.

"The Tipua are trying to open the portal. That's why they're coming for my people. They're going to slaughter them so they and the rest of the evil fae can break free", Moana said, her voice wavering.

"Shit", Maui groaned. "And, the only thing that can defeat them is in the Shadow Realm."

"How is it the Tipua have entered the human realm?", Chihiro said, seemingly to herself. Her brows pulled together as she contemplated. Suddenly her eyes widened and her brows shot up. Looking up at Moana she began to tremble. "Possession. This tribe has created a portal into their very bodies allowing the essence of the Tipua to enter them."

"So, they're being controlled?", Moana said. "Maybe we can reach them. Maybe they're victims of the Tipua's evil"

"Nah, Mo. It's not that simple", Maui said. "For the Tipua to even be able to possess them means they're willing."

"Some merely want power and control no matter the cost. No amount of compassion or kindness can help them. It isn't because they're beyond saving. It's because they don't want to be saved. They want destruction.", Chihiro said her eyes filled with tears.

"I can't believe that. I won't believe that", Moana said balling her fists beneath the table. "Te Ka was the goddess Te Fiti without her heart. I know I can save the Ririo from the Tipua."

"Moana, NO! Listen to us!", Maui said as he pounded his fist on the table. The action went unnoticed in the loud jovial chatter throughout the room. She looked at Maui with shock. He rarely used her full name. Nicknames and silly taunts were his everyday language. And his face was set like flint. The last time she saw him wearing this expression he was on a canoe between two soon to collide ships of the Kakamora.

"You are NOT my father, Maui", Moana said through gritted teeth. Picking up her plate she stormed from the room.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning the Yokai were active during the day gathered for breakfast in the dining hall. The nocturnal Yokai received their breakfast in their rooms. The Zashiki-Warashi were busy flitting here and there throughout the castle bringing food to each room and preparing the meal for those waiting. Moana walked into the dining hall in a purple kimono with her hair pulled up into a bun. Maui had already taken his seat and he caught her gaze. With a wide grin he waved her down once again pointing to the only seat cushion left available. She begrudgingly took her seat next to him holding her head to the side with her chin lifted. Maui's grin seemed to grow wider and his elbow rested on the table as his head lay in the palm of his hand. The Zashiki-Warashi placed piping hot bowls of rice and miso soup in front of each person. Shortly thereafter they levitated onto the middle of the table huge dishes pilled with plump sausages, salted salmon, and slices of tamagoyaki. "ITADAKIMASU" was roared throughout the room and the vicious dining commenced once more. Maui excitedly battled for his food. His gleefull expression almost rivaled the one he exhibited during feasting. Moana noticed his plate was significantly smaller in proportions than normal. With an apologetic sideways grin Maui slid the plate into front of Moana before reentering the battle for his own portions.

Moana felt a pang of guilt in her chest upon seeing her plate. Pursing her lips she forced herself to remember last night's events. She poured soy sauce, nato, and mustard into her steaming rice and methodically mixed it together. She fiddled with her chopsticks, determined to use them with ease just as the others around the room had. As she ate she felt the uncomfortable sensation of being watched. Looking around she locked eyes with Maui who returned to his previous position with his grin even wider. She narrowed her eyes.

"Moooaana.", Maui cooed. Moana bristled. "Mo Mo. Moey. Mojo-anaaa."

Moana felt the soft flutter of laughter bubbling up within her. She scooped up a large portion of nato-rice and shoved it in her mouth. With her brows furrowed she focused intensely upon eating her breakfast.

"Hey, I know you hear me!", Maui said drumming his large fingers on the table. "I'm not gonna stop talking until you respond to me"

The left side of Moana's lips pulled up into a smirk causing Maui to chuckle. She lifted her chin a bit higher as she poured herself some green tea. "Now we're getting somewhere!", Maui said. He cleared his throat and began to sing. "Moana, Moana! The girl who loves the sea. Moana, Moana! Right now she's very pissed off at me! She takes a sip of tea and glares my way. Moana, Moana! Keep your volcano of anger at bay! Within you resides Te Ka! So you know that I'm not even tryin' to mess with ya'!"

Moana, having taken a bite of tamagoyaki, nearly spit out her food. Covering her mouth she chewed and swallowed her food and proceeded to burst into laughter. Maui chuckled deeply with a self-satisfied grin. Moana shoved his shoulder as she shook her head.

"Look, I shouldn't have yelled yesterday but I was only lookin' out for you", Maui said. "And, you know I'm genuinely sorry because I'm wasting time talking when I'm normally shoving my face. Alright, now it's your turn"

"My turn for what?", Moana said crossing her arms.

"It's your turn to apologize", Maui said.

"There's nothing to apologize for", Moana said.

"Oh really?", Maui said. "Havin' your little princess tantrum was perfectly called for?"

"I was NOT throwing a tantrum! You were treating me like a child", Moana said.

"How about you stop acting like a child and I won't treat you like one", Maui growled. Maui released a howl as boiling hot miso soup splashed in his face. Moana grabbed her bowl of rice and her plate and left the dining hall in haste. All the Yokai silenced for a second as they watched Maui's red scorched face etched in a scowl. Succinctly the normal din of the room returned as the Yokai resumed their jovial commiseration. Maui winced periodically as he finished eating his breakfast in silence.

….

Maui took a walk outside through the towering trees. He needed to clear his head. The damned cheery singing of the dryads added another level of irritation to his already raw and stinging skin. He ought to leave. He nodded as he touched the strap on his shoulder that locked his hook to his back. In a blink he could turn into a giant hawk and fly away. Let her solve this by herself. Then he could go back to doing what he did best. Soaring the sky… alone. Adventuring… alone. Eating… alone. Having conversations with a miniature tattoo of his self that couldn't speak. He noticed that within the past few years his tattoo animated less and less. Until one day he stopped moving at all. He never noticed that until now. Leaning against the trunk of a tree he sighed. Sounds of a familiar giggle caused him to turn around. It was Moana sitting by the lake. With a groan of frustration he rubbed his face. Even when he was deliberately trying to get away from her they ended up finding one another. A tenor voice caused his ears to perk up. Turning around once more he saw the male selkie from before. He sat next to her creating sparkling shows of magic where dolphins made of light flipped through the air. With a wave of his webbed hand a shower of cherry blossom petals rained from above. Moana gasped as her eyes filled with wonder. A heavy ache carved a wound in his chest. He felt as though a phantom were clasping it's clammy talons around his neck. Turning around he hastily walked aimlessly into the forest. He rubbed his forehead trying to make sense of the chaos of emotions swirling within him.

"What the hell is going on with me?", Maui groaned. "I feel like I'm losing my mind"

"You are simply a man in love", a baritone voice echoed. Maui beheld a giant yet lithe dragon with silver and blue scales. It's teal hair flowed from it's back and it's chin as if it were wafting through the water. It gazed at him with a cool and steady look as it rested in a giant coil. Maui moved to grab his hook and the creature softly shook it's head.

"Do you not know a Mizuchi when you see it?", the dragon said calmly. It's deep echoing voice was greatly soothing.

"Heh, it's been a while", Maui said resending his hand. "I thought the humans knocked all your kind out?"

"They tried.", the Mizuchi said with a haughty glint in it's eyes. "Otherwise, I wouldn't be here traveling to my lake. Otherwise, I wouldn't be here talking with you Demi-god. And, I wouldn't have observed the pangs of a man in love"

"Me? In love?", Maui said. He released a large guffaw that was hollow. The Mizuchi raised it's teal flowing brow. "I'm Maui god of the wind and sea I don't need anything or anybody. I got my hook. I got the sky. I got…. I got… aw, man. I'm in trouble."

"So, now you know what it is that you feel.", the Mizuchi said. His giant tail slithered round and round in it's coil. It was mesmerizing causing Maui to look away.

"Yeah, and what's it to you?", Maui said crossing his arms.

"Nothing, Demi-god. The true question is, what is she to you? This human female evidently causes you much grief. And yet, here you are.", the Mizuchi said silver eyes searching through him.

"I-I don't know", Maui said.

"You know. You simply do not wish to excavate deeply enough to truly understand. You are afraid", the Mizuchi said.

"Bingo. Shit's already bad enough. She doesn't need a thousand year old Demi-god with a whole lotta baggage making things worse. Look at me! What is it that I can give her? You got fish-lips prince charming over there. And, then you got me… flawed and a lifetime of scars. So you know what? I'm gonna do what I always do. I'm gonna strangle this feeling until it disappears."

"Do you realize the longer you spend with this human female the more your feelings for her will grow? You can try to strangle it but it will always come back with a vengeance", the Mizuchi said.

"You know an awful lot about love for a water-dragon-diety", Maui said feeling annoyed.

"It is the powerful force that created the universe. It is and always will be", the Mizuchi said.

"Maybe… maybe it's best I left her alone then.", Maui said. He kicked tiny rocks on the ground with a frown. "Maybe if I left these feelings would go away. She could live out her life and I could get on with mine"

"Absence makes the heart grow fonder", the Mizuchi said. Maui's frown intensified which seemed to amuse the dragon.

"Not helpful, dude. NOT. HELPFUL.", Maui said.

"Is it help that you desire?", the Mizuchi said.

"Are you kidding me? I got this!", Maui said with a haughty grin. The dragon, once again, quirked his teal brow causing Maui to deflate. "Who am I kiddin'. Since you're full of ideals I'd love to hear some"

"Does the female human reciprocate your feelings?", the Mizuchi said flipping it's tail lazily through the air.

"Nah. She sees me as a good friend. Best friend, even.", Maui said.

"Then there is nothing else you need.", the Mizuchi said. Maui pursed his lips in disbelief. The dragon's amused smirk grew wider.

"What? Have you seen my competition?", Maui said. "The kid probably solved world hunger two days after being born! If I sit around bein' her friend I'm gonna be watching her perform the hulu at her wedding!"

"Then the answer is simple. Tell her that you love her", the Mizuchi said glibly.

"My hearing must be outta wack. 'Cause it sounded like you just suggested that I walk headfirst into rejection and embarrassment", Maui glowered.

"You cannot tell her outright. You must tell her through your actions that you love her.", the Mizuchi said. "You must perform several actions that show how strong and true your love is for her. Nothing else will do. I can see that this female has a very strong heart. It must be completely convinced that you are a trustworthy mate with a heart that can withstand and thrive within the fires of her soul. Mere words will never suffice for a fierce spirit such as hers. Now, if you will excuse me, I'm beginning to dry out".

With that the Mizuchi lifted into the air and slithered through the ether as if it were in water. Leaning his back against a tree Maui sighed and covered his face with his hands. Even if he managed to accomplish such a feat she's mortal. Could he deal with the inevitability of her aging and death? What if they had children? He'd have to watch them grow, age, and die. Then he'd be alone once more except this time with the jagged memories of what once was. But to live an eternity with the guilt of having never at least tried would haunt him for the rest of his immortal life. He couldn't live with the knowledge that he had been a coward. Even if he failed in the pursuit of her heart at least he could have comfort in the knowledge that he didn't back down from the challenge. Deep within the recesses of his psyche he knew she was a once in a lifetime woman. And, he had lived several lifetimes. He knew that should he let this opportunity slip through his fingers that he'd never get another one. Besides, she was worth it.

….

She sat beneath the cherry blossom tree. It's giant arms stretching towards the sky and shielding her from the sun's rays. The soft lapping of the lakes waves soothed the tumultuous feelings within her. She absent mindedly scooped her nato-rice into her mouth. Chewing on her chopsticks she tunneled into introspection. How was she going to get the sacred mere now? Even if they could open the portal without killing anyone they'd have a full scale onslaught from the Unseelie realm on their hands. Just what they needed in addition to a mystical artifact that no one knew it's exact location nor the kind of creature that held it. Moana sighed. Who knew what was going on in Motunui at this moment? In the past few days the wonders of the Seelie realm distracted her from the choking anxiety of their situation. Amidst the laughter and the chatter she could toss it all to the back of her mind. Then there was Maui… she felt a tingling heat return to her chest. What in the world was going on with him? Even though they had been friends for the past four or five years there were times when his actions baffled her. She scraped the bottom of her now empty bowl with her chopsticks. Throwing down her bowl to her side she picked up her plate and plucked clumps of salmon meat and tamagoyaki and ate them. The mingling of the flavors was refreshing.

"Hello, sister selkie", a cool voice said. Moana looked up with a start. Her heart leapt into her throat upon seeing Gille standing beside her. He wore a pair of silver pants that draped on his lithe form. "Might I take a seat beside you?"

"O-oh, sure. No problem.", Moana stammered. Heat blossomed on her cheeks.

"You seem troubled, Miss Moana.", Gille said resting his hands in his lap.

"Oh it's nothing. I'm fine", Moana said. She began fiddling with the remaining food on her plate.

"Hm, that food. Where did you get it from?", Gille said.

"I'm staying with the Yokai. The Zashiki-Warashi made everyone a wonderful breakfast. It's very similar to what I normally eat at home. But, it's different in many ways too.", Moana said with a smile.

"The Yokai", Gille said rolling his emerald eyes.

"Is there a problem?", Moana said.

"You ought to know that the Yokai are all trouble making creatures", Gille said.

"They told me that they're benevolent just like everyone here in the Seelie realm.", Moana said. She continued eating clumps of salmon and tamagoyaki together.

"Of course, that's what they tell themselves. But, the truth is, there aren't any reformed Yokai. Yokai are renowned killers, trouble makers, and some even eat children. Those Yokai believe themselves to be 'reformed' but the rest of the Seelie realm is wise enough to see through that charade. That's why no one here talks to them.", Gille said.

"I believe that anyone can change for the better if they decide to.", Moana said firmly. "The Yokai have been nothing but kind to me and that's that."

Gille held up his webbed hands. "You're right, Sister Selkie. You're entitled to do as you please.", Gille said.

Moana paused for a second searching his features as she scrunched her forehead. Gille gave her a smile and placed his hands palms up. Under his breath he began chanting in a foreign tongue and his hands began to glow. Sparks of light burst from his fingers and began twisting and turning in the air. They transformed into the shapes of tiny dolphins which cheered as they flipped through the air. Moana gasped at the show of magic. Several tiny dolphins swam through the air and nuzzled her cheeks. She giggled at the tiny tickling sensation they caused. Gille waved his hand in the air causing a shower of sakura petals to cascade down upon them. Moana gasped as her eyes filled with wonder.

"Would you like to meet the rest of the selkie community?", Gille said. Moana nodded. They swam to the bottom of the lake where four selkie women sat on a giant clam shell talking among themselves. They eyed her with guarded curiosity. Moana extended her hand upon which they looked at the gesture with bemusement. Gille introduced her to the clan and they all swam about her chattering away excitedly.

"You're staying with the Yokai?", one with sapphire hair exclaimed.

"Oh no, honey, you've got to stay with us", another with shimmering pink scales nodded. "And we'll do something with that boring hair of yours"

"I'm fine, thank you", Moana said.

"Stick with us. We know who's who around here.", another with jewels woven into her hair said. "Some of the water sprites are tolerable. But you know how they are. The satyrs stink to high heaven. And, let's not talk about the Dryads and their awful singing… god!"

The other selkie all started a din of laughter and Moana forced a smile. As she looked around at the haughty faces of the Pania her inner feelings of abandonment stabbed it's razor talons deeper into the flesh of her psyche. Is this what her Great-Grandmother was like? She's heard such amazing stories about the Pania from Gramma Tala and yet they act like this. She excused herself from the gathering beginning to swim back to the surface. A flickering light from a cave caught her eye. It's mysterious soft orange glow soothed her inner sorrows and so she swam towards it. Inside the cave the light grew stronger until it emptied out into a large clearing. A woman with flowing white hair sat in a chair made of coral with the seat cushion woven from kelp. Before her stood a desk and she sat hunched over a piece of parchment scribbling ink onto it. The walls were covered with rows upon rows of books. Moana stuck her head in the doorway and saw the orange glow came from a pile of gems that were stacked in what seemed like a fireplace. Art, weaponry, and sculptures were placed above the mantel place of the mystical fireplace. A pleasant warmth emitted from the gems causing Moana to close her eyes basking in the radiance.

"Come in, dear", the Pania said not looking up from her parchment. "One shouldn't linger in doorways"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to intrude", Moana said swimming inside. Her eyes shot around the room taking in the numerous artifacts hidden within each crevice.

The Pania looked up from her parchment and with glowing pink eyes she raised her brows. "Oh my, it's as if I were looking at Atarau in the flesh!", she gasped.

"Yes, that's my Great-Grandmother", Moana said beaming with pride.

"Hmmm. And, just as she, you're good at hiding your sorrows. But your Great-Grandmother and I were steadfast friends. I always knew.", she said with a knowing look. Moana looked down at the floor. "Come and sit down. What ails you, daughter Selkie?"

"Well, I'm not full selkie", Moana said. A giant clam that lay in the corner of the room opened up revealing a massive cushion. She sat down upon it sinking down into it's plump and velvety texture.

"Yes, I know", she said. "The whites of your eyes are a dead giveaway. Anyway, where are my manners! I'm Yvaine"

"I'm Moana", Moana said.

"Yes, Gille told me of you", Yvaine said returning to her parchment.

"Yeah, he introduced me to the rest of the selkie", Moana said with a frown.

"They're insolent brats", Yvaine said offhandedly. Moana gaped at her bold words. "I know you were thinking it and too afraid to say so. But, it is true. Today's generation of selkie are obnoxious, self-absorbed, and lazy"

"So, we were different?", Moana said leaning forward.

"Yes, we were different. And some of us, a small portion of us, still are.", Yvaine said with a smile. She looked at Moana with a burgeoning sense of hope. "Today's selkie are idiots because they do not respect our roots. Look at these books! They're collecting barnacles from not being used! And, seldom do the young Selkie talk to us old one's about our history anymore. The only time they come to us is when they want something or if they want to spread a bit of gossip."

"I want to know everything! Give me the books I'll read every last one", Moana said. She struggled to sit up only to be sucked back in by the mountainous fluff. "And, I'll talk to you about everything!"

Yvaine laughed in good nature. "Long has it been since I've seen a Selkie with such purity. Such spark! Even though your blood is not full Selkie your heart certainly is.", Yvaine said. She turned her chair around to face Moana. Crossing her arms she reclined in her chair and smirked. Rising from her chair she swam over to her bookshelf and retrieved four books. "Here, daughter Selkie, read these. You'll find much about our people in these tomes. And, you'll see much of yourself as well"

….

"Here are the very best harvest of this season's crops!", a corpulent man said. He bowed low before the pile of various fruits, grains, and vegetation before him.

"Ririo Tribe we beseech thee, please, do us no harm! We bid you take our harvest and leave our people in peace", a slender man said bowing in kind. A row of twelve men dressed in robes got on their knees and bowed such that their foreheads touched the floor. The chief of the Ririo's bulging eyes narrowed as his lips formed into a downturned grimace. He spit on the pile of goods and grabbed a torch from one of his men. Tossing it onto the pile of goods it quickly went up in flame. The previously bowed men looked up at the towering flames the orange and red reflecting the terror within their eyes. They stood to their feet scrambling backwards the people of Motunui gasping at their hard work gone to naught.

"No… I think not.", the Ririo Chief said. His eyes grew dark and his nostrils flared. "Men and armies across the land have fallen at our feet. They too begged for death in the end. Some, like yourselves, gave us riches beyond imagination. Today, you will see them. For those we destroy never leave us".

With that he lifted up his hand to the sky. Round objects came in the thousands. The people of Motunui looked up to the sky shielding their eyes from the rays of the sunlight. A wave of bloodcurdling screams swept over the crowd as they became pelted with decapitated heads. The rain of them seemingly never ended as the people of Motunui ran every which way. A tiny child stood amidst the chaos gazing in shock at his blood drenched arms and hands which trembled uncontrollably. His Mother snatched him and ran into the crowd. The green blades of grass shined with the splatters of red. Some slipped on the now lubricated surface only to become trampled underfoot by the stampede of the terrified. The Chief of the Ririo turned around and said in a whisper.

"Chief Moana, where are you now?", the Chief hissed. At this he turned and seemed to stare into space. "Ah, there you are. Your spirit is among us. I can feel it welling up with fear. Can you see your folly, little girl? Can you see the impending death of all you hold dear? We are the blight upon this world and soon the next".

Moana sat up from her bed breathing in gulps of air and clutching her chest. She released a scream clenching her eyes tight as she shook her head side to side. Tears streamed down her cheeks as her throat became raw from her feral cries. A giant hook rendered her paper door in two and Maui came inside with it raised in front of him. Upon seeing Moana rocking back and forth while rubbing her upper arms he let his hook fall to the ground and he dropped to her side. He grabbed Moana and pulled her to himself. Moana clutched him tightly pressing her cheek to his chest. Her tears soaked his skin as she sobbed heavily.

"Maui, I'm so sorry. You were right. Oh gods, you were right", Moana sobbed.

"What's the matter, Mo?", Maui said softly.

"I had a vision. More like somehow I traveled to Motunui and was watching them give our harvest to the Ririo. Oh god, Maui, the Ririo… t-they decapitated an entire village and sent their heads raining down on Motunui", Moana said shuttering. "But the Chief of Ririo could see me! He turned right around and looked at me. He knew I was there"

"Damn…", Maui gasped.

"They're coming. Not only for Motunui. They're coming for the Seelie Realm.", Moana said.

"Did they open the portal?", Maui said.

"It's weakened. But it won't take much for them to break free. They're coming, Maui. We've got to fight or everything we know will be destroyed", Moana said. "Maui, I'm so tired."

"You're right, Mo, you should get some rest", Maui said.

"No, I'm tired of fighting", Moana said. She clutched him tighter as if his body was her totem to staying in this realm. As if he was the only thing keeping her from dissolving all together. "I've been taught that as Chief we have to be strong. That we can't give up. But, Maui, I'm so so tired."

"Then give up", Maui said. With this thumb he wiped away a few tears that wandered down her cheeks. "In this moment, give up. Just let go."

"Who will be there when I fall?", Moana said weakly. "My Mother and Father are gone. Gramma Tala is gone. If I fall we all fall and we'll all fall alone."

"I'm here", Maui said. "Right here. Right now you can give up and I'll be here to catch you. You won't be Chief, the Strong One, The Chosen One, or the Saviour. You'll be Moana. You'll be safe to be hurt, to be broken, and to be damn tired. You can just be and I'll be right here with you".

Moana exhaled a gust of breath as her body went limp. Maui's massive arms enveloped her small frame. Hours passed and Maui released her. Silently he stood up and grabbed his hook as he made his way to the demolished door. Moana bit her lip as her eyes were widened. Her body shook slightly.

"I don't want to seem clingy but… I, uh", Moana said with a wavering voice. Inwardly she berated herself for allowing herself to appear so vulnerable. But the images of blood and terror flashed through her mind even while she was still awake. "I'm afraid to close my eyes."

"I'll get my futon", Maui said. He dragged his blankets and massive futon through the damaged doors placing it right besides hers. Moana tucked herself in laying her head on her pillow. Maui did the same as he shone his sideways smirk. "Don't worry, Curly, I got ya'. Remember, I'm right here."

"Is everything alright!?", Chihiro said rushing through the door. A throng of Yokai dressed in pajamas and night caps pushed to see into the room. Caring eyes a-glow peered in the dark.

"Yeah, everything's alright", Maui said. He looked over to see Moana already fast asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

At breakfast the Yokai tucked in with their usual fervor. Moana, dressed in a pink kimono covered in a pattern of sakura petals, stood up causing the entire room to silence.

"Listen, everyone. The Tipua have weakened the sealed portal to the Unseelie Realm. Soon, they will break free. I need your help. Gather everyone you know. If you don't know someone try to make a connection and bring them onto our cause. At sundown we will meet at the Great Lake. In order to protect all we hold dear we will have to fight together! There aren't any factions just as in the days of old. We are FAE, creatures who ensoul the very essence of nature. ", Moana said. "We ARE ONE! We are FAE!"

The Yokai jumped to their feet, tentacles, ghostly tendrils, and bones all cheering so loud it rattled the walls. Throwing their appendages in the air they chanted "We are one! We are Fae!" as they charged out the front double doors. Moana stared into space as the hall emptied out. Maui, still remained in his seat shoving his face with the remainder of his breakfast.

"I'm terrified.", Moana said softly. Maui looked up from his numerous plates.

"Of what?", Maui said mouth half full.

"I don't know if it will make any difference", Moana said. Her limbs felt heavy and her head spun. With an exhaled breath she sat down. "The Seelie realm has been segregated for centuries, Maui. Centuries! If we don't unite we're doomed. But, even if we fail I can at least say that I did everything I could"

Standing up she made her way to the door. "Where do you think you're goin'?", Maui said.

"I wouldn't be much of a leader if I didn't do what I told others to do", Moana said.

"Nah, that's not what I was talkin' about. You can't be seriously goin' on without me?", Maui said gayly.

"When we first got here you really hated the Seelie realm. I figured you rather sit this out", Moana said bemused.

"Well, I AM the hero of men and women… everyone loves me!", Maui said. "No one is better suited for a mission like this."  
"Maui, you have a way of, how should I say this… your charisma is way too intense for most people and so they end up not liking you!", Moana smirked.

"Oh, I see you're saying that I'm not likable.", Maui said quirking an eyebrow.

"No, I'm saying that you've got a large list of people who feel just as the Ponaturi do.", Moana said.

"HA!", Maui guffawed. "Alright, Curly, I'll show you. No one's more of a people person than ME"

….

Moana walked to the lake and dove in. There she found Gille and the other Pania clustered in a huddle talking with their forked tongues. As she approached they looked her up and down with narrowed eyes. Gille looked over at Moana his nervous gaze flickering between the huddle of Pania and her. Moana approached with crossed arms.

"Hey, Gille", Moana said evenly. Gille nodded. "The Tipua have weakened the portal and soon they'll be in the Seelie realm. We're united the Fae clans in order to fight."

"Isn't that nice", Gille said condescendingly. The other Pania giggled and snickered.

"Yes, it is. You know what won't be nice? A horde of demented Tipua and evil Fae destroying our realm", Moana said. The Pania looked at her with daggers in their eyes. Gille's widened and he grabbed Moana by the arm swimming away from the group.

"Look, I'd love to help but you know it won't make any difference", Gille whispered. "We're all just too different."

"So, what do you suppose we do when they come? Sit by and let them tear us to shreds? Tell me, what will you and your crew do when they find you?", Moana said. She looked at his trembling fragile gate and felt nausea churn in her stomach.

At this he straightened his shoulders and tilted his chin up. "We Pania can deal with anything that comes our way. We don't need any help"

"Yvaine was absolutely right about you and your friends. You're insolent self-absorbed little brats!", Moana yelled. Gille's posture deflated and fear clouded his eyes. Facing his palms upward he created sparks once more transfiguring them into little dolphins. Moana grimaced as she smacked them away from her face. The tiny sparks made miniature explosions before they dissolved into nothing. "If you change your mind the entire Seelie realm WILL be meeting here tonight at sundown".

At that Moana swam to the surface. She walked on shore and began drying herself with a soft cloth and pulling on her pink kimono. Moana watched as Maui instantly threw up his hands against his eyes. In a quick glance she thought she saw his eyes peeking through tiny gaps between a few separated fingers. Looking up once more his fingers were held tightly against one another and the gaps were gone. Shrugging her shoulders she tied her Obi and was done.

"How'd it go?", Maui said unshielding his eyes.

"About as good as I figured it would go", Moana groaned. "I'll talk to the Elder Pania later. It's such a disappointment talking to them. I guessed I romanticized the Pania. So, I had pretty high expectations. I would've at least settled for rude but helpful and accommodating. But, NO, they had to be complete jerks."

"That's life, Mo", Maui said.

Moana sighed. "Anyway, let's get going. I have a feeling sundown will come sooner than expected", Moana said.

"So, you got a plan?", Maui said.

"Nope, let just keep walking. If we find someone let's talk to them", Moana said.

"Heh, this a new one! The Organizing Queen is being spontaneous! Looks like I'm rubbin' off on ya'", Maui said gently elbowing her. Moana stuck out her tongue at him and she laughed.

They came to a clearing in the trees where several tiny log houses with green roofs sat side by side. Each had red brick chimneys with billows of white smoke rising from them. In front of the houses stood a long wooden table with a roasted pheasant, a pile of steaming potatoes, loaves of bread, pine nuts, wild strawberries, large wheels of cheese, and various sweets atop it. Clustered around the table sat diminutive squat men who chattered and guffawed heartily. They each had large metal steins in their hands as amber mead sloshed from within causing the white foam atop to slither down the sides. Their beards were full and fluffy reaching their protruding bellies.

"Man, I haven't had Honey Mead in centuries", Maui said licking his lips. "One drink won't hurt and some of the pheasant too. Maybe a little of those candied apples…"

"Aue! Didn't you just eat?!", Moana said.

"Yeah, and now I'm hungry again", Maui said. He walked up to the table and leaned against his hook. "Hey, Clurichaun! It's been a while"

"Maui!", a little man said with fiery red hair. His red pointed cap rested on his shoulders. "Last we saw 'ye out drank ole Seamus here!". The little men all went into an uproar of laughter.

"Yeah, I'm gonna take 'ye down tis' time Demi-God!", Seamus said with a glint in his eyes. He waved his hands and an empty Stein appeared.

"Good luck with that, short stack. I'm four times your size and can drink my way through your entire village.", Maui said with a laugh. All the little men ooh-ed and laughed once more.

"No one out drinks a Clurichaun!", Seamus said smacking his knee. "Have a seat ye' ole' codger!"

"Alright. First you gotta meet someone.", Maui said. He waved Moana over she came next to him curiously eyeing the short men. Their cheeks and noses were cherry red as the saccharine scent of ale drifted off of them. "This is Moana. She's good people. You remember Atarau? This is her Great Granddaughter."

"Ah! Bless me heart!", one Clurichaun cooed. The others all gasped and gaped chattering among themselves.

"Aye Miss, yer quite the looker", Seamus said. "All Pania I've met are naught but tossers n' arseholes. But if you're the descendent of Mistress Atarau you've got me respects". The other Clurichaun nodded and agreed.

"If I win –which I will because I always win – you've got to join our cause", Maui said causally spinning his hook.

"Ah, and what kinda mischief 'as the Demi-God got himself into now?", Seamus laughed.

"No mischief this time. We're uniting the Seelie realm to fight the Tipua. They're coming with all the Unseelie Fae to destroy our realm. We gotta unite or die.", Maui said. The Clurichaun all gasped their eyes growing wide. "If I win you gotta meet up with us at the Great Lake during sundown."

"You've got yerself a deal, Demi-God", Seamus said. They shook hands and Maui, sitting on the ground, plopped himself down in front of the table. With an eager look he grabbed the empty stein. Moana looked at Maui's jovial disposition as he drank. She smiled feeling a budding of something within her chest. It was small and unformed yet strong and radiating warmth. As Seamus poured more of the gold frothy liquid into his stein Maui paused. Looking up he wrapped his arm around Moana's shoulder.

"Here, have a sip. It'll bring me good luck", Maui said. Moana put her lips to his stein and took in a swallow. It was sweet, thick, malty, and chilled. Not something she would drink again. Yet, it wasn't exactly horrific either. "You're goin' down, Seamus. You know what they say about a Pania's kiss."

"Eh, piss off ye' ole' cunt!", Seamus laughed as began chugging down the gold liquid.

"That wasn't a kiss, Maui. I drank some of your Honey Mead", Moana said.

"Same difference!", Maui chuckled.

"This, is a kiss", Moana said sweetly. She reached up and caressed his chin as she pressed her lips to his cheek. Her internal voice screamed at her. The other voice, which had been growing stronger since coming to the Seelie realm, purred deep and rich like cat after having dined sumptuously on a bowl of cream. Maui touched his cheek with a toothy grin.

"Woah… you want some more of this?", Maui said. Moana laughed and declined.

Time flew by as Maui and the Clurichaun laughed and drank. Maui seemed to grow more energized as the crowd of Clurichaun began barking out stories of outlandish and hilarious tales of happenings within the realm. Maui laughed smacking the back of poor Seamus who lurched forward from the blow and tossed his drink onto the Clurichaun in front of him. Moana, although not imbibing like the rest, was swept away by the merriment and chatter. She hadn't remembered a time when she had enjoyed herself so much. Her cheek hurt from laughter and seeing the comradery around the table caused her to swell with hope. Sometime during Maui's emphatic storytelling Seamus dropped his nose towards his chest and began to snore loudly. The Clurichaun and Maui all went into an uproar of laughter at Seamus's defeat.

"That ain't fair Demi-God! You didn't out drink 'em. You merely bored 'em to death!", one Clurichaun said. The others guffawed.

"Hey, what can I say! It's not my fault Short Stack can't compete with all this!", Maui said flexing his muscles. Several Clurichaun tossed rolls at him and booed causing Maui to chuckle heartily. Maui stood to his feet rubbing his stomach with a satisfied groan. "Alright guys, I gotta fly. Oh and do us a favor. Go out and get as many Fae to join up with us as you can. We're gonna need it"

"Thank you all very much!", Moana said with a wave.

"Deal's a deal. We'll do what we can.", a Clurichaun said. He turned to Moana and kissed her hand. "Goodbye, me Lady, don't be a stranger."

…..

They continued through the forest coming to a bridge. It was looked as though the moss and ivy had taken it over ages ago leaving it little more than a mound of greenery. Peaks of stone and clusters of mushrooms managed to appear here and there throughout it. As they walked across the bridge an ominous snarl echoed throughout the trees. Maui and Moana started as a medium sized creature with a hump back leapt in front of their path. It had an eye patch made of steel and a round helmet to match. He leaned most of his weight onto his bulbous walking stick. As the wind blew he clutched his tattered brown cloak to himself. His saggy and wrinkled greenish brown skin hung from his willowy body. Even his long tail was covered in the soft crumpled forms.

"Damn Pania back to taunt old Plich! GET! You heard me scram!", the goblin cried. He shook his fist as her bared his pointed jagged teeth.

"We're not…", Moana said. She noted the color of his eye was a pearlescent white. Perhaps his vision wasn't up to par.

"Your energy feels like one of 'em! But not your friend. Anyone whose a friend of them trouble makers ain't a friend of mine!", Plich growled. Extending his claws he hobbled forward. Maui lifted his hook and smacked it loudly into his palm.

"Look old man, we're not looking for trouble. Let us cross your bridge. Easy peasy", Maui said.

"Never! Go around or I swear I'll punch a hole in your gut!", Plich snarled.

"Damn Mo, and you said I had enemies! What the hell is up with your people?", Maui said. Moana rubbed her temples and groaned.

The goblin narrowed and widened his eye at Moana. "Bless my stars, Atarau? Is that you?", Plich gasped.

"Actually... OUCH", Moana said. Maui jabbed her in the side with his elbow shaking his head vigorously side to side. He gestured with his hands for her to go with it. Moana shook her head as she furrowed her brow and mouthed the word "NO". Maui took his index finger and swiped it across his throat while sticking out his tongue. Moana sighed.

"Y-yes, it's me!", Moana said nervously.

"Ah, it's been years my old friend. You've been busy, this I know. But you always have time for old Plich.", Plich smiled causing a cascade of winkles down his face. "No one visits Plich anymore. Plich is all alone"

Moana's heart clenched for the old goblin. Instinctually she reached into her bag and withdrew the sparkling necklace. "Here, Plich. This is for you. You've always been a good friend to me", Moana said.

Plich gasped. "I know this magical energy anywhere! This is the necklace of the Goblin Elders! Atarau, you lovely thing, you found it!", Plich said. He attempted to do a little jig but was hindered by the dependence on his cane. "Thank you! Thank you!"

The goblin hobbled over to Moana and kissed her on the cheek. Maui made a face as if he were about to vomit. Moana knew there was no foul intention in it. It felt like the kisses her Grandfather used to give her as a child.

"How can Plich repay you?", Plich said.

"Plich, the Tipua are coming with all the evil Fae to destroy our realm. We need everyone to come together so we can fight them off. Please, will you join us? All the Seelie Realm is meeting at the Great Lake during sunset", Moana said.

"Plich will do better than that!", Plich said. At that he emitted a loud howl. Several thousand rocks, pebbles, and boulders rolled from beneath the bridge, out of the trees, and from across the land. They gathered around Plich and began to unfold revealing a horde of goblins of all shapes and sizes. They grumbled and rubbed their eyes.

"What is it, great-great-great Grandpa?", one groaned. "That call is only for emergencies! It better be something worth our time!"

"The Tipua are comin'. Let's get goin'", Plich said. Two larger goblin picked up Plich and sat his fragile body on their shoulders. Together they all marched forward. "To the Great Lake! It's been ages since we've had a good brawl."

Maui watched gobsmacked at the parade streaming past them. "Did you know what that necklace was?", Maui said.

"Nope. When I went into my parents room I just had a feeling that I needed take it with me", Moana said. "If Gramma Tala were still alive she'd have A LOT of explaining to do"

…

Maui stood at the Great Lake murmuring his "Moana, Moana" song with a great grin. The great crowd of various fae didn't register through the din of euphoric haze that clouded his mind. Rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet he snapped out of his reverie upon hearing the succinct "AHEM"s of a familiar baritone voice. He looked over at the Mizuchi with a smug look on it's face. Maui crossed his arms and quirked a brow.

"Your beaming grin is uncharacteristic considering the grim circumstances", the Mizuchi said swirling itself into a comfortable resting coiled position.

"You're just being negative. Look at all the fae that came! I think all the Seelie realm is here!", Maui said gesturing to the crowd. The Mizuchi closed it's eyes feeling the energies around him. A sharp sparkling energy radiated from Maui's cheek.

"Ah ha.", the Mizuchi crowed. "Nothing enchants a man in love like a Pania's kiss. I take it you have implemented my advice."

"She's human too, you know", Maui snipped. He gave the Mizuchi a sour look only making it's smug expression ingrained deeper into it's features. "Actually, she's more human than Pania."

"That's how human blood works. But, that certainly isn't how Fae blood works. Fae blood is partly determined by lineage but mainly by spirit.", the Mizuchi said. The water-dragon looked over at Moana her arched back and fiery gaze. "I see the fae blood in her has begun to take a deeper root. That selkie skin is only speeding up the process."

Maui recalled the glinting mischievous eyes of the Ponaturi as they saw Moana in the selkie skin. A sinking feeling in his stomach gave him a hunch toward what they were withholding. "Tell me, what would happen if she keeps wearing the selkie skin? Nothing bad, right?", Maui said.

The Mizuchi eyed him with a half lidded gaze which communicated that Maui already knew the answer. "Due to her spirit's natural alignment her Fae blood would consume all traces of her human blood"

"Oh crap…", Maui gasped.

"I don't see the problem", the Mizuchi said.

"Yeah, you wouldn't", Maui grumbled. He expelled a breath of frustration. "Goddammit, it's one thing after the other!"

"You might want to be kind to me, Demi-God", the Mizuchi said with a snort. "I gathered the Karyu, Chiryu, and Kazeryu. We are still waiting for the arrival of the Ryujin- the Lord of the Dragons. It has been several centuries since we've gathered together. It was your Moana that inspired all of this"

"Uh-huh, that's great.", Maui said looking around. After spying Moana he ran towards her. Grabbing her shoulders he gave her a grave look. Her brown irises were excessively large and doll-like. "Mo, you gotta take the selkie skin off"

"What are talking about?", Moana said.

"I don't have time to explain. Just, listen to me. Take it off", Maui said urgently. Moana turned a shade of crimson. Maui quirked an eyebrow until the possible implications of his words dawned on him. "No, no, I didn't mean…"

"I don't have time for games, Maui. The portal will soon break open and we'll have a massive battle on our hands and I'm stressed out of my mind.", Moana said shrugging out of his touch. Just then the crowd became excited with an uproar of chatter. A red dragon whose hair was bright orange and crimson made elegant loops through the air. Another, whose scales and skin looked almost translucent, swiftly joined it while a brown and green dragon later tagged along. Flying to the ground, the dragons coiled besides the Mizuchi and began talking in hissed whispers. The crowd in front of Moana parted revealing a fellow with a thin mustache that reached his chest. He wore armor created from brown scales and yellow spikes trailed down the center of his back. His nails were sharp talons and his eyes glowed a bright yellow his pupils were inverted and black. He reached for Moana's hand and pressed his lips upon it.

"I have heard much about you, Moana Great Grandaughter of Atarau.", the man said in a booming voice. He smiled wide revealing several rows of pointed teeth. "As the Ryujin, the dragons came to me pleading this new cause. The more I heard, the more my heart was stirred. And so, you have my allegiance and therefore all the allegiance of the dragons."

"T-thank you.", Moana said. She caught herself gazing at the red horns that protruded from his head. Feeling guilty for rudely gawking she looked away only to find herself unconsciously returning her eyes to them.

"I will lend you my sword and when I return to my dragon form, you may ride astride my back.", the Ryujin said. The dragons all ceased their conversing and gasped.

"But, my Lord, that is the highest honor!", the Karyu growled.

"What of it! As your Lord and Master I can do as I please! Will you challenge me?", the Ryujin hissed. He widened his eyes menacingly and barred his fangs. The Karyu bowed it's head. The Ryujin returned his gaze to Moana. She felt a chill run up her spine. "As leaders we will ride out first. You must show the enemy and those following you that you're not afraid."

"Easier said than done", Moana sighed.

"Even if you're breaking inside make your face like flint. Bare your fangs and howl. Strike fear inside your opponent. For this is the way of the dragons", the Ryujin said. At this he began to transform his body contorting and twisting until a dragon, which greatly dwarfed the others, stood before them. It opened it's mouth revealing a gleaming sword laying on it's tongue. Moana grimaced and reached for the sword. Oddly, it was without moisture. The dragon sloughed off several of it's radiant scales. They shuddered and writhed on the ground transfiguring into a small suit of armor. "Put this on. Your current clothing is not sufficient."

Moana felt greatly disgusted at the idea of wearing a portion of his skin. But, in desperate times beggars couldn't be choosers. She slipped on the armor. It felt as if she were wearing something about as heavy and tough as chiffon. Yet, upon running her fingers against it the rough scales said otherwise. Clutching the sword she climbed atop the Ryujin's head. He extended his neck bringing her far above the crowd. Moana looked down at the sea of Fae all a twitter and looked for the Pania. With a heavy heart none could be found. Holding back tears she put her shoulders back and raised her chin.

"It has been centuries since the Seelie realm has been united. But, today we are fighting for our lives, our homes, our way of life, and our families. We are fae! We are one!", Moana said aloud. The crowd roared, growled, howled, and hissed in affirmation. Although her tone was firm and succinct inside she felt herself wilt upon saying the word 'family'. Waiting for the din to subside she looked out over the crowd. There Maui stood with his grin stretching ear to ear and the warmth within her chest returned. This time it felt larger and deeper than before. "We know this land better than our foes. Everyone get back to your natural elements and fight like hell. Link up with other surrounding Fae and use the terrain against our enemy"

The dragon lowered it's head and she slid onto it's back. It extended it's great wings casting a shadow over a fourth of the crowd. The slow beat of it's wings caused a great number of Fae to go tumbling and rolling head over heels backwards. As the Ryujin lifted into the air a great gust of wind swept over the land covering the sky in a murky grey. The strong wind pushed against the Ryujin making him seem as if he were flying in place for several minutes. When the gust relented the dragon shot through the air. Moana bit her lip as she clutched fists fulls of his hair. A screech filled the air and several gaunt women with sallow blue skin and sunken in black eyes howled. Their mouths lay agape filled with yellow jagged teeth. Long flowing white cloth draped from their bodies in a spectral manner. Moana wanted to clap her hands over her ears but doing so would cause her to fall.

"Ryujin, what the heck is that?!", Moana yelled over the cries.

"The banshees!", the Ryujin said. A banshee hurled itself toward the dragon. The Ryujin dodged it whipping itself to the left. Moana screamed as she tumbled through the air and hurled towards the ground. The Ryujin plunged downwards and Moana landed with a loud thud on his back.

"Good gods, girl, do you not know how to ride a dragon?!", Ryujin said exasperatedly.  
"Obviously NOT!", Moana said. She wrapped her arms tightly around the dragon's neck.

"You cannot fight while in that position.", Ryujin sighed. "Look, grasp my hair once more and dig your feet beneath my scales."

"Won't that hurt?", Moana said.

"If it did I wouldn't have told you to do it.", Ryujin said impatiently. Moana carefully released his neck and returned to grasping his hair. She tucked her feet beneath to large scales. Looking up toward the dragon's face she saw that it made no cries of pain and she released a breath of relief.

"There, now here a Banshee comes! Aim for it's head! It's the only way to defeat it", Ryujin said. Moana fumbled with the sword and clumsily slung it at the creature resulting in her swiping at the air. The creature's cries turned into peals of laughter.

"Oh, dear girl, please don't tell me you do not have battle training", Ryujin grumbled.

"Okay, I won't tell you that I haven't touched a sword in my life.", Moana said curtly.

"Well, you must learn quickly! Here it comes again!", Ryujin said. It took a sharp right. Moana lost a hold of his locks and tumbled through the air as she screamed. As she plummeted through their air she fell past several Banshee. Their dark gazes sent a cold choking feeling in her throat and all joy seemed to drain from her very essence. Closing her eyes she saw herself as a little girl playing Poi Rakau with the other children on Motunui. Her Father stood behind them as they all stood in a circle holding wooden sticks that stood eye level with them. He yelled "MAUI!" and the entire circle dropped their sticks and slung their bodies left desperately trying to catch their neighbor's sticks before it touched the ground. He yelled "Matau!" and they ran right. They laughed and cheered as one boy fell on his bum in a failed attempt in catching his neighbor's stick. The memory faded and replaced it with a visage of herself at twelve years of age. With a wry grin she held a wooden fishing spear in her hand and hurled it at the target made of bundles of leaves and dirt. Hitting it directly in the center the crowd of boys both cheered and booed at her success.

"Aue, Moana! This is a boy's game! Go play with dolls or something", a thin boy frowned. A host of boys behind him frowned in kind. Moana bit her lips to keep from laughing at their comedic tantrums.

"No, I like playing Tagati'a. And, you're just mad that a GIRL is totally kick all your butts!", Moana laughed as she placing her hands on her hips. The memory faded to black and she snapped her eyes open. The Ryujin had caught her and she was once again on his back.

"Ryujin, listen to me, I have a plan!", Moana said excitedly. "When you're going to turn left or right yell it out first. I'm going throw this sword at the nearest Banshee."

"What if you fall again? We cannot keep doing this!", the Ryujin growled.

"Trust me", Moana said. She shakily stood up on his back. She gripped the sword like spear and exhaled a trembling breath. The Ryujin yelled, "LEFT" and she hurled the sword directly into the forehead of the creature. It cried loudly before going limp and plummeting. Moana once again flew off the Ryujin's back and fell past the dead Banshee as a trail of black blood dribbled through the sky. She ripped the sword from it's head causing a wet snick't to resound. The Ryujin flew back around and caught her once more.

"CHEEEHOO!", Moana yelled. She raised her fist in the air as the black blood from her sword slithered down her arm. "That was one heck of a rush!"

"Yes, now we are getting somewhere!", the Ryujin said exuberantly. He released a roar that trembled the skies.


	8. Chapter 8

Maui jumped into the air and transformed into a hippopotamus. Landing on the ground several tiny voices screeched. Rolling over Maui grimaced at the black slimy substance that coated his stomach. On the ground lay several squashed bogies with their red eyes protruding from their sockets. The ground began to shake and Maui looked up to see a giant one eyed creature charging towards him. It howled obscenities as it pawed the ground with it's clawed hands. Maui transfigured into a triceratops and lowered his head as he powered forward. His horn collided with the one eyed creature and as he lifted his head the creature departed with his own. The head rolled onto the ground next to his bulbous and limp corpse as a dark green substance spewed from it's neck. Back in human form Maui looked around at the battlefield. The air crackled with magic. Various colors of Fae blood, both seelie and unseelie, flowed on the ground. It made an oddly beautiful rainbow of colors that shimmered in the dwindling daylight. A pink beam of light shot past him and collided with a shadowy creature causing it to explode into a puff of smoke. Hovering throughout the sky seelie fae with brows glistening beat their wings. White light shot from their hands at the harpies and gargoyles whom lingered at a distance. They swooped through the barrage of cylindrical missiles shot their way. With a feral howl the unseelie fae fired beams of red from their claws in return. A host of limp unseelie and seelie bodies fell from the sky. A spectral presence mingled within the mass descent. He jumped to the side barely avoiding being crushed by several host of dead banshee. "Where the heck did they come from?", Maui thought to himself. Looking up once more Maui searched through the fray battling in the skies. Amidst the commotion he spied a tiny body plummeting towards the ground. He momentarily squint his eyes and with a gasp shot them open.

"MOANA!", Maui yelled. Holding his hook over his head he transformed into a giant hawk and beat his wings furiously. As he approached her plummeting body he stopped his furious ascent and gazed in awe as Moana ripped a sword from the foreheads of two Banshee. A dragon swooped beneath and caught her. They both shot away into the distance chasing after the retreating horde of Banshee. Maui's beak dropped as he felt his heart begin attempting to pound it's way out of his chest. Perhaps, it was just because he had been moving so quickly.

…..

She struggled to keep inside the exuberant holler that churned within. The air whipped past her face as they shot through the sky closing the space between them and the terrified Banshees. The body of the Ryujin trembled as it growled in a deeply satisfied manner. In her peripheral vision Moana sensed a creature moving at their pace. Wondering what Fae could match the speed of the Ryujin she turned her head. A woman, no older than herself, flew through the sky her black hair tumbled through the air and tendrils brushed past her oval face. Her almond eyes glowed white as her pink robe billowed around her. At her side she held a giant sword which dripped black blood. A portion of her robe had been ripped on her shoulder revealing a red and yellow dragon tattoo that seemingly covered her entire body stopping short of her face. Looking deeper into the fabric of unseen realm she saw a giant red dragon with blue horns coiled around her. The Ryujin looked over at the woman with an annoyed glare.

"Mushu…", the Ryujin growled. It rolled his eyes. "LATE as always"

"HEY! What's buzzin' cousin?", the spectral Mushu said. His white eyes transformed from narrowed and feral to round and jovial. The woman looked up at the spectral dragon and then at the Ryujin. "We, uh, ran into some difficulties. But, we're here! Better late than never, right?"

"Cousin!?", the Ryujin roared in outrage. Mushu visibly winced and the woman palmed her face and groaned. "I ought to eat you for using such dishonorable language!"

"Then you'd hav'ta eat Mulan here and then our ancestors would be wonderin' where she's at and you know they don't have no money for a funeral...", Mushu rambled.

"Enough!", the Ryujin said shaking it's head. Moana giggled to herself. Mulan seemed to be doing in kind.

"I'm Moana.", Moana said. She went to wave and thought better of it. She colored at the thought of falling off the Ryujin unplanned and in front of warriors.

"I'm Mulan. Nice to meet you", Mulan said. She bowed her head with her red lips forming into a soft smile. Something ahead caught her attention and she drew her sword. Shooting forward she powered through the huddle of Banshee whipping her sword in a semi-circle. Several torsos and bottoms of Banshee descended from the skies. The remaining Banshees scattered into all directions.

"Wow", Moana said with wide eyes. "Is she fae like us?"

"No, she's human", the Ryujin said. His eyes flicked to and fro keeping track of their enemy's locations.

"Then how is she doing all that?!", Moana said. She kicked her heels against the dragon.

"Mushu is her ancestor. In ancient times he was a warrior. Extremely fallible but still a warrior of great honor. When he passed he was reincarnated as a dragon and given the honor of being a guardian of the Hua family.", the Ryujin said. He could feel the numerous questions beginning to burst from within her and decided to beat her to the chase. "Yes, I am getting to your original inquiry. He has possessed her body and together they are achieving great feats"

"We totally should do that!", Moana said. She kicked her feet again causing the dragon to squirm. The shimmy of his body made her clutch his hair tighter. She definitely needed to stop doing that.

"I am not your ancestor", the Ryujin said.

"Oh.", Moana said. She watched Mulan begin to cut down several banshee and smirked. "Well, we can't let them have all the fun. Let's show them how it's done, island style!"

"Indeed!", the Ryujin growled. Mulan slowly stood up on his back. Her legs trembled less and less each time she attempted this. She exhaled slowly and time seemed to slow down. Mulan and Mushu flew towards a line of Banshee. Mulan's head was tucked low with her elbow raised high and sword angled to her side. Moana hurled her sword at such a speed that it whistled as it shot through the air. A chorus of screeches rang out as it impaled four banshees at once. The Ryujin flew right and this time Moana leapt off his back diving head first toward the quadruplets hanging limply on her sword. Mulan and Mushu hovered in the air with mouths agape as they watched her rip the sword from their bodies. Moana and the Ryujin flew up to Mulan and Mushu. Moana wore a smug expression whilst the Ryujin remained vigilant to the potential enemies in the skies.

"That would be four for me", Moana said. Mulan turned around and threw her sword into the distance. It whipped around in the continuous circular motion. The blade ripped into the midsection of several Banshee and other Unseelie Fae creatures. The sounds of the ripping sodden flesh mingled with their piercing cries before their upper and bottom halves fell from the sky.

"And, that would be seven for me", Mulan said. She reached up and, without looking back, caught her sword.

"Yeah! Momma said ta' knock you out!", Mushu yelled as he pumped his fist in the air. Moana laughed as did Mulan.

…

Now back on the ground, Rabbit Maui leapt from one spot to the other. Panting in gulps of air he rested in one spot before nearly jumping out of his skin as a swift breeze rushed past him. Something over three times his size collided with the spot next to him creating a gust of dirt and grass. With saucer eyes he gazed at the bottom half of a gargoyle. It's bare gray buttocks stood straight up towards the night sky. The moonlight reflected off the black blood now seeping from it and soaking the ground. It seemed he couldn't avoid the rain of bodies from above. "What the hell is goin' on up there?!", Maui grumbled. A familiar squeaky voice caused his ears to perk up. Chihiro and the rest of the Zashiki-Warashi clan stood before a gargantuan cyclops. Bowed over, it slapped it's knee and cackled long and hard. Yet, the cluster of little girls didn't budge. They clenched their fists and barred their teeth.

"What are you going to do little babies? Call your Mommy? Wet the bed?", the Cyclops guffawed. He stood up to full height and turned to walk away. "I don't have time for this"

"You're not going anywhere!", Chihiro yelled. The girls surrounded the Cyclops in a giant circle and held hands. Their eyes went black as they all began to lift off the ground. Swirling around the giant monster in a slow dance they began to chant. Their hair all stood on end as their chanting grew louder and shriller. Within the circle ancient inscriptions appeared on the ground glowing crimson and a giant wall of fire erupted. The Cyclops screamed and howled as the walls of fire surrounding him burned his flesh. His giant black desiccated corpse fell limply to the ground with a great thud. And, the Zashiki-Warashi descended to the ground once more. Some giggled delightfully covering the mouths in a polite manner as others jumped up and down in excitement.

"Time to celebrate!", Chihiro said gaily. With a wave of her hand several sticks with three round white balls on each appeared in her grasp. Each of the fluffy spheres dripped with a brown sweet sticky sauce. Amidst the chaos on the battlefield Chihiro peacefully handed out the confectionary to each girl in the clan.

Maui transformed back into human form and ran toward her. "Man! I'll make sure to never make you guys angry!", Maui said. He eyed the sweets with unabashed longing. "Uh, got any more of those… whatever they're called"

"They're called odango. Yes, I always have more for a friend!", Chihiro said. She handed him a stick. Upon which Maui devoured all three in one bite.

"Maui, you have to find Moana. The portal is open! Now's your chance.", Chihiro said. The other girls crowded behind her and looked up at Maui with nodding heads.

"You guys hold it down for me, alright?", Maui said. He patted Chihiro on the head and she beamed. The other Zashiki-Warashi gathered around him and hugged his legs. Their tiny voices filled the air with a sweet song , "Momotaro-san, Momotaro-san! Okoshi ni tsuketa odango, hitotsu watashi ni kudasai na? Yarimasho! Yarimasho! Kore kara oni no seibatsu ni tsuite iku nara, yarimasho". A soft blue light emitted from their bodies and flowed from their arms into Maui. Tiny balls of light surrounded him. Maui felt a heavy astonishment well within him. He had done nothing for them, and yet, since their first meeting they had been nothing but charitable. Throughout his life, he knew that love was fleeting and it had to be earned. Otherwise, why had he been thrown away? And, so, he made it his life's work to become someone worthy of being loved. Yet, these little yokai gave it freely and persistently? Holding his hook over his head he transformed into a hawk and flew away.

….

Before them lay an opening that resembled a jagged wound where something had ripped a hole in the very fabric of space and time. The moonlight shone directly onto the clearing in the forest where they stood. The jagged wound of an opening reflected all light. It was a blot, a mar on the canvas of flora and fauna that surrounded them. Moana walked forward with her sword clenched in hand. Maui grabbed her arm and she looked back with brows raised.

"Hey, Mo. Before we go in there you gotta take off the selkie skin", Maui said. He hoped she wouldn't ask him to explain further as they were pressed for time. Moana cocked her head slightly. Maui bit back an annoyed groan. "Look, if you keep wearing the skin you'll become full Pania. So, you gotta get rid of it"

"No.", Moana said. She crossed her arms and pursed her lips. This was a stance and look that Maui was very familiar with. "I-it might come in handy."

"You always were terribly at lying. You start stuttering and totally blow your cover", Maui smirked. He sighed deeply and pushed on. "Alright, Mo, tell me the real reason."

"W-what do you mean? I…", Moana said with a forced smile. Maui quirked a brow and grinned. She groaned and rolled her eyes causing Maui to chuckle. "Fine! I don't want to be human anymore! Are you happy now?"

"Yup, happy as a clam. But, uh, that's what you are… isn't it?", Maui said. He rubbed the back of his neck. He wasn't good with these sorts of things. But, for her he'd try.

Moana turned her back to him and clutched her arms. "You didn't see what the Ririo did… what they're doing right now. I don't understand how another human being could do something so monstrous. As hard as I try I can't get the looks and cries of terror out of my head. Coupled with being abandoned by the very people I'm protecting…", Moana said. Tears rolled down her cheeks and her voice waivered. "I don't want to be human anymore."

"As if the Pania are any better?", Maui said.

Moana turned around with wet eyes filled with anger. "Being pretentious assholes is nothing compared to the mass slaughter of innocent lives!", Moana screamed. She balled her fists and leaned forward.

"Looks like you're mad.", Maui said coolly. Moana narrowed her eyes and ticked her tongue. He pulled open his robes and revealed his chest. "Hit me"

"What?", Moana said. She straightened up and all fire drained from her being as she took a step backward.

"I can take it. Hit me.", Maui said. He clenched the fabric tighter in his grasp. Moana's eyes became round as she shook her head. He knew she'd hate his guts for doing this but it was for her own good. "Well, your Father's an idiot. Did he really think it's a great idea to have an entire island of people that are unable to defend themselves? Oh I see. He figured that being unable to sail, and therefore isolated, meant they were safe from outsiders.", Maui said. At this he began to guffaw heartily. Moana grit her teeth and furrowed her brows. The fire returned imploding within her and she released a flurry of punches onto his chest. Maui stood stoically and watched her scream in fury as tears streamed down her cheeks. Panting deeply she collapsed to her knees as she sobbed. Maui sat crossed legged next to her and she leaned her head against his shoulder.

"So much has changed, Maui. Not too long ago, even though I never felt like I fit in with my people I still had a feeling of home. Now, home is nowhere", Moana said. Maui wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Even if we defeat the Tipua where am I going to go? I can't go back to Motunui."

"I know what you mean. I never had a concept of home until…", Maui said. His words caught in his throat. The real reason he kept hanging around wasn't just because she was a good adventurer. Her very being emanated the warm acceptance and compassion he'd never known. In her, he had found home. "Until I found Chihiro's cooking!"

Moana laughed as she wiped away her tears. "Yeah, me too", Moana said.

"Uh, Mo, what I said about your Dad…", Maui said tentatively.

"Don't apologize, Maui. What you said was true.", Moana sighed. "How could he do this to Motunui? How could he be so selfish? How could he have done this to me? Now, I'm scrambling to protect an entire island of people plus an entire realm of fae and so far I'm failing."

"Do you realize that you're not alone in this? You weren't on the battlefield, Mo.", Maui said as he rubbed her arm. "You woulda been proud of all the ass kicking that went on. And those little Zashiki girls don't play around! It ain't over until we say it's over!"

"And, we say it's not over", Moana said. Moana stood up and took a deep breath as she picked up her sword from the ground.

….

They walked through the dank and shadowy Unseelie Realm. The trees were withered and hunched over as if something had drawn all life from it. The air was clouded in mist and the moon struggled to shine it's rays throughout the scorched realm. Moana hadn't taken off the selkie skin. Maui knew that should he continue to press the issue she'd transform into an unruly wall of defiance. So, he left it alone. It was her choice. He had warned her and that was all he could do. In his heart he yearned to tell her how he appreciated her exactly as she is, from the way her eyes smiled when she laughed down to her fiery temper. The fear of rejection shoved those words deep into the back of his throat. And, so he opted to let well enough alone.

Maui felt an uneasy sensation ripple through his body. Goosebumps appeared on his skin and he turned his head to look at his surroundings. He clutched his hook in one hand and smacked the broad side of it into the palm of his other. Moana blithely walked besides him her dragon scale boots making scratching noses on the black scorched ground. Maui could feel a cold gust of air brush his ear and he turned around whipping his hook in an arch. A gurgling screech pierced the wuthering of the winds. Moana turned around with eyes wide pointing her sword at the source of the howl. An elf with skin dark as onyx and hair white as snow glowered at them both with piercing red eyes. Blood poured from it's side where the hook ripped a large chuck out of his flesh. He clutched his side in a vain attempt to cease the bleeding. He wheezed and trembled as he lay crumpled on his side.

"The drow", Maui said with disgust. He held up his hook to the crippled creature as blood dripped from it. "I haven't seen your filthy kind in a thousand years."

"Since I am soon to die I will bid myself this small gloat. This small victory. Morgana La Fey has what you seek", the drow said as it croaked and gasped. Maui's eyes grew round with terror and the drow sputtered as it attempted to laugh. It's hacking laugh turned into a fit of coughs as blood poured from the side of it's mouth. "Ah, yes, you know that name. And you know it well enough to know to tremble at the mere mention of her".

The drow cackled as it chanted praises to Morgana La Fey. With a scowl etched into his features Maui slung forward his hook and beheaded the creature. It's pitiful head rolled far from his now lifeless body.

"Who's Morgana La Fey?", Moana said. Her skin sallowed at the sight of the headless corpse lying before them.

"A very very powerful witch.", Maui said. He sighed as he rubbed his forehead. "This makes things a lot more complicated. We gotta come up with a plan or we'll be dead two seconds after walking into her lair."

Moana quieted herself. In the depths of her psyche she felt an abiding peace flowing within her. "Something tells me it's going to be alright. Let's just go.", Moana said.

Maui looked at her as if she had sprouted five horns on her forehead. "No, you don't know Morgana La Fey. She will do horrible things to us. There are things that are FAR worse than death. She specializes in and enjoys those things.", Maui shuddered.

"Trust me, Maui", Moana said with a soft smile

"Yeah, I'll trust you just like you've trusted me all the times I've had a hunch", Maui said sarcastically. Maui crossed his arms and scowled.

His words buried their stingers into her heart and guilt flowed from the tiny wounds. "Well, I didn't see it the way you did and I can't help that.", Moana said raising her chin. She placed her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes.

"What the hell kinda answer is that? Your perspective doesn't change the fact that in the end I was right. Not once but several times! And, yet when I have a hunch your first reaction is to do the opposite! You call me your friend but you don't trust me? That makes no sense!", Maui said. He didn't mean to raise his voice but the hurt he had repressed came spilling out. He watched Moana bite her lip and her brows draw together. He looked away as he inwardly groaned. She was on the verge of tears and now he felt like an ass. He placed his hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eyes. He wouldn't be a coward, not ever again. "Goddammit woman! You drive me up the wall! Look, if we're gonna be fighting together you gotta trust me."

"Okay", Moana said softly as she pulled him into an embrace. "Maui, I'm sorry. You're right I should've trusted you. It's just that when I get committed to an idea it's hard for me to consider anything else. Gramma Tala always said that I'm stubborn like my Father."

"Hoo-boy, was Gramma right", Maui said. Moana laughed as she lightly smacked him on the arm. "You're like a shot of whisky. Brown and small in size but packs a wallop. You have a will of iron, Mo."

"Iron", Moana said to herself. In her mind a memory appeared showing Gramma Tala sitting cross legged next to her cot. A much tinier Moana lay clutching the covers beneath her chin as she eagerly awaited the ending of the story. She sighed as Gramma Tala revealed that the evil queen was vanquished by the power of the mighty selkie warrior with hair of white. Moana frowned as thoughts churned in her head.

"What is it, my love?", Gramma Tala said. She threw a few sticks into the fire.

"What if an evil faerie comes for me! I don't know any magic!", Moana said exasperatedly.

"You don't need magic! All you need is a bit of iron. It's the weakness of all evil fae. It's a pure element from the earth. Evil cannot abide anything pure. Or you can distract them with something sweet. All fae love sweets", Gramma Tala said. She ticked Moana's sides causing the tot to squeal and giggle. "Just like a certain somebody I know!"

"What's up, Mo?", Maui said. Moana snapped from her reverie and her lips spread into a smirk. Maui grinned as he watched the fire reignite in her eyes.

"Evil faerie hate iron. And all fae love sweets!", Moana said as she raised her sword. With her other hand she dug into her satchel and handed a packaged wrapped in parchment to Maui. He opened it revealing several pieces of sugar cane.

"Great! We got a weapon and a diversion. I wasn't blessed with this big mouth for nothin'. Let me do the diverting while you do the weaponing", Maui said.

"Your blessing is our curse", Moana chuckled. Maui mussed her hair causing Moana to yelp.

"What can I say except you're welcome", Maui said with a wink.


	9. Chapter 9

Maui and Moana stood at the mouth of a giant cave. It's opening was pitch black and Moana shivered as a strong gust flowed from it. She clutched her sword and swallowed deeply. Moving forward through the cave in complete darkness Moana noted the hypersensitivity of her senses. The slow dripping of water hitting the rocks, the scurrying of some small creature, and the scuffing sounds of Maui's sandals on the dirt floor. A small green light flickered in the distance and her pulse began to pound in her throat. They crouched to the side of the entrance spying inside. An ivory skinned woman with raven locks that reached past her waist stood in front of a large fireplace. Built into the mantle were skulls of every size and shape. Some bore large fangs and others were oddly shaped causing Moana to wonder what manner of creature it once belonged to. Morgana gazed into the fire with a weary frown. She crossed her arms causing her bell sleeves to float to and fro. Maui looked over at Moana and winked as he stood from his crouched position and walked into the room.

"Hey Morgana! Long time no see!", Maui said holding his hands out wide. Morgana turned around with murderous eyes.

"Demi-god", Morgana hissed. She lifted her hands and began to croak out words before Maui held up his fists full of sugar canes. She gasped as her mouth began to water.

"W-where did you happen upon this?!", Morgana said. She stalked closer to him with trembling hands. Her eyes were wide and glazed over as if she were in a trance.

"Not gonna tell ya', Morgy", Maui said in a sing song voice. He waved his fists in the air and chuckled.

"I have been trapped in this realm for thousands of years without sweeties", Morgana whispered. Her eyes narrowed and her teeth bared. "GIVE IT TO ME!"

"What terrible manners! Say pretty puh-lease!", Maui taunted. She shot purple sparks from her finger tips. Maui leapt out of the way as he transformed into a kangaroo rat. "Now I'm really not gonna give you any!"

"You cursed little annoyance!", Morgana screamed. Dust and rocks crumbled to the ground and flew through the air as Morgana blasted sparks every which way. Maui leapt and dodged the blasts all the while laughing hysterically. In the midst of the fray he stopped to bend over and smack his furry mouse behind. Morgana howled in rage as she continued her magical assault. "I should've killed you centuries ago!"

"Did you forget Morgy? I'm immortal! That means we're gonna have this much fun for the rest of our never ending lives", Maui said leaping on to the fireplace mantle. Morgana clenched her fists gathering up all her power. A purple light glowed around her fists swirling faster and faster. Moana rushed into the room and slung the sword down across Morgana's wrists. The witch screamed as her hands fell to the floor as steam and black blood flowed from her stumps. She crumpled to the floor wheezing.

"IRON! That substance doesn't exist in this realm. Where did you get…", Morgana wheezed. She looked up at Moana with a steel gaze. "Descendent of Atarau, come to finish your ancestor's work? Finish me off, Descendent of Atarau. But know this, you will be killing an innocent"

"Pfft, PLEASE, you innocent? Have you forgotten all the evil crap you've done in the past thousand years?", Maui said transforming back into human form.

The witch merely shrugged. "This is not an untruth. However, in this instance, I am the victim. All I want is to leave this cursed place", Morgana said weakly. She leaned her head against the wall as she drew in gulps of air. Moana dropped her sword to her side and looked around the room. Everything was demolished except for a tiny gold picture frame standing on the singed table holding numerous candles, books, and ingredients. In the picture frame was a little boy with blonde hair that draped around his ears.

"Whatever. If you wanted to leave this realm you would've been gone by now! What do you really want?", Maui said incredulously.

"I ask the same of you two", Morgana said, she eyed them both with a chilling gaze. "You bind me with iron and taunt me with sweeties! And I have done nothing to the both of you. Well, not that I remember"

"Hand over the sacred mere!", Moana said firmly. She sounded far more convincing than she felt inside.

"Take it, it's amid the rubble somewhere", Morgana said nonchalantly.

"What?", Maui said. Moana looked at her with utter bemusement.

"I told you, I want nothing to do with this realm. I am held prisoner", Morgana said rolling her eyes.

"The Tipua.", Moana said.

"Yes, darling pania, those foul little cretins bound me with ancient magic keeping me here to guard their silly little trinket for an eternity", Morgana said. Her eyes narrowed as she stared into space. "And, since you are looking for their child's plaything I will assume you have ought with them as I do. As they say, the enemy of my enemy is my friend".

"See, I was right!", Moana said turning to Maui.

"Yeah, and so was I! Didn't you see her blast this place up?", Maui said gesturing around the room.

"My, you are a spirited one.", Morgana said looking at Moana with a piercing gaze. Her black eyes glinted reflecting her sinister grin. "By the by, tell my daughter Yvaine that Mommy misses her so"

"What! I read all the books Yvaine gave me and none of them said anything about you", Moana gasped. Maui quirked a brow and frowned. The witch was up to something. But, what?

"Ah, yes, many centuries ago I had a love affair with Tangaroa the god of the sea. I became with child and thus I am the mother of all Pania. It is a shame that my own creation came back to defeat me. The fates delight in cruel irony. But then again, so do I from time to time.", Morgana said with a dramatic sigh. Moana's eyes lit up with inquiry and wonder. Morgana's grin grew wider. "Would you like to know about your roots, little Pania? I can show you deeper magics than anything my daughter may have attempted. Back in my realm, in my home, there is a giant library filled with books. I can take you there, little Pania. I can teach you all about the unseen realm."

Moana walked toward the witch with round eyes. "Really? Do you have any books here?", Moana said excitedly. Maui inwardly panicked.

"I have some but alas they are damaged. My most powerful and ancient tomes are back at my castle. I like you little pania. You remind me of myself at your age. So much potential. So much spirit", Morgana said. Her voice became achingly soft and motherly. It was a sip of refreshing drink given to her soul which was longing for connection, knowledge, and belonging. That little sip made her desperate for more. As Moana started to kneel in order to sit next to the witch Maui had grabbed her arm and gently drew her backwards.

"Mo, don't listen to her. She's luring you in!", Maui whispered in alarm.

"She's my ancestor, Maui. Maybe she can help me know more about where I came from. Maybe she can tell me who I am", Moana said with misty eyes.

"Moana, you don't need her to know who you are. You know who you are inside here", Maui said touching her chest.

"You're right. I trust you, Maui", Moana said, with a genuine smile. He took a sharp intake of breath and a warm euphoria spread throughout his body. The witch began talking loudly.

"If you're done with your little soiree, perhaps you'd like to set me free? I'd like to get back to my darling son Mordrid.", Morgana said loudly.

Moana's eyes lit up and she smiled smugly. Maui felt apprehension build within him. But he knew her and that look always signaled the birth of an idea. "Alright, I'll set you free", Moana said coolly. Maui watched her move towards the witch. He held his hook at the ready.

"Show me how to break the spell the Tipua put over you and you can go back to your son.", Moana said.

"Point your hands toward me.", Morgana said. She was nearly brimming over with exhilaration. Moana lifted her hands with her palms facing her. "Now, feel the energy between the gaps in time and space. Grab ahold of them with your mind. Drink in the dark matter filling the unknown spaces between and beyond minutes and seconds. Feel the air on your skin. Hear my breathing shallow and deep"

Moana felt a crackling energy explode around her. It coiled around her sending her hair standing on end and her hands shook violently. "Repeat after me! Through the power and authority given to me through my divine ancestors, I release the binds that hold Morgana La Fay", Morgana said.

Moana repeated the words and the energy released from her sending her flying backwards. She collided with the wall sliding down it and hit the floor. Maui helped Moana to her feet and when the dust settled she saw Morgana reattaching her hands to her wrists. Maui's eyes grew wide and he held out his hook. Moana touched his arm and shook her head. "She won't be bothering us, Maui. I've helped her and as Faerie law goes she's indebted to me until I say it is repaid. Until I say it's repaid she cannot hurt either of us, the tribe on Motunui , or any Fae in the Seelie realm ", Moana said with a wide grin. Maui lowered his hook and gaped at her with astonishment.

"Yes, this is unfortunately true. Someone has taught you well", Morgana grumbled. She rotated her wrists in a circular motion and wiggled her fingers. "So, you are safe for now demi-god. As for you, little pania, you have just tasted a bit of black magic. There is white magic that could've set me free. But I chose that spell."

"What?!", Moana gasped. She dropped her sword as she looked at her hands which still gave off sparks of the energy.

"On your face I saw the look of delight, of pure unadulterated freedom when you were casting the spell.", Morgana said sweetly. Moana trembled as she walked backwards. "Since you have taken one step down the path of the darkside you will forever feel the pull to my realm. And, should you change your mind I will be waiting. Mordrid and I will always be waiting… my apprentice". Within a puff of purple smoke she vanished.

"Oh gods, what have I done?!", Moana yelled as she trembled. She shook her head side to side as she covered her face with her hands.

"Mo, it's not your fault. You couldn't have known", Maui said. Even though Morgana was no longer present her eerie atmosphere still lingered causing goosebumps to form on his skin. "Look at it this way, you just saved everyone. 'Cause when we kill the Tipua their spell would've been broken. Which would've unleashed that hag to do absolute havoc on all of us! Now, we're all safe because of you"

"It seems that freedom always comes at a price.", Moana said wearily. "It seems that I'm always the one paying the price. But, you know what? I wouldn't have it any other way because that is who I am."

….

Maui and Moana dug through the rubble tossing stones here and there. A whisper in the back of her mind suggested that perhaps a few pages from Morgana's books survived the onslaught. Shaking her head she turned back to removing rocks from the mountainous pile. She swallowed deeply as her hands trembled. An eerie force emitting from the books on the singed table seemed to be latching itself onto her and gently tugging. Mentally she batted the tugging away and kept going forward with her task. Thinking back, the magic had felt so natural. It reminded her of the times she spent in the ocean. The ripples of magic had run through her hair caressing her scalp, brushing over her skin, and reverberated through her very core just like the ocean's cool waves . But, unlike the ocean, the power of it had an unquenchable aspect to it that frightened her. It was an all devouring force that wouldn't stop until it had consumed everything. Even then it would still be ravenous. Maui had said that Morgana specialized in things that were worse than death. Thinking on that made her sorrow regarding her current condition feel quite silly in comparison. Maui cheered and held up a teardrop shaped object with ancient inscriptions carved into it. It was emerald green and made from some sort of stone. It glinted an iridescent hue that was preternatural.

"Aw, yeah! I found the sacred mere, Mo!", Maui cheered. He held onto the handle of the object as he flipped and twirled it through the air.

"Let me see!", Moana said. Maui handed her the mere and it fell to the floor with a heavy thud. Moana grunted as she attempted to lift it.

"How about we switch it up this time? I'm doing the weaponing you're doing the diverting.", Maui chuckled.

"Sure, and weaponing isn't a word", Moana said. Maui lifted the mere with ease latching it onto the harness on his back. The mere crossed his hook at a diagonal making an 'x' formation on his back.

"It's in the dictionary of Maui making it better than mere words", Maui grinned. Moana's smile was soft and pleasant as she rolled her eyes.

"Now we just have to figure out where those damn Tipua are hiding!", Maui said stroking his chin.

The mere seemed to release a soothing vibration that felt like a baritone hum. She closed her eyes as it embraced her. "Can you feel that?", Moana whispered.

"Feel what!", Maui said. He pulled his hook from his harness and whipped around searching the room.

"The mere… I think it will lead us to the Tipua", Moana said. She raised her hand with her palm facing upwards. "Give it to me."

"You can't even lift it!", Maui snorted. Moana wiggled her fingers. Maui smirked and shook his head as he released it from his harness and placed it in her hand. The object fell to the floor bringing her upper body with it. Moana opened her eyes as she grunted grasping the handle of the mere with both hands.

"I know it will lead us to the Tipua. I just need…", Moana grunted. Maui touched her shoulder.

"Look, Mo, after what happened are you sure you should be messin' around with anymore magical stuff?", Maui said. His brow wrinkled as he frowned deeply.

"This feels different, Maui. Black magic has an oppressive, starved feel to it. I won't lie, it is invigorating and you feel invincible. But, the energy coming from the mere feels soft and gentle like the breeze. Yet it has an ancient quality to it that is enduring. It touches your spirit and brings an unshakable peace", Moana said. She let go of the mere and stood upright as she exhaled a breath of relief. Maui sighed and walked behind her. Picking up the mere he pressed his chest to her back. His hands covered her own as he placed the mere between them. Moana's breath hitched as she looked down at his hands which greatly engulfed her own.

"Alright, but you're not strong enough to lift it. So, you'll do the magical stuff and I'll do the lifting. Deal?", Maui said. His deep voice rumbled through her body causing her to shiver. Moana nodded. She was quite grateful that he was behind her and unable to see her flushed skin. Closing her eyes she opened herself to the energy emanated from the mere. It rushed in like a tidal wave pushing away the dark energies around her that were trying to grasp ahold of her. It swirled around her and Maui in dazzling emerald streams of light. Maui pulled her into a tighter embrace as the green light flashed making everything a stark white. The white faded revealing the black singed landscape of the Unseelie realm. Out of the mist appeared a jagged temple with pointed peaks towering far above. Maui took the mere and placed it back into his harness and stared up at the castle with a look of smug determination.

"We're here, Mo", Maui said. He looked over at Moana to see if she was alright. Her round eyes gazed at castle. He could tell that her mind was tunneling deeply into several trains of thought. She didn't seem any worse for the wear. For this he was thankful. It seemed the magic of the mere had refreshed her somehow. "The magic worked."

"It did.", Moana said, lost in thought. She pulled out her sword. "I don't know what we'll find in there. But, whatever comes I know we'll succeed. For the Unseelie Realm and Motunui."

"Right. Let's get going", Maui said.

…..

Tui and Sina's canoe as it hit the shore of Motunui. Sina began gathering their bags as Tui tied the canoe to a peg protruding from the sand. As Tui began helping Sina gather their cargo a thin man in disheveled councilor robes came stumbling from the jungle forest. His eyes were frenzied as he labored for breath. They looked up with shock as the man fell to his knees and began loudly pleading.

"Master Waialiki, you've returned!", the man panted. "Please, lead our people in this time of consternation!"

"What is the matter Aata?", Tui said. He frowned deeply. Although the sun shone high in the sky, the clouds lazily drifted with help of the crisp breeze something felt off. There was a tension in the air and the normal cacophony of animal cries within the jungle were all deadly silent. "Where is Moana? I know her. She would be here to greet us!"

"The High Council unanimously agreed to a vote of 'no confidence' in former Chief Moana.", Aata said. His voice was muffled as he continued to bow. He refused to look up should Tui receive the information badly.

"WHAT?!", Tui roared. Sina clutched her husband as she gasped. Aata bowed lower nearly kissing the sand. "You've better have a good reasoning for this, Aata"

"Have mercy upon me Master Waialiki! Months ago our team of wayfinders happened upon a neighboring island. The inhabitants became hostile towards us and declared war. In our meetings former Chief Moana began rambling about shape shifting demons, sacred artifacts, and sea faeries!", Aata muttered quickly.

"Moana…", Tui sighed. Sina's eyes welled with tears and she buried her face into her husband's chest. Tui placed his hand on her back. "Where is she now?"

"W-w-we don't know, Master Waialiki.", Aata whispered.

"WHAT?! And you haven't sent out a search party for her? No one cared to look for her?", Tui yelled. He clenched his fist as Sina began to sob.

"That isn't the case! W-we decided to placate the neighboring tribe through giving of our best harvest. They burned it all and pummeled our people with decapitated heads! In the midst of the chaos we simply didn't have the time to look. We beg of you, most honorable Tui Waialiki, lead our people to victory", Aata said, in a whinging tone.

"Where is this tribe now?" Tui snipped. A knot formed in the pit of his stomach. What in the world was Moana going on about? And why had she run off? Knowing his daughter she was most likely deeply distraught over the rulings of the High Council. The knot tightened as realized that they hadn't been there to comfort her. The tumbling anger intensified as he thought of Moana embarrassing herself with telling of faeries. He thought that she had outgrown those bedtime stories his Mother had filled her head with. Hadn't he taught her better than that? Hadn't she known when it was time to put away childish things and be the leader she had been bred to be? He felt disappointment and shame cloak his entire being. Inside he struggled to know whether it was towards Moana or himself.

"Amid the chaos something seemed to have caught the attention of their Chief and he called all his men to pull back. But, he vowed to return and continue the attack", Aata said. He linked his hands together and began rocking to and fro.

"It is my honor to serve my people", Tui said. Aata murmured continuous thanks as he ran back to the village. He gently grasped Sina's shoulder and pulled her back. Her eyes were pink and wet as she hiccupped. "Sina, gather the women and search the entire island for Moana. Don't rest until she's found. I'll gather the men and do what I can to defend our island"

Sina nodded as she wiped her cheeks. "Tui, I'm so scared", Sina sniffed.

"So am I, Sina", Tui said gravely.

…..

Maui and Moana walked down a great hallway. It greatly resembled where the Chief of the Ririo tribe made his home. Spiked sconces lined the walls and lit the hallway with an eerie red flame. The flame cast a dim red hue over everything causing oddly shaped shadows to dance across the walls. At the end of the hallway a great archway opened up leading to a giant room. Maui and Moana crouched on either side of the archway and peered inside. Rectangular coffins lined in rows were filled with black scowling creatures with their arms crossed over their chest. Horns protruded from different parts of their heads. Some had horns only on their foreheads. Others hand horns poking out of every part of their heads. Their eyes were closed yet their chests didn't move up and down. On the center of the back wall was a raised platform with stairs leading up to the very top. On the top of the platform lay a giant coffin where the master Tipua lay.

"Maui, I think their bodies are vacant because they're spirits are possessing the Ririo", Moana said in a whisper.

"Why are you whispering? It's not like they can hear us", Maui said with a grin. Moana smirked and shook her head.

"Anyway! Let's rush in there and crush them while their spirits are still out of their bodies.", Moana said, drawing her sword.

"But then won't we have to fight their spirits too?", Maui said with a frown.

"Gramma Tala always said that when you die, if you've done evil things in this life, you'll have a heavy soul that goes down to Rohe. If your spirit is pure it's light enough to fly away to the heavens", Moana said. She always felt a deep sorrow stir within her when she mentioned Gramma Tala. But knowing her spirit ascended to the heavens and came back again in the form of her spirit animal caused her joy. It was a strange brew of melancholy and happiness that felt comforting.

"Alright then. Let's go", Maui nodded as he rushed into the room. Lifting his hook he transformed into an elephant. Walking up to the nearest coffin he reared up on his hind legs and landed both of his front feet into the two coffins before him. He lifted his feet up and down as the sodden crunch of Tipua skulls filled the room. He went down the line stomping in each of the coffins. Maui lifted his trunk away from the foul aroma lifting from the coffin. Moana went row by row stabbing her sword into each of the skulls several times for good measure. The lid off of the Master Tipua's coffin flew off as he slowly sat up. He pulled back the hood of his cloak and slowly turned his head toward Maui and Moana. Moana stared into the black pools that were his eyes. Only a speck of red lay in them as they bore into her. She trembled at the cold, menacing gaze that swept over her. The Tipua within the last four coffins crawled out from their confines with deep rumbling growls as their razor sharp teeth flashed behind their curled lips. The Master Tipua levitated over the coffin with a hooded gaze.

"And so, my nemesis has sent her descendant to finish her work", the Master Tipua's voice echoed. "This castle will be your tomb"

Maui transformed back into human form and whipped out the sacred mere. "I've been wantin' to kick your crusty ass for months", Maui said with a grin.

The Master Tipua glided towards them and Maui charged towards him with the mere cocked back. Swiping in the air the Master Tipua dodged the weapon. With a feral hiss he extended his claws and swiped at his face. Maui slung his head to the left and countered through swinging his mere through the air. He growled as he put all his strength into the swing. It collided with the head of the Tipua sending it flying backwards. He landed forcefully into his coffin rendering it into rubble and dust. It's jaw was dislocated and arm broken causing it to make an odd 'L' shape on the ground. Maui chuckled as he turned his attention to Moana. She had thrown her sword at a Tipua. The Tipua howled and the sword went through it's mouth and out the other side sending the sword and it's limp corpse onto the wall. It's black blood oozed down the wall and onto the ground. Three other Tipua closed in on her and Maui transformed into a Rhinoceros charging at full force. He knocked two of the Tipua into the air and their bodies flew to the other side of the room. Turning his head he watched Moana sling her sword through the air and decapitate a Tipua. A dark chuckle turned their heads toward the seemingly lifeless body of the Master Tipua. He rose from the ground as his jaw reattached itself to his face. His broken arm realigned itself as he began to levitate once more. The other Tipua's broken and dislodged body parts began to right and reattach themselves.

"Why isn't this thing working?", Maui said with eyes wide. He looked down at the mere with terror in his eyes.

"I-I don't know. The ponaturi said…", Moana said frantically.

"They lied.", the Master Tipua said in a growl. "There is no freedom from me. There is only freedom through me". The Master Tipua flew through the air and knocked Maui in the chin. Maui flew into the wall and blood flowed from the side of his mouth. The four Tipua slowly crept towards Moana. With her sword drawn she grit her teeth as she slung it left and right. Arms and hands flew through the air as black blood splattered her face. New hands and arms sprouted from their limbs and Moana yelped. Sweat descended down her brow as she continued to make slashes into their bodies. Her muscles stung from fatigue but she pushed on. One grasped her sword and flung it to the far side of the room. Another punched her in the jaw as the other pummeled her gut. Moana fell to her knees as she coughed up blood and gasped for air. Suddenly the Tipua ceased their assault and parted. She looked up searching for Maui. He lay on the floor as blood stained his body. She screamed his name and his eyes slowly creaked open. Her panic ebbed slightly knowing he was still alive. But dread flooded in as she gazed into the fathomless eyes of the Master Tipua. His claws clenched her throat as he raised her body from the ground. Tears rolled down Moana's face as she gasped for air. She felt lightheaded as everything became more and more dim until all became cloaked in white. Thousands of shimmering blue beings appeared before her. To her left she saw a brown skinned woman with white flowing hair tumbling through space as if she were immersed in water. Her eyes were a piercing blue as her thick lips formed into a smile. To her right stood a large man wearing a piupiu and a chief's headdress. Behind both of them stood a legion of their kin all in royal robes and headdresses.

"Moana", the woman said softly. Her webbed hand cupped her face.

"Waialiki", the man said gruffly. He rubbed his nose against her own.

"Who are you?", Moana whispered. She noticed that her body was unclothed. Perhaps she had died?

"No, you are not dead. You are in the space between life and death.", the woman said. Her pointed ears twitched and her skin shone like starlight. "I am Atarau, your Great Grandmother."

"And I am your great great great… well, I am your descendant Hongi Hika", Hongi Hika said. His face was decorated with black ink drawn in the shape of swirls and sharp peaks. Voluminous tufts of black curly hair peaked from beneath his feather headdress. "We've been watching you, dearest Moana. Do not be weary in welldoing for today you will reap the harvest of your long toil"

"How are you able to appear here and now of all times?", Moana said. She could feel her pulse thumping in her throat. Her Great Grandmother looked different than she remembered. Then again, her only memories of her Great Grandmother were during the times when she was bound to a human form and quite old.

"Your bravery and heart called us to this in between realm. You have borne beneath great trials and yet you didn't falter nor give up.", Atarau said. Moana covered her face as she began to sob. Atarau drew Moana to her chest as she embraced her. Hongi Hika placed his hand on her back.

"Moana, together all of your ancestors are here stretched out as far as the eye can see. Today, we stand behind you and with you. Together, both Pania sorcerers and Maori warriors of ages past offer our wisdom and strength to you", Hongi Hika said. Behind him the Maori on the right linked arms with the Pania on the left creating a giant never ending chain. Hand after hand linked with one another creating a wave effect that rippled down to Atarau and Hongi Hika. After linking hands Hongi Hika offered his hand to Moana.

"As with all things, good and bad there is a price. Are you willing to…", Atarau said.

"Let's do this.", Moana said abruptly. She wiped her eyes and stared into the beyond desperately trying to remember every detail of each of her ancestors. For the first time she looked out into the crowd and saw herself, all of herself in the crowd. She took in a large gulp of air as she clutched Hongi Hika's hand and everything faded to white.

Maui lay on the ground as every nerve ending fired off in pain. This day he learned that being immortal did not keep him from being immune to slashing nor a savage beating. It had been a very long time since he had been hurt this badly. He had forgotten the searing nausea that signified having been physically harmed. He heard Moana's voice screaming his name and terror washed over him. He opened his eyes as far as he could and watched as the Master Tipua clutched tightly onto her throat. He clawed at the ground trying to pull himself to the sacred mere. He had to get to Moana. He gasped as he watched her eyes glow white as her entire being flooded with light. Her hair stood on end and markings made of light covered her skin. The Tipua screeched in fear as the darkness of the room became devoured by the resplendence emanating from her. Moana grabbed the Master Tipua's wrist and pushed his grip away from her throat. It screeched as she threw him backwards. Levitating in the air she looked over at Maui seemingly gazing right through him. Lifting her hand with her palm upwards the sacred mere floated towards her. Grasping the mere she hurled it into the shoulder of the Tipua. A loud crack resounded throughout the room as black blood oozed from the gash. Light seeped into the wound causing the Tipua to screech. Moana whirled the mere through the air and thrust it into it's stomach. The Master Tipua collapsed to it's knees as it trembled. Holding the mere above her head she spoke in an ethereal voice that reverberated throughout the room.

"For your crimes against the unseen and the seen realm, you and your kin will be obliterated. Your souls will be no more.", Moana said. She hurled the mere down cracking the skull of the Master Tipua. Light flowed from the mere and into every crevice of the creature. It gurgled and howled as it disintegrated into ashes. The other Tipua scrambled over each other trying to flee the room. Moana lifted her hand and the stone floor rose upwards blocking the exit. The Tipua clawed at the thick slab of stone as they screeched. She closed her eyes and released the mere. It flew over to the Tipua and with several swift movements knocked their heads from their shoulders. Their bodies collapsed over one another and the sacred mere returned to her hands. Moana's eyes fluttered as she released a shuttered breath. The light rescinded from her body and her body crashed to the floor.

"MOANA!", Maui yelled. Maui gathered his strength and pulled himself to his feet. Hobbling over to Moana he gently turned her onto her back and shook her shoulder. "Wake up, Curly, you did it! I don't know how you did it but you kicked major Tipua ass! You were flyin' through the air and whippin' that mere around like nobody's business!"

Moana didn't stir and Maui began to panic. He gently laid his head to her chest and didn't hear a heartbeat. "Oh no, oh no no no.", Maui stammered. "Oh I get it! Jokes on me! Come on Mo, get up. Please, get up. Please…". Maui clutched her limp body tucking his head into her neck and sobbed.

…..

The seelie faerie all cheered as their enemy lay defeated. Upon discovering that the Master Tipua had been vanquished the rest of the Unseelie Fae fled into hiding. The crones went about the realm tending to the wounded. Other picked up the bodies of the fallen and planned for a proper funeral later on. Chihiro stood in awe as she watched as clans of fae stood about the battlefield talking with one another. "They said it couldn't be done", Chihiro though to herself with a great smile. "But Moana and Maui did it. They reunited the Seelie realm. Well, most of it anyway". There were clans that chose to not take part in the battle for the seelie realm. But, they stayed tucked away in their corners hidden from sight. Chihiro and the rest of the Zashiki-Warashi spread out a white blanket onto the grass. Smoothing out the wrinkles they sat crosslegged upon it and passed out plates to each girl as others laid out bowls of yakisoba, omusubi, and various kinds of tempura. A rock rolled up to their blanket. It unrolled revealing a young goblin. It licked it's lips as it eyed the plates of a various foods. With a smile Chihiro handed him a rice ball and the portly goblin plunked down next to her and tucked in. More rocks came rolling up to the picnic blanket and unfurled. Soon, it was filled with goblin and Zashiki-Warashi all tucking in and chatting the night away. An old goblin with an eyepatch groped about the floor for the plate of omusubi.

"Here, Plich. Let me make you a plate", Chihiro said patting him on the shoulder.

"Aw, bless your heart.", Plich said. "You all ought to take a lesson from this youngling!". The other goblin groaned in displeasure as they shoved their mouths with food. In the distance Chihiro spied a figure coming towards them. She squinted her eyes as she tried to make it out. It was Maui and it seemed as though he was carrying something.

"Maui and Moana are back!", Chihiro cheered. The Zashiki-Warashi all ran toward him. The rest of the fae gathered around all asking him numerous questions at once. Chihiro gasped and she created a shimmering bubble around him. "Everyone get back! Get back!"

Maui stood with head hung down. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he clutched Moana tightly to himself. "She didn't make it", Maui said.

"Oh no, Moana", Chihiro said as she broke into tears. The Zashiki-Warashi all gathered around Maui as their tiny cries filled the air. The fae all gasped and a din of chattered resounded throughout. "What happened?"

"I dunno.", Maui said barely above a whisper. "She was fightin' the Tipua and kickin' ass. Then she let out a breath. Looking back it seemed like it was a breath of relief. Like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders and then she fell to the ground. Weird thing is, the Tipua never landed a fatal hit on her. We both got pretty banged up but nothin' fatal"

"Someone call the Crone!", Chihiro said frantically. The crowd parted as several wrinkled old women with pointed ears came waddling up to Maui. Their walking sticks were decorated with glimmering crystals and moonstones. They got on their tip-toes trying to get a look at Moana. Maui lowered his arms.

"Hmmm. We can do nothing for her", the Crone said shaking her head.

"Why? What is it?", Maui said sternly. He tried to keep the pleading out of his voice.

"We do not know", the Crone said feeling quite abashed.

"Aren't you supposed to be all knowing wise creatures? Get the hell outta here and quit messing around if you're not gonna be helpful!", Maui yelled. The crone looked at him with empathetic eyes which stared deeply into his soul and he found it unnerving. He looked away and down to Moana's placid features.

"There is one thing we can do", a Crone said. The crone made a circle around Maui and pointed their sticks toward Moana. Her body levitated out of his arms and a flowing white gown replaced the dragon skin armor. A glass coffin formed around her as a soft bed of grass formed beneath her. Her hands were crossed over her chest and in one hand lay the iron sword and the other the sacred mere. The Crone walked in a line as they began to sing. The entire fae realm followed their procession as they joined in the song.

"I know moonlight,

I know starlight,

I lay this body down.

I walk in the moonlight,

I walk in the starlight,

I lay this body down.

I know the morning

And the evening star

I lay this body down.

Oh, graveyard,

Oh, graveyard,

I lay this body down.

Then my soul and your soul

Will meet on that day,

When I lay this body down.

I know moonlight,

I know starlight,

I lay this body down."

The Crone descended the glass coffin into the Great Lake resting it securely at the bottom. Maui walked to the shore and sat cross-legged as he bowed his head. The fae sat in silence leaving glittering trinkets and lit candles around the lake. Some gave him sorrowful smiles as they passed him by. Little by little the crowd dispersed to their homes. There Maui stayed gazing at the waters of the lake. The moonlight shone on the waters casting a sparkling light. It reminded him of the time she first tried on the selkie skin. Her skin shimmered just like the moonlight and it left him at a loss for words. He pounded the grass as he watched the memory of himself slack jawed and tripping over his words. Perhaps he had gotten so used to her company that he had taken it for granted. When he choked on his words and fumbled an opportunity he'd always soothe himself by saying there would be a tomorrow. The discounting of time and the fragility of life was undoubtedly a setback to being immortal. Looking up Chihiro had reappeared by his side. When had she gotten there? Perhaps he wasn't paying attention.

"Here you go, Maui. Don't forget to eat something.", Chihiro said. She handed him a giant bento box. "Do you need anything else?"

"I think I need to be here for a while", Maui said softly.

"I'll bring you a futon and some blankets", Chihiro said. She patted him on the back and disappeared.

Laying in his futon he wrapped himself in his blankets as tears pooled on his pillow. Heaving a sigh he attempted to get some rest as he closed his eyes. It was the night Moana had seen the vision of the Tipua terrorizing Motunui. He watched himself draw his futon into her room and lay beside her. The look of terror and anxiety was gone as she drifted into slumber. Where would he go now? There was nowhere to run from her. She was beneath his skin. Her ghost would linger forever in the back of his mind. Every scent and passing phrase conjuring up her spirit from the depths of his psyche. For the first time in his lifetime he cursed immortality. Would it not be better to pass away? Perhaps he could then ascend to the heavens and be with her. He didn't know if he could live indefinitely with this brand of torture. He sat up and opened his bento box. Several sticks of odango lay to the side and he smiled. Pulling one of the odango off the skewer he popped it into his mouth. Something flickered in the shadows but he felt too withered to react. Nonchalantly he looked around for the flicker of something and saw a pale woman with raven tussled hair diving into the lake. He frowned as he stood up with fists clenched. The woman climbed out of the lake dry as a bone. Taking off her top hat she turned it upside down and a small fish fell out and into the water. Placing her hat upon her head, she stroked her chin. The wind blew and she clutched her black motorcycle jacket to herself.

"Hey, YOU!", Maui growled. The woman turned around with wide eyes, which were lined thickly with black eyeliner drawn into a dramatic winged shape, registering the being before her and she took off into the forest. "Get back here! I gotta bone to pick with you!"

The woman pumped her pencil legs quickly. Her pointed buckle boots made a soft tinkling noise that helped Maui track her movements. Maui transformed into a cheetah and closed the distance between them. Turning back into human form her leapt into the air and tackled her. They rolled on the ground and Maui pinned her hands above her head. She scowled at him her black lips grimacing in disgust. "Maui", the woman uttered out of breath.

"In the flesh.", Maui said wearily. "Look, Death, I don't have time for games. My friend just died and I know you know where she is. Let me at least talk with her one last time before she moves on to the heavens… okay?"

"Why would I tell you anything?", Death frowned. "Last time we met, you tied me up and threw me into a bottomless pit in order to give mankind immortality!"

"I was going through a phase okay? I just wanted to be one of the cool kids. You know how it is. Capture death, get immortality for everyone and you're one of the boys", Maui said. He couldn't muster a grin nor any semblance of joviality. So, it came off far more snippy and acerbic than was intentioned.

"Whatever. Anyway, I can't help you even if I wanted to. I was just coming to usher her spirit to the heavens. Turns out her spirit isn't there. I know she's not lingering around as a ghost because then I'd know exactly where she is.", Death mused. She seemed to be talking more so to herself than to Maui. A Cheshire grin formed on her face as she refocused her gaze at Maui. "I can think of only one person, besides yourself, who's crazy enough to upset the balance of life and death"

"Rohe", Maui gulped.

"Yup, your good old friend ROHE", Death said cheerfully. Maui let go of her hands and Death roughly pushed him off of her. Standing up she looked around and gathered her top hat and necklace which had fallen off during the chase. Dusting off her top hat Death then placed it atop her head. She dusted the dirt off of an ankh necklace before placing it around her neck. "Strange things have been happening lately."

"Tell me about it", Maui groaned.

"I heard about the troubles in your realm. Your war against the Tipua kept me very busy.", Death said. "But I noticed that the spirits of the dead kept disappearing from their bodies before I got there to guide them to their place in the afterlife or to their reincarnated selves or…. Well, you get the picture"

"Let me guess, she's kidnapping them? But why?", Maui said. He felt exhausted emotionally, which also manifested in physical malaise, and didn't know if he was ready for another venture. Whatever she wanted it would have to be of dire importance for him to even consider it.

"As you know, her role as goddess of the Underworld was to send each spirit to the level of the underworld that matched their punishment. From what I've gathered so far she's feeding off on the souls in order to stay beautiful.", Death said with disgust.

"Welp, good luck with that.", Maui said. He turned around and began making his way back to the Great Lake.

"Your Moana has been taken by Rohe. And she's intending to feed on her spirit.", Death said as she crossed her arms and tapped her foot.

"Damn… I was hoping this had nothing to do with me", Maui sighed. "Alright, let's go. When I get her spirit back I'm never letting go, you got that?"

"I was counting on it.", Death said with a huge grin.

"Wait a minute, you planned all this!", Maui said in shock. Death grabbed her sides as she giggled heartily.

"What can I say? I'm a sucker for romance", Death said. She stared up at the moon with a dreamy eyes. "I do my part to keep the darkness at bay by nurturing true love where ever it manifests. Maybe it's because I'll never be able to have my own."

"You haven't tried?", Maui asked.

"I've seen my brother attempt it several times and it always ended in disaster", Death said with a sorrowful sigh.

"Your gloomy ass brother Morpheus fell in love? I wouldn't use him as the standard of comparison, if I were you.", Maui said with a chuckle. Death gave him icy glare and Maui merely shrugged. "Hey, you know it's true. Anyway, I'm done waiting around. I'm gonna go get mine and you should too"

"Maybe one day. Who knows.", Death said. She zipped up her leather jacket and righted her hat. "Alright, we better get going"


	10. Chapter 10

The warriors of Motunui stood side by side hands trembling and brows furrowed. Beads of sweat cascaded down their faces as they clutched their garden tools, oars, and other makeshift weapons. Tui stood before them with the chief's headdress swaying in the wind. The placid blue sky became cloaked in murky grey as the once warm zephyr turned cold. In the distance, out of the fog, black shapes moved across the water. Surely, it was the canoes of their enemy coming to battle? Tui gasped and the men all cried in fear as they watched the Ririo tribe stalking across the waves. Tui clenched his eyes shut and swallowed deeply. He mused that it was all the stress causing him to see things. "What manner of men are these that can walk on the seas?", one man cried in shrill voice. "The gods are punishing us! We are doomed!", another screamed. The men began murmuring among themselves and the atmosphere felt oppressive with fear. Tui opened his eyes and watched the chief of the Ririo approach their shores.

"Hold steady men!", Tui yelled. The collective anxiety of the men behind him wrapped it's clammy tendrils around his throat. He wouldn't move until he saw the whites of their eyes.

"HA! They are unarmed! And their Chief stands behind them?", one man said with a smug grin. The men all watched the Ririo approach unhanded and laughed. "Surely, we will be victorious this day!".

Tui raised his hand and yelled a warriors call causing the men to rush forward. The Ririo stood calmly on the waters with their hands at their sides. One man lodged his spear into the stomach of a Ririo. Another swept his makeshift weapon in an arch hitting his side. A loud crack resounded as the Riro's ribs shattered. The laughter suddenly ceased as the Ririo gathered their broken limbs and righted dislocated hips, knees, and arms. The men yelled in terror and some fled to no avail. The Ririo swept through the Motunui warriors causing the shallow waters to turn red. Tui stood with wide eyes and his hands trembling as he watched man after man fall. Their bodies caused great splashes as they fell into the waters with cold eyes. Through the crowd he spied the steel gaze of the Chief. He stalked through the fray dodging spears and bodies flung into the distance. Tui clenched his jaw and his spear. The sweat of his hands caused the spear to slip slightly downwards in his grip. Suddenly the Chief stopped in his tracks and looked around. His men began to convulse as their eyes rolls back in their heads. The remaining men of Motunui stared in fear as the Ririo began howling in pain before collapsing. The Chief's eyes bulged in horror as he began to scream at the top of his lungs.

"My lord, do not forsake us! You promised! You….", the Chief screamed as his raised his fists to the sky. He too began to convulse as a baritone guttural voice, that was not his own, emitted from him. Tui trembled violently as he watched the man begin to foam at the mouth.

"You are no longer of any need to us", the voice growled.

"My lord you promised that we would share in your power! You promised us eternal life! YOU PROMISED! YOU PROMISED! YOU PROMIIIISED!", the Chief howled. His cries became louder and louder before his body went still and collapsed into the water. Tui dropped his weapon and began walked backwards slowly. Before the Chief of the Ririo collapsed it seemed as though a translucent black wisp left his body. The stress of the battle surely must have been playing tricks on him. The remaining men stood aghast at their newly defeated foe. Their bodies floated atop that of their fallen kin as they stood ankle deep in the crimson waters.

"Our foe is defeated!", Tui cried. He raised his shaking fists in the air. The men joined in his cries of victory.

"All glory to Chief Tui Waialiki who has brought victory to our people!", one bloodstained warrior yelled as he shook his spear. The other men joined in a din of victorious howls chanting adulation to Tui and the strength of their people. In the distance Tui heard Sina calling his name and ran off to meet her. Sina stood before him with puffy red eyes as she shook her head. "What is it Sina?"

Sina was clutching something to her chest. He grasped her hands trying to pry it from her grip and she held on tighter shaking her head harder. "Sina, please, let me see. What is it?", Tui said. She finally loosened her grip and revealed what was in her hands. It was Moana's clothes. "NO! My daughter! My little girl!"

Sina clutched Tui in a tight embrace as they sobbed. "One of the women found her clothes washed ashore. Oh Moana!", Sina wailed. Tui said nothing in reply and clutched Sina tighter.

….

Death and Maui walked up to a large door in which it's rim was decorated with bones. In front of the gargantuan door stood a bulky man covered in tattoos. His curly hair draped about his shoulders. He held his head high as he clutched his staff. Maui frowned deeply and took in a huge breath. The man gazed from Maui to Death with a look of befuddlement. Maui clenched his fists as he stared at the ground. Death beamed widely waving gaily at the man standing guard upon which he returned the gesture.

"Ah! Death, how have you been?", the man said jovially.

"You know, I'm here and there.", Death said shoving her hands into the pockets of her jacket. "You look good Makeatutara"

"Yeah, I know", Makeatutara said winking . Maui rolled his eyes.

"Dad…", Maui snipped. Makeatutara's eyes lit up and he moved to grab him into a hug. Maui moved to the side effectively dodging his clasp. Makeatutara didn't seem to notice.

"Hey, Maru! Long time no see!", Makeatutara guffawked heartily. Maui's glower intensified.

"It's Maui, asshole", Maui growled. The laughter and mirth drained from Makeatutara's face and he set his lips in a line.

"I'm your Father, show me some respect!", Makeatutara said jabbing his thumb into his chest.

"More like sperm donor. Fathers have a connection with their kids. Fathers raise their kids. And, let's be honest, you didn't even remember my name just now", Maui said. He felt anger spread like fire beneath his skin. He already was drained from the withering embrace of sorrow. This was the last thing he needed. Truth be told, when Death first brought up the underworld he hesitated not only because of his weariness. He knew there would be two skeletons coming back to haunt him in the realm of the dead. If facing these shadows meant getting Moana back it was worth it.

"You know that's not my fault! Your mother didn't even tell me you were alive until much later", Makeatutara said.

"And we all know how many 'Mother of the Year' awards she won. You two really were made for each other!", Maui said bitterly. Makeatutara looked at the ground with a defeated gaze.

"Look Maui, I have responsibilities. I'm the god that guards the underworld! I couldn't have been able to have been there. It's not my fault! It's your Mother's fault. She's a mere mortal with no real responsibilities. She should've raised you", Makeatutara said. He sniffed as sighed in a dramatic manner "No one understands what I go through, you know? It's just so hard. No one appreciates me".

"You certainly found time to make me. Yet when I'm expelled from the womb you're busy? Yeah, whatever.", Maui said with narrowed eyes. "The kelpies, the Weisse Frau, the Naiad, and other fae did what you and Mom wouldn't."

"Well, you came out alright didn't you? You got my genes in you, kid! That's why you did all those amazing things.", Makeatutara said. He seemed to swell up like a giant pufferfish gorged on pride. "So you ought to treat me with the respect that I deserve!"

"No, I made it thanks to THEM. I became who I am today because of them! If it wasn't for their kindness I wouldn't even be alive!", Maui shouted.

Makeatutara flipped his staff into a fighting stance. "So, do you want somethin'? Or are you just gonna sit here and waste my time for all eternity?", Makeatutara said with a glower.

"We need entry into the underworld, please", Death said cheerily. Maui wanted to gag. Only Death could be that sickeningly saccharine in times of emotional turmoil.

"Sorry, no can do!", Makeatutara said with an apologetic grin.

"What?", Death said with a look of having been insulted. "By my authority as Death I order you to give us entry!"

"I can't do that. Rohe's orders", Makeatutara said with a shrug.

"If you don't move we'll make you move.", Maui said. His voice dropped an octave and his eyes darkening.

"So be it.", Makeatutara said twirling his staff through the air in figure eights.

"I've been dreamin' of kickin' your ass for centuries", Maui said with a grin. He loudly cracked his knuckles as he rolled his shoulders. "You know what? I'll make it a good old fashioned ass kickin'. No hook. No magic". Makeatutara whirled his staff around and swiped it at Maui's head. Maui ducked and landed blow to his jaw. He stumbled backwards spitting blood and teeth onto the ground. Maui charged forward with a howl. Makeatutara landed several blows from his staff onto Maui's head, chest, and stomach. Maui fell to his knees clutching his gut and gasping for air. Makeatutara grinned as he slowly walked towards him. Mauil leapt to his feet and tackled him. Makeatutara was pinned him to the floor and Maui grabbing him by the hair landing hit after hit onto his face. Maui howled in rage and his fists stung in pain from the blows. In the distance he heard Moana's voice whispering to him, "Just love the world that won't love you back". Maui ceased his barrage and gasped as his bloody fist trembled. Makeatutara groaned loudly and Maui let go of his hair. His head landed painfully onto the grounded. Maui panted and his entire body was covered in a sheen of sweat. Standing up he turned his back and ripped fabric from his robes and began wrapping them around his knuckles.

He glanced back at his Father's swollen and bloody face. "I forgive you.", Maui said. He turned around, stepped over his body, and opened the doorway to the Underworld. A cold gust of wind slammed the giant door behind him as he walked forward. Death whistled merrily with her head in the clouds. Her pleasant disposition was a blinding light against the foggy bleak atmosphere of the Underworld.

"You know, that took a lot of guts", Death said. Maui looked over at her with a look of surprise. He had totally forgotten she was even there.

"What the total beatdown? Nah, you know how it is around here. Even among Seelie fae this realm can be a rough place. It's kick ass or get your ass kicked. I learned that lesson long ago", Maui said. He recounted the days of his childhood where being half human and half fae was looked down upon. Particularly by Fae folk who touted of having their lineage mapped out through thousands of years. There was many a day where he barely escaped a cruel thrashing. Most days he wasn't so lucky. This was before he grew into his size and strength. Outside of the group of sea fae who adopted him he never quite fit in anywhere in the seelie realm. Sea Fae tend to become independent of their parents at a very young age. So, his caretakers disappeared to an unknown part of the realm leaving him to his own devices. He didn't fault them for it. It wasn't done out of disregard or malice. It was simply their culture's way of parenting. Still, he was all alone in the Seelie Realm at the tender age of eleven. It was then he realized that he had to have his own back.

"No, the part where you forgave your Dad", Death said. She took a lollipop out of her pocket and began unwrapping it. She popped the pink treat into her mouth and began rolling it from side to side. Maui looked away from her and gave a weak shrug.

"I don't even know what that fully means. I just knew the madness inside had to stop or I was going to become something that I hated", Maui said. He had heard Moana's voice recounting his own words. It stopped him from doing something he knew he'd regret. "Luckily, it worked. I still feel half dead but at least my brain isn't coming apart at the seams"

"Forgiveness cuts the tie between you and the madness. That's why you felt peace afterward.", Death said with a muffled voice. She pulled the lollipop out of her mouth and twirled it around.

"I feel like I just earned a new tattoo. And, it's the word 'chump' plastered on my forehead", Maui said with a frown.

"No, Maui. Forgiving someone who isn't sorry and accepting an apology you never received is the strongest act I've ever seen. And, I've seen it all. I've been there when the great warriors of old took their last breath. I saw the trembling terror in their eyes as they felt the life slipping from their bodies. Even though they did great feats of strength when they passed they had no peace. That's the greatest weakness I can think of", Death said.

They walked in silence with only the dreary winds brushing past them. They came upon a giant black mountain range the stretched on for miles. At the base of the mountain lay the opening of a cave. Death closed her eyes and hummed. Maui kept walking forward and shortly thereafter realized that Death had not. He groaned as he went back to where she had stopped. Maui clasped her shoulder and softly shook causing her to yelp in surprise.

"Hey, what in the hell are you doing?", Maui said mystified.

"I can feel the lost souls crying out. Their cries are getting louder as we approach those mountains", Death said. She pointed past him to the distance. "Rohe's in there somewhere. Shouldn't you know this already?"

"It's been a long time and, as you can see, she's obviously done a lot of redecorating of this place", Maui said. "Anyway, you're Death shouldn't you know where she is?"

"Like you said, this is not how it should be.", Death said incensed. "This is purgatory where the souls are supposed to be going through rituals of cleansing. Then they're turned over to me to be sent to their proper afterlife. The wicked are tried before the celestial court and send to one of the eight levels of punishment, which are all beneath us. Eventually I'll have to go check out each one but I'm terrified. If purgatory looks like this who knows what they look like!"

"What about the Ririo? Will they be tried", Maui said.

"Their souls will be in the bottom most level of punishment where they will be digested by the leviathan for all eternity", Death said. Her tone was surprisingly nonchalant. It was as if she were discussing the weather or what she ate for breakfast. Maui gazed at her with a confounded look, his befuddlement increasing. The feeling dissipated when he realized this was Death he was talking to.

"Let's get this over with", Maui said in a monotone manner. They walked forward towards the cave entrance and Maui felt grave forebodings sweep through. He shivered slightly as sorrow made his spirit feel burdened. "Tell me, Death. Are you really here because I'm going to die? Don't lie, I'll know"

Death sighed. "Maui, I can't tell you that. Some will face me when it's their due time. Some may never have to face me at all. But that's for them to find out on their own", Death said. They walked into the cave all remaining light strangled out in the dank tunnels leading below. Death lit a match illuminating their faces. Maui released his hook from his back harness and held it out front. A light in the distance flickered a yellow hue and it grew as they drew closer and closer to it. Crouching low they peaked into around the corner and into the room. Cells lined the walls filled with clusters of blue shimmering souls. They clutched the bars and screamed in terror. Rohe stood hunched over a stone table with magic inscriptions carved into it. A soul lay bound to the table through magic as it howled in pain and bucked against the restraints. The essence of the soul siphoned into her very being and she hissed in delight. Her withered grey hand and thin straw like hair began to transform into a lustrous youthful appearance. Her black hair flowed around her in voluminous curls and her rail thin frame gave way to gorged hips and thighs. Gazing at her hand she shrieked in triumph as she tenderly massaged the new smooth skin.

Suddenly Maui was knocked down by a stampede of souls. With wide eyes Death gaped at the stream of souls rushing past them and took off after them. Maui stood up and groaned in disgust at their feathery ghost feet having padded all over his body. With a grimace he shivered and dusted himself off. A familiar sweet voice rang out yelling, "Everyone, move move move!". Maui looked up with excitement and saw Moana's spirit ushering the straggling souls to safety. One of the souls stopped and asked about Moana's safety. Moana shook her head and pushed the soul gently along. "No, don't worry about me. Get out of here! Quickly!". Here he was coming to save her and even in death she managed to save not only herself but everyone else too. Maui's grin couldn't get any wider. Rohe's ear piercing screech rang out and he rushed into the room. It was too late. Rohe had grasped Moana's spirit and threw her against the stone table.

"You have given me much trouble! I should end your pitiful existence by feeding on you. First, I will show you and all the realms what happens when you cross Rohe", Rohe said. Her eyes were wild and her lips curled back revealing her pointed teeth. She lifted her hand and a purple light enshrouded it. Screaming in pain, Moana writhed against the magical restraints. Rohe clenched her fist and her teeth causing the light the burn brighter. Moana's screams intensified as tears rolled down her cheeks. Maui hurled his hook it whirled through the air in a circular motion and knocked Rohe in the back of her head. She stumbled forward collapsing on the floor. Catching his hook he ran over to the stone table. Raising his hook he slammed it down on magical restraint and they shattered with a loud crackle.

"Maui?", Moana said elatedly. "What are you doing here?"

"There's no time to talk. Get out of here now!", Maui said. Moana nodded her head and ran out of the cave. Rohe pulled herself up as she rubbed the back of her head.

Turning around she looked at Maui with a predatory gaze. "Maui, my sweet", Rohe cooed. Maui felt queasy. "I knew you'd come back to me. My darling husband. My lover"

"No, Rohe. I am not your anything. Haven't been for centuries", Maui said with a black look. Rohe tossed her hair her eyes still wide and maniacal. "What the hell are you doing to these souls? This isn't how things are supposed to be, and you know it!"

"When you left me I became a shell of my former beauty. My only way of regaining what I lost was to resort to feeding on souls.", Rohe said sweetly. Her soft features turned feral as she screeched. "You did this to me! Look at all you've done! I was the only one who loved you. I cared only for you!"

"Stripping someone down and controlling them with fucking mind games isn't love!", Maui said. He clutched his hook tighter despite them trembling.

"How would you know what true love is?", Rohe said with an amused gaze. "No one has ever loved you. I loved you when no one else would."

Maui hung his head. She had unearthed his scabbed over wounds and now they stung. Blood flowed from the scars in his psyche causing him to feel inwardly shrunken. A look of sinister delight spread across her face as Maui felt himself crumble. As he felt himself drowning in the blood of his inner wounds a light shown like the coming dawn. It revealed memories of the Zashiki Warashi hugging his legs as they sung, Moana insisting belligerently that he stay with her, and the Naiad drawing him out of the water. Maui rose his head up with a steel gaze that bore into her.

"You're wrong.", Maui said softly. Rohe screamed in rage as she waved her hands through the air. A red chord appeared protruding from her chest and into Maui's. She grasped ahold of the chord and began pulling on it. Maui howled in pain and he felt himself stumbling towards her. He fought with everything in him to turn away. But, his limbs felt heavy and numb.

"Remember the nights we made love, Maui?", Rohe said through her teeth. She tugged harshly on the chord causing Maui to cry out. With a look of euphoria she drank in his pain with pure satisfaction. "You gave your body to me and now your soul is forever tied to me. You. Will. Never. Leave. Me."

A sparkling light emanated from his cheek. It grew brighter and brighter in a furious blaze. The red chord and the darkness disintegrated within the heat of the radiance. The force of the gleam threw Rohe against the wall causing her to screech. Maui looked around at the blazing resplendence around him and gasped. "Moana", Maui said under his breath. If the Mizuchi were there he knew that it would be feeling quite smug at having been right once again. The kiss of a Pania had protected him. Death walked into the middle of the room her eyes glowing white. Levitating with her arms held outstretched her ankh necklace began to glow.

"By the authority within me, all your power is mine. I dry up the source of you, choking you out at the very root. By the authority of the beings and ancient powers of old I declare that your name, your very essence is no more", Death said as her voice echoed throughout the room. Rohe howled as her body began to wither into a skeletal form and crumbled into ashes. Death descended to the floor and a black light enshrouded her. As the cloak melted away she reemerged dressed in a black tulle skirt that swept the floor, granny boots, and a high neck Victorian blouse with bell sleeves. Her ankh necklace remained as did her large tussled hair.

Freed from the soul tie Maui collapsed to his knees and he looked up to see Death holding out her hand with her characteristic smile. He grasped it standing to his feet heaving a breath. "So, you got a new look?", Maui said.

"It's symbolic, I think. I'm now Death and the goddess of the Underworld.", Death said. She walked out of the cave alongside Maui and looked at the bleak landscape with sad eyes. "I've got a lot of work to do in order to bring this place back to what it should be. Plus, I have double duty now. But, I wouldn't have been given the responsibility if the higher ups didn't think I could do it"

"Higher ups?", Maui said.

"It's another of those things I can't tell you about", Death said with a wink. Maui shook his head and grinned. Death smiled and held out her hands. A portal opened up above them revealing Moana. She stood next to Atarau and Hongi Hika. She beamed and waved at Maui causing tears to stream down his face. Moana sniffed and wiped her cheeks.

"What are you…", Maui said. Death held up her hand cutting him off.

"Call it my gift to you for helping me. Just don't tell the Higher Ups.", Death said with a grin. Maui nodded and smiled.

"Maui! I wish you could see it!", Moana said gaily. "I'm with all my Pania and Motunui ancestors. I'm home! Oh Maui, I wish you could come with me. But, you've got so much more Demi-God adventuring to do."

He had squandered several chances to tell her how felt. Now, he knew there were no more chances. Even though his heart was pounding in his throat and his brow was covered in beads of sweat he'd push forward. "I'm happy for you, Mo", Maui said. He swallowed deeply. "I've spent my life adventuring. But, none of it could give me a home. The fates sent you not only to return the heart of Tefiti and destroy the Tipua but to show me what home is. When you left I lost the only home I've ever known"

Tears flowed down her face and she leapt from the portal and into Maui's arms. She sobbed deeply as he clutched her tightly. He didn't want to let go. Not ever again. "Maui, I could only do those things because I knew you were there. I knew I didn't have to face the darkness alone and that gave me strength to continue when I felt like I was losing my mind". Maui placed her on the ground and she clutched his side as his great arms encircled her. Moana looked up to see the softened features of Atarau and Hongi Hika. "Honorable ancestors, please…"

"You can go", Atarau's voice echoed. Hongi Hika nodded in affirmation. "Cultivate the love you have found, Great Granddaughter and in that you will find the greatest adventure of all. Through you I have found vindication."

The portal closed and Death turned to leave. Pausing her steps she turned around and looked at Maui with a gleam in her eyes. "Oh Maui, I know you took a certain somebody's string of life. It's alright. Keep it close. Keep it safe. If you do she will never age and will live forever. Her life is in your hands now"

"Thanks Death. I won't tell the Higher Ups", Maui said with a grin. Death winked and in a flash disappeared.

It was night when Maui and Moana returned to the Seelie Realm. The moonlight shone over the waters casting a dance of gleams across the sky. Maui carried Moana's spirit in his arms. He chanted under his breath raising the coffin from the depths of the lake. It floated onto the shore and with another chant the glass casing dissolved. Maui placed her spirit onto her body and watched as Moana's eyes fluttered open. She pulled him on top of herself and, tilting her head, smashed her lips against his own. Maui's eyes became as saucers and she smoothed her hands beneath his robes caressing his back. Maui shivered as her fingers traced the raised marks that were his tattoos. Her full lips were soft pillows caressing and gently sucking his own. His bit down softly on her bottom lip causing her to moan. That simply mewling noise sent a shock wave of pleasure through his body.

The once fledgling spark within her heart now was a scorching flame. It was beautiful and all together overwhelming. She pulled his broad chest onto top of her and delighted in the feeling of being pinned to the soft cushion that once was the bottom of her coffin. His giant hand palmed her breast and she whimpered. His responding growl sent a rumble through her body that caused her hips to roll. Gently pushing him off of her she panted.

"Maui, wait", Moana said out of breath. Maui moved to the crook of her neck sucking and kissing the tender flesh there. She bit her lip as she laid her hand on his neck. She played with the wispy hairs at the nape of his neck and Maui nipped her flesh in reply. She gathered the last of her coherent thoughts and pushed Maui back once more. He looked at her with confounded eyes as he panted. "Maui, w-wait. We have to wait."

"For what", Maui said groggily. With a sleepy grin he grabbed for her and she held his wrists.

"Sex", Moana said. "I'm saving myself for marriage."

"You are? Whoa… that's rare", Maui said. He rubbed his neck feeling suddenly quite awkward. Her frankness woke him up from his lust induced haze.

"Yeah, I know", Moana said. Her once sensuous joy drained from her face and sorrow draw features replaced them. "Growing up, all the girls on the island started experimenting around the age of 14. As did our Mothers before us and their Mothers. But, Gramma Tala told me to follow my heart. I never felt right about having sex with a boy that didn't love me and wasn't going to stay with me forever. It just felt like it was too special of an act to do it with just anyone who crossed my path for the sake of 'experimenting'."

"I'm guessing you got teased pretty bad about it?", Maui said.

Moana nodded. "Even my Mother would come to me wanting to have 'special talks'. She thought I wasn't okay and kept pushing me to experiment. She said I was spoiling myself for the man I was going to marry. She said that I wouldn't know how to please him and he'd end up leaving me. She even tried to set me up with different boys.", Moana said. She laughed in a way that sounded hollow. It was a vain attempt to force back the painful memories.

"Mo, that's a gift. I gave myself to the wrong person and formed a soul tie. That soul tie nearly killed me", Maui said gravely. He felt a chill rippling through him at the memory.

"Soul tie?", Moana said.

"In the unseen realm when two people have sex their souls are tied together", Maui said. "She used the soul tie to control me. It was terrifying"

"Are you free of it?", Moana said with a gasp.

"Yup! It was your kiss that protected me. In the legends it says that a pania's kiss has a magical seal of protection in it. But, I wasn't expecting it. Man, it totally demolished that soul tie and filled the room with this explosion of light.", Maui said smiling wide. He felt his insides quake as he conjured the next words he had to say. Inwardly he championed himself building up the courage to keep from running again. Sweat poured down his brow as he gulped in air. Moana gave him a look of concern placing the back of her hand against his forehead. Wordlessly, he shook his head as he clutched both of her hands. "I trust you, Mo. We've literally been through hell and back together. A-and, uh, there's no other person in this world I'd want my soul tied to."

"So…", Moana said. Her throat felt dry as her skin flushed with warmth. "What does that mean?"

"It means I wanna marry you, woman!", Maui said. He wore a nervous grin. Moana's doe eyes and smile reflected the radiant moonlight.

Moana laughed with joy resounding in her voice. Tears shimmered in her eyes as she threw her hands around his neck. She peppered his face with feathery kisses. "Here's a hundred protection spells for you Maui, my soon to be husband", Moana said with a soft tinkling laugh. Maui's cheeks burned hot as he grinned wide. "Now you're invincible"

"As long as we're together, we're invincible", Maui said. He wrapped his great arms around her small frame. He sighed deeply as he inhaled her warm and flowery sweet scent. Now, he had faced the third skeleton, he had been running from his entire life. The fear of rejection melted away in her embrace as he was home at last.


	11. Chapter 11

Moana and Maui stood on the shores of Motunui. She wiggled her toes and buried her feet deep in it's enveloping warmth. The sun shone white and hot as the blue sky stretched on for miles. Maui quirked an eyebrow and huffed. Moana placed her fingers between his as she clasped his hand.

"What's wrong?", Moana said.

His insides were doing backflips and he could feel himself grinning again. It was involuntary but at this point he didn't care. After all they had been through to get to this point he wasn't going to play it cool. "Nothin'. I was just thinkin' how nice you are for even doing all this. 'Cause if it were me after I did my duty I would've said SEE YA'!"

"Yeah, I know. I needed to check on Motunui and see how everyone's doing since we defeated the Tipua. I'd keep wondering and wondering until I made myself sick. Plus, I have to know if my parents are back from their trip out at sea", Moana said. It had felt like an eternity since she saw her parents. So much had transpired since their leaving. She felt eager to see them once again.

"Oooo! I might get to meet the parents!", Maui said with a mischievous smirk. Moana's eyes widened. "I wonder if your Mom will have any embarrassing stories she'd like to tell?"

"Maui, NO! Please don't get my Mother started!", Moana said chuckling. "If you do I'll… I'll"

"Do what chief-princess?", Maui cooed. His voice dropped an octave and he leaned down his face hovering above hers. A shiver of delight rippled through her and she bit her lip. With a deep chuckle his face slowly inched closer to hers.

"I'll do this!", Moana said triumphantly. She covered his mouth with her hand and yelped in disgust after Maui had covered her palm in slobber.

"EWW! Gross, Maui!", Moana grimaced as she laughed. She showed an impish grin as she wiped her hand down the side of his face. Maui's laughter deepened.

"Look at us, acting like a bunch of five year olds", Maui said tsking his tongue.

"I think we're making progress, don't you?", Moana said. Her cheeks and belly ached from laughing.

"Definitely", Maui replied with a wink. He left a quick peck on her forehead. He gently stroked her chin with his thumb and smiled. "Lovin' the chin tattoo, Mo"

"What tattoo?", Moana said.

"You haven't looked at yourself since yesterday?", Maui said with a snigger.

"You have?", Moana said. She shook her head forgetting this was Maui she was talking to. "I feel silly for even asking that."

Maui held her hand and brought her to the shore. Moana looked at her reflections in the waves. Her chin was decorated in black swirls of ink that melted into her newly blackened lips. Moana squealed in delight and traced the intricate patterns with her fingertips. "When I was in the spirit world, before you came and spoke to me, Hongi Hika said that I would forever wear the mark of my ancestors as a sign of my transformation.", Moana said in awe.

"Does everyone on your island have them? I know in ancient times they did.", Maui said.

"The men have tattoos but the women don't. We've wandered away from a lot of who we are. I think my Great Grandfather had a lot to do with that", Moana said. She frowned upon the realization that her father wouldn't be pleased when he sees her chin tattoo. Furthermore, it will be quite difficult trying to explain where and how she got it. "I know with all my heart that the second reason I was brought back was to bring us back to the full expression of who we are."

"Speaking of which…", Maui said and held her hand. Pulling her arm close he began inspecting her skin. The radiant scales were gone and nothing but her supple brown skin remained. He kissed his way up her arm causing her to laugh in a twittering manner. She pulled back her arm giving him a smoldering smirk. "Are you still wearing the selkie skin? It looks like you aren't but I don't remember you taking it off."

"After going to be with my ancestors I became at peace with both sides of myself. I guess, the skin is a permanent part me now. Now that I embrace all of who I am I won't change over to full Pania", Moana said. She looked out at the sea it's dancing waves creating a sound that reminded her of a cheering crowd. "Maui, when I saw my ancestors stretching out for as far as my eye could see and their faces beaming at me I broke. The feeling of being shunned and maligned by my people disappeared as I realized that all of my ancestors are proud of me."

Maui pushed her hair behind her ear and smiled. "You still have pointed ears though.", Maui said tracing the outline of her ear. "I'm guessin' you can still breathe underwater?"

"Yup, thank goodness. To be honest, I still feel more fae than human. I think my spirit just naturally resonates deeply with the magic and freedom of the fae realm", Moana said leaning into his touch.

"My father is the guardian of the Underworld and my mother was human. I was raised by a bunch of various sea fae. When I was a kid at night Tamanui-ki-te-rangi, my great ancestor, would come to me and talk with me. Every night he'd tell me a new story.", Maui said. He wore a smile that reflected both radiant nostalgia and a soft sorrow. "He'd wave his hands through the air creating magic displays of characters from the stories. Sound effects and all! When I think of my background it's hard to make sense of it all"

"You're Maui and that's good enough.", Moana said wrapping her arms around his torso.

Maui picked her up by the waist and put her over his shoulder. "Ready to go, Chosen One? Let's go see the locals", Maui said as he lightly slapped her backside.

"Aue! Maui!", Moana said turning a fierce scarlet. Moana's shout of surprised blended into terrible fit of giggles.

…

They saw the village of Motunui in the distance the whare standing tall as the lush trees encircled them. People traveled to and fro carrying baskets filled with wares. It seemed nothing had ever happened. Moana felt her eyes become heavy with tears as the visage before her pulled her back to a simpler time. Several small children laughed wildly as they ran about. Moana ran to the group with a cheery grin.

"Hey, little guys! I'm back! How have you been?", Moana said. She placed her hands on her knees as she caught her breath. The children gazed at her wide eyes and slack jawed. One ran into the distance screaming and the others seemed rooted to the spot. Moana took a step back with a puzzled look. Maui came beside her and with a frown quirked an eyebrow at the rest of the group causing them to snap from their petrified state and flee into the distance.

"The hell was that?", Maui said.

"I have no idea", Moana said with a sigh. "Let's look for the others. Maybe something's up"

The once busy villagers stopped in their tracks and gazed at Moana and Maui as they walked through the village. Maui's scowl deepened and he pulled Moana close. Moana greeted each villager by name asking how their families had been. Naturally, she knew everyone's name. Since childhood she was raised in view of the role of being the future Chief. Other tasks bored her but it was a simple joy knowing everyone by name and the goings on with each of their families. A sharp sting throbbed in her heart as she passed the hundreds of shocked and terrified faces. In the distance she heard her name being shouted in a hysterical manner. With wet cheeks her Mother ran towards Moana and slung her arms around her.

"Oh Moana! Moana!", Sina sobbed heavily. "We thought you were dead"

"Dead?", Moana said in a whisper. She refrained from telling her Mother that she actually had died. Perhaps she'd leave that for later. Much later.

"The High Council told us that you ran away and we found your clothing washed ashore. Oh Moana", Sina wailed. Moana clutched her Mother tightly and nestled into her embrace. She had missed the warmth of her Mother.

Moana gently pulled back from her Mother and smiled. "I have so much to tell you", Moana said.

"Indeed, you DO!", Tui barked. He stood a ways away with his arms crossed and a piercing gaze.

"Dad", Moana said softly. She felt elation and fear warring within her. There was no running from the conversation they'd have to engage in soon. Inwardly, she already started steeling herself.

"Who is this?!", Tui said in outrage. He gestured to Maui with an offhanded wave.

"Heeeeey, Dad!", Maui said, slinging his arm around Tui's shoulder. Tui's frown turned into a poisonous grimace. "May I call you Dad? You seem like a cool guy, I'm sure you don't mind"

"What is the meaning of this!", Tui roared.

Oblivious of Tui's foul mood, Maui walked over to Sina who eyed him curiously with wide pink eyes. "And you must be Moana's sister!", Maui said with a toothy grin. Maui gently clasped her hand and kissed the back of it. Sina giggled as she blushed slightly.

"Oh no, I'm her Mother", Sina said, soaking in the flattery. Moana couldn't help but chuckle and roll her eyes. Sina leaned over to Moana and whispered. "Moana, who is this?"

"Mom and Dad, this is Maui my… fiancé", Moana said forcing herself to sound cheery. Inside she felt a trembling, panicky mess. Her parent's faces of shock and outrage didn't make it any better.

"WHAT?!", Tui said. "You go missing for months, we think you're dead, and you come back engaged?! We don't even know this man!", Tui bellowed. Sina was silent but her pallid pallor said enough.

"Tui, please", Sina said softly. She touched Tui's shoulder which caused him to calm a bit. "Moana, Maui would you please meet us in our whare? We have much to discuss."

Moana and Maui walked into the whare and took a seat on a plump cushion around a roaring fireplace. The crackling flames sat within a square stone space that was embedded within the floor. Tui sat on the opposite side of them gazing sourly into the flames. Sina held tray of wooden cups filled with vaifala. Moana received her cup and sipped it nervously. Maui threw back the drink in one gulp and hummed in approval. Sina smiled and refilled his cup. Upon seeing him down the refill in one gulp Sina laughed softly as she left the pitcher of Vaifala next to him. Maui thanked her graciously.

"Moana, I'm going to cut to the chase. I know that the High Council unanimously voted to revoke your title as chief.", Tui said. His voice sounded teetering on the edge of another roaring explosion. Sina watched him nervously as if praying that he stays calm.

"Dad, it was horrible. I told them it was the Tipua were the one's causing the trouble. At the time we had contacted the ponaturi who helped us get into the…", Moana said.

"NO, Moana!", Tui shouted. "Your Mother and I raised you since childhood in the ways of proper leadership. Bedtime stories, faerie tales… you were meant to put those behind you when grew into adulthood. We told you this many times!"

"They're real, Dad! And, you know it!", Moana said raising her voice. She leaned forward her eyes matching the energy of the fire in the hearth. "Great Grandmother Atarau was a Pania and…"

"No, she wasn't. My Grandmother became senile in her old age. Her deteriorating mind started to blend her memories with the old tales. Nothing more, Moana. I regret letting her have so much access to you.", Tui said with a sigh. "Actually, all this is my fault. I should have listened to my Grandfather when he warned me. He said that my Mother and Grandmother would taint you with their child's tales. I didn't listen"

There was no reasoning with her Father. Deep down Moana knew this but she had tried anyway. Within her she desperately yearned for him to finally see. She dreamed of sharing with him their new found heritage that had quickly come to mean so much to her. Breathing in deeply and exhaling she opted for a change of subject. "Well, it doesn't matter. The Ririo are gone and…", Moana said.

"Yes, they are gone. Your Mother and I came back just in time from our voyage. And so, I was able to lead our people to victory in battle against Ririo", Tui said matter of factly. Moana felt as if the air had been knocked out of her. Something dropped in the pit of her stomach causing her to feel a churning nausea. She wanted to cry but instead she felt weary beyond all measure. Instead she was forced to sit with the deep sick sorrow rolling within her chest. Maui clasped her hand tethering her against the tidal wave of despondency.

"D-does everyone believe this?", Moana said.

"Of course", Tui said, confoundedly.

From a logical standpoint she could see why they would think her Father was responsible for defeating the Ririo. But that did nothing to soothe the pain. Just when she had felt had slayed the razor toothed dragon that chased her all her life here she was in the belly of betrayal and abandonment all over again. Inwardly she chastised herself for feeling this way. "Yes… of course", Moana said softly.

"Moana, where in the world did you go for all this time?", Sina said. "And that chin tattoo! Where on earth did you get that?!"

"My Grandfather outlawed chin tattoos ages ago!", Tui said.

Moana closed her eyes and pushed on. "We went to the faerie realm to find the sacred mere and the sacred ancestors gave me this tattoo", Moana said. She looked down at the floor as she clutched Maui's hand tighter.

"Moana, this isn't like you! You were always an honest and responsible child. Now, you're lying and running off with men that no one on the island knows!", Sina said, her voice filled with hurt. Sina sniffled as tears began rolling down her cheeks. Moana clenched her eyes tighter. "Why won't you tell us the truth? Don't you know how it wounded me when I thought you had died? You're being so selfish!".

"His name is Maui and you DO know him! Remember Gramma Tala's story about Maui harnessing the sun and pulling up islands?", Moana said in a pleading voice. Tui groaned and palmed his face. Sina looked at her with a wounded gaze that caused fire to spread beneath her skin.

"Speaking of which, you got engaged without any of us knowing. Do you know how irresponsible that is? This man isn't from the island! As you've seen it's dangerous out there. Who knows what kind of tribe he's from. And, no, I do not believe for a second that he is the Maui you speak of. That character doesn't exist, Moana! This man is merely playing on your innocence and trying to usurp the title of chief for himself!", Tui said gripping his cup tighter.

Maui looked at him with shock and restrained the initial wave of anger that bubbled up within him. Initially he was going to stay quiet and let them converse. He felt it unwise to get involved. However, seeing the downcast cloud lingering over Moana coupled with her Father's tactless comments made him move to action. Now he understood with utter clarity why Moana reacted so strongly to him that day at the Yokai castle. He had unknowingly and unintendedly mimicked her father's infantilizing mannerisms. Which undoubtedly struck a rather old wound. The very idea of being like her Father caused his stomach to churn. He was grateful that was all behind them as they had worked out that particular kink in their relationship. But the echo of his words pierced his heart causing guilt to well up within him all over again. Pushing that way, he looked over to Moana and gestured to Tui with his thumb. "Geez, the balls on this one", Maui said with a chuckle. The wave of gloom receded as Moana smiled.

"I beg your pardon?!", Tui roared. His eyes widened with outrage.

"Yeah, you should beg my pardon. 'Cause what you said was rude", Maui said calmly.

Sina turned to Tui and patted his shoulder. Leaning towards his ear she whispered. "Tui, he's right. You are being quite rude to our guest".

"No, Sina! It is my task to tell the truth!", Tui said gruffly.

"Great! Since we're being 'bearers of truth' around here I feel relieved knowing that I can say what I want.", Maui said with a grin. He cracked his knuckles and poured himself some more Vaifala. He took a sip and made an 'ah' sound of having been refreshed. "Both of you are being pretty damn unfair to Moana. You say she's always been truthful and responsible? Then why all of sudden do you think she's turned into a reckless liar?"

"B-but faeries and pania… they don't exist!", Tui said, feeling affronted.

"That's what you believe. But that doesn't mean Moana is lying.", Maui said. "See, you've got two options: one, trust your daughter is telling the truth about something even if what she's saying isn't what you think it is or two, call her a liar. If you go with option one you'll be showing your daughter that you trust her track record. If you go with option two it's obvious you're too prideful to admit that you might be wrong. Which will show her that your image is more important to you than her wellbeing. So, which is it?".

"We are not constrained to your logic! We have our own reasoning for what we do and that is that!", Tui roared. Sina's frown matched her husband's as she nodded.

"I think it's time for me to go. I'm tired and hungry. I'm going back to my whare", Moana said with a sigh. Her voice was soft and monotonous. Her hands trembled slightly as she walked back to her quarters. They walked outside the sky had dimmed as the sun melted into the sea. Moana gazed at the purple and pink sunset that rolled across the orange sky.

"You okay, Mo?", Maui said. He rubbed her back.

"Not really", Moana said. Maui wrapped his arm around her shoulder and she leaned her head against his chest. As they walked through the village they were met with looks of fear, shock, and disdain. Disdain won out more than the others causing Maui to pull Moana closer to himself.

While at her whare she grabbed a large woven bag and began piling in her clothing, jewelry, and other items. Maui stood with his back leaning against the wall. "Where are we goin', Mo?", Maui said.

"Back to the faerie realm. I can't stay here", Moana said her voice wavering. Moana rushed over to large chest and flung it open. As she rifled through her belongings she paused and pulled out a conch shell. It was almost an exact copy of the one she had placed on the tower of rocks on top of the mountain. Tears streamed down her face as she screamed and threw it against the wall. It collided with a loud smash shattering into pieces. Moana covered her face as she shook from the force of her sobs. Maui came behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I shouldn't be upset but I am. I'm disgusted at myself for crying so much lately. I should've known this would happen. I should be strong, composed… I should"

"You're handling things in the same way any person with emotions would handle it.", Maui said. He leaned down and kissed the tip of her pointed ear. Moana hiccupped as a weak smile broke through her tear stained face. "Mo, when you died there was a processional for you that must've been twenty miles long. And everyone was singing… man it was overwhelming. When they buried you beneath the great lake people left presents, flowers, magic trinkets, and lit candles all around the lake. It got to be so much that there was a wide circle of stuff surrounding the lake's shore. Mo, what you did isn't forgotten".

"Really?", Moana gasped. She realized that the white dress she currently wore was the dress that she had been buried in. The fabric felt expensive and soft to the touch. An overwhelming gratitude consumed her sorrow.

"Yup, and it's still there.", Maui said. "Since we left so quickly I don't know if people realize you're back"

"Maui, when we're married we can live someplace else. I know you don't like the Faerie Realm", Moana said. Moana turned around in his grasp and Maui rested his chin on the top of her head. His massive arms enveloped her. She sighed as a serene warmth spread through whispering that nothing could hurt her ever again.

"Nah, let's stay put. The faerie realm is our home, Mo.", Maui said.

"What changed your mind?", Moana said softly. He radiated a curious mixture of Teflon toughness and childlike tenderness that was soothing and intoxicating. She inhaled his scent that was fresh as the ocean air, sharp like cloves, and earthy like fresh cut wood. If she didn't watch herself she could easily fall asleep nestled so closely to him.

"You did. Anywhere you go I'm goin'. If you wanted to build a house in the Underworld I'd be there lickety-split. And I think we found our tribe, Mo. I grew up alone in the faerie realm. It was a pretty rough place back then for half breeds. But, when we stumbled into that group of misfits it was the second best thing that's happened to me.", Maui said. Even though the Yokai weren't physically like them they accepted him and Moana with open arms. And, to him that alone was worth it's weight in gold.

"What was the first best thing?", Moana said. She covered her mouth as he yawned.

"First best thing? Well, once upon a time a curly haired nuisance kept demanding that I board her canoe and return the heart of Te Fiti. Though I wouldn't have called it the 'best thing' at the time.", Maui said chuckled. Moana got on her tip-toes and pecked him on the cheek. Maui grinned wide and flushed.

"I can't wait to go home and see all the Yokai, the Zashiki-Warashi clan, the Clurichaun, and the Goblins. And I can't wait to go back to my room in the castle with my fluffy futon.", Moana said wiping her cheeks.

…

Maui held her woven bag which had been gorged with items. Moana stood before her parents in their whare. "We're leaving. If you need to contact Maui or myself write in this", Moana said handing them a leather bound book. They flipped through the blank cream pages. Maui handed Tui a long golden feather and an inkwell. Tui looked at the items with a confounded expression.

"What are we to do with this?", Tui said.

"Write in the book and we'll receive your message and we'll write back at our earliest convience.", Moana said.

"It will take months for a messenger to reach us!", Sina said in worried tone.

"No, it won't. It's magic. Your message will reach me and I'll write back. Just make sure to continuously check the book for my response", Moana said. Her parents exchanged a sorrowful look and they sighed slightly.

"Okay, dear", Sina said embracing her tightly. "Wait, Moana! Don't go. You just got here. Please, stay for a few more days?"

"We have friends back home that will be wondering where we've gone. We need to get back to them", Moana said. Her Mother's loving and pleading eyes nipped away at her steel resolve.

"Moana, could you at least tell us where you're going? Maybe, we might… uh", Tui said shifting uncomfortably. Sina gave him a dark look and Tui straightened up. "Your Mother and I would like to visit"

"It's the Faerie Realm.", Moana said with an exhausted tone. She saw the return of her Mother's wounded expression and the vein in her Father's forehead. "Please, let's not go over this again."

"Certainly.", Tui said politely. He cleared his throat awkwardly. "Moana, your Mother and I love you dearly and we wish you could stay for a while."

"Alright.", Moana said. Her steel resolve dissolved revealing her soft mushy center. "We'll stay".

"We? Oh! You're staying in the same room?", Sina said suggestively. She wore a mischievous and hopeful smile. Moana turned scarlet and vigorously shook her head.

"NO, Mom. It's not like that.", Moana said. Tui narrowed his eyes at Maui. Maui responded by crossing his arms and giving him a challenging look. "You know where I stand on things like that".

"I know. I know, dear.", Sina said patting her back. "Moana, keep me company while your Father tends to the umu!".

Moana nodded and smiled. Inwardly she cringed knowing the cacophony of questions that were brewing within her Mother at the moment. She refrained from deeply exploring the knowledge that most would be excruciatingly embarrassing. "Maui, we'll be a while", Moana said.

"I'll take your stuff back to your whare", Maui said. Moana gestured for him to come closer. Maui leaned in and she cupped the side of her mouth.

"I don't plan on unpacking", Moana said in a whisper. "Let's just stay a few days and then let's get the heck out of here"

"Sounds good to me", Maui said with a wink. He dropped his voice to a whisper. "I don't think your old man likes me very much"

"He doesn't. And don't feel bad about it. It's totally not your fault. There's pretty much nothing you could've done to make him like you", Moana said.

"Yeah, I kinda had the feeling I'd be damned either way. So, I thought to myself why not go out with a bang?", Maui said. "Anyway, I'll be at the shore entertaining myself"

"Maui", Moana said. "People probably already think we're blood drinking soothsayers, please, keep a low profile"

"That's impossible, Mo. I'm kinda a big deal", Maui said. He grinned wide as he made his pecs bounce up and down. Moana released an amused huff and smiled.

…..

Sina sat at crosslegged with a tiny square of woven fabric draping over her laps. Her fingers methodically fiddled with several cords of yarn adding to the blue, white and black soon-to-be blanket. The crackling hearth of the whare warmed her skin as she sat on the floor cushion besides her Mother. Sina hummed to herself as she bent and twisted the chords of yarn at a rapid pace.

"Moana, Maui's an older man, isn't he?", Sina said not looking up from her weaving.

"Yes, he is", Moana said. Oh here we go. Inwardly she winced at the rabbit hole her Mother just kicked her into.

"Wonderful! That means he's seasoned sexually. Oh Moana, you don't know what you're missing! Before I met your Father there was an older guy on the island and we were lovers for a time. Aue, did he ever turn me ou…", Sina said in a nostalgic tone.

"I can't hear you!", Moana said grimacing and sticking out her tongue. She clapped her hands over her ears.

"Sorry, I forgot about your eccentric habits", Sina said with a snicker. Resting her elbow on her thigh, Moana heaved a great sigh and placed her cheek on her hand. "How old is Maui?"

"Uh…", Moana stammered. She could lie but her Mother would know. Maui was right she was a horrible liar. But, if she told the truth… oh well, as Maui said let's go out with a bang. "He's probably somewhere around a thousand years old give or take a few hundred years"

Sina looked at Moana with bewilderment. "Oh yes, I remember he's Maui the demi-god", Sina said with a condescending wink. She held up a portion of the finished weaving project and smiled. "I started weaving this for Maia. She just had a baby boy, you know. But, I think I'll give it to Maui instead. I'll need A LOT more yarn to make a blanket large enough"

"MOM!", Moana said in outrage.

"Just kidding, sheesh.", Sina said. She looked over at Moana with a half lidded sneaky grin on her face. "He is a big guy isn't he?"

"Oh gods.", Moana said with a groan.

"What? I'm just saying he's very tall", Sina said with a smirk. "So, how long have you been knowing him?"

"Five or four years now, I think", Moana said. She felt a surge of surprise upon the realization that they're first meeting was so long ago. It had felt like it was merely yesterday.

"Five years! That's way too long for a courtship!", Sina said. "Your Father and I started out as lovers but then a few months later got married. If a man is hard working that's all you need."

"We weren't courting at all. We were just best friends for a long time. Somewhere along the way our friendship had grown into something deeper. Although, looking back Maui had feelings for me long before I felt the same way. It's funny to me now how oblivious I was to this", Moana said with a smile. She stared out the window to the tumbling waves and was swept off into the memories of their first voyage.

"So, when you met him you weren't courting? How did you meet him?", Sina said. Her voice increased in pace as did her nimble fingers twisting and interweaving the chords of yarn.

"Remember the blight that swiped out all of our crops?", Moana said. Sina nodded. "When you sent me off to find help I met Maui."

"Oh! I'm sure it was love at first sight!", Sina said.

"Actually, at first I think we both had a huge distaste for one another.", Moana laughed. "But throughout our journey we became friends. While you and Dad were out on your own voyage Maui would visit and check up on me. At first it was just short visits but he started staying longer and longer. Again, I totally didn't see that he loved me then. I'd think, 'gee, he's my best friend!'"

"Oh! He stayed with you!", Sina said with delight. Moana groaned.

"Not like that, Mom! He had no home of his own so I let him stay at my whare", Moana said with slight grumble.

"Wait… he stayed at your whare and you didn't have sex? Did you at least let him feel you up?", Sina said confoundedly.

"No, not at all! We were strictly platonic friends. Our wedding night will be the first time Maui and I will be together.", Moana said. Moana felt a wave of exhaustion sweep over her when she saw her Mother's look of delight droop into a disappointed frown. "Mom, please, can we talk about something else?"

"Okay, okay. You'll be having the wedding here, of course. I can't wait to start planning.", Sina said. She dropped her weaving and clapped her hands gayly.

"We have friends back home. I don't know if they'd feel comfortable coming to the huma… I mean to Motunui. But I really want them to be at our wedding", Moana said. Her brow crinkled as she bit her lip.

"Don't worry about that I'll take care of everything! First we need the roasted pig and the best cooks on the island. I'll have a farmer pick a bouquet of birds of paradise and then I'll hire a seamstress to have a dress woven for you from exquisite fabrics. And, we have to send invitations out to relatives on the other side of the island…", Sina said starry eyed. She burbled away and in Moana's mind her voice became very distant. The whole thing was becoming terribly complicated and it exasperated her exhaustion. It almost made her want to do away with the entire thing. Her determination stamped in stomping out all traces of doubt. She and Maui had fought demons, witches, and wicked fae of all kinds. Surely, they could get through this.

Notes: Ancient Maori culture didn't shy away from sexuality. It was socially acceptable for men and women to have lovers (of either gender). Although adultery was extremely frowned upon. I imagine Moana isn't the sort of person to do anything simply because it's always been done. So, I thought it would be interesting to write her going against the grain in this respect. The website Teara has an article on sexuality in early Maori culture. Here's the link to it if you'd like to read it.


	12. Chapter 12

Notes: Two chapters in one day! Go me! I hope you all enjoyed these two chapters. At first I was going to post them as one chapter. Then I realized how ridiculously long that would've been and cut them up into two reasonable portions. Haha! :)

Standing on the shore with his hands resting behind his head Maui basked in the rays of the sun. The arid breeze blew against his face causing him to lick his lips and clear his throat. Looking up at a nearby palm tree he grasped it's trunk with both hands and gradually pulled it downward. The trunk of the tree was bent into a semi-circle as it's head was eye level with Maui. Holding the trunk steady with one hand he plucked several ripe coconuts. Releasing the palm tree it whipped backwards sending the rest of it's coconuts flying through the air. Several cries rang out and Maui winced.

"Sorry, guys!", Maui shouted. Picking up a coconut he balled his fist and punched a hole in the top of it. Picking out the shell fragments from the coconut water he began to drink. In the bushes he heard a tiny voice gasp and the rustle of leaves follow thereafter. He took his time finishing his drink and after a satisfied 'ah', he whipped around and ripped the bush from it's roots. With a frightened yelp a little boy sat in a crouched position gazing up at him with saucer eyes. Maui raised a brow and came a few steps closer. The boy remained petrified in his place as he trembled.

"Hey, kid. You've been spying on me for a while, haven't you?", Maui said with a chuckle. The boy nodded slowly his lemur eyes never leaving Maui. "Any reason for this?"

"Everyone on the island has been talking about how Moana came back to Motunui engaged to a stranger. Everyone else is afraid of you guys but I said I'm not afraid.", the boy said. He unfurled from his crouched position and straightened up. He put on a face of ferocity that was far more adorable than frightening.

Maui chuckled. "You got moxie, kid. I like that", Maui said. The boy's hardened features softened into a smile revealing a gap where two teeth used to be.

"You're really strong! I don't think anyone can be that strong", the boy said. He walked over to the pile of coconuts and picked one up. He balled his fist and punched the top of it. With a cry of pain he shook his hand vigorously.

"What's your name, kid?", Maui said. He sat crosslegged on the sand and took the coconut from the boy. Crushing the top he handed it back to him causing the boy to gasp once more. His wide eyes gazed at the coconut in wonder as he sat on the sand in kind.

"Niko", Niko said. He chugged the coconut water with earnest. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand he looked at Maui with an inquisitive gaze. "They say your name is Maui and that Moana says you're the Maui from the old stories. Everyone keeps telling me that she's crazy and that we should stay away from both of you. But I said I'm not scared of anything!"

"Well, what do you think?", Maui said raising his eyebrow once more. The boy looked down at the sand with a crinkled brow. He looked up at Maui and searched his face as if trying to derive hidden clues from his features.

"They tell me that you're just a guy from another island somewhere and that makes you dangerous. 'Cause that other tribe was dangerous. But I think that there's something different about you.", Niko said seemingly to himself.

"What else do you think?", Maui said. He found a pointed rock and began scraping out the meat of the coconut and dining on it. From the elated look on Niko's face he could tell that he was used to being not seen and not heard. This made something clench in Maui's chest.

"People say those old stories aren't real. But, I see things sometimes.", Niko said in a whisper. He spoke tentatively as if waiting to be castigated. Upon seeing Maui's calm demeanor Niko felt a jolt of energy and continued with increased vigor. "I see tiny blue people with black eyes. And they have shimmery fins on their backs and webbed feet and webbed hands"

"Those are the Ponaturi, the sea faeries.", Maui said. He worked hard to keep out of his speech the disdain that he felt inwardly. He hoped the Ponaturi weren't bothering the boy. "Are they messin' with you?"

"No. I just see them running around through the bottoms of the trees. They're quick but I can see them", Niko said with pride. His inquisitive gaze returned as he eyed Maui once more. "But, I think you are Maui and I think Moana isn't crazy at all. I never said this to anyone 'cause I'd get in trouble"

Maui felt a surge of gratitude knowing that there still was at least one who still believed. If only Moana was there. He knew she would benefit from seeing the pure and unwavering belief of this little boy. "You're right, Niko. I'm Maui demi-god of the wind and sea hero to men and women. You see these?", Maui said a great grin. He pointed to his tattoos. The boy leaned in and inspected the markings. "These tattoos were given to me by my sacred ancestors. I earn them each time I complete a task. Recently I got this one. It used to be a tattoo of me and right next to it was a tattoo of Moana on her canoe. Now the two have merged and they're hugging. This one's my favorite."

"Whoa!", Niko said. He stood up and walked around Maui his eyes flickering to and fro at all the markings. He pointed to the one on his back. "What's this one about? It looks like you're pulling something out of the ocean. And there's Moana again on her canoe in front of that fire monster thing!"

"That's a long story, I'm not sure you'd find it interestin…", Maui said with a wave of his hand.

"I wanna hear it!", Niko said elatedly. "Uh… please!"

"Alright, Niko, take a seat.", Maui said with excitement. Niko sat crosslegged and leaned forward with round eyes filled with wonder.

…..

Moana walked through the village holding a basket. She was headed to the market to purchase more wool so that they could spin it into yarn. Along the way a cluster of little girls caught her eye. Moana avoided their gaze. She was actually in a decent mood this day and wasn't going to let it be ruined by a few ill-mannered children gawking and gasping as, yet again, they ran away. She could feel their eyes boring into her and she frowned as she felt goosebumps raise on her flesh. Turning her head she met their gaze with a glare and gasped upon seeing their bottom lips trembling and eyes brimming with tears. Surely her scowl couldn't have been that intimidating! Suddenly, the little girls ran towards her and wrapped their arms around her midsection as they sobbed heavily.

"What in the world?!", Moana gasped. She awkwardly patted each of them on the head. "There, there. At least tell me what I did wrong?"

"Did wrong? You didn't do anything wrong.", one girl wearing two ponytails said.

"You and Maui saved the whole world! You died and Maui came back for you and you kissed and… and…", another girl said. She had dazzling brown skin and a cluster of freckles on her face. Her speech started off rambling and excitable then cascaded back into a burble of tears.

"Shhh, please keep it down. Okay?", Moana whispered. The girls nodded their heads. Some wiped their eyes. "Now, who told you all this?"

"Maui", the girls said in tandem.

"When? I haven't seen him all this week. I've been wondering where he got off to", Moana said to herself. She had tried on dresses she hated, ate food she found mediocre, and agreed to decorations she didn't want. Initially she had voiced her desires upon which her Mother quickly smacked them down. Her inner fire rose up and with a sweet smile her Mother revealed her trump card. She reminded her that they were paying for everything. With a withered sigh she conceded to defeat. At this point she wondered whether it was either her or her Mother who was getting married.

"Maui tells us stories at the seashore. First he started telling only Niko. Then Niko told us and then we all wanted to hear the stories!", said a little girl with a pink flower in her hair. "But it's a secret."

A little girl gestured for Moana to lean in close. Moana leaned down and the girl brushed back Moana's hair and pinned it behind her ears. All the little girls gasped and squealed in delight causing Moana to start terribly. "Look! She has pointed ears just like Maui said!", the girl said.

"It's true! You're a pania!", another said.

"We want to be Pania too!", a little girl said.

"You just might be and not know it. I sure didn't.", Moana said with a smile. "Even so, being a pania is a mindset. It's being soft and gentle like the waves, adaptable like waters of the sea, and having the intensity and strength of a tsunami. It means loving the world that won't love you back". The little girls all looked up at her with eyes wide with awe. Moana felt her breath catch in her throat as she became overcome by their innocence. One girl in the pack looked behind her and with a gasp cried aloud.

"Quick! The adults are coming!", the girl said. The other girls scattered into the trees and some looked back and waved to Moana as they fled.

Moana sniffed as she held back tears. Maui was right. What they achieved may not have been acknowledged by all. But, just having those little girls believe with all their hearts was more than enough for her. Moana smiled as she imagined his boyish grin that illuminated his face, the exuberant voices, hand waving, and gestures Maui would use to accompany his stories. She knew Maui would feel the same. Dropping the basket she went off in search of him.

….

Moana ducked behind a large bush and used her index fingers to push back enough leaves for her eyes to peak through to the other side. There sat Maui all teeth showing as he waved his hand wildly. Tiny children surrounded him in a semi –circle all sitting crosslegged and on the edge of their seats with excitement and anticipation.

"Just then I took my hook and slung it forward toward Te Kai's firey fist!", Maui said raising his hook. The children's eyes all grew wide. "It slammed into the fire demon creating a huge explosion that created a tsunami! Moana and I were lucky to be alive. But then I realized my hook was CRACKED!"

The children all gasped in horror and others clapped their hands over their mouths. Moana cooed and, upon realized what she had done, gasped putting a hand over her mouth. Maui looked over at the bush with a raised brow. Returning back to the crowd he pulled out a tiny red drawstring bag. Opening it he poured into his hand several star shaped candies in a rainbow of various colors.

"What happened next, Maui?", a child said.

"It's getting late, guys. Come get some candies and head home. I don't want you wandering around the island at dark", Maui said holding out his hand. They all groaned in disappointment. The children all crowded around taking candies from his hand and popped them into their mouths. Several children lingered awhile, secretly hoping for another story, before heading into the trees. Niko stood by himself gazing at the star candy in his hand. He looked up at Maui with brows pulled together.

"Where did you get these, Maui? I've never seen anything on the island like it.", Niko said.

"You've been eatin' them these past weeks and now you ask me what it is?", Maui chuckled. Niko shrugged. "Well, a ghost girl from a faraway land gave it to me."

Niko yelped and dropped the candy. His skin turned pallid as he frowned. "A ghost?!", Niko cried.

"Not all ghosts are bad, kid. This ghost is known around this faraway land for being helpful and kind. Actually, people from her land want them to stay in their houses. They'll leave out dolls and candy so that the ghost children will know that they're welcome in their house", Maui said. He poured a handful of the candies and threw them into his mouth. They created a loud crunching and crackling sound. "Anyway, she gave these to me."

"Ha, now I've got one more story than all the other kids!", Niko said in triumph.

"Huh, clever. Now get outta here", Maui said mussing his curly head of hair. Niko grinned wide revealing the two gaps of missing teeth and ran off. Maui stood up and stretched languidly. Turning to the bush with crossed arms, he smirked. "As for you, young lady, you've done a bad thing spying on me"

Moana unfurled from her crouched position and pulled her hair over her shoulder. She combed her fingers through the ends of her hair. "I'm sorry", Moana said coyly. "I'll take my punishment now"

Maui felt his skin become ablaze with heat and he swallowed deeply. "You might not want to keep talking like that if you want to wait until after we're married. But when we're married, oh yeah, talk to me like that all the time. Except a lot naughtier".

"And, somewhere I can almost hear the voice of my Mother cheering in delight. Well, minus the waiting for marriage part.", Moana said with something between a sigh and a chuckle.

"Yikes, I was gonna ask how your week has been so far but now I know.", Maui said. He gave her an apologetic grimace. Moana walked towards him and wrapped her arms around his torso. Maui encircled her with his arms and as she pressed her cheek to his chest she could feel his heart beating rapidly.

"I don't want any of the stuff that's being chosen for me. But, because we're the Chief's family we have to think of protocol and decorum and not upsetting other high ranking families. Yet, I feel selfish for being upset about it.", Moana said. "Maui, I want to go home. But, we have to stay for the wedding. To be honest, at this point I don't want a wedding anymore"

"Wait, you don't want to be married?!", Maui said in alarm.

"All I want is to get married to you, Maui. Why is that turning out to be a lot more difficult than I thought?", Moana grumbled. "I thought that returning to Motunui would be refreshing. I feel so tired"

"Screw it all, Mo! Let's return to the Faerie realm for a little bit.", Maui said. Moana looked up at him with excitement that slowly melted into worry.

"I don't know, Maui. My parents will worry about me. They're already are shook up from thinking I killed myself. Just leaving without notice would give them a heartattack!", Moana said.

"Well, let's leave a note saying we left and will be back.", Maui said. He watched Moana's contemplative features. Her brow softly wrinkled and her full lips puckered into a gentle pout. Maui leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. Moana snapped from her cyclical reverie and looked up with surprise. Her face softened as she laughed softly, her cheeks blossoming into a soft pink. "I couldn't help myself. When you're thinking hard your lips become all pouty and cute."

"I don't know", Moana said. She ducked her face away from his gaze her soft pink cheeks deepening into a crimson glow.

"Come on, Mo. Pleeeease?", Maui said in a pleading voice.

"Alright! Let's do it!", Moana said. This spontaneity was out of her comfort zone and her quaking insides were evident of this. She reminded herself that with Maui by her side she'd be okay. This made the trembling subside.

"Hey, Mo, what did I say about talking like that?", Maui said waggling his eyebrows. Moana shook her head and laughed.

….

They stood before a great tree that overshadowed all the others. Within it's trunk flickered in and out like a translucent film of light. This was the portal to the faerie realm where the fabric of the two worlds was at it's thinnest. Since the defeat of the Tipua the other portal, which allowed entry of non-faerie entities, had been demolished. Thus, this was the only portal left. Only fae or partial fae could enter this portal. Moana remembered playing in this part of the island with the other children. She'd see the brown bark of the tree waiver in and out. She remembers having rubbed her eyes as she gazed at the trunk. Filled with excitement she ran to the other children leading them to the amazing happening. The children turned their collective gazes at the tree and back at her with bemusement. They laughed at her as they ran back to their games. She stood there looked at the tree as figures moved back and forth on the other side of the translucent halo ebbing and flowing through the trunk of the tree. Maui grabbed her hand and they stepped through the portal. A prickling gentle sensation rippled over her skin and she felt an otherworldly peace washed over her as she looked about the faerie realm.

"We're home, Maui", Moana said. She closed her eyes and breathed in. A chorus of drums accompanied by woodwind instruments, lutes, and lyres rang throughout the air. "Do you hear that?"

"Yeah! Do you smell that?", Maui said licking his lips. "There's a party brewin' somewhere. Looks like we came back just in time!". They followed the enchanting melodies and delicious vapors to a large clearing in the forest. Balls of light floated high in the air adding to the illumination the moonlight shone on the area. A band of goblins, trolls, and gargoyles sat on a large stump holding various instruments. They chanted and hooted as they swayed to the melodies they collectively created. Moana spied the dryad and the naiad twirling their hips as they pranced to the music. She lurched toward them yearning to join in.

"Moana, look!", Maui said with unmitigated glee. Moana turned to see a long table stretching onwards seemingly for miles. It was filled with noodle dishes, loaves of handcrafted bread, bowls of plump exotic fruits, sushi, a row of curries in various colors, sambusas, dim sum, kimchi soup, a roasted boar with an apple stuffed in it's mouth, and other dishes for as far as the eye could see. Several fae walked up to the table and placed bowls and platters of food amongst the feast.

"What's going on? Is there a holiday in the fae world during this time?", Moana said. There was cozy concert of laughter, jovial conversations, music, and singing humming throughout the ether.

"I don't think so", Maui said shrugging. Chihiro walked up to the table holding a platter, which was almost larger than herself, over her head and placed it onto the table. "Hey, kid!"

Chihiro looked around with confusion searching for the familiar voice. Spying Maui and Moana she squeaked in pure gaiety and ran towards them. She clutched onto Moana and with a large smile tears ran down her face. "You're back! There were rumors that Maui went to the Underworld. I was hoping you'd both make it back alright", Chihiro said.

Moana clutched her tightly. "Chihiro, what's going on here?", Moana said.

"The entire faerie realm is celebrating the defeat the Tipua! Fae from all over have come and are still coming! Well, I've got to go. The other Zashiki-Warashi are busy cooking for the feast. There's still so much to do!", Chihiro said.

"You cooked all of this?!", Maui said in shock.

"Oh no, this is the foods fae have bought from all across the world. For a special occasion such as this we Zashiki-Warashi want to put on our very best!", Chihiro said. She hugged them both and then disappeared. Moana's gaze drifted back to the throng of fae women twisting and twirling to the rumbling drum beat. She ran over to the group and watched them dance. Several onyx skinned fae rotated their hips in a circle motion and others rolled their backs causing their bodies to move in a sensuous motion. Moana stretched her arms out and waved them elegantly through the air. Dipping her knees she continued the motions of her hands as she straightened up once more. Reaching her hands upward she continued the sway of her hands to the enchanting melodies.

"Nice moves, sistah!", the onyx skinned fae beamed. Her sapphire eyes twinkled with delight. Her matching dread locks were wrapped in a giant bun atop her head. Moonstone earrings made a tinkling noise as she danced. "What do you call it?"

"It's called the 'Taualuga'! It's a dance of my ancestors", Moana said.

"Ey, sistah, let us teach you our dances! We're the daughters of the fae goddess, Hathor. In our faraway land there's nothing but sand, scorching sun, and giant pointed buildings for miles. But when the sun goes down the great moon shines on us and we dance, oh, we dance! Because our mother is the goddess of all dance, love, and Motherhood", the onyx fae said. Her voice sounded like a musical instrument as it was rhythmical and rich. "My name is Kheti. These are my sisters!"

"I'm Moana.", Moana said. Kheti took Moana's hands and placed them on her hips.

"Alright, Moana. Dance to the daughters of Hathor is magic. I see you dance and you have a spark of love but no feelin'. You gotta feel the music moving through your body. Let your spirit have it's say through your limbs!", Kheti said. She released Moana's hands and began trotting to the beat as she shimmied her breasts. She released a shrill call that was melodious and joyous. Her sisters replied echoing her call, each sister singing a part to a grand harmony. Moana closed her eyes and felt the notes entering her very skin. The tiny jolts of energy melded with her soul causing her body to roll in a serpentine fashion. She raised her arms above her head and clasped her hands together as her torso swayed to and fro. Her breasts jutted outward standing proud and swaying with the movements of her body. She felt a tremble of discomfort breaking through the static of the dance magic. It felt as though someone's gaze was pelting her from afar. Opening her eyes she saw Maui some ways away slack jawed and cheeks aflame. Moana smiled and exaggeratedly twirled her body around flipping her hair through the air. She released her hands and drew them over her hips as they continued to pound to the beat. Maui swallowed deeply as he saw Moana rush over to him.

"Let's dance, Maui!", Moana said jovially. Maui vigorously shook his head.

"Uh, Mo, I can't dance", Maui stammered. Moana grabbed his hands and pulled him into the fray.

"Just feel the beat!", Moana said. Maui stood stiffly with hands locked to his sides as beads of sweat formed on his brow. It seemed that she had found the Achilles Heel of the all mighty demi-god. Who knew it would be dancing? "Can't you feel that bass rumbling through you?"

"No, uh, not at all", Maui said fumbling over his words. Maui shook his head as he breathed heavily out of his nostrils. Moana turned her back to him and pulled his arms around her shoulders. She continued to lift her hips up and push them out to the side as they switched side to side sensuously. Pulling his arms from around her she clasped his hand.

"Twirl me!", Moana said. Maui nodded wordlessly and lifted up her hand twirling her in a dainty circle. "See, that wasn't so bad? You can dance, Maui. I've seen you do it! Remember on Lalotai?".

"That wasn't a real dance. That was a magical chant so that the mountain would open!", Maui said. He twirled her again and a warm smile formed on his face as he watched her bright eyes and elated smile. He felt as if he could watch her jubilant face forever and feel perfectly satisfied. "Mo, let's get married".

"We're already engaged, aren't we?", Moana said, feeling puzzled.

"No, let's get married. Right here. Right now.", Maui said. Moana gasped as her eyes grew wide. "Look around us! There's music, food, and the entire fae realm is here! We got everything we need! Unless, this isn't what you want."

"But, I'm still wearing the dress I was buried in!", Moana said. Admittedly it was a beautiful white linen gown that draped around her ankles and her bell sleeves swayed as she moved. "It's pretty and all, I just don't know if that's appropriate."

Maui shrugged. "I don't care. Whatever you want, Mo. I'll be happy either way", Maui said. "Hell, I'm still wearin' the yukata Chihiro gave me! It's pretty bad ass, if I do say so myself".

Moana looked around at the colorful display of creatures and food. It was more than anything she had ever experienced. "I think that's a great idea!", Moana said. The voice of the Chief's Daughter screamed in outrage. It reminded her that her parents had already spent a good deal on the wedding they were preparing for at home. It then chastised her for being so selfish as to not think of how her actions would affect the reputation of her family in the eyes of other aristocratic families. It's rants became swallowed in a din of euphoria as Maui pressed his lips against hers. The kiss ended with a soft 'pop' and Moana looked up at Maui from under her lashes as she bit her lip. "This is perfect, Maui. I wouldn't have it any other way."

"What's this? You're gettin' married?", Kheti said with excitement. She cupped her mouth and tilted her head back. "Hey, sistahs! They're gettin' married. Let's call our mother". The raven skinned fae all held hands as they chanted. Their skin shimmered a rainbow of colors as their translucent wings beat rapidly. In the midst of the circle appeared a chestnut skinned woman whose eyes were thickly lined with kohl. She wore a golden headdress from which a red disk rested upon atop it. On the front of her headdress were two holes upon which two black thin horns protruded from them and twisted upwards. Her hands were crossed over her chest. In one hand she held an ankh and the other a metal staff. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around the circle as if she had just woken from a long slumber. She moved slowly about the circle embracing each of her daughters. Moana suddenly felt a sharp melancholy sweep over her. It was then that she realized that her parents wouldn't be there. Suddenly, she felt deeply in turmoil within herself. Hathor moved toward Moana her soft eyes seemed to peer straight through her. Her orange flowing gown swept the floor as the gems embedded within the golden collar tinkled gaily.

Hathor grasped Moana's hands and she pressed her thick lips onto her forehead. Moana looked up into Hathor's eyes with hesitancy. "My daughters have said that you and your mate desire to be married?", Hathor said, her voice echoing ethereally.

"Yes", Moana said despondently.

"The path your sacred ancestors have carved for you is solely for you and your mate.", Hathor said. Her voice was deep and rich yet still achingly feminine and sensual. "Your parents cannot follow where your purpose is taking you."

"Does that mean I'll never see them again?", Moana said, feeling worry creep upon her.

"Your parents will always be with you in here.", Hathor said, pressing her hand over Moana's chest. Hathor's eyes glowed brightly. "I see your path unfolding before you. Great things await you Moana and Maui. Everything that has come upon you both is preparation for the next chapter in your journey. But your parents will not and cannot go where you are needed"

Moana nodded. Maui laid his hands on her shoulders. "Alright, I'm ready.", Moana said. She placed her hands atop of Maui's. "Maui?"

"Born ready!", Maui said. Hathor smiled and held out her ankh and her staff. Velvet drawstring bags appeared in Maui and Moana's hands.

"Gather one thing that represents your mate's spirit and tell each other why you chose the item. Hold hands and look each other in the eyes as you speak. For the eyes are the windows to the soul. This is the first step in your Soulfasting ritual", Hathor said. "When you are done meet back at this spot"

"Soulfasting?", Moana said. She looked up at Maui inquisitively. "Have you ever heard of this before?"

"Unfortunately, yeah", Maui said looking glum. "I was married before."

"Oh yeah, you told me about the soul tie", Moana said. She grabbed her hand and walked briskly forward. "Let's go! This is so exciting!"

"It's fitting for us, huh, Mo? Goin' on a quest to seek out the unknown!", Maui said dramatically. He waved his hand across the sky with a huge grin. " So, uh, where are we headed?"

"The ocean shore.", Moana said.

"Of course", Maui said with a mock sigh. Moana smirked coyly as she nudged him with her shoulder. Maui chuckled and gave her hand a soft squeeze. "I'm gonna go pick your items. No peaking!". Moana nodded and with a toothy grin Maui ran off into the distance. The sand felt plush and soft as cotton. The tiny granules wedged between her toes didn't feel scratchy or gritty like the sand at home. It felt like tiny puffs of fluff rubbing against her skin. Moana looked to the waning sun descending into the sea. What was Maui's spirit like? He was the never ending light in her darkest days. He was the coming dawn in the midst of her midnight hour. Moana sniffed as she placed her hands on her chest. She wished that she could somehow capture the sunlight in her hands. That would be a fitting item to describe his spirit. Remembering the Ponaturi's chant to open the portal she stretched both of her arms up high. She closed her eyes and sang the Great Grandmother Atarau's protection spell. Her hands became encased in warmth. Opening her eyes she looked up to see her hands ablaze with a magnificent light. With a cry of surprise she clenched her hands tight and pulled her fists down in front of her. Her fists shook terribly as the thing she held inside fought to be free. It tumbled and bounced around inside her fists. She gritted her teeth enduring the searing heat of the light willing herself not to let it go. Suddenly, it went still and Moana slowly opened her hands. Inside lay a tiny ball of light. It felt smooth to the touch and emitted tiny sparks that danced through the air. She rolled it into the drawstring bag and pulled the chord tight. Turning her hands upward she winced at her red and pink blisters.

Maui came running from the forest with his eyes shimmering with excitement. His hand clenched the drawstring bag tightly and attempted to hide it behind his back. Moana's hands trembled as she held the bag tenderly in her hands.

"Alright, Mo, I got it", Maui panted as he grabbed her hands. Moana winced visibly and Maui's face grew concerned. He flipped over her hands and gasped at the angry red welts on her hands. "What the hell happened?!"

"You'll see. I can't tell you without ruining the surprise", Moana said. She grasped Maui's hands as she poured out the contents of the bag. The ball of light tumbled around his hands with a light so magnificent that it caused him to squint. "I was thinking hard about what your spirit is to me. You know that I've been through hell in the past few years of my life. Through it all you were the light in the sea of despair. You never gave up on me even when I had given up on myself".

Moana's voice waivered as tears streamed down her cheeks. Maui looked into her brown eyes and saw a clarity and peace that enveloped him. The emotions within him raced turbulently and he stuffed them all down. "Moana, I-I…", Maui stammered. Suddenly the emotions all broke free causing tears to wet his cheeks.

Moana inwardly started at his display of emotion. She had never seen him cry. Her heart felt soft and tender in this moment. "That's why I captured the light. It was the only thing I could think of that represents you so well".

Maui rolled the static fuzzed ball of light back and forth in his hands. He took of his necklace made of a strange glowing gold substance and attached the item to it alongside the various teeth and bones. "Huh, Maui, you have a new necklace? When did you get that?", Moana said. Maui visibly became uncomfortable.

"Uh, in the Underworld.", Maui said nervously. "Look, Mo, I don't want to start this marriage off wrong. So, I'm gonna spill the beans. Please don't hate me."

Moana bit her lip and inhaled. "Alright, I won't get mad.", Moana said, tentatively.

"When I went back to get you in the Underworld I stole your string of life", Maui said looking away from her eyes. Nothing came in response and so he pushed on. "When you died I realized just how much you meant to me. I couldn't take losin' you again. So, I took it. Death told me it was okay though. She said that your life is in my hands".

Suddenly he heard her softly sobbing and looked at her face with widened eyes. What had he done! "Maui, I wouldn't want my life in anyone else's hands.", Moana said. She wanted to squeeze his hands tighter by feared the retribution of her angry sores. Maui's childlike eyes manifested wonder, surprise, and aching gratitude. Tears shimmered in his eyes and he groaned.

"Aw man, I'm getting way too mushy. Alright, I gotta show you what I got", Maui said chuckling. Moana laughed in kind. Maui pulled a white spiral shaped shell from the bag. It emitted a strong energy that reverberated from it in waves. The deep yet calming vibrations rippled through her body tenderly massaging her insides. He held the shell up to his mouth and whispered her name. He placed it in the palm of her hand gently. Whether due to her hands being injured or the delicacy of the shell, she couldn't tell. "Do you feel that? It's the ocean breeze."

Several blue tendrils came twisting and turning from within the shell. It drifted past her nose and caressed her face. Moana closed her eyes and smiled. The air was cool, salty, and refreshing. It gave her the sharp invigorating feeling of having been washed over with the oceans waves. "It's wonderful, Maui!", Moana said.

"When I was a kid I remember the sea fae telling me how the ocean air had magical properties that could energize and heal people. But there' s also a hidden power in it that can destroy anything in it's path when it get's kicked up. That's you, Mo.", Maui said. Moana got on her tip-topes and slung her arms around his neck. She linked her wrists together to avoid her hands touching and rubbed her nose against his. Releasing him she took the shell and attached it to her necklace right next to the shell the once held the heart of Te Fiti. The light from his necklace and the glowing sapphire tendrils snaked from within her spiral shell and intertwined creating an oval shaped cage around them. The two energies exploded into tiny sparks and flew into the air. Maui looked down at his necklace and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Still there", Maui said poking the glowing sphere.

"Same with mine. Actually, I think both of our items are glowing brighter", Moana said.

"I think it's a sign", Maui said. He flipped her hands over facing her palms upward. Maui rubbed his thumbs over her hands causing her to wince. "Let's get these taken care of."

…..

Kheti stood on a boulder, threw her head back, and shouted with joy ringing in her soul. "Hey everybody look-a-here!", Kheti hollered. All the merriment ceased as thousands of faces turned their attentions to her. "Maui and Moana, are gettin' married! Let's celebrate!".

A roar of elation rang through the air the sensuous drumming and melodies never ceasing. Moana turned a deep crimson as she giggled nervously. Maui's eyes brightened and he grasped Moana's hand holding their intertwined fingers up high causing the crowd to cheer louder. Moana watched Maui's gleeful expression with amusement. It was like adding gasoline to a flame. Hathor opened her palm as their necklaces detatched from their necks. They twirled through the air Maui's necklace leaving a tail or golden light in the shape of an "s". Moana's necklace drew the mirroring formation in a glowing sapphire blue. The lights combined to create a figure eight which floated above Maui and Moana and slowly descended towards the ground. The dazzling light of the figure eight shot upwards creating a translucent encasing that included only the two of them. It's light seared the earth and a soft smoke crawled across the ground from where it lay. Their necklaces slowly returned to their places around their necks.

"The figure eight is the symbol of infinity. Love is the ultimate symbol of the infinite. Keep walking in the way and nothing shall defeat you", Hathor said. She rose her hand to the skies. Her face pointed upwards as she whispered something in an ancient tongue. The moonlight shone on her hands emblazing them in a mystical glow. She lowered her hands and extended her claw like nails. "Maui, Moana show me your palms"

They released each other's hands and faced them upwards. Hathor sliced their palms and Moana bit back a groan. And, she had just gotten the healed! "Now, place your palms flatly against each other", Hathor said. Her hands hovered over theirs as if guiding and protecting a sacred act. Moana held up her hands vertically and Maui pressed his palms against hers. His large bulky hands greatly dwarfed her slender dainty ones. Blood flowed freely into each other's wounds and a sharp force of energy coursed through them. Moana exhaled roughly as Maui clenched his jaw and grit his teeth.

"What the hell was that?", Maui said. He felt slightly out of hadn't happened at all like this the last time he was soulfasted. He felt a blinding asphyxiation wrapping itself around his very soul during the entire ritual. Then again, Hecate had performed the ritual and he was far younger and dumber. He remembers the aching hollow in his heart that screamed out in ravenous hunger for love. He felt his stomach churn thinking of the sinister and lascivious smile she wore on her face that day. It was a look of sheer delight and unhinged anticipation of siphoning energy from his vacuous hunger and lifetime of pain. He felt his chest clench and his heart ache. Moana's brows pulled together in concern and she intertwined her fingers with his. Maui snapped from his torturous reverie. Her soft brow eyes and warm smile shattered the old memories drawing him back to his new beginning.

"You're bound by blood and now I shall bind you by spirit!", Hathor said. She raised her arms up high the moonlight became a strong pillar of light beaming down on them. Their spirits rose from their bodies, Maui's bright yellow light and Moana's watery sapphire gazed at one another as if at last being given what they had been search for within several lifetimes. Hathor clapped her hands together causing Moana and Maui's souls to embrace. A bright red chord wrapped around Maui's soul and slithered from his hand to Moana's soul. Soon their souls were interlinked within the several tiny twists and knots of the mysterious chord. Their souls retreated back into their bodies and the moonlight receded back to it's normal brilliant shimmer.

"By the powers of the Sacred Ancestors and the Authority and Power of Love I pronounce you husband and wife", Hathor said. Maui grabbed Moana by the waist lifting her up to eye level. Moana wrapped her legs around his midsection as they engaged in a smoldering kiss. She pushed her fingers into his unruly mop of curls. Somewhere in the distance, behind the sound of blood rushing through her ears, she heard a din of cheers. Moana pulled back panting softly as Maui did in kind. A sharp tingling sensation rippled through her left hand. Lifting her hand she saw a black spiral tattoo had began etching itself on her fourth finger until it was completely covered in markings.

"Whoa! Never seen that before!", Maui said.

"Do you have the same thing on your hand?", Moana said. She moved her finger up and down marveling at the iridescent quality of the tattoo.

"I could check but then I'd have to put you down. And I'm not ready to do that yet", Maui said. Moana laughed as she wiggled in his grasp attempting to get free of his clutches. "What you're doin' sure isn't going to make me let you down. It's doin' the opposite, actually"

"Well, my darling husband, there's an ever growing table of food that's being eaten by the entire faerie realm right now.", Moana said gently stroking his chin. Maui's eyes drooped to half mast as he grinned. "If you want some you'll have to let me go"

"Huh, challenge accepted.", Maui said with an arched brow and a grin. He rushed over to the table and grabbed a steamed bun with one hand and sunk his teeth into it's fluffy texture. In the other hand he held Moana firmly snug to his waist. Moana's laugh grew in intensity and as Maui was on his second steamed bun she snatched it out of his hands just as he was about to take a bite. "Hey!"

"I get hungry too you know", Moana said biting into the steamed bun. "We eat these all the time look at that table filled with new food!"

"Yeeah", Maui said in almost a growl. He gazed at the various plates of food with unabashed longing. Moana grabbed his chin and pressed her lips to his cheek. She picked up a crispy golden brown triangle shaped food made of fried dough. Moana bit into it with a satisfying crunch and hummed in thought.

"It's filled with potatoes and peas. And there's some spices in it I've never had before. It's hot, smooth, and savory.", Moana said. She fed the rest of the triangle fried food to Maui. He licked his lips after having devoured the rest of it.

"Nice!", Maui said. He went to reach for another foreign food and was halted. "You're right, Mo. I'm gonna have to put you down."

"Looks like I found the other woman!", Moana said with a laugh.

"I love you, Mo. Just only slightly more than food", Maui said. He held his index and thumb slightly apart as he squinted. "Onllly slightly"

Maui placed her on the ground and began piling his plate with a variety of foods he'd never seen before. Amid the array of feeds a golden platter with beautiful engravings of a winged snake held a pyramid of deep brown squares caught Moana's eye. Moana leaned forward and inhaled the sweet rich scent. Grabbing a square she tossed it into her mouth.

"Hey, Maui, this is the chawk-koh-lait you brought me before!", Moana said. With a mirthful grin placed four more into her hand. Taking a bite of another square she moaned in delight. "This is so good I'm starting to become ambivalent about my wedding night"

Maui's eyes grew wide and he grabbed the chocolate from her hand. Moana made a cry of protest as she laughed. "That's enough of that!", Maui said with a chuckle. He held his hand up high as Moana jumped and swung her arms trying to grasp it. She swung her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss.

"If I can't have chew-kah-lait then I'll have the next best substitute. But only slightly", Moana winked. Maui joined in Moana's laughter. Which was only silenced by his lips recapturing hers.


	13. Chapter 13

**Note from the Author:**

Thank you for all the support thus far! Please, don't be afraid to leave a review. 3

I have left several notes at the end of this chapter giving more information on various cultural practices and folklore included in this chapter. Please, check it out! :)

* * *

Tui's frown was especially menacing as he stormed into their whare and slammed the door. Sina jumped at the sudden noise and dropped her weaving. Two handmaidens stood around her waiving large palm leaves. Another handmaiden, holding a pitcher of vaifala, came into the room just as Tui caused his rukus and all the handmaidens paused in fright turning their gaze to Tui. Sina sighed deeply knowing something big was about to hit the fan and waved for her handmaidens to take their leave. With relieved expressions they fled from the room. Tui plunked angrily down on a large floor cushion lying next to Sina.

"What is it dear?", Sina said returning to her weaving. Her demeanor spoke of having dealt with several of Tui's meltdowns.

"Sina, meet with the women in the village. The men came to me today in an utter uproar!", Tui said. He poured himself some vaifala.

"What does that have to do with the women?", Sina said, never looking up from her project.

"The men came to me complaining that their girlfriends and lovers won't have sex with them.", Tui said. He poured some kava into his drink. Taking a sip he felt the familiar tingling sensation signaling the calming of his nerves.

"Did they try asking them what's the matter?", Sina said. She shook her head in disbelief. It seemed their counterparts could be quite clueless sometimes.

"Yes! And the women refused to tell them why! So, Sina you must speak to the women. We must get to the bottom of this. We just fought an actual war. The last thing we need is a gender war on our hands!", Tui said.

….

Sina stood in the corner of the room wringing her hands and barking out orders to the handmaidens. The handmaidens were unaffected by her harsh commands and walked about the room holding platters of wedges of fruit and others glasses of passion fruit juice. A soft chatter of women filled the air and Sina inhaled air through her nostrils. Exhaling through her mouth she walked into the center of the room and clapped her hands. The chatter softened to a lull.

"Hello, ladies! I hope you are enjoying the refreshments! Welcome to my whare", Sina said cordially. "You were brought here today because it was made known that you have several unexpressed grievances'. Would anyone like to share? I guarantee the only person who will know of what is spoken here is my husband. And, he has taken the Chief's oath to honor and serve the people of Motunui"

The women all exchanged looks of uncertainty amongst one another. An aching awkward silence crept through the room and Sina groaned inwardly. This was going horribly. She didn't know if she'd be able to take several hours of this. A pear shaped woman cleared her throat loudly as she crossed her arms. Her hair was pulled back in a large curly puff that rested on her shoulders.

"I've got somethin' to say!", the woman said. Her commanding voice shattered the silence.

"Please speak Miss, uh, I apologize for I never got your name...", Sina said.

"It's Sefina!", Sefina said. "And, I'm not gonna hold my tongue any longer! I'm mad as hell and I'm not gonna take it anymore!"

"Alright, Sefina, please feel free to…", Sina said. Her sweet tone was stomped out by Sefina's gruff voice.

"I'll tell you why I'm not putting out any longer! It's all Moana's fault!", Sefina said. Sina's eyes widened with dread as she made a yelp of disbelief.

"Come on Sefina, it's not like she hurt us in anyway", another tall thin woman said.

"Yeah, we all heard the story about her and Maui.", a plump woman with sandy red hair said. She sniffed indignantly as she thumbed her nose and crossed her arms. "That Maui of hers didn't throw her away when she told him that she wasn't going to have sex before marriage".

"I-I often wonder if Talu would've chosen me like Maui chose Moana if I had done the same.", Sefina said with a sorrowful eyes.

"There isn't any wondering with me. I know Lanuola would have thrown me away hadn't I put out. And, all my life I lived with that because I thought that it was how things were done. But, Maui and Moana give me hope", the thin woman said as tears wet her cheeks.

"And, that is why we won't put out. Our eyes have been open Mistress Sina", the plump woman said with defiance in her voice.

"How is it you all know this?", Sina said confoundedly. When she and Moana were having their conversations they were the only ones in the room. She had specifically sent the handmaidens to the kitchens to… oh. She turned and gazed at the handmaidens with narrowed eyes. Their eyes widened as they swallowed deeply and quickly scurried from the room.

"We all watched waiting for the day when Moana was in tears because Maui left her. Some betted money on it", Sefina said. She paused and then turned her lips into a frown. "Some lost quite a BIT of money betting on it".

"When that never came we were all amazed", Sefina said.

…..

Tui lay in his cot with his hands resting behind his head. Sina lay on her side facing her husband her long hair tucked into a bonnet. "And, so, honey that's why the women won't sleep with their lovers", Sina said softly.

"You're holding something back, Sina.", Tui said peaking one eye open. "I can hear the hesitation in your voice."

"Well, uh, it was Moana and Maui. The women are wanting their lovers to choose them for them and not for sex.", Sina said quickly. If she could spit it out fast enough perhaps it would take away the sting and therefore the soon explosion of Tui's ire.

"WHAT?!", Tui roared. Sina rolled her eyes and groaned. "It's as if Moana leaves a wake of chaos in everything the girl touches! And, then who ends up cleaning up this mess? ME!"

"Tui, surely it isn't that bad.", Sina said stroking his shoulder.

"Oh? I haven't told you of the number of parents who came to me in fear because their children had built an altar to their, how did they say it, 'sacred ancestors'", Tui said in disgust. His face transfigured into such a sour look you'd think he had just eaten a lemon. "We had to crush and throw out every single one! You know who the children say they got the idea from? Moana and Maui!"

"Don't be so hard on our daughter, Tui.", Sina said. She rested her head on his chest. "We were lovers before we became married and we turned out just fine. Those women are dissatisfied simply because of deeper issues in their relationships. That can't possibly be the sole reason for their dissatisfaction"

"You've given me an idea! Gather all the women married to men in the high council or belonging to aristocratic families. If we show the women their successful lives we can still put things right", Tui said. His sour mood suddenly had passed and he released a breath signaling a passing of great anxiety. Sui's tense muscles relaxed as Tui extinguished the hearth and settled into sleep.

…

Moana had picked up a tiny cake with white frosting swirled atop it. A tiny plump red berry was placed in the very center of the miniscule mountain of frosting. She plucked the berry and threw it into her mouth. It's tart saccharine juices gushed into her mouth and she took a bite of the tiny cake. A red jelly made of the tiny berry had been injected within the soft fluffy cake.

"Here, Maui. Try this", Moana said. She placed the rest of the cake in his mouth. Maui licked the remaining frosting from his lips. She took her fingers and swiped up a dollop of frosting. She smeared the frosting across his face causing Maui to smirk.

"Now it's my turn!", Maui said picking up the plate of tiny cakes. Moana took off into the crowd her laughter joining with the continuous melodies floating through the air. Off in the distance she saw Mulan chatting away with the Ryujin. The Ryujin was in his human form and donned red and gold robes that swept the floor. A man stood next to Mulan dressed in armor and his hair pulled into a high bun. His eyes were wide as they scanned the crowd and his throat continually bobbed. Mulan's hand never left his and his other tightly clutched his sword as it rested in his holster. Moana ran towards her waving her hand high in the air. Mulan caught her eye and smiled warmly.

"Mulan! Ryujin! It's good to see you both again!", Moana said. She turned to Mulan's guest and smiled. "Hello, I'm Moana".

The man's eyes glassed over as he drew up a brow. He turned to Mulan and chattered quickly in a language she couldn't comprehend. Mulan nodded and turned back to Moana. "Moana, this is my husband Li Shang.", Mulan said. "He's not fae so he can't understand you or pretty much anyone else."

"How did he get here? I thought they closed the portal that allowed humans in?", Moana said. Shang's eyes switched back and forth between Mulan and Moana as he was desperate to make sense of the conversation.

"My Sacred Ancestors transported us here. They made an exception just this one time", Mulan said.

"He looks terrified", Moana said stifling a giggle. Covering her mouth Mulan laughed softly causing a look of irritation to cross Shang's face.

"He is. I keep telling him that this is a safe place. But, I guess seeing actual Fae for the first time would terrify most.", Mulan said.

She noticed Mulan's gaze looking past her face and Moana turned around. Maui grinned wide as he bobbed and weaved through the crowd holding the plate of cakes. Moana turned to run and Maui wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Gotcha!", Maui said with a growl. Moana smiled.

"Maui, this is Mulan. We fought together against the Unseelie Fae", Moana said. "And, this is the Ryujin"

"Hey man, been a long time.", Maui said to the Ryujin. The Ryujin bowed his head slowly. Maui turned to Mulan and narrowed his eyes his smirk never leaving his face. "I was on the ground fighting and I saw you kickin' ass alongside my wife. You know, all those dead Unseelie Fae almost crushed me"

"Sorry! I don't mean to…", Mulan said.

"Nah, it's all good. I'm just yankin' your chain", Maui said with a guffaw. He turned to Shang. "Hey man, nice to meet ya'. Never seen you around these parts"

Shang craned his neck to look up at Maui. His eyes widened as he clutched his sword even tighter. Mulan turned to Shang and said something in an unknown tongue that caused him to exhale a large breath as his shoulders slumped.

Maui leaned forward and brushed his lips against Moana's ear. "How did a human get in the Seelie Realm?", Maui whispered.

"Mulan's ancestors", Moana said stroking his cheek.

"We arrived late to the celebration. We have a present for you and your husband", Mulan said. She pulled a red box from her drawstring purse. Moana took the present offering gratitude and opened it to reveal a jade stone with a golden inscription carved into it. It was smooth and cold to the touch. "The Jade stone is crystalized moonlight that has fallen down from the highest tip of the holy mountains. In China it is sacred to us. It is a symbol of immortality."

Moana gasped as the soft green light of the jade shone brightly from within the box. "It's beautiful! Thank you so much!", Moana said beaming brightly.

"What does the writing on it say?", Maui said. Moana handed the box to him and he turned the oval stone in his hand.

"Benevolence, wisdom, and loyalty.", Mulan said. She placed her finger on each character as she transcribed their meaning. "My sacred ancestor is Yue Lao, the god of the moon. He gave me this gift for you. He said that you should place it at the doorway of your home and the stone will protect your family from all Unseelie Fae and creatures with malicious intent".

"So, he knew we were going to be married? How?", Moana said. Maui held the stone in the palm of his hand. She absentmindedly ran her fingers across the top of his fingers dragging them down to stroke the stone.

"Wait a sec, the sacred mere is made of this! Right, Mo?", Maui said. Moana picked up the stone from his hand and clutched it tightly. Closing her eyes she felt the familiar resplendence wash over her.

"Yes, this is it!", Moana gasped.

"I haven't heard of the Sacred Mere. But if you show it to me I can tell you if it was made by Chinese fae. And, to answer you other question, the Honorable Yue Lao keeps a large tome filled with all the names of every person across the realms and across from their name he writes their soulmate.", Mulan said. She tilted her chin up slightly her body emanating pride. "It was no shock to me when Mushu came to us with the news."

"Sounds like we're gettin' famous Mo!", Maui said with a grin. "I can just hear it now! Ocean girl and Demi-God get hitched!"

"That reminds me", Mulan said excitedly. "Honorable Yue Lao said that he sent the ocean to find you and when the time was right to bring you to Maui."

"I-I have no words!", Moana said. In a village of people who shunned the mysterious and the unknown she was the outcast whose every fiber of her being ran straight towards it. To know that so many were guiding her footsteps and bringing her to the place she was at currently made all the pain and isolation something beautiful. It all worked out for her and Maui's ultimate good. To her, that was far more beautiful than any sonnet. She looked over at Maui seeing his characteristic smirk and raised brow. In his eyes was a flicker of awe and overwhelming gratitude. He hid it well but through the years she learned the small tells that revealed the brewing emotions within him.

"We'd love to visit the Honorable Yue Lao one day and thank him in person!", Moana said. Mulan pulled her into a hug.

"That would be wonderful! There's a land in the Fae realm where all the Chinese Fae dwell. It's such a wonderful place, Moana. I'd love to show you around sometime! You can stay in honorable Yue Lao's grand castle and then we can ride the giant koi fish…"

"I was informed of there being a table for presents conjured next to the feasting table. I felt no need to have it sit there unopened when I could hand it you personally", the Ryujin said abruptly. His face was contorted scowl that conveyed his irritation. He pulled a string of smoke from mid air. It twisted and formed into a sword. "This is the sword I loaned to you in battle. I gift it to you and your husband. May your bloodline be fierce and strong as the dragon's breath"

Maui took the sword as it hovered in midair and he bowed. "Thanks a lot, man.", Maui said. The Ryujin nodded in reply and took his leave into the throng of fae.

"Sorry about that Mulan", Moana said cringing slightly. Mulan shook her head as she smiled.

"Don't worry about it. Dragons are like that sometimes. Well, a lot of the time. It isn't personal", Mulan said. She paused for a second reconsidering her statement. "Well, then there's Mushu. He isn't exactly like most dragons."

"So, you've been around a lot of dragons?", Moana said. She felt a surge of excitement at the subject.

"When Mushu was inducted back to the inner circle of the sacred ancestors other dragons starting coming around. It was then I was able to go into the fae world and meet the clan of dragons.", Mulan said.

"I've only just started coming to the Fae world. There's so much I haven't seen or explored here yet. I'm itching to get out there and see everything!", Moana said.

"These days it isn't safe. The Ryujin told me that while we killed most of the Unseelie Fae there are still plenty at large.", Mulan said. She hushed her voice afraid the news would spread through the crowd and start a commotion.

Moana's face turned from soft and tender to hard as flint. "Then we have to do something about it.", Moana said sternly. "We have to make the Fae realm safe again!"

Even at a party thrown in celebration of their conquest over the enemy she was thinking of ways to make their realm a better place for all. He felt in awe that Yue Lao would put such a woman with himself. "Hold it, Mo! We just got here. We can get on that later. But for now let's take it easy and enjoy the party!", Maui said with a smile. He rubbed her shoulders. He could feel the roaring fire within her recede to a comfortable soft flicker.

"You're right, Maui. Let's enjoy ourselves!", Moana said. Maui spotted a large mahogany skinned man with silver hair and a bushy beard. His hazel eyes were surrounded by lines as his wide mouth was filled with laughter. He sat at a large stone table with several gargoyles who clutched large mugs frothing with a deep burgundy ale.

"Excuse me, but I see someone I haven't seen in ages. Be right back", Maui said. Moana nodded and continued on conversing.

Maui weaved through the crowd and waved his hand high. "Grandad Tamanui!", Maui shouted over the thrumming music and din of chatter. Tamanui looked around and caught Maui from far off. He shot up from his chair and raised his hands in the air as he guffawed. He wrapped his great arms around Maui's chest and tightened his arms as Maui's feet lifted from the floor. Maui gasped for air as he felt Tamanui's crushing grasp.

"Little Cumala!", Tamanui bellowed. He set Maui on his feet and Maui groaned at the nickname. He hadn't heard it in centuries.

"Aw, come on! I'm not a kid to anymore.", Maui said rubbing his neck.

"You'll always be a kid to me, Cumala!", Tamanui said. He turned to the gargoyles at the table as he rested his hand on Maui's back. "Hey guys, this is my great great great grandson Maui! When he was a baby I remember seeing him for the first time and thinkin' he was all round and brown just like a sweet potato! That's when I started callin' him Cumala".

The gargoyles squinting and swaying blinked their pupilless eyes before chuckling deeply. Maui turned scarlet and palmed his face. "Aw, man", Maui groaned. Tamanui guffawed once more and grasped him by the shoulder.

"I see you got hitched, Cumala!", Tamanui said smiling wide.

"Yup, it was spur the moment", Maui said. Tamanui smacked him on the back as his large rumbling laugh returned. Maui lurched forward from the force of his blows.

"That's my boy!", Tamaui said jovially. "Cumala, remember the haka? I taught it to you as a little boy."

"Yeah, I remember", Maui said clearing his suddenly dry throat. He felt uncomfortable with the direction this conversation was taking.

"You need to perform the haka for your wife.", Tamanui said. His joyful expression suddenly shifted to a serious gaze.

"I'm made for smashin' stuff and killin' monsters not dancing!", Maui said with a growl.

"Cumala, the Haka ain't just a dance. I taught you better than that!",Tamanui said.

"I know, I know. It's invoking the warrior spirit of our ancestors", Maui said. His voice was monotone as he repeated the phrase he had heard over and over in his childhood.

"Then you ought to take it seriously! Perform the Haka, ask the Sacred Ancestors to come and bless this marriage.", Tamanui said.

"Now that I think of it, I didn't perform the haka at my last wedding. Rohe didn't want it.", Maui said, his gaze focused on nothing in particular. A sorrowful expression softened Tamanui's round eyes as he looked at Maui. "Grandad I remember you didn't like Rohe and you warned me. I got mad at you and said somethings and, uh,… we didn't see each other for centuries".

"Cumala, that's all in the past. You were young and were still searching. I wanted to jump in and help but the gods said no. You had a journey to walk out and I had to trust that it would work out for the good in the end", Tamanui said. He grabbed Maui and wrapped his giant arms around his shoulders. "I'm just glad to have my grandson back"

"You know what? I'm gonna start this out right.", Maui nodded. He exhaled what seemed to be a large gulp of air that he had been holding. Tamanui slapped his back once more with a thundering laugh.

"Alright! I'll right there with you", Tamanui said. He clapped his hands creating a thunderous noise that silenced the band and turned all gazes towards himself. Maui felt beads of sweat forming on his brow as his throat became an arid desert. Tamanui raised his palm in each direction around him and a great wind blew the various Fae tumbling backwards. Tamanui moved besides Maui and patted his shoulder. "Alright Cumala! I got you!"

Maui bent his knees and puffed out his chest. A loud crack rang through the air as he slapped his palms against the tops of his thighs. He bent his left arm in front of his chest and placed his right arm hovering parallel above the other. He clenched his fists and swallowed a gulp of air. "CHEEEHOO", Maui shouted. Tamanui mirrored the movements and returned the call in kind. He closed his eyes and rumbled low in his throat opening the gateway to his spirit. He felt the air crackle with electricity and he opened his eyes wide. Baring his teeth he growled and shouted, "Allow one's spirit to exercise its potential. To guide us in our work as well as in our pursuit of our ancestral traditions. Take hold and preserve it! Ensure it is never lost! Hold fast! Secure it! Draw together! AFFIRM!", Maui hollered. In the midst of his incantation he spied movement in the crowd. It was Moana frantically pushing her way through to the front. Her soft brown eyes were filled with tears as she clutched the spiral shell on her necklace. Maui felt his insides quake and struggled to refocuse himself. Twenty blue wispy phantoms donning large headdresses and black ink markings etched into their faces rose from the ground. They mirrored Maui's movements as they hollered out fearsome cries. Maui suddenly straightened up and clapped his hands then snapped back into his crouched position with his torso turned slightly and his elbows facing horizontally in front and back of himself. His nails dug deeply into his palms and blood trickled down his wrist. The continued this move as the sound of their stomping feet roared through the air and the force of their blows trembled the earth. Maui slapped his chest and the sound cracked like thunder. His ancestors followed in kind creating an explosive sound that shook the skies. Maui and the host of ancestors repeated the motion while shouting,

"It is death! It is death!

It is life! It is life!

We're going to die!

We're going to live!

This is the woman and man who fetched and made shine the sun!

Together! Keep together!

Up the step! A second step!

Out comes the sun! Ahh!"

They dropped to one knee and pounded the ground as they continued to chant. Straightening up they lifted their clenched fists and with their right hand slapped their forearms. Standing up once more they slapped their chest and raised their hands to the sky. Maui released a holler from his belly as the ancestors protruded their tongues from their mouths before they evaporated into the ether. The crowd erupted in cheers and Maui stood slightly hunched as he panted for air. His head was lost amidst a fog as he used the back of his hand to wipe away the sheen of sweat covering his forehead. Moana ran to Maui and getting on the tips of her toes wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to her eye level. A spark of light snapped through the air as she rubbed her nose against his own. His warm breath brushed against her cheek as he continued to catch his breath. She spoke in a hushed tone.

"I generate my fire. The fire of whom? The fire of Maui. What is the name of my hearth board? Moana Waialiki. What is the name of my hardwood shaft? It is Maui Demi-god of the wind and sea. My fire ignites; it is erupting just as the fires of the volcano Tongaruru. My fire ignites", Moana whispered. She gasped in surprise as she pulled back to see Maui's eyes darkened by the sheer expanse of his pupils. With a loud groan he smashed their lips together. He hungrily bit and sucked on her pillowy lips. He pulled back suddenly as a pulse of fear coursed through him. He nearly lost it. With his size and strength this wasn't something he could afford to do. One part of him reasoned that she was part Fae so he need not worry. The other portion of him reasoned that she was still very much human and liable to bruises, broken bones, and whatever else might accidentally occur should he forget restraint. The cunning side flashed back to the memories of her soft floral scent and velvety skin beneath his calloused fingers. Another part tucked away the spell for future use. His sense of smell reminded him that there were barrels of blood ale somewhere nearby and waiting to be tasted. He pulled back from the kiss and slowly opened his eyes. Moana looked at him from under her dark lashes.

"Where the hell did you learn that?! I thought your Great Grandfather outlawed all that stuff", Maui panted.

"Gramma Tala taught it to me. She said I'd need this incantation one day when I got married. But she never said what it is", Moana smiled. Suddenly her pink swollen lips dropped into a frown. "Oh gods, I didn't do anything wrong, did I?!"

"No, no, you're fine! It's just that's a, uh,…", Maui stammered.

"You see, daughter-in-law, there are a number of incantations and spells that only a soulfasted husband and wife can perform.", Tamanui barked loudly. His eyes were bright with excitement and joy as he roughly clapped his hands on either of their shoulders. "That one you just performed was an incantation to transmit your desire to your husband. No matter where he is he'll hear your voice through the soul tie and you'll 'ignite his fire', so to speak. The reason it fizzled out is because Cumala didn't say the responding incantation. If he had he would've opened the channel within him to receive your sacred fire and mingle it with his own".

"D-did everyone hear me, just now?", Moana said, her skin flushing a deep crimson.

"Probably, Fae hear differently than humans you know.", Tamanui said jovially. He beamed with merriment so much that he looked as if he might float away. He was blithely unaware of Moana ducking her head and using the cloth of her bellsleeve to cover her face. Nor of Maui's equally crimson face. "You see, there are a number of tomes on this! Ah! I didn't get you a wedding present! Now I know what I will get you! I'll have the tomes dropped off at your place later. They hold a lot of very ancient sex and tantric magic, positions, and spells for building deeper intimacy of the spirit. But those are for the couples who have been together for some time. Oh! I almost forgot the one's for temporarily enlarging body par…"

"THANKS, Grandad!", Maui said loudly with a forced grin. He patted him awkwardly on the back. "Why don't you go get those now? It won't be much longer until the sun will have to come up and then you won't be able to be around for the next 12 hours".

Tamanui pulled him and Moana into a tight embrace. They both expelled great 'oof' noises from the force of his grasp. "Ah! You are right, Cumala!", Tamanui said guffawing heartily. "If I don't see you again before sunrise you go on and have a great life with your wife, Cumala. You go on and never look back"

"Thanks, Grandad", Maui said warmly. Tamanui released them both and stomped off into the distance.

Moana peeked an eye from beneath the cloth of her sleeves. Maui began to chuckle and Moana uncovered her face only to cover her cheeks with her hands. "Aue, seems I can't do anything normally!", Moana said. "I just performed a sex spell in front of everyone!"

"Then there was Grandad's lecture. He means well though", Maui said shaking his head as he smiled. He still felt flickers of the heat from her incantation licking at his insides. This time it was manageable instead of the rush of molten lava it was previously.

"I got the feeling he was coming from a good place. He seems like a delightful person", Moana said. She marveled at his strength and size. He even towered far above Maui! She definitely could see the physical resemblance. The greater resemblances lie in his contrast of pure strength and unshakable jocund sensibility. "I hope he comes back in time. I'd love to get to know him better. Maybe even hear some embarrassing stories about you"

Maui's eyes went wide knowing how easy a task that would be. "Alright I see how it is. Touché, Mo!", Maui said with a smirk and raised brow. Moana placed her hands on her hips and smiled. "Go ahead and do that. I'll just ask Grandad if he'd like to read you the first chapter out of one of those old tomes he's giving us. I'll make sure to ask him to explain things using a lot of graphic words just so there's no misunderstandings."

She stepped close to him and began smoothing the wrinkles out of robes. "Actually, I was hoping you'd read to me. You'll have to use a lot of graphic imagery. You know, just to help me really understand it", Moana cooed.

"I see myself spending a lot of time reading in the near future", Maui said. He leaned his face closer to hers and suddenly a force tugged him backwards. He was floating through the air on his back flinging his arms as he struggled to descend back to the ground. Feeling exhausted he looked around to see the Clurichaun and several other Fae walking beneath him.

"Aye, Demi-god! You've got eh eternity for that! Time ta tak a dram wit ta' boys!", Seamus said. He held his index finger pointed upwards and a stream of white magic flowed from his fingertip. The other Fae men in the group laughed and cheered as they walk walked towards the great bar carved into the side of the mountainside. Maui watched as the naiad, Mulan, and the daughters of Hathor rushed Moana away into the distance.

* * *

 **Notes:**

\- Yue Lao is the god of love and marriage in Chinese folklore. He appears at night and unites all predestined couples with a silken red chord. Afterwhich, nothing can prevent their union. That however doesn't prevent the wrong people from uniting (poor Maui).

\- Maui chanted a Karakia in order to bring forth the spirit of his ancestors. Karakia are Maori prayers/incantations which are used for various pursuits. - The Karakia spoken by Moana is actually an incantation to raise a sacred fire in a manner of goddess worship. I manipulated it a bit. *wink*

\- In Moana's incantation, the words "hearth board" and "hardwood shaft" refer to the technique of rubbing two pieces of wood together to make fire. *clears throat*, I'll let you do the rest of the puzzle yourself. ;)

\- The Haka is a very sacred ceremonial war dance of the Maori people. It's performed at weddings, funerals, and various other events of that magnitude.

\- I put the english translation of the Haka in my story and manipulated the words to fit. Trying to get the moves just right through words alone was VERY tough! I hope I did the Haka justice.

\- Tamanui is the god of the sun in Maori culture.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes from the Author:**

Phew, this is a LONG chapter! There are some steamy scenes in this chapter but nothing extremely explicit. And, this all takes place roughly five years after the film. Therefore, Moana is 21 years old. But, honestly, I don't think that matters. I think many forget that the film represents Maori (and various polynesian) culture pre-European colonialism. They had different standards on when it was appropriate for a women to wed, run a household, and bear children. It's ethnocentric and insulting to many cultures, not just the Maori, to call their cultural standards pedophilia. Yes, in our culture the age of consent is 18 years of age. However, that ideal doesn't exist in other cultures or it is differently defined. It's best to respect that even if you don't agree.

Anyway, THANK YOU all for your continued support! you all. :)

* * *

It was midday the sun high in the sky casting a shiny white hue across the island. A little girl with a pink flower in her brown curls quickly rushed through the town. She bobbed and weaved through the legs of the adults who trudged to and fro carrying heavy loads. Looking around at towering adults she saw no sign of having been caught and so she continued into the jungle forest. Picking up the pace she pushed away waxy leaves twice her size and climbed over branches protruding out of the ground. She came across a clearing where a tiny whare lay. An average size adult would have to crawl on their hands and legs in order to even enter the abode. But, for her, it was perfect. Laboring for breath she walked to the front door, which was embedded with shiny seashells formed into the shape of a heart, and knocked.

"Who is it?", a voice called back.

"It's Lulu!", Lulu whispered.

"No,no! You gotta say the password, Lulu!", the voice said exasperatedly.

"Oh! Sorry, Mona! I'm a pania warrior!", Lulu said. The door swung open revealing seven girls sitting around a circular table. Sliced papaya, mango, and pineapples were strewn about a wooden plate which sat perfectly in the middle of the table. The girls hands glistened from the sticky juices of their previous devoured treats. Lulu took her seat among the girls and grabbed a slice of pineapple.

"Alright, we're all here!", Mona said, her two curly pigtails draped across her chest. She held a piece of paper and quill which made scratching noises as she made check marks next to each name. Setting the paper down carefully on the table she stood up. "Let's recite our motto!".

All the girls stood from their seats and clutched their sanddollar necklaces. "Soft and gentle like the waves! Adaptable like waters of the sea! Intensity and strength of a tsunami! We love the world that won't love us back! We are Pania warriors!". The girls all took their seats and a soft chatter broke out.

"Alright girls, we can't waste time!", Mona said. She picked up her quill and waived it about. The feather on the end twirled through the air giving her a feeling of satisfaction. "If the adults go looking for us our group will be taken away! Teuila, any luck on rebuilding you altar?"

"Nope.", Teuila said. Her red curls draped her face in a proud mane and reflected the red freckles on her brown skin. "I'm kinda scared to! The adults were REALLY mad when they found mine. I didn't even want to talk about how I finally got to talk with my ancestor. They'd kill me!"

"You talked to your ancestor!", Mona said excitedly. All the girls leaned into Teuila with round eyes and eager ears. The noise level rose to a large din of excitable chatter. Mona made a loud shushing noise bringing back to a soft lull. "Tell us about it Teuila! None of us got to because our altars were taken away"

"Well, my ancestors are called the Patupaiarehe. They're faeries that live deep deep in the jungle forests and also on the tops of the mountain. They have skin and eyes the color of milk and hair redder than mine!", Teuila said simply beaming.

"You're a faerie?!", Lulu said with a pout. She crossed her arms and indulged in a sulk.

"Lulu, we still don't know our ancestors yet. Come on!", Mona said rolling her eyes. "Teuila, keep going!"

"They play really pretty flutes. At night my ancestor Miru would come by my bed and play his flute. We'd dance all night. Sometimes he'd sing me songs. One day he said he'd teach me some magic and take me back to meet all the other Patupaiarehe so I can learn more about my people", Teuila said with starry eyes. "But, that was before they took way my altar"

Scratching noises eeked from Mona's quill as she made several notes on her piece of paper. "Starting today we'll start a list of the items we'll need for our altars and start remaking them. But, remember Pania's they'll have to stay here for safety!", Mona said, waving her quill authoritatively through the air. "Alright, Pania, anyone have any news to share?"

Lulu pulled a battered leather bound book and a crumpled quill from her bag. She carefully placed it on the table and looked at it with a sad gaze. "I was playing by myself yesterday and I saw Moana's Dad throw something out. So, I opened the trash and dug it out"

"Ew, Lulu, why would you go in the trash for a dirty old book?", a girl with deep black curls said with a grimace.

"Masina, I don't know why but something about it felt special to me. So, I went and got it", Lulu said with a shrug. "Look, Moana and Maui's names are written on the inside!"

Mona dropped her pristine quill and picked up the damaged one. She turned the poor thing around in her hands and stroked the broken feathers which caused some to fall off. It was a curious thing to her but oddly for no reason at all. Within the object it emanated an energy that felt deeply familiar. It latched on to someplace deep inside. She moved over to the book and her hands ghosted across the page seemingly moving on it's own accord.

"What are you doing, Mona?", Masina said with no alarm. She watched her with intrigue. "How are you writing without ink?!"

"I-I don't know!", Mona said, with a mixture of fear and excitement.

Her hands stopped moving and all the girls huddled around the book. Mona wrote, "Allow one's spirit to exercise its potential. To guide us in our work as well as in our pursuit of our ancestral traditions. Take hold and preserve it. Ensure it is never lost! Hold fast. Secure it. Draw together! Affirm!". A bright light burst from the book send the girls stumbling back from the table shielding their eyes. A silver man with purple eyes and long white hair stood crouched at a terrible angle. His face crumpled into a scowl as he looked around the room.

"Who conjured me!? And, while that garish yellow orb sits in the sky! Ugh. Luckily, I shall not catch death from gazing upon it like some other of the fae brethren", the being said.

"I-I-I", Mona said wide eyed. It made itself comfortable sitting cross legged it's head just scraping the ceiling. It twitched it's long pointy ears as it regarded the child.

"You! Come here child!", the being said soft and hissing as it widened it's purple eyes. Mona walked slowly towards him. The being inhaled deeply and gently clasped her tiny chin with his long translucent talons. It's black velvet robes draped about him elegantly like a pool of soft midnight. It wore an ornate silver necklace dripping with sapphire stones and it chimed merrily. He glanced over at the book and saw the writings and then to Mona's trembling hand which still held the quill. "You are my kin. I can see it in you. Smell it all around you. You conjured me didn't you?"

"Y-yes, but I didn't mean to! I'm s-sorry!", Mona stammered, her bottom lip trembling.

"Even better! You show much natural talent little Faery Scribe", the being said. "You mustn't worry. I am you ancestor, however distant. Though, it doesn't matter. The fates brought me here for there is something for me to impart to you. And, evidently something you must impart to me as well".

"I'm faerie too?!", Mona said with utter glee. She looked around the room with a look that was utterly smug. Lulu pouted once more.

"Too?", the being said. He looked around at the cluster of girls and nodded to himself. "Ah, yes, you all have the blood of those who dwell in the Seelie realm. Except for you wearing the pink object. You're normal"

Lulu looked at him with wide eyes shimmering with tears and lip trembling. "Oh darling girl, it was a joke. Do lighten up! You're all of the Seelie kin.", the being said rolling his eyes.

"What's your name?", Mona said meekly.

"Falmoor", Falmoor said, his eyes roved over the young girl taking in every detail. "Where on earth did you get that book?"

"I found it!", Lulu said rather loudly. She raised her hand up high as she beamed with pride. "I just knew it was special! I just knew it!"

"It is indeed a very special book. As are you for having found it. This book is not at all found in lands like these. Or not at least in several thousands of years", Falmoor said. His ears twitched erratically. He turned his head towards the tiny window. "A male adult human is coming this way. Therefore I should return to my lands once again. Should any of you want to reach your ancestors ask my little Faerie Scribe for assistance".

The girls all scrambled to their seats as Mona ran to get the book and her quill that lay among her neatly stacked parchment lined with notes. She ran to the table placing her hand on the object and it disappeared. She gasped as did the other little girls. Falmoor hesitated and watched the transpiring events with intrigue.

"Worry not Little Scribe. The book resides within you, within ALL of us. We are the keepers of centuries of knowledge hidden in the darkest corners of the unseen realm", Falmoor said, his purple eyes dazzling darkly. Mona felt almost entranced by them. "Will it back and it will come at your command". With that he vanished in a wisp of black smoke.

"Girls?", Mona's Father said. He opened the door and gazed through doorway at the seven little girls sitting with their hands folded. "Let's get back to the village. It's getting dark".

Mona and the rest of the girls walked out of the playhouse. She held her Fathers hand and nibbled on the bottom of her lip thoughtfully.

The next day the girls sat in their seats around the round table. Their feet kicking and stamping nervously as some drummed the table with their fingers. Mona closed her eyes and placed her palms facing outward. "Come back", Mona whispered, not quite sure if that would suffice. Her hands glowed and the book appeared on the table along with the crooked quill. The girls all cheered and Mona placed her index finger over her mouth. The girls castigated each other putting their index fingers over their mouths.

"Whose ancestor should we call today?", Mona said.

"Mine! You'll love Miru's flute! And..", Teuila said excitedly.

"NO, you already know your ancestor let someone else try!", Lulu said. Teuila pushed her index finger against the tip of her nose causing it to resemble a pig's snout and stuck out her tongue. Lulu glowered in response.

"We can try more than one in a day, I think", Mona said as if this were fact.

"I'm next.", Masina said sharply. She stood up and walked over to the book.

Mona was shocked to see a flicker of excitement on Masina's face. She always had dark circles around her eyes and a quite serious attitude compared to the rest of the girls on the island. This gave her an intimidation factor that kept the older kids from messing with them when they played outside. Only their group knew the gentle soul that lay within her. "Something tells me that we need to cover the windows or your ancestor will be hurt by the sun!", Mona said. The girls grabbed the table cloths stored away in a large toy chest and began using nails to pin them over the windows. With the last one covered the room was in semi-darkness. The sunlight still peaked from behind the table cloths giving the fabric an eerie orange halo around it.

"That's good enough. There's enough darkness for Masina's ancestor to be safe", Mona said.

"Alright, I'm ready", Masina said. Mona grabbed the quill and it slung towards Masina's hand pricking her finger tip. Masina frowned in displeasure yet watched as Mona's hand jerked across the blank parchment of the book writing in shimmering red. The incantation from the previous night shone a blazing red light and a wind swept through the room.

"What just h-happened?! None of the windows are open!", Lulu yelped.

"Whoever has conjured me, speak now! For the Harpy are not known for patience", the creature said. It had a voice that was commanding deep and rich. It's wings took up half of the entire playhouse. "Your accommodations are wretched! My wings ache!"

"I conjured you", Masina said. She lit a candle and walked with it in her hands. The candle cast a cozy warm glow onto the Harpy's form. The girls all gasped as they beheld the creature. It cocked it's head from side to side. She narrowed her black pupilless eyes at the girls as she looked them over. After having looked carefully at her surroundings she brought her full gaze onto Masina. Masina stared into the Harpy's eyes without a shred of fear. The Harpy quirked her pale lips into a smirk and then burst into a crowing laugh. The girls all covered their mouths as they gazed at the razor sharp fangs in her mouth. The Harpy shook her head causing her thick raven locks to tussle to and fro.

"Aww, baby!", the Harpy cooed in a chirping tone. "But, baby where are your wings? Have you been hexed by a witch? Their blood will flow from the ground they tread!". The Harpy sat on the floor and brought her knees up to her chest. As she wiggled her toes her long black talons clicked against the wooden floor. She brought her black wings close into herself in a futile effort to get comfortable.

"I wasn't born with any wings. You're my ancestor.", Masina said her eyes filled with awe. The Harpy stretched out her hands which appeared to be dipped in gold. She cupped Masina's chin and gently felt her face and lightly dragging her talons through her hair. It was a great feat that she avoided scratching her talons on anything.

"Baby, all Harpy no matter full, half, or a pinch have wings", The Harpy said. "BUT, you have to earn yours whereas I was born with mine".

"Can you show me how?", Masina said eagerly. The girls all marveled at the sudden change in her flat affect.

"Sure, baby. The Harpy help our own", the Harpy said. She curved her wings forward and scooped up Masina in them. The Harpy made soft brooding noises as she rocked Masina gently in the cradle of her wings.

"By the way, for our records we'd like to know your name.", Mona said. She held the battered quill in hand and had it at the ready.

"Amethyst", Amethyst said softly. She set Masina on her feet. And attempted to stand to full height slightly banging her head on the ceiling. "AH! Wretched place."

"Sorry about that. This is my playhouse.", Mona said never looking up from her writings.

"A human approaches.", Amethyst said with a growl. She curled her lips and her fangs shone in the candlelight. Her hair seemed to ruffle. With her wing she pushed Masina behind her. "I will rip open it's throat!"

"NO! That's my Dad.", Mona said. She looked at the creature with a fright.

"Ah, I see. Then I will take my leave, little kin.", Amethyst said. Using her talons she made a rip in the very fabric of space. Pulling it open she stepped inside and the tear sealed itself leaving a tiny shimmer where it once was. Masina stood in the place where Amethyst had been her gazing at nothing in particular with a blank stare. All the other girls surrounded her asking if she were alright. Suddenly there was a pause in the din of chatter as the girls stood amazed at the sight before them. Masina's throat bobbed as a tear trickled down her face.

"Masina! You never cry!", Lulu said with a gasp.

"Yeah? So what!", Masina said. Now it was too late. The tears came bursting forth. The more she tried to pull them back the greater they poured from her soul.

"What did Amethyst do to you?", Lulu said. Masina wiped her eyes and shook her head.

"She loved me", Masina said.

* * *

On a wooden platform several women sat in large ornate chairs. The platform had been built beneath a grove of palm trees as handmaidens waved large palm fronds from behind their chairs. Their robes shined brightly revealing the quality of their make. Gems and rare feathers were fastened in their perfectly coiffed hair that drifted softly in the breeze. Beneath where they stood were the women of Motunui. Some cooled themselves with fans woven from reeds as others used their hands to shield their faces. All felt miserably damp from the sweat covering their bodies as the sun pounded them from above.

"Women of Motunui, I am Ali'Tasi from the Semaia family", Ali'Tasi said tilting her head upwards. "My husband and I met just as any of you have found your beaus. In the blessed time of experimenting and embracing the natural functions of our bodies we found ourselves to be lovers. To this day we have a marriage that holds strong".

The other women sitting on the platform smiled and nodded as they clapped. A cough came from the crowd and Sina panicked. "Alright! Would you like to speak Mrs. Alofa", Sina said.

"Hello all! I am pleased to here on this… modest part of the island", Alofa said with a forced smile. "As Ali'Tasi said we women share the same struggle! When I look into this crowd I see… me".

The claps of the women on the platform were interrupted by the gruff voice of a woman in the crowd. "Oi! So, what I hear you sayin' is that you and I are the same?", Sefina shouted. Sweat poured down her brow as she glowered. The crowd parted and the women on the platform looked towards her.

"Yes, indeed!", Alofa said, sounding rehearsed. Her plastic smile was all teeth.

"I see. Let me introduce MY self.", Sefina said crossing her arms. "I come from the Malosi family. We're generations of farmers. We work the land with our very hands and nurture our livestock"

"We commend you Mrs…", Sina said.

"I'm not finished!", Sefina barked. "There are days when I've worked so hard that I'm too tired to go to sleep. My hands have become the texture of rocks from the years of toil. I can survive on four hours of sleep and a bowl of coconut porridge because there were days when we had to! So, since we're the SAME you too have experienced this?"

"Well, no, I…", Ali'Tasi said.

"So you have NO right to tell people like me, like US", Sefina said gesturing to the women surrounding her. "How we feel! We labor to produce life from our very bodies and we labor to produce money to feed our families. I WILL NOT labor for the affections of spoiled little boys!"

"Yeah!", a thin woman yelled. Other women chanted in kind. "Your marriage is strong because there's more at stake for him. You all come from very powerful aristocratic families. Leaving means they'd also be cut off from a resource of wealth and power. In your world a divorce would ruin his and your reputation. Whereas with us there's always another woman waiting to take our place and they know this well. Why? Because we've been bred to labor for their affections".

The women on the platform looked incensed and offended. Some got up from their chairs and called for their entourage. Sina's eyes grew wide and she stood up. "Okay! Let's call this meeting to a close", Sina said clapping her hands and laughing nervously.

* * *

A cloud of purple smoke appeared at a table seated by other Scribe Faeries. They sipped their moon ale daintily as they paused here and there for conversation. "Ah, Falmoor. You're back", a red eyed Scribe Faerie said nonchalantly. "Where in the realms did you go? And so suddenly?"

"I had been conjured!", Falmoor said with surprise. He waved for the bartender and a portly gargoyle flew up to the table. With a snarl it placed a slim silver chalice of moon ale in front of him. Placing several silver coins into it's clawed hand it flew away. "I do not know how long it has been since that's happened!"

"A human conjured you?", another Scribe said with surprise.

"A human child who used the ancestor incantation.", Falmoor said.

"That means that you're the child's ancestor!", the red eyed Faerie Scribe said with a snicker. Falmoor gave him an icy glare.

"I see nothing wrong with the entire occurrence. Actually, the child shows a lot of raw talent for Scribe Magic", Falmoor said. He drummed his fingers on the table as he tunneled in thought. Miru stood a ways away chattering with a griffon and Falmoor snapped his fingers. A purple puff of smoke transported him into a seat at their table.

"What in the!", Miru said. His white eyes searched his surroundings in order to get his bearings. "Warn me first!"

"That would've taken some time and frankly I was feeling rather lazy", Falmoor said resting his pointy chin on his hand. "Miru, a human child has your family's energetic signature all over her."

"Teuila, yes!", Miru said beaming. "She conjured me a while back. And I've been meeting her ever since"

"She and her group of little friends have been contacting their ancestors", Falmoor said his purple eyes glinting. "I was contacted."

"This is good! Maybe the humans are returning to ancestor worship again?", Miru said hopefully. Falmoor sneered and waved dismissively at the thought.

"I don't care about that. Not anymore at least", Falmoor said, his purple eyes darkening as sparks of mischief shone in his eyes. "All these little girls are part Fae. They don't belong in that drab magic deprived world where their raw talent will be wasted"

"I agree. Teuila would make a madrigal like the Seelie Realm has never seen!", Miru said with a soft smile. "The music practically lives in her bones".

"I bet there are more that we don't know about", Falmoor said eagerly. He paused and looked around the table at the other Scribes. Giving them a nasty glare, in return, the other Faerie Scribe cut their eyes at him and took their leave. "What if we could find them all and transport them to the Seelie realm?"

"Are you crazy? Bringing fully grown humans into our realm would bring utter havoc on all of us!", Miru said. He clapped his pointed fingers on his forehead.

"No, no! By the time humans become fully grown they are pretty much blind to things of the spirit. But children, if they haven't been exposed to human propaganda, are pliable and natural sponges", Falmoor said, sitting on the edge of his seat. He leaned in and spoke in a hushed voice. Miru leaned in as well, his white eyes growing large. "I say, we find all the children who have Fae ancestry and take them back to the Seelie realm".

"Why Falmoor! This is uncharacteristically charitable of you!", Miru said with a snigger. Falmoor smirked.

"What can I say? The centuries have softened a curmudgeonly old soul such as myself", Falmoor chuckled. His affable disposition faded as his face became stern. "With the days to come we could always use more Fae on our side whom are well trained".

"That, and it would be great revenge on the humans for stealing and raping our women in the first place", Miru said with a menacing grin. Falmoor echoed the same visage.

"Oh yes, that too", Falmoor said. His chuckle was drowned out by the howling laughter from a table next to theirs. The Clurichaun, several Gargoyles, and other Fae swayed to and for as their stone stein's flowed with frothy burgundy colored ale. Maui stood to his feet as he pounded the table. His cheeks and nose were flushed and he wore a sleepy grin. He shouted in a slurred tone.

"Yew all oughta know dat' Moana ish my girl! Mah honey bunny vixen lover liek no other!", Maui shouted lifting his stein. The rest of his table did in kind as they cheered. "She'z sew awesum! Did yew know dat she saved da' world twice naow?! TWICE! Gawds how culd I forget dat! An' she'z gotta niiice butt!".

Falmoor sighed in irritation as he snapped his fingers and disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

* * *

Teuila pumped her legs harder and harder causing her muscles to sting with fatigue. Leafs and branches whipped against her face and arms leaving small cuts. She gulped in air as her lungs withered with searing pain. Her foot clipped a root that protruded from the ground and she fell the ground in a heap. She planted her hand on the ground propping up her torso. Her teeth chattered as her body wracked with tremors. A small group of girls, several years older than herself, gathered around her.

"Look what we have here!", one of the girls said. The others around her laughed. "A soul sucking red-headed freak! Gee, girls, I wonder what would happen if we ripped that ugly red hair out of her head?"

"I think it would turn to a natural brown", One girl chimed in.

"Gee, I guess there's only one way to find out", the girl replied with a devious grin. As the girls closed in around her, Teuila pulled a tiny flute from her pocket. Placing the flute to her lips she clenched her eyes tightly shut as she began to play a mournful sounding melody. The girls gasped as their bodies stopped in their tracks. They made cries of terror as they groaned and grunted trying to move their limbs. Teuila snapped her eyes open and narrowed them to the size of slits as she increased the speed of her song. The girls yelped as their bodies began to trot in a circle around Teuila. Their arms waved through the air to the beat of the song. Teuila increased the song an octave and the girls began flinging their fists at one another as others rolled on the ground. Amidst the great brawl Teuila stood from the floor and dusted herself off. She placed the flute back into her pocket and turned to gaze at the pained dirty faces of the girls before her.

"The hatred inside you is what's fueling the spell", Teuila said calmly. The girls continued to yell for help as tears streamed down their faces. "You will be free once you have sincerely apologized for all the hateful things you've done. If not, you will stay here fighting each other for the rest of your lives".

"You're a witch! You're a nasty little freak! When I get free I'm telling everyone exactly what you are!", the girl screamed. Her body jerkily slung her fist and, with a loud crack resounding throughout the forest, it smashed the jaw of another girl. She started in horror as the girl's eyes rolled back in her head as she flew back and collided with the ground.

Teuila stopped walking and turned around to face them. "Once you've apologized if you ever return to your ways the fighting will return. Except the next time it will be toward the one you love most", Teuila said as she turned and resumed her exit.

* * *

Deep in the jungle forest a flicker of light drew Teuila forward. Pushing through the brush she saw her friends standing around Falmoor. He stood in the center of their crescent formation bending over slightly as he spoke. With a grimace he rubbed his back and snapped his fingers. Out of a puff of smoke materialized a large wingback chair with purple velvet cushions. He eased into the chair releasing a breath of relief. Three long couches with purple velvet cushions appeared and with gasps and chatters of delight the girls took their seats. The fire sat in the center of them giving off a comforting warmth and deep orange light that illuminated their tiny faces. Teuila ran to the nearest couch and took a seat.

"Ah, Teuila! Glad to see you have made it", Falmoor said with a wave of his hand. A silver goblet appeared in his hand and he took a small sip of the liquid within.

"I ran into trouble again", Teuila said kicking her feet.

"Are you alright?!", Mona said from the end of the couch.

"I took care of it", Teuila said with a wink. Mona smiled and nodded.

"Alright, as I was saying", Falmoor said languidly. He paused to take another sip of his goblet. "I will give each of you the power to find other children with Fae ancestry. But I need some sort of trinket or talisman in order to channel the power."

"I know! I know!", Lulu said excitedly waiving her hand in the air. Falmoor barely could contain his amusement.

"Yes, Lulu.", Falmoor said with a smirk.

"How about our sand dollar necklaces?", Lulu said. She pulled the necklace from beneath her top and held up the smooth white disk. "It the symbol of the Pania Warrior! I know it will be the even more special when it's…"

"That's perfect", Falmoor said. He stood up with a slight grunt and his goblet disappeared into a puff of smoke. Cracking his knuckles he held out his hands. "Alright, everyone hold up your necklaces"

The girls stood to their feet and pulled out their necklaces. Falmoor's eyes glowed brightly as he murmured in a language unknown to them. From out of his mouth came purple wisps which floated through the air and fused with each of their sand dollars. The girls chattered excitedly as they gazed in awe at their glowing necklaces. Falmoor took his seat and once more conjured his goblet.

"Alright, girls listen very carefully", Falmoor said sternly. The chatter ceased as all eyes were on him. "Your necklaces will glow when you're in the presence of another child whom has Fae ancestry. Get to know him or her and bring them back to this spot. Do not tell them of their ancestry. Simply convince them to join your little club."

"What if our parents see our necklaces glow?", Mona said with a frown.  
"They won't. Only another who has met their Fae ancestor can see the glow", Falmoor said.

* * *

Moana smiled softly as she watched as the daughters of Hathor, Mulan, and the Naiad twirled and swiveled their hips to the music amid the crowd of dancing Fae. After five songs she had to take a seat as her whole body ached. The sun began peaking above the horizon and Moana peered at the orange and pink blip struggling against the sea of black. She sipped moonberry wine from a slender glass and it only added to her already heavy eyes and her limp limbs. She released a sigh of delight as she felt the sting in her sides and cheeks that was evidence of the laughter they shared all throughout the night. She spied an abandoned griffon's nest beneath a barrow covered with overgrown ivy. Maybe if she could just take a quick nap she'd be refreshed and ready to continue the celebration. She dragged herself to the barrow and crawled inside. Curling up in the plush nest she rested her head on it's edge and closed her eyes.

Maui staggered to the bar and slapped his hand on the counter. "Alright, hit me bar tenda! It'z mah weddin' dae", Maui said with a sleepy grin.

The gargoyle shook it's head as he dried off a wet stein with a soft cloth. "No can do, Maui", the Gargoyle growled. "You've had enough. Go sleep it off"

"Shleeep.", Maui said languidly. He nodded and began staggering away from the bar. "Ah, dat sounds liek a gud idea!". Something deep within him felt a tug towards a mound of earth covered in ivy. He crawled inside and saw Moana fast asleep curled on her side. Maui lay down next to her and wrapped his arm around her waist bringing her snug against himself. Closing his eyes he drifted off to sleep.

The morning sun shone it's rays into the tiny barrow causing Maui to slowly open his eyes only to regret it. The light felt like little daggers stabbing his retinas. He slammed his eyes shut with a loud groan. The ethereal music still floated through the air as the party continued through the night and into the following morning. The once soothing melodies now felt like hammers smashing his brain. Maui felt Moana stir. She moaned softly as she clutched tightly onto his arm. Trying to get comfortable she pressed her body back against him wriggling her body to and fro. Maui released a rumbling groan and brushed her hair away from her shoulders. Dipping his head down her began to gently suck and nibble on her flesh. Moana's eyes fluttered open as she smiled at his amorous attentions.

"Maui", Moana whimpered. This caused him to growl and to quicken his attentions with vigor. "Move the handle of your hook. It's jabbing me"

"That ain't my hook, Mo", Maui whispered in her ear. He chuckled when he heard her gasp.

Moana was hanging in the twilight of sleep and awake when Maui's statement felt like cold water being thrown on her. Her eyes were wide open as she gasped and his deep chuckle reverberated through her. She bit her lip as she experimentally pressed her buttocks firmly against his groin. In reply he growled as he gently nipped her skin. Moana bit back a whimper as he gently placed his hand on her hip and pulled her backwards. Her Mother's previous taunts came to mind and she flushed a deep red. Since their engagement thoughts would flicker across her mind nudging her with reminders of her wedding night. She'd let those thoughts fade as quickly as they came. Now she was confronted with the reality of being with a man, particularly one so large, and she felt a trembling trepidation. Yet, mingled with it was excitement and intrigue that made her chest flutter and clench her thighs in hopes of calming the rushing tide of desire. Moana pulled away from his grasp and sat up.

"Maui, do we have, uh, any papaya?", Moana stuttered. Her cheeks grew in warmth.

"You're hungry? Now?", Maui said quirking an eyebrow.

"No, no. I, uh, since we're about to, uh, you know…", Moana said pulling her hair over her shoulder. She nervously ran her fingers through her hair. Maui sat up and groaned as he rubbed his back.

"I can get you breakfast if you're hungry. I won't be eating any", Maui said with a groan. The smoky scent of pork sausages being grilled over an open fire wafted into the barrow. Maui licked his lips with a wide smile. "On second thought…"

"No, not that. All you have to do is eat the papaya seeds every day in the morning and one at night. And that way I won't get pregnant", Moana said softly. She ducked her head hiding behind the curtain of her hair. There was an aching silence and she held her breath.

"Oh yeah, that", Maui said nonchalantly. Moana exhaled a sigh of relief. Maui pushed her hair behind her ears. "Took 'em for centuries and it's a sure fire way of makin' sure your fish can't swim upstream"

"As a kid I used to wonder why I was an only child when every other family on Motunui had several children. Then I saw my Father eating papaya seeds and my Mother had to give me 'the talk'", Moana said with a laugh.

"I have tons of half brothers and sisters out there somewhere", Maui said with a frown. "I have absolutely no desire to meet them"

"Why not? I always wanted brothers and sisters. It was lonely being the only child", Moana said wistfully.

"'Cause it would be awkward as hell", Maui said his frown intensifying. His frown seemed to disappear as his characteristic smirk and jocular disposition returned. "Can you imagine how that would go? Heeeey, I'm Maui your long lost demi-god half brother! Our Dad was a deadbeat asshole who, despite being a god, couldn't figure out how to use birth control! Come 'ere you, let's hug it out!"

"How about kids of your own? I mean, of our own.", Moana said, the flush returning. "I never really thought about being a Mother until now".

"I never thought about it either. Well, at least not in a looong time", Maui said with shrug. He rubbed his neck. "In my last marriage Rohe wanted kids but couldn't have them. She was cursed a long time ago with a dead womb. That didn't keep her from blaming me for it"

"You were married to Rohe?! That horrible woman who was feeding off the souls of the dead was your ex-wife?!", Moana said in shock. Maui winced a bit and a cloak of sorrow shrouded him as he nodded.

"Yeah", Maui said meekly. "She wanted kids and I went along with it because, well, I was a young love starved idiot. But now that I have a choice in it I don't know how I feel about being a Father. I'll need some time to think about it"

"Well", Moana said clearing her throat. "I think we should take precautions until we can decide"

"Great idea", Maui said resting his arm on the rim of the nest. He grinned wide and cupped her chin bringing her lips to his. Her lips were plush pillows that felt soft and smooth against his own. As he sucked on her bottom lip something primal within him grasped ahold and caused him to bite down. Panic arose within him and he snapped his eyes open. Her eyes were still closed as she moaned. She gently pulled away from his embrace as her eyes fluttered open. His panic turned into a pervasive pulse of cold terror.

"I just remembered that I have a papaya in my bag back in my room at the Yokai castle", Moana panted. Her lips where swollen and her hair tussled. He felt an inward quelling of his anxiety and huffed in pride as he beheld her ravished appearance.

"Really?", Maui chuckled. "Isn't that kinda random?"

"Yeah, but something within me told me to take it with me. So far, every time I've listened to my heart it hasn't lead me wrong", Moana said. She smiled as she thought of Grandma Talla.

"You go on ahead. I'll meet you there later", Maui said. The sun shone brighter casting a beam of light into the barrow. Maui loudly groaned as he covered his eyes.

"Someone's got a nasty hangover", Moana said in a sing song voice. Maui's eyes peered from between his fingers and he glared at her.

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up", Maui said. "I'm gonna go hunt down a hangover potion and I'll meet you back at your room"

* * *

Moana walked down the dark hallway of the Yokai castle. The familiar orange glow of light emanating from the numerous sliding doors warmed her heart. She arrived at her room and noticed it was larger than before utilizing two rice paper screen doors. Sliding the door back she gasped in delight at the expansive room. The Yokai had merged Maui and Moana's room into one. She ran inside and held back a squeal of delight as she beheld the brand new futon that lay on the far side of the room. It surely could hold six of her self. She sat on the fluffy futon and sank into it's sumptuously soft texture. She ran her hands over the soft white comforter and pushed her hands into the plump pillows. A soft clang rang through the room and she looked around to find the noise. In the far side of the room a pile of presents sat neatly arranged. The repressed squeal of delight burst from her lips and ran to the pyramid of presents. She picked up each one marveling at the beautiful wrappings and glancing at the cards transcribed in glittering ink and cream weathered envelopes sealed with wax. Realizing she had no idea when Maui would be back she grabbed her robe and ran into the bathroom.

She laid her head on the rim of the giant tub feeling delightfully limp. The room was completely obscured with steam and the intoxicating scent of lavender and lilac drifted from the water in the tub. She lifted her leg and watched mesmerized as the water dripped down in to the tub causing little ripples to drift rapidly outwards. It took great will power to pull herself from the tub. Standing in front of the mirror she rubbed a towel over her body and used another to rub through her hair. Her hair laid damply on her shoulders in a series of tight ringlets. She wrapped her robe around herself and exhaled a shaky breath. This was it. After years of waiting she would keep the promise she made to herself and give herself to her husband. Would it hurt? Maui obviously was fairly experienced in this area, would he laugh at her? What if she isn't good enough in bed and, like her Mother says, he'll leave her? Moana shook her head and clenched her fists. "A man who, literally, went through hell to get you wouldn't throw you away over bad sex", Moana chided herself. Running her fingers through her hair she glanced over herself in the mirror one last time before returning to her room.

Maui sat on the futon with his hands resting on his knees. He wore a robe as well and from the slick and shiny texture of his hair she supposed he had washed as well. He looked up from his thoughts and a giant grin spread across his face. Moana nibbled her bottom lip as her cheeks stained pink.

"Did you get a look at this, Mo?", Maui said excitedly. "This bed is perfect for us!"

"Y-yeah", Moana said laughing nervously. She twisted the fabric of her robe in her hands.

"I, uh, found the papaya in your bag and ate some of the seeds", Maui said sheepishly. Moana took a few steps closer clenching her robe.

Internally she panicked. What should she do now? Maybe, undress? Moana slowly started untying her robe and Maui's breath hitched. "Wait, Mo.", Maui said breathily. Moana felt fear course through her veins like ice water. She halted her actions as she held her breath. "Let me do that. But you gotta come have a seat first".

Maui grinned widely as he patted his lap. She felt a flood of relief loosen the choking grip of fear on her as she walked towards him. Sitting on his lap she rested the back of her head on his shoulder. His giant legs made her own look like tiny brown sticks. Maui wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled the ties loose. He pulled the robe from her shoulders and rubbed her arms. As he massaged her biceps he could feel the muscles constricted tightly.

"Relaaax", Maui cooed. Moana nodded.

"I'm already messing up at this", Moana said. He could feel her begin to spiral down into a pit of distress.

"No, you're not.", Maui said. He leaned his mouth close to her ear. "As far as I'm concerned the past is gone and we're creating a new thing right here and right now. Sooo, have you ever touched yourself?"

"What?!", Moana said. She felt his body tremble as Maui began to laugh heartily. If she wasn't facing away from him she would've gave him such a nasty look.

"You know, scratchin' the itch", Maui said, his voice dropped an octave. A shiver ran down Moana's spine.

"Sometimes", Moana said softly. Maui pulled the rest of the robe off her body and tossed it aside. He tickled her sides causing Moana to yelp and squirm in his lap. He released a rumbling growl as his hips involuntarily jerked upwards.

"So, show me how you scratch your itch", Maui said. His fingers overlapped with each other as he rubbed up and down her waist.

"I-I don't know it's been a long time", Moana said. It felt as though the atmosphere within her skin suddenly became humid. His hands moved up to cup her pert breasts his rough fingers sliding past her nipples. Slightly arching her back she moaned softly .

"That's okay. Let's find out how you like it", Maui whispered in her ear. Moana swallowed deeply as she nodded.

* * *

Moana lay with her head on Maui's chest. Maui was fast asleep his loud snores vibrating through her. A soft smile play on her lips as she traced his tattoos with her finger. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer to himself as he murmured in his sleep. It wasn't only his snores that kept her awake. So much had transpired in the past few days she felt the need to be still and process it all. Getting married on whim was something she never could have seen coming. With Maui by her side she knew all things spontaneous and uncanny were bound to present themselves. Much like the stories she grew up hearing from the older girls on Motunui. Moana stifled a giggle as she recounted one girl bragging about having had four orgasms during her first time. Now she knew from experience that was, frankly, impossible. Moana clenched her tights together hoping to soothe the dull throb. It wasn't the most excruciating pain she had experienced. Still, it was quite uncomfortable and the mere thought of having sex again anytime fairly soon made her wince. She stuck out her tongue as she recounted Maui ecstatic expression upon discovering the tablespoon of blood that had stained their futon. He said something about virginal blood having strong magical properties. She looked over at the nightstand at the tiny glass vial filled with her blood and felt nauseous. Her thoughts turned to her Mother. Now that she had experienced sex for herself did she still hold strong to her beliefs? The act of letting a man within the very depths of her body stripped away everything leaving her with naught but an aching vulnerability. She surely couldn't have done such an act for recreational purposes. Closing her eyes she could see the red chord that bound their souls to one another increase in strength.

"Everythin' alright, Mo?", Maui said languidly. "I can practically hear you thinkin'"

"I didn't climax", Moana said feeling dejected. Maui rubbed her back in tiny circles. "I remember one girl back on Motunui saying something about sexual compatibility. Maybe we're not sexually compatible"

"That's bullshit.", Maui said ticking his tongue. "Yue Lao put us together. He says we're compatible. So, that's all there is to it".

"True.", Moana said. She moved her flat palm against his chest feeling the raised marks of his tattoos, the hard pecs, and his smooth skin. She couldn't get enough of touching him. It was as if a whole new world of sensory input was unlocked to her. "I suppose we'll just have to keep doing it over and over and over until I come. It's gonna be a lot of hard work."

Maui made a sound that was a cross between a moan and a growl. If she weren't so sore her thighs would be slick with moisture. "Kinda like makin' pancakes.", Maui said with a jovial tone. "The first batch is good. But after that they just keep gettin' better and better. They get more golden brown, fluffy, crispy on the outside, soft on the inside… man, now I'm hungry again"

"Pam-kaeks?", Moana said inquisitively.

"Oh yeah, tried them in a far off land a long time ago. They eat 'em for breakfast with this sticky sweet sauce on top.", Maui said rubbing his stomach.

"I want to try pam-kehks one day", Moana said resuming tracing his tattoos. He shivered in delight causing her to smile.

"If I can find the right ingredients here in the Fae realm I'll make you some. But you gotta eat 'em butt naked. I wanna see that sticky sauce drippin' all over your body", Maui said with a growl. Moana flushed scarlet as she giggled.

"Only you could make food sexual", Moana said as she laughed.

"Damn straight", Maui said.

* * *

The light of the hearth in the whare filled the room and warmed Tui's back. He stood straight as a board with his hands perched on his podium carved from wood. Sina stood beside him face a perfect mask of pleasantries. Before him stood a noisy crowd of the citizens of Motunui. People crowded the doorway pushing to get inside crying and bemoaning their troubles all in one great catastrophic din. Tui pounded his mallet on the podium silencing all.

"Now, tell me in an orderly fashion what ailments have befall you? I am honored to serve", Tui said in a professional tone.

A wide eyed middle aged man lifted his hand. Tui acknowledged him with a nod. "There are frightening things happening in my whare.", the man said in a quivering voice. "I hear knocks on the walls and the sounds of someone running down the halls or walking on the floors. I think it might by my wife or my children and I look to see no one."

"As have I!", A portly woman yelped. Her bottom lip quivered as she clutched her husband tightly. "I have looked out my window at night and seen glowing red eyes peering back at me. While I'm weaving I will hear the soft murmurs of voices somewhere in the distance. But I can't quite make out what they're saying. Sometimes at night, while lying in my bed, I feel a presence hovering over me. I woke up one night to see the same black figure with red eyes crouching over me".

"I had the same things happening to me!", another woman wailed. Her husband rubbed her shoulders as tears streamed down her face. "I often hear scratches on the walls as if something with claws was walking along the halls dragging it's nails along the walls of my whare. One night I followed the sound and found my little boy sitting in his room talking to himself. Now, he is missing!"

An uproar of cries and chatter broke out among the crowd. Tui pounded his mallet on his podium once more and the crowd silenced. "This sounds like there is a thief and perhaps a few wild animals loose on the island. I will send out a group of hunters and enforcers to find the criminal, the little boy, and the wild animal", Tui said, sternly. "I assure you, that is all. Nothing more. In the meantime, do not walk around the island at night. If you must, don't go out alone. If you see or hear something tell a councilor an enforcer. This town meeting is dismissed!"

The crowd poured out of their whare still chattering amongst themselves. Tui closed and locked the doors of his whare. His shoulders slumped as he massaged his forehead. Sina rubbed his back as Tui removed his headdress and sat on their cot. Sina sat beside him pouring a cup of tea for both of them.

"Tui, my husband, you know I support you in all things", Sina said softly. Tui sipped his tea never looking towards her face. "But, are you really sure this is just the work of a thief?"

"Don't let their superstitions get to you, Sina", Tui said with a grumble.

"I just wonder.", Sina said. Her brows pulled together as she frowned. "The other day at the market the Awatere's girl went up that red head child, I forget her name, and began screaming at the top of her lungs. It was terrifying. She's never acted like that before!".

"What did she say?", Tui said. He looked up from his tea with a look of intrigue.

"She screamed some nonsense about the little girl being a witch and that she won't get away with it. I suppose 'it' being a spell or some nonsense", Sina said shaking her head.

"The girl is simply hysterical. All teens go through this period of hormonal imbalance", Tui said, with an air of it being a matter of fact.

"Well, whatever it is it's spreading throughout the island. You've got to act fast, Tui. Or Motunui will come loose at the seams", Sina said. "Remember that meeting with the women of Motunui a while back?"

"Yes, how did it go?", Tui said, tentatively. His eyes widened with shimmers of hope for a shred of good news. Sina could see the need in his eyes and frowned. She hesitated at first. Knowing her husband he would rather hear the absolute truth than a comforting lie.

"It was awful, Tui. Just awful. The women of Motunui rejected the aristocratic families. Several elite clans are now horribly incensed at us for, as they say, 'putting them in that humiliating situation'. Now, I have to do a lot of work to smooth things over", Sina said exasperatedly. Tui sighed his forehead cascading in an avalanche of wrinkles.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes from the Author:**

Normally I don't post another chapter so soon. However, inspiration struck me and when I looked over everything I realized just how much I had written. LOL! So, I chopped it up into two chapters. Things are really getting intense in the story. I'm really excited for the chapters to come!

The incantation recited by Moana is an actual Westphalian (a region in Northwestern Germany) charm.

As always, my readers thank you for everything!

* * *

Masina lay on her side trembling as she pulled her knees to her chest. Her body throbbed with pain and she whimpered as tears pooled on her cheeks. It was all her fault. If only she had kept her mouth shut her Father wouldn't have gotten mad. "Amethyst", Masina whispered. She closed her eyes wishing that would be enough for her ancestor to come. Her heart begged and pleaded with whatever forces were at work. "Amethyst, please". A wind rushed through the room and she felt her body being lifted from the floor with something hard yet soft as a feather. Her body was too weak and fragile to move. Instead she limply lifted her head upwards. The comforting black eyes of her Harpy ancestor looked down at her with concern.

"Baby!", Amethyst gasped in somewhat of a squawk. Her eyes widened as her hair ruffled. She tenderly massaged Masina's face with the palm of her hand and ran her talons through her hair. Masina flinched as fresh tears rolled down her cheeks.

"MASINA!", a man yelled. Amethyst's pointed ears twitched. She growled low baring her pointed teeth. She inhaled smelling his sweat, anger, torment, and alcohol pouring from his very pores. She snorted out the scent and grimaced. His heavy footsteps thudded loudly on the wooden floor. Amethyst cocooned Masina in the cage of her wings safely on her back and slowly extended her talons. With narrowed eyes she blew out the lantern in the room and waited for her prey. The shadows were an ally to the Harpy. She knew them well. It enshrouded her in a velvety blanket obscuring all sight, sound, and smell. The door handle began to turn and Amethyst's feral grin grew wider by the minute. She could hear the pounding of his blood coursing through his veins. Her mouth watered in anticipation for the spilling of his pitiful existence. A corpulent man slung the door open and it hit the wall with a loud bang.

"MASINA! Where the hell are yo..", the man shouted. His words caught in his throat as he gasped. Amethyst slowly drew herself to full height causing him to stumble backwards as he screamed.

"I will delight in watering the ground with your blood", Amethyst said through her teeth. She thrusted her claws into his protruding belly. The folds of his fat enclosed over her hand. He gurgled and sputtered as she ripped her hand from within him. He collapsed to the floor as his eyes rolled back in his head. The pool of his blood inched slowly away from his corpse. Amethyst snorted again as she stared at the corpse in cold rage. The stink of his fear, his selfishness, and his blood drenched the room. She held out her index finger as his blood dripped off her entire arm creating soft padding noises on the slick floor. Tearing a hole in the fabric of space and time she stepped through and it disappeared behind her.

* * *

Tui ran with a torch in his hand. A councilor woke him the middle of the night with an emergency. In the distance he could see a whare with a throng of people bustling outside of it. Some were trying to peer into the windows to see what was going on while others simply stood about gossiping and wanting to see what's happening. Several enforcers stood in front of the door barring anyone from entry. They held their wooden mere in hand as they scowled menacingly at the crowd. Tui pushed through the crowd at last reaching the Enforcer in front of the doorway.

"What is going on, Kauri?", Tui said, out of breath. The light of his torch illuminated his face casting sharp shadows in the increasing frown lines around his mouth.

"There's been a murder, Chief Tui", Kauri whispered.

"Who's household is this?!", Tui said in shock.

"It's the Kamana household, sir. Wiremu and his daughter Masina lived here.", Kauri said. He leaned in towards Tui in order to keep the news between them. Should the news get out it would cause utter pandemonium.

"Huh, Wiremu Kamana. Didn't his wife die in childbirth eight years ago?", Tui said. He struggled to keep his eyes open and his mind lucid. It was in the middle of the night and he had already been up having a fitful sleep.

"Yes, sir", Kauri said.

"Where is the girl? Is she alright?", Tui said his brow pulled together. Kauri shook his head.

"She's gone missing, sir. We think that maybe all the blood frightened her", Kauri said. He paled slightly and Tui figured that perhaps he was one of the guards who had witnessed the crime scene first hand.

"Then who was it that alerted the Council and the Enforcers of the murder?", Tui said impatiently.

"Wiremu's brother stumbled in from a night at the drinking hole. I suppose he lives there with them from time to time", Karui said. He eyes shone with mischief as he cupped his mouth. "But the misses tells me that's only when he isn't mooching off one of his flavor of the month girlfriends"

"Enough idle gossip!", Tui barked. He felt weariness seeping into the fabric of his bones. "Just what we need. Two missing children, a gender war, and now a murder".

"Hate to be the bearer of bad news but more children have gone missing in the past few weeks. We've been searching the entire island. But so far we've got nothing", Kauri said. He swallowed deeply as his voiced rose. "D-do you think that some of those Riro tribe got away? Maybe we didn't get them all?"

"No! And, keep your voice down", Tui said. He sighed in a vain attempt to expel the weariness of his soul. "I was there at the battle with the Ririo. They all were killed".

Tui looked up in horror as scream and wails broke out intermittently throughout the crowd. The news had gotten out. He should have known that keeping a secret on the island was near impossible. "Sir, if it will help maybe you should know what the other Enforcers think. They think it was the work of a monster or a huge beast of some kind. The marks on Wiremu's stomach were gashes too precise to be created by any weapon we have on the island. And, a man would have to be as strong as ten men to create wounds that deep".

"Thank you for the information, Kauri. But, we all know monsters don't exist. The only monsters I've known are flesh and blood. The incarnation of the darkness of mankind", Tui said gravely.

* * *

The candles flickered softly filling the room with a warm comforting light. They had spent the entire day in their bedroom opening presents, talking, and laughing. Food would appear within their bedrooms during the scheduled mealtimes. Moana sniggered when a gargantuan bento box, that greatly overshadowed the one next to it, appeared during dinnertime. It seemed the Zashiki-Warashi were not only charitable but fairly observant. She was still too sore for any more intimate activities. This caused Maui to be particularly jumpy around her. Far too often he'd make sure the futon was soft enough and ask continually if she needed anything. As if she was a fragile flower that couldn't take care of herself. It annoyed her initially but she soon came to see the intention behind his actions.

Now, Maui picked through each present with a gleeful expression. Moana, who sat beside him, simply watched. Warmth spread through her as Maui grinned wide and carefully examined the various packaging of each. The glistening ribbons, polka dot wrapping, and velvet boxes all came in various sizes and shapes. Maui caught her staring and his grin faded. Red blossomed on his cheeks and he ducked his head causing a cascade of voluminous black curls to curtain his face. Moana averted her gaze, abashed for staring. These were the moments no one ever saw. They saw the bluster, the charisma, and the heroic ego. She saw his effervescent uninhibited sense of wonder run with wild abandon. She loved these moments. Biting her lip she pulled her robe tightly around her. Maui grinned as he pulled her into his lap. Her legs were stretched across his lap as she wrapped her arm around his neck.

"I need some more clothes", Moana said softly. She leaned her head against his chest as she lightly kicked her dangling feet. Maui tried to grasp the ties on her robe but Moana playfully smacked his hands away.

"No, you don't. You can walk around naked. That's perfectly fine by me", Maui said. Moana giggled.

"I'd buy some but I don't have any money. What do Faerie use for currency around here?", Moana said. She took a small box from his hand and began opening it. She withdrew a gold ball that fit within the palm of her hand. It filled the room with a delicious lavender and lemon aroma.

"Don't know. Things have changed a lot in the past centuries. Looks like I might have to get a job for the first time in my life", Maui chuckled. "Ooor, you could go back to Motunui and get your stuff"

Moana visibly tensed. "Uh, I'm fine. I don't need to go back to Motunui. I'll just get another outfit from the Chihiro.", Moana said. Her voice was plastically cheerful.

"Come on, Mo. You gotta face your parents. Ignoring it won't make it any better", Maui said. Maui raised a brow causing Moana to groan. She hated when he was right.

"I know. It's just that for the first time in a long time things are perfect. I just want things to stay like this forever. I'm tired of going through turmoil all the time.", Moana said. She found a latch on the golden ball and flicked it open with her thumb. Several sparks of light floated throughout the room glowing in purple, white, yellow, and sapphire. They reflected light in the manner of a prism sending a soft ethereal glow throughout the room. Moana gasped as she looked around in wonder. The delicious scent that previously wafted from the golden ball significantly intensified.

"Your calling is to walk in the dark. 'Cause that's where the biggest need is. Not many can do that, Mo. Not many want to do that because of the sacrifice that comes with it. You see these lights? This is who you are.", Maui said. He stroked her back as he clutched her tightly to himself. "I won't lie, you've seen some major shit. War, death, and some stomach churning gore and violence. Things most people will never have to witness of their entire lifetime. Maybe that's why Yue Lao put us together. He knew you'd need a bad ass Demi-god to hold your hand while you go into the dark. And, I'm not goin' anywhere".

* * *

Moana lay in bed her head lay on Maui's bare chest. She could feel the soft beat of his heart thumping against her cheek and the dull vibration of his snores tickling her nose. She sniffed as tears silently rolled down her cheeks. Moana clenched her eyes tightly shut as her thoughts spiraled into self-loathing. The vibration rumbling through her ceased.

"Hey, Mo. What's up?", Maui said softly. The sounds of cicadas screeching wildly outside their window mingled amongst the nighttime serenade of hooting owls and the various soothing cries of mystical creatures..

"Nothing", Moana said shortly. Her voice was derived of it's natural luster.

"Your tears are wettin' my skin, Mo. Something's up. Did I… did I hurt you when we made love just now?", Maui said. Moana shook her head. He exhaled a breath of relief.

"No, I'm fine. It's just that in the past few days we've made love several times now", Moana said. "I can't seem to ever climax and I'm beginning to wonder if something's wrong with me. Maybe my Mother was right all along"

"Nothing's wrong with you, Mo", Maui said. He ran his fingers through her hair and his fingertips massaged her scalp. He felt the cold touch of shame revisit him. Perhaps, it was him who was at fault? Maybe, Maui Demi-god of the wind and sea was a hero everywhere except in bed. He felt sorrow pile atop guilt and create a murky blanket of despondency. Looking back at his freewheelin' days as a single Demi-god he had no problem pleasing the ladies. But then again those were human women. Fae women wouldn't go within ten feet of him, being that he was a half-breed. Rohe was the only one. Flashes of painful memories seared his mind and caused his stomach to church. He banished them from his mind causing the threat of emotional annihilation to dissipate. In a way, he too was a virgin as he was completely inexperienced when it came to fiercely willed Fae women. Pushing back the alluring temptation to wallow in self-pity he embraced his ignorance and conceded to defeat in attempting to make her happy in every way. A fire arose within him determined not to give up until he made things right. "We'll go see the Crone later. They'll know what to do"

"What! And talk about our sex life with total strangers?", Moana said aghast. She pulled the covers over her head as she groaned in embarrassment. "No way!"

"Come on, Mo. They're wise old creatures. After living ten thousand years there isn't anything that can shock them.", Maui with a chuckle. Moana peeked only her face from under the covers. Maui smirked and raised a brow at her soft frown and flushed face surrounded by a blanket cocoon. A smile spread on Moana's face as her tinkling laugh rang through the air. Maui joined in kind as the purity of her laughter washed away the darkness that had been cloaking his mind.

"I'm surprised you of all people would be okay with this", Moana said. She sat up and crossed her arms across her chest as she smirked. Maui's gaze dropped to her chest and with a toothy broad smile tried to pry her arms loose. She giggled as she shook her head from side to side clutching her arms tighter.

"And, what's that supposed to mean?", Maui said. With a growl he tackled her, his massive chest pining her to the futon.

"Let's just say that humility isn't your strong suit", Moana said. She tittered gaily as Maui nipped at her collar bone.

"I'm humble! I'm WAY humble! There's no one more humble than me!", Maui said between kisses. His hair cloaked her chest as he continued to nip at her flesh. She smoothed her fingers through his soft mass of curls.

His attentions became hurried. Through the link she could feel his desire begin to rise in him once more. A cold trembling panic became a black hole within her devouring all former feelings of mirth and laughter. She swallowed deeply as she gently pushed Maui back. Tears stung at the corners of her eyes. "Maui, please, I just… I can't", Moana said, her voice wavering. Maui looked up with wide eyes. "Until we visit the Crone, please, I can't"

"Did I do something wrong?", Maui said. His brows drawn together as his eyes filled with hurt.

"No, it's not you. You're wonderful, Maui", Moana said with a weak smile. A small tear rolled down her cheek. "I feel good when you touch me and every time my desire builds and builds. You pass the finish line but something in me fizzles out. It's like drinking water and feeling the cold wet refreshment wetting you lips and rushing down your throat. But no matter how much you drink, no matter how full your belly gets, you always thirst. It's… it's painful. I can't help but feel like something's wrong with me. It's the feeling I've been haunted with my entire life".

Maui sat up and descended back against the pillows with Moana cradled in his arms. "Don't worry, Mo. We'll get to the Crone first thing in the morning.", Maui said. Moana sighed wearily as she nodded her head. His great arms encased her and she snuggled deeper into the warmth of his embrace. Closing her eyes she drifted off to slumber.

Moana opened her eyes slowly. Was it her vision or perhaps the room was black as pitch? Maui was gone and her body was lying on cold wooden floors. With a gasp she sat up and surveyed her surroundings. A dark hallway stretched before her with several doors.

"I'm in someone's whare?", Moana said confoundedly. She stood up and dusted herself to see that she was donning her piupiu and woven crop top once more. "How did I get back on Motunui? And, I lost these ages ago!"

She heard grinding scratching noises travel down the hallway. A dark figure with wings flitted through the shadows as if swimming through water. Moana narrowed her eyes trying to desperately make out the shrouded figures around the room. Tentatively moving forward she placed the palm of her hand on the wall. Three sets of deep grooves softly scratched her skin of her hand. A blood curdling scream rang out and Moana stopped walking. She held her breath as her body became cold with fear. Trembling she continued forward in small paces. A door ahead slowly swung open and anxiety roared through her. She breathed heavily through her nose and she clenched her jaw to keep her teeth from chattering. She could see small tufts of smoke rise from the air she expelled from her nostrils. Goosebumps raised on her skin as she shuddered, both from the cold and the atmosphere of fear that permeated the dreary whare. Stepping inside the room she released a scream from the depths of her belly.

The pale body of a corpulent male lay on the floor. He and the floor was covered in his blood. His innards were spilled from several gargantuan gashes where the skin and flesh of his gullet was torn and ripped asunder. In the shadows stood the figure from before. It cocked it's head from side to side as it regarded her. It sniffed deeply before it growled menacingly. Everything in Moana wanted to flee but fear rooted her feet to the floor. She clenched her hands as her sweaty palms caused her fingers to slide against one another.

"Are you here to hurt Baby Masina too?", the creature growled in a shriek voice. A scream was swallowed by the terror griping her throat. Instead Moana shook her head side to side.

"I-I don't know any Masina? What are you?!", Moana yelled. The creature growled once more and a snikt noise cut the eerie silence.

"You are dressed like the one who hurt Baby Masina!", the creature said in a scratchy whisper. "Your corpse, your blood will mingle with that of the one before you".

With that the creature walked forward it's feet making heavy thuds and deep scratching noises against the wooden floor. Moana screamed as she ran down the hall pumping her legs and arms until they stung. The hall grew longer and longer and the door exiting the whare was always just out of her reach. Glancing back she spied the creature hunched over as it spread it's wings and began lifting from the floor. It's soared through the air closing the space between them with ease.

"Someone please help me!", Moana screamed as she felt the cold talons of the creature clutch her neck and drag her backwards.

Maui awoke with a start. Moana's shrill cries snapped him out of his deep slumber. She was still asleep but her face was contorted with fear. Her arms and legs flailed wildly as she continued to scream. Maui grabbed her shoulders and softly shook her. "MO! MOANA! Wake up!", Maui said frantically. Still she didn't stir. Maui frowned deeply as he watched her continue to struggle in his grasp. This wasn't just a bad dream. Maui closed his eyes as he held Moana tightly. "Mares in the unseen realm that stalk the realm of dreams, I bind and cast you out. BEGONE!"

Moana went limp in his grasp and her eyes began to flutter open. She looked up at Maui with terror constricting her pupils. Her bottom lip trembled as her body shook. "Maui!", Moana whispered.

"This is bad, Mo. The Unseelie Fae aren't just in the Seelie Realm. They're in the Unseen Realm too.", Maui said. He sighed deeply as he pulled her to his chest. This was beyond bad. If he hadn't learned that incantation from Morpheus himself, they would've been in very dire straits. He made a mental note to thank him.

"I-it was awful. Blood everywhere", Moana said trembling. "This didn't feel like a dream"

"It was the Mares", Maui said gravely. "But, their powers can only attack humans when they go to sleep. In the Faerie realm they're tangible creatures but in the human realm they're invisible. Even to humans who believe. I don't know how many more Unseelie Fae have gotten into the Unseen Realm. But, if more of them figure out there's a way for them to enter the Unseen Realm, they'll be able to do a whole lot of damage. Damage to our spirits"

"Mare? As in a horse?", Moana said her body wracked with tremors. Maui pulled her to his chest and she clung to him as she pulled the covers up to her chin.

"No, they're evil spirits that sit on the chest of human's while they're sleep giving them horrible dreams", Maui said softly. "They can only harm another Fae if you invite them into your home. And far as I know we've done nothing to invite those little shits into our home".

"How did you know it was a Mare?", Moana said. Maui smirked at her inquisitiveness. Even in the midst of terrible circumstances her curiosity hadn't dimmed.

"You wouldn't come to when I tried to wake you up", Maui said. He swallowed deeply as the fear from earlier resurfaced. "That's one of the sign's of a Mare"

"Here I am lying down to sleep. In the night no mares shall plague me until they have swum through all the waters that flow upon the earth, and counted all the stars that appear in the skies.", Moana sang softly.

"Another incantation!", Maui said, astonished. "You're more Fae than I am and I was raised in the Fae realm."

"Gramma Tala taught me this lullaby when I was a child. I used to have horrible night terrors. So bad that I was afraid to fall asleep.", Moana said with a feeble smile. The words of the song sent a cozy sensation throughout her body striking down the oppressive pressure lingering about her chest and back. "But she taught me to sing that every time before I went to sleep. I didn't have any problems ever since. It's odd because this felt like more than a dream. It felt like a warning. A premonition".

"I know Morpheus, the god of Dreams. We gotta go see him PRONTO", Maui said. "He'll help us get to the bottom of this. Anything more that you can remember?"

"I was back on Motunui in a stranger's whare. A man was killed by this… this THING. It was huge and had large wings. When it walked it sounded like it had large talons or something. I didn't get a good look at it because the room was pitch black", Moana shuddered.

"Looks like the Crone will have to wait, Mo", Maui said apologetically. "We gotta get back to Motunui"

"Do you know what that creature was?", Moana said.

"A Harpy. But they don't attack humans. Actually, they don't attack anyone that doesn't attack them first", Maui said. Moana looked up at his face and it was hardened as he tunneled in thought. Gone was jocund Maui and in it's stead stood warrior Maui. It was then it dawned on her who she had just married. This wasn't just another man on Motunui who could provide for her through tilling the ground and raising livestock. This was a Demi-god who had harnessed the sun and brought back fire from the underworld. She gasped beneath her breath as she gazed up in awe of the man Yue Lao had given her.

"Alright, but Morpheus first then Motunui.", Moana said. Maui quirked a brow incredulously. Moana smirked feebly in reply. "No, I'm not saying that just to put off having to talk to my parents".

"Uh huh. Riiiight", Maui said with a wink. Moana lightly smacked him on the chest as she laughed. "You ready for another adventure Ocean-girl?"

"Always, Demi-god", Moana said. She sat up and pressed her lips to his.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Notes:**

 _Morpheus is a character in Neil Gaiman's legendary graphic novel titled, "Sandman". It's an amazing piece of work. Definitely check it out if you haven't read it before! As always my Moaui fans, keep on keepin' on! I 3 you all! :)_

* * *

Maui stood in his brown and black piupiu whirling his hook in his hand. Throwing it around his head he latched it into the harness on his back. Moana sat on the floor before the mound of opened wedding presents. Wrapping paper, boxes, and ribbon were once strewn across the floor. Not having enough time to clean up properly Moana swept it all into a neat pile. She sat on the floor and began carefully examining the items . With a look of confusion she picked up a shimmering gold gourd. Reading the card attached it read; "This is a magic gourd that once filled can never become empty. –Ananse the Spider". She placed that in her satchel and picked up a green box tied closed with golden string. She unraveled the string and open the top releasing a warm delicious scent of baked bread. She remembered the first time she smelled this scent. She had woken up before sunrise, excited to explore the Yokai Castle. Admittedly, she didn't resist her urge to slide back the various screen doors and sneak a tiny peak at the various inhabitants. Within various rooms she saw Yokai that were headless, ghostly, skeletal, one eyed, and with necks long enough to circle the room twice. As she began to sneak another look into a new room an aroma wafted from the kitchens. She closed her eyes as filled her lungs with the warm delicious scent. Wandering down the hallway she found the doorway to the kitchens. The Zashiki-Warashi were all a bustle chopping vegetables, stirring huge pots, and fanning cylindrical wooden contraptions filled with rice. One of the Zashiki-Warashi slid on red oven mits and, a creaking noise filled the soft din of commotion as she opened the oven door. On a metal sheet lay several round golden brown buns with a circle of black sesame seeds carefully perched on each of their centers. Moana's mouth began to spring forth water as the scent of the treats intensified. "I'm baking Anpan. You're welcome to have one now, if you like. Just don't tell the others", the Zashiki-Warashi said as she lifted the metal sheets onto the stove. Flinging open the box she frowned realizing that the contents inside were sizable square objects wrapped in leaves. She unrolled the tiny parchment that went with the box and read; "This is Lembas bread. Eat upon it and you shall be filled for an entire day. Use it on long journeys. – The High Elves". Moana carefully placed the green box into her satchel. Maui frowned and huffed impatiently as he crossed his arms.

"Come on, Mo!", Maui grumbled. "At this rate it'll take us ten years before we can go!"

"I just don't want to forget something important", Moana said she picked up another box. Maui groaned in frustration as he grabbed two handfuls of boxes and began throwing them into her satchel. "HEY!"

"There!", Maui said, with a satisfied air. "We're ready now. Let's go!"

"Not yet, I need to change clothes", Moana said batting her dark lashes. Maui growled in agony as she palmed his face. He peeped an eye between his fingers.

"You enjoy torturing me, don't you?", Maui said, miserably. Moana giggled.

"Absolutely.", Moana said. Moana turned her back to him as she pulled her robe from her shoulders letting the silk material slide down her body. The fabric traced and embraced her curves and slithered down her thighs before pooling around her feet. She, seemingly unaware of Maui, picked up the robe and folded it neatly and placed it in her drawer. Maui swallowed loudly and shifted his feet as he rubbed his bicep.

"Moana…", Maui said breathily. A searing burn rose up within his chest and he inwardly panicked. A shadowed figure within the realm of his psyche rattled at it's chains. It gripped it's confines and yanked on them mercilessly. A few links snapped and fell the floor in a melodious clatter.

"Yessss. Bind her to us. Drink in her flame.", the creature hissed.

"NO!", Maui's voice roared through his mind. He closed his eyes and chanted under his breath. The creature howled as the chains tightened around it's as cracking sounds emanated from it's body.

"Yes, Maui?", Moana said, never looking up. She gently removed each item from the drawer before examining it and neatly placing it back into the drawer. She held a shimmery metal material in her hand that sent dancing reflections of light on the walls adding to the floating aromatic prisms in the air. She bent over and stepped in the metal suit. Maui groaned unable to take his eyes away from her plump backside and her pink muff peeking from between. Sweat formed on his brow and he closed his eyes. The creature bellowed darkly as it forced open his lids.

"Huh?", Maui said turning his back to her. His heart was pounding it's way out of his chest and he struggled to calm his breathing.

"Do you want something?", Moana said. She pulled her arms through the suit of armor and it began melding to her skin. She turned around holding her iron sword.

The creature snickered darkly. "We want to take you until tears of pleasure burst forth from your eyes and your voice is raw from screaming our name. We want to sink our teeth into that tender flesh until your blood flows. Then we will mingle your tears with your blood and drink it as a potion that binds you to us", the Creature echoed in Maui's mind.

"Nah, I'm good. I'm just, uh, thinkin' we should take the vial with us. Who knows who might steal it", Maui said snatching the vial of blood and waving it in his hand. Moana's face paled as she frowned.

"Ew, it's disgusting that someone actually would want to steal that.", Moana grimaced. She turned around and picked up a rectangular black box. The hinges creaked as she lifted it's top. Pulling out the steel sword she sheathed it in the holster on her hip. Closing the top she carefully placed the box in the pile of unopened presents.

Maui slid the vial into the satchel and flipped the top closed. Holding the satchel by it's strap he slung it around his shoulder. "You shouldn't be so freaked out. It IS your blood after all", Maui chuckled. "Don't you see blood once a week every month?"

"Yeah, but that's blood that will be washed out of rags not kept in bottles for magical use", Moana said looking disgusted. With a wide grin Maui took the vial out of the satchel and began waiving it in the air once more. Moana stuck out her tongue as she made sounds of protest. "Stop that!"

"You don't realize just how much we could get on the Faerie Market for this!", Maui laughed heartily.

"Alright then put it away so we can go. Do you know how to get to Morpheus?", Moana said. She crossed her arms and pursed her lips. Maui's grin only grew wider.

"Ahh, does this bother you?", Maui said holding his hand outward. He stalked slowly towards Moana waiving the vial. The red liquid within it sloshed from side to side causing her to recoil.

"Stop it, Maui! Ewww!", Moana yelped as she smiled. Her cries of displeasure were contrasted by her grin and peals of laughter as she turned to run. Maui chased after her waiving the vial. As they made several laps around the bedroom Maui gained a burst of speed and pinned her to the wall with his chest. They both breathlessly continued their laughter. Maui felt the soft heat of desire spread through him as he failingly tried to pull away. Moana wiggled her body rotating until she faced forward. Reaching her arms around his neck she pressed her lips to his.

"We gotta go, Maui", Moana said softly. Maui, half lidded, nodded his head absentmindedly. "Maui!"

"Who what? What's goin' on?!", Maui said.

"Morpheus, remember?", Moana said with a snicker.

"Oh, yeah.", Maui said rubbing his neck. He stepped back releasing her from his hold. He stroked his chin as he thought. "Morpheus lives in the Dreaming. Only way we'll be let in is if we ask. And Morpheus ain't the type to take kindly to visitors. Brooding bastard."

"So, what are we going to do?", Moana said.

"Let's ask his sister, Death.", Maui said. He rifled through the pile of opened presents and picked up a piece of chalk. He drew a circle on the floor and several strange symbols within it. He grabbed some of the lit candles and laid them around the perimeter of the circle.

"Death? I met her in the underworld.", Moana said.

"She's helped us out a lot, Mo. If it wasn't for her we wouldn't be together. So, I owe her. Let's hope she'll be open to doin' me a favor one more time", Maui said. He stood up from his crouched position and looked at the display with a satisfied air. "Alright now all we need is something dead or dying"

"What?!", Moana shouted.

Maui pressed his index finger to his lips. "Let's keep this a secret, shall we? Most people kinda don't like the idea of Death taking a visit"

"There's NO way I'm killing an innocent life just to contact death!", Moana said crossing her arms.

The blaze in her eyes returned and Maui groaned. This was going to take longer than they expected. "Come on, Mo! We'll just kill something little. You've been dead. It wasn't so bad was it?", Maui said.

Moana looked at him with wide eyes. Her eyes narrowed and she picked up a pillow and began pelting him with it. "What the hell kind of question is that!?", Moana said angrily. Maui shielded himself with his hand as he made groans of discomfort. She continued whacking his chest and arms with the pillow and with a fed up growl he grasped the pillow. Moana tugged on it as she frowned.

"Sheesh, Mo! I was just saying, it wasn't so bad? You were with your ancestors before I came right?", Maui said. Moana ripped the pillow from his hands and clutched it to her chest. Turning away from him she hung her head. Maui reached out to touch her and just before his fingers graced her shoulder he drew back his hand.

"That's only a small part of it. But, before that I watched as Rohe did horrible things to the souls. And, the way I died… it just isn't the kind thing I try to remember", Moana said. She remembered Death's cheery and warm disposition that was comforting despite the bleak circumstances. "But, if we can find something that's already dying I'll be okay with that. I'll know it will be in good hands"

"Sorry, Mo. I didn't know. I didn't mean to…", Maui said rubbing his upper arm as he gazed at the floor. Moana dropped the pillow and turned to face him. She wrapped her arms around him and Maui encased her in his embrace.

"It's alright, Maui. I know I'm in good hands too", Moana said. Though the question struck a nerve in her she felt bemused when recounting his expression. His eyes were round and hopeful as the inflection in his voice was pleading yet intrigued. It was almost as if he was excited to discover another adventure he'd yet to set sail for. A deep compulsion pulled her to action and though it made her inward parts churn with tension, for him, she'd push past it all. "Maui, if you're curious about what it's like to, well, you know… die I'll answer any questions you have."

"W-what? Why would I want to know about that? I'm not a weirdo freakazoid or something", Maui said laughing nervously. Moana pulled back from the embrace and looked up at him with a soft welcoming eyes. Gazing into them felt like the moment he immersed himself in the cool waters of the sea on a hot day.

"Maui, it's okay. I won't judge you for it.", Moana said smiling softly. Maui's throat bobbed. "While it's uncomfortable to remember not talking about it is going to eat at me until I snap. So, don't walk on eggshells for me. I need to suck it, put on my big girl piupiu, and deal with it".

"You know, Mo, I'm immortal. Just like you are too now.", Maui stammered as he avoided her gaze. "I've lived for thousands of years. I've talked to Death many times. Had a close call and she'd be there waiting and when the danger passed she'd disappear in a flash. But, to be dead, I can't help it. I gotta know. Is it… does it… hurt?"

Moana pulled her brows together as she conjured her memories of dying. She bit her lip as she looked at nothing in particular. "Actually, I felt relieved. I felt like a huge burden had been lifted off me. It feels like you're shedding your skin like a snake. And then everything turns to a crisp white. Then your spirit is free and everything becomes clear. So clear. You begin to see all the things that exist between the physical word and the realm of the supernatural. It was then I realized just how much there is that I don't know"

"Maybe that's why the Mare attacked you, Mo.", Maui said. His eyes widened as the revelation dawned on him. "You've seen what's beyond. You're a threat!"

"Even before that, as a child and all my life, I've seen flickers of figures here and there. I'd see a shadow over someone's eyes. As a girl I asked Gramma Tala about it and she called it a spiritual gift of seeing the in-between things. I think it's gotten a lot stronger since I came back".

"Shit. So, now you're a beacon in the unseen realm.", Maui thought to himself. He crossed his arms as his forehead wrinkled. This was bad. This was very bad. Every slinking and slithering Unseelie creature would be heading straight for them. It wouldn't bother him if it was a physical attack. Moana and himself were more than capable in warfare. But, how do you defend yourself against things you can't touch or see? This was out of him realm of expertise. He knew a few things here and there but nothing that could protect or arm them against an attack in the realm of the unseen. He figured it was best to keep this to himself, lest she begin to worry. He made a note to talk to the Crone privately about this. Looking up from his thoughts he saw Moana searching his contemplative features. Knowing her keen ability to read his emotions he broke into a wide grin and jocular laugh. "Whaddaya know, Curly! You've got quite a legend growin'! Ocean Girl tells the story of death and the unseen! You should write that down."

Moana smiled and shrugged. "And, that's Ocean-Woman to you, Mr… uh!", Moana said as she poked Maui's pec. "And, maybe I will."

"What a shame!", Maui said. He tsked his tongue and shook his head. "We're married and you don't even know our last name!"

"I didn't know you had one", Moana said coloring slightly.

"Really?", Maui said quirking an eyebrow. Moana shook her head. "Take a guess?"

"I dunno!", Moana whimpered coyly. She stroked his chest in smooth motions. If Maui were a cat she knew he'd be purring right now. Batting her dark lashes she looked up at him as she smiled sweetly. "Pleeease, Maui? Tell me what it is?"

"What do I get in return?", Maui said his voice lowering an octave. He knew their flirting wouldn't lead to sex as she had requested they wait until they could meet with the Crone. But, dammit, was it getting hard. Maui chuckled to himself at the pun.

Moana reached up bringing her lips close to his ear. "You get to hear me say your first and last name over and over again", Moana cooed.

"Gods-dammit, Mo!", Maui growled. The shadow creature leapt at the bars of it's cage, as it was free once more from it's chains. It pounded it's fists on the bars and howled. Maui pulled her back and held her shoulders as he collected himself. "Let's hurry to Morpheus. Sooner we go and come back. The sooner we can get to the Crone 'cause you're killin' me, Mo!"

"Sorry!", Moana laughed.

"And, it's Potiki", Maui said. He brushed her hair away from her face and stroked her cheek with his thumb. "Remember, you made a promise!"

Moana giggled as she nodded. A soft creeping sensation traveled up her back and onto her neck. She bit her lip as she looked over at Maui's hands. One caressed her cheek and the other rested on her shoulder. Her eyes went wide and she released a screech as she smacked her neck repeatedly. Maui jumped back, startling terribly. A chill ran through her as she looked at the ground at the unnaturally large spider that had somehow managed to land on her. It wasn't dead but it trembled slightly as it clung to the shreds of life remaining within it. Moana gasped and covered her mouth. Maui grinned widely as he chuckled and scooped up the creature placing it into the middle of the chalk circle.

"You've fought shape shifting demons and you're terrified of this?!", Maui's chuckle erupted into a full hearty laugh.

"Hey! A spider isn't supposed to be THAT huge! And it was on my neck!", Moana grimaced.

"Ocean-Woman defeated by spider", Maui said shaking his head. The candles blew out as a gust of cold wind swept through the room.

"Don't feel too bad, Moana. This little guy was a serious criminal in his past life.", a female voice echoed in the darkness.

"Death?", Moana said. She felt a hand rest on hers and Moana smiled at the familiarity of the cold touch.

"Yes, it's me! In the flesh! No, wait I don't think that's right", Death said.

Maui held out his hand and a ball of fire erupted from the middle of his palm. The red and orange of the flame lit the room a soft glow. The colors reflected the wonder in Moana's eyes causing Maui to swell with pride. "Maui!", Moana gasped. "I remember, you stole fire from Pele and taught humans how to create fire. I didn't know you could literally create fire".

"I taught humans one way to make fire. But I kept the magic stuff for myself", Maui grinned. Moana leaned into the fire. It's warmth felt inviting yet it throbbed with a steady beat. Something like a heart but deeper and more enduring.

"It feels alive", Moana said quirking a brow.

"That's because it is", Death said. She raised her pale hands to the fire and rubbed them together. "Humans and Fae aren't the only creatures that are sentient, you know"

Just then the fire slowly opened two round eyes. It peered at both of them with alarm. Moana squealed in excitement causing the fire shrink in terror. "Oh, I'm sorry little guy! It's okay", Moana said gently. "Death, will this little fire die if he's extinguished?"

"Fire can never truly die. He'll extinguish and be reborn once Maui kindles him again", Death said. Her black lips formed into a smile as she gently stroked the flame. The flame's eyes closed to half-mast. "Anyway, why did you two conjure me?"

"I gotta a tiny-itsy bitsy- miniscule- baby sized favor to ask you", Maui said. He squinted his eyes as he pinched his index and thumb almost flat against one another.

"Make it quick. I'm a lot busier these days", Death groaned as she rolled her eyes. She brushed off tiny shimmering sparks from her lace gloves. Death looked up to see Moana gaping. Her wide eyes roved over Death's person taking in the sight before her. Death smiled warmly at her state of awe.

"The Unseelie Fae have gotten into the Unseen Realm. And, it was effectin' Moana's dreams. Now we need to…", Maui said speaking quickly. Maybe if he said it all at once it wouldn't sound as bad as it really is.

"Let me guess, you need to talk to my brother", Death said tapping her foot. Her granny boot clicked against the floor.

"Uh, yeaah", Maui said grinning with all teeth showing.

"Fine. But he doesn't like visitors, you know. ", Death said in a warning tone.

"Does the guy ever like anything?", Maui said. Death narrowed her eyes. "Besides you, of course"

"Well, I'm certain he won't be excited to see you considering the time you stole his…", Death said with a smirk. Maui's wide eyes glanced over to Moana. Her brow was quirked and he could almost smell the smoke rising from the gears churning in her mind.

"YEAAAH, isn't that right!", Maui said, breaking into a loud awkward guffaw. Death's smirk grew wider as she shook her head.

"Anyways, you should take that little flame with you. It'll be a good present to give him. Otherwise, he'll just kick you out". With that Death snapped her fingers and the room vanished before their eyes.

* * *

A harsh wind swept through a cold valley causing Moana's hair to whip against her face. The rolling hills were covered in a black spikey grass that contrasted the purple sky clothed in grey drifting clouds that meandered across horizon. The trees of the valley were equally as black as the grass and they twisted and turned in eerie ways. The resplendent yellow moon casted it's light causing sharp shadows to drape the landscape. Death sighed and pursed her lips as she walked forward briskly. She stood at a large rot iron gate that seemed to stretch upward for miles. She grasped onto the silver doorknocker and banged it against the metal gate three times.

"You're out of luck, Demi-god. Looks like my brothers in sulky mood", Death said rolling her eyes.

"Ah, so he's feeling like his normal self?", Maui said with a mischievous grin. Death looked as if she wanted to glare at Maui but a knowing smile and soft laugh peaked through.

"How can you tell his mood without seeing him?", Moana said. She glanced around her surroundings taking note of the smallest detail.

"This is the Dreaming. It's my brother's realm and the place where all dreams and dreamers go.", Death said. She looked around impatiently as if waiting for something to come. Her granny boots thudded against the ground once more. "This place is affected by his feeling and moods. Hence the dreary setting"

"I don't mind it. It's different!", Moana said. She knelt down and plucked a few long strands of the black grass. She held it in her hand gazing at it with curiosity.

"To who goes there!", a squawking voice said. Large wings beat rapidly causing a gust of wind to blow the blades of glass out of her hand.

Moana stood up and gazed into the amber eyes of a creature with the body of a lion and the head of an eagle. It's wings ruffled as it frowned immensely. Beside it stood a dragon that seemed quite small to her. Then again, the Ryujin and other dragons were quite impressive beasts and she felt it unfair to compare the creature to their immense stature. On it's right side stamped and snorted a creature with the hind parts of a horse and the front half of an eagle. It flicked it white sleek tail to and fro causing Moana's eyes to follow it's serpentine motions. She ached to run her fingers across each of their feathers and fur but she thought better of it.

"I do. Let me in, I want to see my Brother", Death said impatiently.

The dragon clawed the ground it's mighty talons. "Who is it you have with you?", the Dragon growled.

"Friends. Now, if you excuse me…", Death said. She reached for the gate and was halted by the white beast. "Hippogriff, move out of my way!"

"We are not to permit strangers into the Master's castle", the Hippogriff whinnied. Death crossed her arms and stamped her foot. Then a thought crossed her mind and she began to giggle. "Silly me, why am I wasting my time talking to you three?"

She snapped her fingers and a black cloud of smoke swirled through the air. When it cleared before them stood a pale man with chiseled features. His eyes were black as the night with a small spark of light glinting from within them. His black hair was tussled resembling a large rat's nest. Moana could very much see the sibling resemblance. He turned his gaze to his sister and scowled. Death winked and smiled. He then turned his gaze to Maui and his glower increased.

"Death, what is the meaning of this?", Morpheus whispered in rage. The black blades of grass began to writhe and the cold winds whipped furiously as he clenched his fists.

Death turned to Maui and Moana. "Alright, I did your tiny-itsy bitsy- miniscule- baby sized favor. Now you owe me BIG time, Maui! And, Moana it was nice seeing you again", Death said. With that she disappeared.

"Demi-god…", Morpheus said with a tilt of his chin.

"Heeey, Morpheus!", Maui said jovially. "Long time no see!"

"Not long enough. What else have you come to steal? Attempting to steal my helm twice in a row would cause me some amusement. But mostly it would end in much pain for you and your consort", Dream said with a sinister gleam in his eyes.

"Hey, you know good and well that I had it stolen from me by Choronzon the demon. So, I'm not the bad guy here!", Maui said. "You gotta give me credit, Sandy. I had good intentions. The idea of givin' humankind the ability to control their dreams was genius!"

"It was folly and arrogance. Two things I have come to associate with you", Morpheus said with an air of distaste.

"Annnd, don't forget my great sense of humor!", Maui said. His mocking and jubilant tone caused Morpheus's hackles to rise even further.

"You have had dealings with my sister as of late. Now my intrigue is mixing with my utter loathing and resentment", Morpheus said. His black robe draped about him elegantly and it's tendrils tumbled through the wind.

"It's a long story, Morph.", Maui said resting on his hook.

"Do not call me that!", Morpheus seethed. Maui's grin spread across his face causing Morpheus's black eyes to narrow. He looked over at Moana's curious gaze and half of his lips pulled into a semi-smile. He glided over to Moana causing her to shrink slightly. He leaned forward his face uncomfortably close. Moana began walking backward as her cheeks burned hot. She made an 'oof' noise as she backed into the trunk of a tree. "And who might you be?"

"I-I'm Moana Waia… I mean, Potiki of Motun… I mean, of the Seelie Realm", Moana said, her throat bobbed. Morpheus nodded as he hummed in approval causing the burn of her cheek to spread throughout her entire face. With an elegant smirk he lifted her hand and pressed his lips to it. "You're the man I've seen in my dreams!"

"What?!", Maui shouted. He stomped over and pushed himself between them. He smacked the end of his hook into the palm of his hand. Morpheus had a satisfied air about him as he chuckled.

"You have seen me, Madam?", Morpheus said quirking a brow. "Are you aware that you are of the Fae kin?"

"Yeah yeah, she knows that already. I told her that a long time ago, MORPH", Maui said in a growl.

"As a kid, I'd always see you in my dreams. But always out of the corner of my eye. I was determined to catch you one day", Moana said. She placed her hands on Maui's arm as she peered around Maui's body. Morpheus nodded. Moana swallowed deeply as she looked into his fathomless eyes. It felt as though there was an entire universe of stars and planets resided in them. It was unnerving to stare into them for too long and so she averted her gaze.

"And now you have caught me, Madam", Morpheus said. His black eyes glinting.

"Yeah, keep talking to my wife that way and you'll catch a my hook and my right hook!", Maui said with a glower.

"If all you have come to do is to hurl threats then I shall take my leave. Do enjoy stumbling endlessly around the Dreaming searching for you way back. Be forewarned, there are some monsters that cannot be defeated by physical force. Then again, you would know that best of all", Morpheus said turning to the gate of the castle. The tendrils of his robes waved through the air as he glided away from them. Moana narrowed her eyes at Maui and turned to run after Morpheus. She rested her hand on his shoulder and the three beasts gasped. Morpheus paused and looked over his shoulder at her. She stared into his eyes once more feeling the creeping sensation work it's way beneath her skin. Swallowing deeply and setting her jaw she refused to look away.

"Morpheus, please, take this!", Moana said softly. She looked over to Maui hoping he'd conjure the fire again. Maui's arms were crossed and, with eyes narrowed to slits, he shook his head. With a sigh of irritation she placed her hands facing upward as she closed her eyes. She panicked as it dawned on her that she had no idea how to conjure fire. Could she use the spell Gramma Tala taught her? She knew it was a sex spell but it was the only thing she knew. Under her breath she repeated the spell causing Maui's eyes to grow to saucer proportions. Her hands became encased in a gentle enduring heat. A soft rapid thudding rested in the palm of her hands and she opened her eyes. The round adorable eyes of the little flame gazed up at her. "I DID IT!"

Morpheus looked at the fire and his features seemed to soften. He scooped up the dollop of flames and placed it on his shoulder. "What is it that you desire?", Morpheus said.

"I had a dream but it felt like a premonition.", Moana said. She firmly gripped the handle of her sword grounding herself against the wave of memories.

"That isn't uncommon with Seers.", Morpheus said with a bored affectation.

A million questions arose in her mind upon hearing Morpheus refer to her as a 'seer'. Time was drawing nigh and so she pushed forward. In the back of her mind she made a mental note to search for more on it. "Yes, but I couldn't wake up from this dream. Maui had to use the spell you taught him. Otherwise, I would've died… again", Moana said. She mustered a smile and Morpheus nodded once more. Maui's glower intensified as he indulged in a pout. Moana inwardly sighed.

"Many of my subjects here in the Dreaming have told me of foreign entities flowing in and out of the gates of Horn and the gates of Ivory", Morpheus said. He held up his finger and pointed into the distance at two gates. One was made of pure white and carved with intricate curves and detailed with gold. The other was made of solid black steel twisted and molded into odd curves that matched the trees.

"The gates of Ivory look lovely! I'd love to go through those gates.", Moana said excitedly. Morpheus quirked a brow.

"Would you, now? The dreams that pass through the gates of ivory are lies, figments, and deception", Morpheus said slightly amused. Moana blushed. "You will quickly learn that here in the Dreaming, and all places were otherworldly creatures dwell, there is not always an inward correlation to outward beauty and pleasantries".

"Look, Morph, we know that you like to hear the sound of your own voice but we're strapped for time", Maui said tersely. "The Unseelie Fae have invaded the Dreaming and the Unseen Realm. Since this place is yours how are you gonna take care of this?"

"You came all this way to tell me this? Surely, you could have written it in a note and sent it via my sister", Morpheus said, the bored tone in his voice returning. Moana groaned. This was going nowhere.

"Morpheus, the entire Fae and human race may be in trouble if they're left to roam free!", Moana said.

"In my realm neither myself nor my guests can be harmed. Ergo, I do not need your help", Morpheus said. Reaching his hand upward he stroked the tiny flame causing it to tremble in delight.

"Alright! You heard the man, Mo. Let's head out!", Maui said. He slammed his hook into the harness on his back and began walking away.

"I'm not asking for your help!", Moana said clenching her fists. Her hair seemed to stand on end as if static had ran through it. "The Mare attacked me, something attacked my people, and I'm going to take them out. You're welcome to come along."

Morpheus's black eyes glinted with amusement. "You're a feisty little one", Morpheus said.

"You know, Morgana said the same thing.", Moana said, with a bored tone. Turning to Maui she batted her lashed. With a dramatic sigh she shrugged. "You can come along too… I guess".

Maui chuckled and unlatched his hook from his harness as he spun it around. "Said before, I'll say it again. Wherever you go, I'm goin'".

Moana bit her lip as she smiled. "You know, this is technically our honeymoon", Moana said looking up at him from beneath her lashes.

"Kickin' ass and takin' names. Fits us don't it, Mo?", Maui said. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her snugly against himself. As he pressed his lips to her own he could feel the wind begin to whip violently. He grounded his feet to keep from stumbling. If he wasn't holding Moana so tightly the wind would've likely taken her away. Looking up from the kiss Maui caught Morpheus's gaze. Somehow his black eyes had a seething darkness to them that had swallowed the brilliant glint that existed there before. Maui grinned.

Suddenly the wind calmed as a smirk slowly slid across Morpheus's face. "As you wish, Madame", Morpheus said cordially. "Walk through the gates of Ivory and you will find the intruders of my realm. The Dreaming overlaps with the Unseen Realm. Even so, I am curious as to how they're infiltrating either". With that a cloud of black smoke obscured him and as it settled he was no more.

"Let's go, Maui!", Moana said grasping the handle of her sword as it rested in it's holster. Maui walked besides her battling his feeling of unease. Moana looked up at his brows drawn together and his lips pulling downward. "What's wrong?"

"That damned slippery smirk that Morpheus had on his face before he vanished has got my inner owl screamin' at me! Whatever he's hiding it isn't any good.", Maui said clenching his hook tighter. Moana sighed. "It makes me laugh when I think of all the human songs and legends about the Sandman bein' some colorful giggling old man"

"If they only knew", Moana said shaking her head. "On the bright side we can't die, so what can go wrong?"

"Morgana ain't the only one that can inflict people with things worse than death", Maui said. They walked upon the ivory gate covered in gold embellishments that shone throughout the dreary landscape of The Dreaming. The golden bars of the gate swung open revealing a grassy meadow and a clear blue sky that stretched on for miles.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Notes:**

I'm back again! Thanks for hanging in there with me and my story. Enjoy!

* * *

Amethyst soared through the night sky weaving between the trees of the forest. Flying upwards she landed on a branch and walk towards a great red door. Placing her palm on the door it slowly swung open revealing a cozy fireplace that crackled softly. Three tiny Harpy children sat at a green wooden table with plates holding thick slabs of raw meat sitting in a tiny pool of it's own blood. The Harpy children emitted tiny squeaky growls as they sunk their claws into their meat and ripped out hunks of the tender flesh. Using their razor teeth they masticated the flesh loudly and jovially. A male Harpy sat at the table reading a long scroll of parchment. Looking up his black eyes glimmered and he rose from his chair. Without so much as an acknowledgement, Amethyst walked directly to the hallway. The male Harpy quirked a brow and followed after her.

In the bedroom Amethyst faced a large hammock fashioned from a gargantuan leaf and lowered her arms. Masina slowly slid into the leaf-hammock and descended into the fluffly blankets that lined it. Her eyes were still closed as her chest rose and fell gently. The male Harpy's eyes widened and as he opened his mouth to comment Amethyst placed a claw over his lips. She pulled the blanket up to Masina's chin before leaving the room.

Amethyst walked into her bedroom and removed her golden dress. Pulling open a dresser she pulled out a white nightgown. She pulled it on and the soft fabric swept the floor. "Obsidian, speak. I know you have many questions.", Amethyst said. She sat on the plump ottoman in front of her vanity and began running a hairbrush through her raven locks.

"This human child! What is it doing in our home?", Obsidian growled in a whisper. His black wings shuddered.

"I am her ancestor and she conjured me.", Amethyst said. She pulled her hair over her shoulder and continued to pull the brush through it.

"Alright, but why is she in OUR home?", Obsidian said drumming his talons against his arm. He growled low as his wings stretched outward and folded back into a resting position.

"I have taken her and now she is our hatchling.", Amethyst said, as though it were settled. She turned around and gave him a challenging glare. "She is a member of our convocation now."

"Yes, my dear, but WHY?", Obsidian said with an gust of exhausted breath.

"The human who watched over her gave her many bruises. So, I ended his life", Amethyst said returning to facing the vanity.

"When it awakes we'll introduce it to the hatchlings", Obsidian said. He walked towards Amethyst and began running his talons through her hair. Amethyst smiled softly.

"Not it, SHE.", Amethyst growled. Obsidian nodded. A soft chirping cry came from the other room and Amethyst's long pointed ears twitched. Rising from her seat she walked into the next room and stood over a cradle made from branches. A pale baby lay on it's stomach as it's tiny black wings flapped in futility. Amethyst pulled the baby to her chest. It's wings fluttered erratically as it continued it's chirping wails. Amethyst made soft soothing noises as she rubbed the baby's back. She sat on a plush ottoman next to the child's cradle. Pulling down the top of her gown she gently pulled the baby to her breast. Obsidian grasped a blanket and draped it over Amethyst and the nursing child. Leaning against the wall he released a sigh as he gazed out the window at the night sky. A soft breeze drifted through the open window causing his silver hair to make slight dances through the air.

"She's another mouth to feed, Amethyst.", Obsidian said. Amethyst nodded.

"We can make do", Amethyst said shortly.

"We always do", Obsidian said with a smirk. "I have killed a large beast and there's plenty of meat for the human if she is hungry"

"Humans cannot eat the tender raw flesh of prey. She will get sick!", Amethyst said. The baby made soft gurgles of contentment as it continued to nurse. Amethyst gently stroked the back of the baby's head. It's tight burgundy curls feeling like tiny spirals of silk.

"No? Then what do they eat?", Obsidian said, intrigued. Amethyst shrugged.

"I like baked taro and breadfruit", Masina said as she stood in the doorway. The moonlight reflected the wet shimmer in her eyes as she trembled. She stamped her foot and streams flowed down her cheeks. "I'm your baby! ME! Me alone!"

"You are my Baby Masina. The one and only. But, you also are not alone.", Amethyst said calmly. Obsidian looked at Masina as if the girl had sprouted another head.

"Look, child, we have accepted you into our convocation. And so, outbursts like this are unbecoming of a Harpy", Obsidian said with his lip curled slightly.

"C-convo… what?", Masina said with a slight hiccup.

"Amethyst, what is it humans call a Convocation?", Obsidian said. His gentle features turned contemplative as he began searching for another word. Amethyst shrugged again. "What is it that you humans call a group of people who are related and draw the blood of enemies together?"

"Uh, minus the blood part we call it a family", Masina said. She rubbed her eyes.

"Then you have been accepted into our fah-mee-lee. There is no competition in the convocation. We all look after one another. We eat together. Work together. We glory in the deaths of our enemies together. We fly…", Obsidian said. He paused his stream of consciousness and, with a look of bemusement, twirled his index finger in a circular motion. Masina turned around and he gasped. "You do not have wings?"

"Nope", Masina said softly.

"We will show you how to earn your wings so that you may fly with the rest of the Convocation", Obsidian said. His sleek features became gentle and pleasant as Amethyst nodded once more.

….

The grass crunched causing a slightly rough sensation against Moana's feet. She winced with each step wondering at the odd sensation rippling through her. The sun beamed down on them causing beads of sweat to form on her brow. With a soft pant she wiped the back of her hand on her brow. The way before her became dim beneath the ever increasing rays of light glairing down on them. Moana turned to remark up on this to Maui and gasped at him being nowhere to be found. She turned around looking every which way and called out his name.

"Moana! There you are!", a familiar female voice said from behind her. Moana turned around to see the warm smile of her Mother. Next to her stood Tui with a smile rivaling her warmth. She swallowed deeply and began fidgeting with her hands.

"M-mom! D-dad!", Moana said with a forced smile. Her heart beat hard in her throat. The gateway must have transported them both to different places. She cursed beneath her breath. That's what caused Morpheus's wide grin. She could see why Maui disliked him so.

"Oh, Moana! I'm so sorry!", Sina sobbed. She wrapped her arms around Moana and tucked her face into her hair. Tui came beside her and rested his hand on Sina's shoulder.

"Sorry for what?", Moana said, swallowing deeply.

"You were right all along. You saved all of Motunui and we didn't believe you!", Sina said.

"Moana, you were right. And, uh, I…", Tui muttered as he looked at the ground. Sina jabbed Tui lightly in the ribs. "I'm sorry, Moana. Just know that your Mother and I are proud of you. You've been brave for so long without anyone knowing."

Moana's breath caught in her throat. The dull ache that she had been carrying in her heart for the past few years melted away and a soft resounding warmth grew in it's stead. She clutched her Mother tightly and could feel the warmth of her Father's palm resting on her shoulder. "I have so much to tell you guys!", Moana said. "Dad, we're Pania and Great Grandma's real name is Atarau and…"

"Yes, Moana. I want to hear all about our heritage", Tui said calmly.

Her head felt light as if adrift on the ocean itself. She couldn't count the number of days she had yearned for this day. It was all she had ever dreamed of. A painful realization caused her to gasp. A sharp throbbing pain echoed in her chest as she pulled back from her Mother's grasp. Sina's brows pulled up in confusion. "No…. no.", Moana said, shaking her head. "This isn't real"

"Sure, it is honey!", Sina said. She began gently pulling on Moana's arm desperately trying to bring her back into her arms. "Why wouldn't it be?"

"Moana, are you feeling well?", Tui said. Moana stumbled backwards struggling with the hook that had been buried within the recesses of her soul. It yanked on her deepest wound causing her to falter.

"I have to go. I can't stay here. I need… I need to leave", Moana said. She rested her hand on her forehead. Her vision became twisted and churning before her eyes. She felt her feet stumble across the waves rolling through the ground.

"No, please, stay Moana. Please", Sina pleaded.

Moana slid her arm from her Mother's grasp and stumbled backwards. She placed both of her hands on her head as tears dripped from her chin. She closed her eyes. She couldn't watch the soft aching eyes of her Mother and the warm understanding smile of her Father. "This isn't REAL. None of this is real!", Moana shouted feeling the ache devour the warmth. Where once was a tolerable ache now was a beast ravaging her insides.

"You WILL stay!", her Mother's voice became an ear piercing screech.

Moana opened her eyes to see her Mother and Father contort and jerk violently as their bodies transfigured into greyish brown creatures with red eyes and large pointed ears. It's jaws unhinged from their face as they screeched revealing mouths filled with razor jagged teeth. Moana grit her teeth and pulled her sword from it's sheath. With a scream that echoed from the hollows in her soul she whipped her sword through the air slicing through their slimy necks. Their bodies collapsed limply the ground as their heads rolled here and there. Black ooze seeped from their necks staining the cheery green grass. The heat of the sun receded as Moana collapsed to her knees. Clutching her stomach she bowed low. The hard spikes of the false grass scratched irritably against her nose. A soft padding noise of her tears filled the stillness only to be deafened by her wails.

* * *

Maui whipped around as he called out for Moana. "Huh, haven't been to this island in about… oh no", Maui said, with a grumble. "That bastard Morpheus sent me here. That little…"

"Maui? Are you Maui?", a woman with waist length salt and pepper hair came through the palm trees. She wore a burgundy crop top with a piupiu that brushed her knees. He dropped her basket and the fruit within it rolled across the ground. Maui flinched and lifted up his hands to shield himself as she ran towards him and threw her arms around his chest. "My baby, Maui!"

"Sorry, Ma'am. But, I'm already taken.", Maui said flatly. He pulled her off himself and held her at arms length. With humans not believing in the legends it had been quite some time since women threw themselves at him. It felt odd not basking in it. He supposed the saying that marriage changed you was true. Perhaps this time it was for the better. "But, I'm more than willing to autograph your basket for you."

"Maui! You don't recognize your own Mother!", the woman said with a great frown. Maui's eyes grew wide and they narrowed at once as he clenched his fists.

"Not that I'd have a lot of memories of what you look like.", Maui said with a sneer. "You know, since you threw me away and all".

"Maui, that was a mistake! I thought you were still born after I gave birth. So I put you in the ocean", Taranga said with watery eyes. Maui took in sudden gulp of air. His fists clenched tighter and began to tremble. "I'm so sorry, Maui. I've been searching for all these years. Now I've found you… my baby Maui"

"Mom, I-I…", Maui said he hung his head. He reached his trembling hands around her. He felt the void in his soul slowly closing. After centuries of filling that vacuous need with shoddy substitutes he had the real thing. He let out a shuttered breath. As he closed his eyes a memory ghosted through his mind. A tiny hawk swooped down onto the shores of the very island he stood upon. It transfigured into a boy with a curly mop of hair that nearly covered his eyes. Clutching his hook he ran through the palm trees and came upon a whare nestled in the thicket of the forest. With a giant toothy grin the boy scrambled onto the porch and peeked into the window. A woman in a burgundy crop top and a knee length Piupiu sat on the floor weaving. A man ran into the room chasing a girl a few years younger than himself. With squeals of delight the girl tumbled into her arms. Together the three of them laughed heartily.

The little girl caught his eye and said, "Mommy, whose that?".

"I don't know, Lili.", the woman said. Despite her seemingly cordial tone her eyes were hard and cold as steel. "Little boy, are you lost?".

"Don't you recognize me? I'm Maui!", Maui said with a quivering voice. He had been dreaming of this day. Now that the day was actually there every nerve in his body quaked. "I've been looking all over for you and now I've found you!"

"I'm sorry, little boy. You've got the wrong person. Go on now. Go on home to your family", the woman said politely. Then without another word the woman returned her attentions to the little girl. She began tickling her sides and the little girl's wild giggles filled the house. Maui gasped. He felt as though a dagger had pierced his flesh. He slid down beneath the window sill and clutched his knees. His shoulders shook as he sobbed.

* * *

Moana saw a mist in the distance and ran towards it. As it began to clear she saw Maui with his back facing towards her. On the ground lay a Mare. A large gash lay down the center of it's head and black ooze poured out of it. It's head resembled a partially cracked open a walnut as it's skull lay dented and cracked while smeared with it's sticky black blood. Maui's hand trembled and his knuckles were white as he gripped his hook. A smear of a black substance stained his hook as it slowly dripped off of it and onto the ground. Moana laid her hand on his shoulder.

"Maui, what did you see?", Moana said softly. Maui said nothing in reply. He stood with his hair enshrouding his face.

Suddenly, he whipped around with a hollow smile and a matching laugh. "Nothin', Mo. You know me, Demi-god of the wind and sea kickin' ass and takin' names", Maui guffawed. He wrapped his arm around Moana.

"Maui, I know the Mare did something terrible because they did the same to me", Moana said. She gently pushed his arm off and placed her hands on his chest. He gazed down into her knowing brown eyes and looked away. She could feel the pain radiating off of him in waves.

"They couldn't do anythin' to me, Mo! I'm Maui!", Maui said, jabbing his thumb into his chest. "Hey, Mo, did you know that I hooked the Sun and made him slow down? Yeah, now humanity has longer days because of me! I remember that day… the crowd cheered and cheered for me."

"Maui…", Moana said, on the verge of tears. His eyes were wild and his pupils restricted as he gazed into the distance. Every time he barked out another plastic laugh she felt goosebumps rise on her skin. Moana got on her tip-toes and pulled his forehead to her own. A flood of images flashed through her mind and tears rolled down her cheeks. "Oh Maui…"

"As a kid I said to myself I'd make them sorry for not wanting me. I'd become so great that I'd make them see what they were missing. I'd be everyone's hero.", Maui said barely above a whisper. Moana pulled him into an embrace and she felt the tension within his body break.

"Maui, my darling husband, I chose you", Moana said. She softly stroked his hair as she spoke. "Not because you brought fire from the underworld. Not because you pulled up islands from the sea. I choose you because you are the light as I walk into the darkness. And you're a light to all who are without hope. I will never stop choosing you"

Maui said nothing in reply but merely tightened his embrace.

* * *

"Let's find Morpheus. I'm going to wring his scrawny pale neck!", Moana said infuriated. She walked briskly besides Maui as they searched for the exit to the gates of Ivory.

"Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream!", Maui sang absentmindedly. Moana turned her face towards him wearing a puzzled look. Maui chuckled and shrugged. "It's a human song I heard once."

"If only people knew the actual Sandman.", Moana grumbled.

"Let's leave the bastard be. We destroyed the Mare that were lurkin' in the Gates of Ivory. Let him defend the rest of the realm himself.", Maui said.

"Husband, we definitely are in agreement.", Moana said, crossing her arms. "But, we still don't know how they're getting in."

Just up ahead a light shone so brightly it caused them to shield their eyes. Moana closed her eyes and in the dark a large gash ripped into landscape. Within the tear she could see another world which was seared and blackened with ash. Opening her eyes she gasped and covered her them with her hands. "Maui, that light up ahead is some kind of portal", Moana said jabbing her finger in the direction of the mysterious happening.

Maui shielded his eyes and nodded. "I wonder where it leads", Maui said.

"The Unseelie realm. That's how they're getting in! There's something like a tear in time and space. It's more like a wound. Whatever caused this created something that's unnaturally bending the laws of the physical and spiritual.", Moana said. Since coming back from the Underworld and the beyond where her Ancestors dwell strange things had been happening to her. The attack from the Mare in her sleep and now this! She didn't want to tell Maui, lest he worry. She'd take care of this herself. If only they could get the Crone faster.

"The only thing I know that can create portals are Harpy. Kronos gave them the ability because he trusted them with the knowledge.", Maui said. He unshielded his eyes and through eyes narrowed to slits he attempted to get a look at the gash in space. "That doesn't seem like their work though, Mo. They're careful and neat in everything they do. When they're traveling through portals they're anal retentive."

"Alright, so how do we close it?", Moana said.

Maui shrugged. "I dunno. Like I said, Harpy are the only one's that can make portals.", Maui said.

"Drat. And they're also the only one's who can close them.", Moana said. She softly nibbled her bottom lip as she thought. "Alright, then we're off to see whoever is the leader of the Harpy."

"What?!", Maui said in shock.

"Problem, Demi-god?", Moana said with a smirk. She lifted her chin and Maui couldn't help but grin in return.

"Oh no, nothin' much. You know, we'll just walk into the palace of the Queen Harpy and her Prince Consort. No biggie. Only they'll tear us apart before our toes even touch the floor of their throne room", Maui chuckled.

"What other options do we have?", Moana said. She turned her back to the blinding light and sighed in relief. Maui did the same.

"Not much.", Maui replied, with a defeated tone. "Look Mo, let's head back to the Faerie Realm and find help. We've reached the limits of our…". Just then a low rumbling growl came from behind them. A oppressive darkness swept over the skies causing her muscles to clench. The sea of growls turned to the collective whimpers and indistinct murmurs of a sea of people.

"Moanaaaa…", a voice wailed. "Why didn't you save us?"

"I was trampled underfoot trying to save my baby. We both perished that day. Where were you?", another voice screeched.

Moana swallowed deeply as her entire body trembled. She shut her eyes and tried desperately to move. The darkness injected terror into her veins and added a chaser of despair and guilt. Maui's eyes grew murderous as his knuckles turned white as he clenched his hook. "I-I'm sorry. I'm so sorry", Moana whispered. Maui whipped around to see a stream of pallid gaunt humanoid type figures streaming from the wound in space and time. Their clothes were tattered and their eyes glassy as they collectively moaned and wailed in agony.

"Shit. More Mare", Maui growled. He felt fire spread within his veins. "You bastards wanna mess with somebody? Come at me, you low life egg-suckin' filth!".

Maui hurled his hook left and right sending heads and limbs flying through the air. The Mare simply stepped over the fallen bodies of their kin like a swarm of ants. As they continued to close in, Maui began to panic. He couldn't do this on his own. He ran back to Moana who stood with her face buried into her hands. "MOANA! Snap out of it! It's not your fault.", Maui shouted over the increasing din of moans and growls. Moana shook her head side to side. Maui grabbed her shoulders and shook her gently. "Listen to me, Mo. Remember, we're in the Gates of Ivory. Lies. Deception. It is not your fault! SAY IT."

"I-It's not my fault", Moana whispered in a quivering voice.

"Alright. AGAIN!", Maui shouted. He felt beads of sweat dribbled down his cheek. He swallowed deeply as he glanced back at the Mare inching closer.

"It is NOT MY FAULT", Moana shouted. Opening her eyes she grabbed her sword and turned to face the Mare. She glanced over at Maui reflecting the fire in his eyes and charged forward. Whipping her iron sword left and right black blood flowed onto the plastic grass. Walking backwards she collided with Maui's back and turned to grab the sacred Mere from his harness. Flipping and turning her mere and sword she mowed down the crowd of foul creatures.

With his hook he decapitated the last of the Mare as it's pudgy body crashed to the ground to lay atop it's horde of dead brethren. "Let's get the hell out of here, Mo. I got a feeling this is only the calm before the storm. With that… that thing being open we'll never be able to keep em' from comin'".

Moana stood gazing at the murky skies. The wind blew her hair against her cheek and she merely nodded in reply. Maui frowned. He could feel her heart crying out and the weariness of it seeping into her very bones. He transformed into a giant hawk and gently bumped his head against her, silently nudging her to get on. She softly stroked his beak before slowly sliding onto his back. Wrapping her arms around his neck she closed her eyes. With the beat of his great wings they lifted from the ground and were off soaring through the skies.

* * *

In the Faerie Realm a great crowd stood about a large raised platform and the air crackled with excitement. Hawk!Maui descended with a graceful landing and Moana hopped off his back. Transforming back into human form Maui looked around the crowd. Gold gowns, turbans encrusted with jewels and trains sparkling with enchanted crystals… this was not your average crowd.

"Wow, what's going on here?", Moana said in awe. Maui frowned.

"Ugh, looks like a lotta big shots are here", Maui groaned.

Atop the raised platform stood an ornate podium with intricate carvings of great battles embedded within it. They were painted with gold and silver which sparkled in the moonlight. There was an elven woman at the podium whose ivory gown swept behind her in great lengths. Her eyes were pure white as was her hair which lay below her waist. Her crowd was made of ice crystals and a soft haze of frosty smoke billowed about her. "Whose that woman? Her dress is so beautiful. Actually everyone's dressed so beautifully. I feel really out of place."

"I dunno, probably some leader of a Faerie clan or something", Maui said disinterested. "Don't worry about it, Mo. It's not like they're gonna call you up there or something…"

"Moana, ah, there you are!", the woman said, her voice echoing loudly throughout the ether. The entire crowd turned to gaze at Moana and her flush turned to scarlet. "We heard word that you and your husband had gone to the King of Dreams. What did you find therein?"

"Well, uh, we discovered that the Mare are coming into the Unseen Realm through a wound in space and time located in the Dreaming", Moana said, projecting her voice.

"Oh dear.", the woman gasped. A murmur went throughout the crowd as everyone talked in worried tones. "Queen and Prince Consort of the Harpy! Are you present?".

A pale woman with purple hair pulled up into a smooth bun wore crown made of black branches, dried roses, feathers, and thorns. Her black dress twinkled like starlight as she fluttered her wings elegantly and descended onto the platform. Maui rolled his eyes as he watched her entourage of Harpy men hurry behind her carrying various items. He ticked his tongue as he sussed that many had no real importance at all. A harpy within her entourage caught Moana's eye. His silver hair was pulled back into a neat pony tail and he lagged behind the rest. He turned to, what appeared to be, his wife and whispered something in her ear. Moana's breath hitched and it felt as though ice water ran through her veins.

"Maui! Maui!", Moana whispered as she tugged the sleeve of his robes.

"What's up, Mo?", Maui said quirking a brow.

"That Harpy right there. Look!", Moana said jabbing her index finger into the air. A Harpy with long wavy black hair held a baby in her arms and four other Harpy children stood around her knees. Moana regarded the one of the children with intrigue as she didn't have wings like the others . "That's the Harpy from my dream! In my dream she attacked me!"

With a look of concern Maui began to draw his hook from the harness on his back. "Get ready, Mo. Somethin' might pop off".

Moana placed a hand on his stopping him course of action. "No, Maui. She's harmless. In my dream she thought I was attacking someone named Masina".

"I dunno. You were flailing pretty hard when I woke up", Maui said, hesitantly. "Even when you did wake up you were really terrified".

"The bloody body with his guts pulled everywhere shook me up really bad. And she was really terrifying in the dream. But, I feel differently seeing this Harpy in person. Something tells me she isn't what the Mare made her out to be", Moana said. Maui still looked unconvinced. Moana smiled knowing it was only because he cared so deeply. "One thing I've learned after being in this realm is that things are NOT what they seem. The Mare take grains of truth and mix it with a mountain sized lie. That makes it harder to see it for what it is".

"So, what should we do? You could casual say, 'Hey, I had a horrible nightmare about you!' over a few drinks.", Maui said jocularly. Moana gave him an icy side eye before shaking her head and laughing.

"Moana!", the Harpy Queen said loudly. "Could you please tell us of what you saw?"

"The Mare are coming through the Dreaming in what seemed to be like a portal. But it wasn't…, well, you know a portal", Moana said. She felt heat rise to her cheeks over her lack of eloquence. If only she had time to prepare her thoughts. "Uh, it felt like a wound. A sort of huge gash in time and space. Maui told me Harpy are the only one's that Kronos gave this ability to."

The Queen Harpy looked horrified by the news as her black eyes widened. "This is not the doing of our people, I assure everyone. We are a fastidious race. We strive for excellence in all we do.", the Queen Harpy said with a raised chin. Her entourage harrumphed and cawed in agreement. "However, one of our own had been kidnapped a while back by beings unknown. We later found his remains and had an honorable funeral for him. I now believe whomever it was stole from him the secrets of Kronos".

"Can these wounds be sealed?", the elven woman asked. The Queen Harpy nodded.

With a wave of her claws several smooth gems appeared in her hand. "As we follow honorable Kronos's bidding, I cannot share the intricacies of this knowledge with anyone who isn't a Harpy. However, I have enchanted these gems to be imbued with the magic needed to seal any portal."

"We must act quickly! We will deploy all Fae who are skilled in battle to all parts of the Faerie Realm. Each one take a gem and when you find a wound throw these into it. Thus sealing it for good! Selkie scour the seas! Griffons fly to the highest heights. Drow scour the shadow realm!", the Elven woman spoke firmly. Each party of Fae slinked, slithered, and flew off immediately in all directions as she gave them their commands. Looking at Moana and Maui she smiled warmly. "Moana and Maui, go to Motunui and find all the wounds. I found it only fitting since you are most familiar with this place"

Maui looked over at Moana with an ever increasing grin. Moana felt annoyed at fate, yet again, pushing her in the way she needed to go. "Oh, uh, sure!", Moana said forcing a smile. Maui's smirk held back the gales of laughter that churned within


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes from the Author:**

I used a few Samoan words in this chapter. Here's their translation into english:

\- Aiga: Family  
\- Mamalu: Honor  
\- Tuiga: A ceremonial headdress  
\- Tamaitai: Woman or Madam (the way I've heard it used I believe it has a deeper implication of woman of honor or high standing)  
\- Taualuga: This is a traditional dance in the Samoan culture. If you're interested in knowing more about it please watch this documentary titled, "Taualuga" (here's the link: watch?v=J0whEX-NMd8). It's really good!

\- The knife used by Moana is called a Nifo'oti. It is sometimes used as apart of the choreography of the Taualuga.

\- Maui sings a song titled, "The Song of Fitimaupologa to her Absent Son, Le Sanalala. A Song of the Chief". It comes from a story within Samoan folklore. The tale features a chieftess named Fitimaupologa whose son, Le Sanalala, went out to sea in search of the Samoan islands. In this song she grieves his absence. I changed the words a bit.

* * *

Moana futilely clutched her hands together to keep them from trembling. She chewed her bottom lip as she heavily inhaled air within her nostrils. Maui reached over and grabbed her hand. Moana broke from her thoughts with a small start and looked up at Maui with a grateful smile. She had tried to go straight to the task of looking for the wounds. But Maui insisted she get this over with and told her that the longer she avoided it the worse it would be. She hated it when he was right. Opening the door to her parent's whare she swallowed deeply.

"Mom? Dad? I-I'm back!", Moana said loudly. From the back room came her Mother with an elated smile. She wrapped her arms around Moana and gave a smile to Maui. Moana could tell it was the sort of smile one gave to someone purely to be mannerly.

"Moana! Where did you go? It's been months!", Sina said, holding her shoulders. "I haven't made any progress on the wedding. Your Father and I have been VERY busy lately."

"It's a long story, Mom", Moana sighed. She gave her a nervous smile that caused Sina to raise a brow.

"What's going on, Moana", Sina said in a stern tone. Moana sighed once more and dislodged herself from her Mother's grasp. She clasped Maui's hand and felt a surge of strength when he gave it a firm squeeze.

"Mom, I have to tell you something…", Moana said with a quivering voice.

"Aue! You aren't pregnant are you?!", Sina said, her voice raised. It was as though she warred between being mortified and excited. Moana turned pale causing Sina to clutch her heart.

"No! Nothing like that.", Moana stammered. Sina rolled her eyes as she released a breath of relief. Tui walked through the front door. His eyes illuminated upon seeing Moana. He grabbed her in a firm hug and glowered at Maui. Maui smirked and gave him a wink causing Tui's scowl to deepen.

"Moana! You're back!", Tui said. There was an edge of weariness in his voice. Lines had appeared around his eyes and etched into his forehead that weren't there before.

"Did the Enforcers find anything, Tui?", Sina said, hopefully. Tui shook his head solemnly and Sina sighed.

"What's going on?", Moana said. She felt guilty for feeling elated at the sudden detraction.

"Kids have been going missing in the past few months. We think there's a kidnapper on the loose and so I've created a group of men to take turns patrolling the Island.", Tui said. "So far, we've found nothing. But I stay with the men as much as I can to provide support."

"If there's anything that I can do…", Moana said, with concern.

"No, Moana. Every time you try to help chaos breaks out over the entire island", Tui said, sternly. "I love you, daughter. But, please, don't give me any more things to worry about. Yourself included".

Hurt manifested in Moana's eyes and then the fire came. "Excuse me?", Moana said. She released Maui's hand and placed her hands on her hips. "Of all the things I've done for my people. All the times I've sacrificed…". She threw up her hand in exasperation and made a growl of frustration. Crossing her arms she bit her lips to keep them from quivering.

"Don't tell me about sacrifice!", Tui seethed. "You only had a taste of the life of being a Chief. I've worn this crown before you were even in your Mother's womb. You have no idea the burden this headdress carries with it!"

The fire in her eyes now was a raging inferno. She snatched Maui's hand once more. "By the way, while we were gone, Maui and I got married.", Moana said. Her calm speech was laced with a cold seething element that was sharp and almost tangible.

"Hiya, in-laws!", Maui said merrily as he waved. Tui's expression became murderous and Sina looked as if she had suddenly been stabbed in the stomach.

"WHAT?!", Tui roared. Sina placed her hands on her face as she wailed. "Have you lost your mind, Moana?! Just because you aren't Chief doesn't mean you don't have any responsibilities. You are and forever will be the Daughter of the Chief. You are the mamalu! The pride and dignity of Motunui! You are the role model for the women of this island. Do you realize the disastrous effects your actions will have on our people?"

"Moana, how could you do this to me? To Motunui? To your family?", Sina screeched. Her eyes were pink as wet and her cheeks glistened with her tears. "I will never see my child be given away in marriage. I will never see her husband perform the haka. How dare you take this from me! You're so selfish!"

The inferno within Moana became quenched by a douse of guilt and shame. She watched the tears drip from her Mother's chin and the worry lines in her Father's forehead deepen and she felt self-loathing begin to gnaw at her soul. Suddenly she found herself in a pit of despair without any strength to pull herself out again. She looked away from her parent's faces to the window. Within that tiny frame sat a warm horizon. She gazed deeply into it knowing that it always felt like home.

Maui looked over at Moana's face and frowned. She was there in body but her spirit had lifted and was wandering far from them. "Mind if I speak?", Maui said with a toothy grin. As Tui opened his mouth to retort Maui continued. "Yeah, I can speak? Alright, here we go. Look, In-Laws, I know I'm new here but hear me out. You two don't know what you're talking about. I said this the last time we met and I'll say it again. You might want to listen to what your daughter has to say. Put some trust in her. 'Cause if you don't you'll be making a deadly mistake. Really, it's your call. That's all I'm going to say about this. Moana and I have had a long trip and we need to get some rest. Come on, Mo. Let's go back to our whare".

"How... how dare you! While you're at it, leave this Island in peace and go back to whatever fairyland you came from! ", Tui raged. Within his mind the image of Moana's gentle brown eyes filled with disappointment reminded him of something he lost long ago. As they turned to leave, Tui continued on. "Moana, I do NOT give my blessing to this marriage! Mark my words, this man will bring you nothing but heartache. He disrespects your aiga he will not respect you!". His voice was cut off as the door to their whare slammed shut. Sina stamped her foot as she crossed her arms.

"Tui! You go too far!", Sina said. "I love Moana and I know she's been making several bad decisions lately but exiling her is not the answer!".

"I must think of the good of our people first and foremost, Sina", Tui said, solemnly. He could feel the ghosts of his Father and Grandfather lingering in the back of his mind. This is what they would've told him to do. He gave up many things as a young man. This prepared him for the difficult decisions he had to make throughout his life, for the betterment of Motunui. He walked into the back of the whare and into their quarters. Sina stood in their whare with nothing but the silence of the room to accompany her tears.

* * *

Moana sat on her cot not uttering a word. With her hands neatly folded in her lap she gazed out the window. Maui watched her intensely with his brows pulled up and his lips curved downward. Moana got up from her cot and rifled through her chest. At the bottom she saw a rectangular steel knife. On the front corner of the knife was a tiny hook that curved upwards. She grabbed the long wooden handle of the knife and held it up to the waning daylight. It glinted and shone mysteriously.

"Maui, I need to be at the ocean", Moana said softly. Maui nodded slowly.

"You okay, Mo?", Maui said tentatively. Moana gave a weary smile.

"Who knows", Moana said, softly. They walked through the jungle forest the air filled with the soft cries of animals and the sounds of villagers chattering and working while the light still gave them sight. As they hit the white sandy shores Moana began pulling off her robes. Still clutching the knife she waded into the ocean until it's waters covered only her thighs. Softly, she began to twirl the knife as she moved her hand in graceful motions. She waded through the water daintily lifting her legs as the sea waters gently dripped back into the ocean. The sun was slowly melting into the horizon and cast an orange shimmer across the waters. Moana's skin glistened as she once again became covered in the tiny twinkling scales.

Maui gasped as her skin shone like starlight. Perhaps only when she was in water did her pania skin show. He watched entranced as she moved gracefully through the water. Her eyes were closed tight as she lost herself in the dance. Maui remembered an ancient melody and he began to sing.

"See the morning cloud arise

Within those crimson clouds I see the reflection of the ocean's lovely bay

The bay is where my love is,

My love makes my heart breathless,

My beloved wanders, where is her home?

She is a guardian of many hearts;

But let our two hearts be united into one

And the ocean's tide is her tears

Her heart with my heart in a dear embrace.

She cannot sleep through her painful grief

In the dark morning I heard the whistling winds

But my love had drifted far away".

The waters began to churn in a spiral motion around Moana. A light from beneath the waters illuminated the ocean in a soft blue glow. From beneath the waters rose the soft shimmering spirit of a woman with long flowing white hair. Her brown skin dazzled akin to Moana's and her white eyes crinkled as she smiled. Moana halted her dance as she gazed upon her.

"Grandma Atarau", Moana said, surprised. Atarau smiled gently and she placed her slender hands onto her cheeks.

"Daughter Pania, your heart is filled with sorrow", Atarau said. Her voice reverberated in an ethereal way. Moana heaved a sigh and leaned into her touch. "Dance with me, daughter. I'll show you how to heal with the dance of life. Where is your tuiga?"

"I had it taken from me. I'm sorry, Grandma, I don't deserve to dance with you", Moana said. Her face was pointed down at the ocean. Atarau lifted her chin, her thick lips turning upwards. Tears rolled down Moana's cheeks and Atarau wiped them away with her thumbs.

"Your tuiga, your crown is not something that can be taken. It can only be given away, daughter. You are the Tamaitai. You come from my blood.", Atarau said. She knelt down into the water and retrieved a handful of kelp and wove it into a thick band. She placed it atop Moana's head.

"What's this?", Moana said. Atarau didn't reply and instead knelt down again. She placed several strips of seaweed in the band. She knelt down again and pulled up a handful of glittering shells and spikey pieces of coral. She placed them all onto the band creating a glorious headdress.

"This is you tuiga. It is a symbol of the crown you carry within you. Never give it away, daughter. Never again.", Atarau said. She released Moana and began to move her hands in soft waving motions. The ocean pushed off created tiny ripples and waves in accordance with the movement of her hands. "When you move your hands you aren't merely dancing. When you move, just as the ocean moves to our command, so do you guide our people in the way they should go. When you move, you embody the strength and dignity of all who came before you".

Atarau seemed to float through the waters as she moved. Lifting her webbed hand to the rising moon she gracefully waved her hands through the air. With each delicate movement the ocean rippled in reply. Moana did in kind, feeling the moonlight washing through her and the power of the ocean's waves coursing in her veins. Together they danced through the waters as if their arms and legs were wafting through the breeze. The waves of the ocean swirled around them rising higher and higher in it's own arcane dance. Atarau's skin glowed a fierce blue mingling with the soft white dazzle of Moana. Maui had stopped singing as the sight before him stunned him into silence. Snapping out of his stunned state he continued singing.

"The dawn is breaking!  
Let our hearts be changed and become united,  
And let the ocean's tide be her tears  
For my love, hears the waves of bad tidings.  
My heart, thy heart, and your ancestor, cannot sleep for the grief that mankind has caused,  
Gardenia flowers strewn on the ocean, take these to guide you.  
Long has my heart been with my beloved.  
The clouds of dawn are breaking!"

Just then the waters glowed a soft blue as a giant stingray swam about Atarau and Moana in large sweeping circles. The stingray transformed into the spirit of a woman with silver hair pulled into a bun and a flower tucked behind her ear. She began to mirror their movements and the waters swirled even higher casting tiny sprays of water onto the shore. The moonlight reflected of the ocean's spray creating what looked like tiny lights in the sky. Moana looked back to see the warm smile of Grandma Tala as she slowly and carefully pushed her arms through the air as she waved her fingers in delicate motions.

"Moana, I'm right behind you. Your Great Grandmother is right beside you. Even when you can't see us we're always there: behind you and besides you.", Grandma Tala said. Moana wept as felt the wounds in her heart being filled with their light. The energy pumping within her spirit became too much. It felt as through a waterfall was flowing into a well. Holding her arms out front she clenched her fists. She felt the weight of the entire ocean bearing down on her and she felt herself bow over as her arms began to tremble. Gritting her teeth she pushed her hands slightly higher and higher as beads of sweat cascaded down her brown. Gramma Tala and Atarau's eyes glowed a mysterious blue and they pointed their hands toward Moana. The waves of rippled higher and higher as they chanted in an unknown tongue. Moana screamed as she, at last, snapped into a standing position and slung her arms upward. She unclenched her hands and felt the power of the rushing waves and brilliant moonlight pouring out her. She had never felt such resplendent ecstasy. It was as though she broke through an unseen barrier in the beyond. The ocean roared viciously as it rose up into a terrifying tsunami that towered far above them. It crashed down on them in a mighty thud and the waters swirly violently. Tiny shimmering flecks of water droplets flew throughout the air as they, once again, reflected the moonlight. Moana gasped as she collapsed. Gramma Tala caught Moana's limp body in her arms. Atarau smiled as she brushed her wet hair away from her face.

Maui jumped up with a terrible start. "Moana!", Maui yelled.

"Sit down. She's alright. This is the first time she danced the Taualuga. Oh there were other times she's danced. But today, she had a breakthrough.", Gramma Tala said. She held Moana close to her chest.

"We've been waiting for this day.", Atarau said, with pride.

"Oh today, she danced in spirit and in truth. And on a full moon no less! I guarantee you, anything in her that needed to be broken was shattered in that dance", Gramma Tala said. She grunted as she attempted pulling Moana's body along. Atarau lifted Moana's arm onto her shoulder and together they gently pulled Moana to shore. "Hey, Big Head, make us a fire! And a tent while you're at it. We'll be camping out here tonight".

"Big head?", Maui said. He was more intrigued than offended. Who was this feisty old lady calling him names? "Ah! So you're the Gramma Tala Mo's been telling me about!"

"Yup, I may be a stingray but I sure don't like bein' cold. Get us a fire! Chop chop!", Gramma Tala said, curtly. Maui eyed her with curiosity before running off into the forest. Suddenly the rustling of leaves and a loud bang rang out before several logs came hurdling down in a pile before them.

"How's that?", Maui grinned. Gramma Tala shrugged.

"Eh, so so. Keep tryin', Big Head", Gramma Tala said with a wink. Maui barked out a hearty laugh.

"I see where Moana get's it from!", Maui said. Maui dug a pit and threw in several logs. Atarau blew a soft breath across the palm of her hand. Sparks ignited from her palm and flew into the logs causing a fire to ignite. Maui pulled up a few logs and the three of them sat around the fire. Not too far away Maui worked steadily creating a tent and pulling their cots inside. Moana lay with her head upon Gramma Tala's shoulder. Her eyes fluttered open to half-mast and she watched the fire dance. Moana shuddered and Atarau placed her robe around her shoulders.

"What has my idiot son done now?", Gramma Tala said.  
"He exiled me from Motunui", Moana said meekly. Gramma Tala and Atarau's eyes grew wide.

"I was going to protest your usage of the word 'idiot', my daughter, but now I think I quite agree", Atarau said in shock.

"The past few years has been so hard", Moana said. Her voice sounded as weary as she felt. "I know it's for the protection of all people but the pain… I'm tired of being in pain".

"You got a chin tattoo.", Gramma Tala said gently pinching Moana's chin. Moana smiled and nodded. "Did it hurt?"

"Well, no it didn't. The ancestors gave it to me magically", Moana said. This was an odd tangent. But knowing Gramma Tala there was always a tie in somewhere to her larger point. So, she learned to be patient and listen carefully.

"Every tattoo we get is earned through pain. Those who get their physical tattoos endure weeks of pain at the hands of the sharp needle. Your pain is through your life. If you're going to wear the mark of your ancestors, there will be pain. You could get rid of it and go back to a regular life. But would you truly be happy with that?", Gramma Tala said.

"Well…", Moana said, drawing out the word. She imagined herself as if none of the past events had transpired. She watched herself going through the daily Chief tasks of visiting families in mourning, ruling as judge over disputes, and marrying a man of influence from an aristocratic family. It was safe. It was normal. Inside she felt herself feel deeply dissatisfied and sorrowful at this visage. "No. I know I couldn't".

"Then when the pain comes know that every black line, curve, and sharp edge of your tattoo represents that pain", Atarau said. "The mark of our people is not given out for free. It is hard earned. One way or another".

"I promise you, little daughter, this pain is only carving a deeper ravine for your joy and strength. It's the pinch of salt that sweetens the papaya. And, it is only for a season.", Atarau said warmly. In the background Maui hummed as he pounded his fists against the thick logs. A fuzzy din of rustling dried palm leaves resounded as Maui laid them atop the wooden structure he had created.

"So this is your husband, ey?", Gramma Tala said loudly. There was a mischievous glint in her smile that reflected in her eyes. She quickly glanced over her shoulder at Maui and turned around to give Moana with a knowing wink. Moana covered her mouth as to stifle her giggles. "He's that demi-god I warned you about. Always playing tricks".

"Oh, that's nothing. You haven't seen him eat!", Moana said. Maui looked up from his work with a quirked brow. The three of them exploded into peals of laughter.

Maui walked over and placed his arms around Moana and Gramma Tala. "I've got three beautiful Fae women talking about me. Looks like I still got it!", Maui chuckled.

"All you got is more work to do.", Gramma Tala said. She pointed to a gaping hole in the tent where several palm fronds had fallen off. The women continued their laughter. Maui smirked and shook his head as he walked back to the tent. Moana's stomach roared indignantly at having been ignored for so long. She rubbed her stomach to ease the sharp pangs.

"While I'm at it I'll find some fish and fruit for us to eat.", Maui said as he lifted the pile of palm fronds into his arms. "You want some Gramma T and Gramma A?"

Both women gave him a half lidded gaze as they pursed their lips. Maui's grin spread wickedly. "My bad! I forgot, dead folks don't eat.", Maui chortled.

"Go on ahead. Laugh it up, Big Head", Gramma Tala chuckled. "For your information, I ain't dead."

"Excuuuse me, Gramma T. What do stingrays eat?", Maui said. Gramma Tala attempted to give him a scowl only to end up cracking a smile despite herself.

Atarau extended her index finger and swiped it through the air. Half of the palm fronds fell off the wooden structure covering Maui in a pile of leaves. The women exploded in an uproar of laughter. Maui couldn't help but laughing in kind. "Ah, you guys got jokes. I see how it is", Maui said as he continued his work.

"Now where was I… oh yes. Moana, I think I have an idea of what went on but it's best you tell me the story behind you and Tui's falling out", Gramma Tala said. She spoke in a more solemn tone. She knew her Mother had deeper knowledge on this than both herself and Moana did. Yet, she sat quietly listening and with that soft sparkle in her eyes. Knowing her Mother she would speak when the spirit moved. Only then would she speak. When she spoke it was as though she took advantage of every second and every breath. Every molecule was imbued with a potent wisdom that trembled upon impact.

"I told Dad and Mom that Maui and I are married", Moana said. She felt weary at the very mention of it. "He went nuts! But, I expected that. But never exile".

Atarau sighed and her face became sorrowful. "Little Daughter, this is a very ancient wound that predates yourself. It even predates your Father and Tala", Atarau said. Moana felt as though she had just eaten a large meal and wrapped in a warm blanket. Her eyelids felt suddenly very heavy as Grandma Atarau's voice echoed in a rich and smooth tone. "Please understand, Little Daughter, your Father was made as he is. Let me tell you a story of your Great Grandfather Karitoki. As a young man he used to come to the shores at night and sing. I loved his voice and would peek above the waters to listen. I kept coming in closer and closer. Until one day he saw me sitting on a rock some ways off. He compelled me to take human form and step on land. From then on I'd take off my selkie skin and come on the shores of the ocean to hear him sing. It wasn't long until he took my selkie skin and bound myself to him. In retrospect, I see that he lured me in. It was all a trap"

Gramma Tala looked at the fire warring between sorrow, shame, and anger. Atarau looked upon her face and gave a weak smile. Moana gasped as she saw herself reflected in her Great Grandmother's soft smile and weary kind eyes. "I am sorry, Daughter. This is a story I shouldn't have hid from you".

"No, don't sugar coat anything for me. I deduced parts of this story but never heard the full thing. It's time that we let the skeletons out of the whare.", Gramma Tala said with a wave of her hand.

"I own my part in this. I wanted to protect you all from this ugly wound in our family history. So, I kept this a secret. In that I allowed Karitoki to hide his sin.", Atarau said. She sniffed as she held back tears. "He got rid of the worship of the ancestors and destroyed all the altars and temples. He announced the old legends as false. He stopped wayfinding and hid the canoes. All this because he was deeply terrified of his sin being exposed. This wound's infection has gone down many generations. Little Daughter, you were chosen by the ocean and our great ancestors to right the wrongs done long ago".

"Wait! I thought that it was my Father who ended wayfinding not Karitoki!", Moana said sitting up. She looked back and forth between Gramma Tala and Atarau. Gramma Tala looked just as shocked as Moana.

"Your Father was not always as he is now. As I said, he was made.", Atarau said. A sparkling tear rolled down her cheek. "He had the same fire and lust for adventure as you, Moana. In his heart he was gentle and fierce as the ocean's waves. Karitoki had complete influence over our eldest son. But, Karitoki felt where he had failed with Tala he would make up doubly with Tui. Initially, Tui rebelled against his Father and Grandfather's conditioning. Until the day his friend passed away at sea. That was the day I no longer saw the gentleness in his eyes".

"I guess that puts things in perspective. But still…", Moana said. She clutched her robe tighter around herself as she gazed at the ground.

"I am not excusing his behavior, Little Daughter", Atarau said. "But, I simply wish to explain why things are as they are"

"You were gone from Motunui for some time, Moana. Why did you come back?", Gramma Tala said.

"It's a long story. The short version of it is that we're looking for wounds in time and space that the Mare are using to enter the Unseen Realm. The Queen Harpy gave us gems enchanted with the magic needed to seal them", Moana said. Atarau nodded. "Maui and I came here with direct orders to do that. In the morning we'll get on it".

Atarau could hear the withered winded sound of her words and frowned. "No, Little Daughter, you must rest. Your heart is weary and that is your sole weapon in the days to come", Atarau said.

"No, I-I just want to do what I came to do and get out of here as quickly as possible", Moana said. "We'll figure some way to find the wounds. Maybe Maui has a spell or knows someone who can."

"Little Daughter, your heart is the key. As Tala has said, listen to your heart. You'll feel the wounds as you approach them.", Atarau said. "With your heart being in the condition that it's in you won't be able to detect the wounds. The pain within you will cloud your inner vision".

"Rest, is a sacred act", Gramma Tala said. "When we lay down to die we take the eternal rest that allows our souls to fly free. However, throughout life we rest to honor and nurture ourselves. In doing so your cup will be overflowing. From that the thirsty can drink from you."

"Do not give your seed, Little Daughter. Give from the overflow. Otherwise, you and those you are sent to save will die. So, you must take the next few weeks to rest. See no one but your mate. Make love to one another. Bathe yourself in lavish oils. Bask in the soft hum of the oceans waves. Feed yourself. Meditate in the moonlight. Allow yourself to shed the old skin that is peeling and torn and be renewed", Atarau said.

Gramma Tala noticed Moana having turned slightly red upon Atarau mentioning love making and felt curiosity get the better of her. Part of her felt it best left alone. Moana was, after all, a married woman and it was none of her business. Then again, she was a crazy old lady even in this reborn afterlife. "Moana, you're a married woman. Why did you blush just now?", Gramma Tala said, the mischievous glint in her eyes returning. Moana's blush deepened and with wide eyes she glanced over to Maui, who was blithely unaware of their conversation. He still hummed to himself as he was deeply engrossed in the building of their tent. Gramma Tala winked and Moana covered her face. "Oh, I see you're on your monthly bleeding? I remember when I had a monthly bleeding. The bloating, nausea, and the pain. OH, it was horrible."

Maui's ears seemed to perk up as he looked up from the hut with the eyes of a frightened deer. Swallowing deeply he murmured to himself about needing to get started on the umu before running off into the forest. The woman broke into peals of laughter once more. Moana still covered her face as her blush deepened.

"Ah, but you are not on your bleeding?", Atarau said. Moana shook her head. Atarau saw the radiance of her skin, the soft rosy glow of her cheeks, and the slight widening of her pupils. "Do your breasts and womb feel tender?"

Moana felt her flush increase. She could see where Gramma Tala got her frankness from. "Y-yes, they are", Moana said softly.

"Your body is in it's luteal phase and you are aligned with the cycle of the White Moon", Atarau said, as she looked up at the sky. "It is confirmed."

"White moon?", Moana said, sitting up. She felt her energy returning to her as excitement stirred within.

"Yes, Moana. The moon's pull creates the tides of the ocean. As pania women we are tied to the moon's pull as well. We feel it moving in and through us. We feel it strengthening us. In this time, it is calling you to turn inward and nourish yourself. As Momma said, in this time anxieties, memories, and experiences are eager to be dealt with".

"It is a strong time for healing.", Atarau said, as she nodded.

"As for the present moment, now that your husband is gone you can feel free to answer my question.", Gramma Tala laughed.

"I, uh, we have been having some issues in that area", Moana said hiding behind her hair.

"Oh come now, Moana! On Motunui I know you've heard enough gruesome sex stories and stumbled across enough lovers in heat to not be so bashful about this subject!", Gramma Tala said continuing her laughter. It wasn't a mocking sort of laugh. It felt warm and joyful. Something Moana missed greatly.

"It's one thing being raised to be desensitized to it. It's another thing to talk about your sex life with your Grandmother and Great Grandmother!", Moana said firmly.

"Fair enough.", Gramma Tala said softly. She rested her hands on the head of her cane and leaned forward into the crackling fire. "You do not have to share with us if it makes you uncomfortable"

"No, it's alright.", Moana said meekly. She inhaled and exhaled then sat straight and rested her hands in her lap. "I have to be honest and say that I sort of lied".

"We know", Gramma Tala said with a warm smile. Atarau merely listened intently and remained silent as the jade and turquoise beads woven into her dress and hanging around her neck chimed softly.

"I've been having some problems. Maui's fine. Happy as a clam", Moana grumbled. With an air of frustration she brushed her hair behind her ears. "I can't seem to enjoy our time together. It's like something in me is trying to connect with something and I just… fizzle out."

Atarau hummed deeply and she looked back up to the sky. The moon's light shone on her face and she closed her eyes. In her mind's eye a silvery image of Maui appeared. He paced back and forth as like a lion trapped in a cage. There was a tension in his muscles and a slight repression in his movements. Opening them once more she looked at Moana. "There is something trapped within your mate. It is something he was never taught how to understand. And so, in the days of his youth, he locked it away. Since you are only just discovering your Pania identity you too were not taught. But it lies asleep within you. Whereas with him it has been caged for centuries", Atarau said. Her piecing blue eyes had an intensity to them that caused Moana to feel quite uncomfortable gazing directly into them for any long period of time.

"There's something trapped? How can I release it?", Moana said sitting on the edge of her seat.

"You must first awaken the Wild Woman within yourself and his Wild Male will manifest", Atarau said. She stood up and began drawing her fingers through the flickering flames. The flame morphed and twisted into the form of a woman. Long wavy flicks of fire were her hair and the figure flicked it to the side as she placed her hands on her hips.

"What is that!", Moana gasped. Gramma Tala placed her index finger over her lips. Moana nodded.

"As with the Pania in all things we dance. We sing. It invites the moon and the ocean's energy into our wounds and into our bodies so as to heal us. Within healing ourselves we invite those most intimate with us to heal as well", Atarau said. She waved her hands and the flame woman suddenly held a long scarf that draped across both of her hands. She twirled the scarf through the air as her hips pounded to and fro like a pendulum. She twirled the scarf around her body as she slinked out of her skirt. She placed her hands on her breasts and slowly pulled up her top. She threw it on the floor and whipped the scarf around her shoulders letting the wispy fabric drape over her breasts.

"What is she doing?", Moana said in a whisper. She didn't know why she was whispering. No one besides themselves could hear. The dance felt sacred in a way that caused whispering to feel appropriate.

"This is the dance of the Mahanaim.", Atarau said. She looked over at Gramma Tala who was lost in her thoughts. Perhaps she should have taught Tala more about herself. Maybe her growing up wouldn't have been so hard. She felt guilt swell within her and she distracted herself with the task at hand.

"It's very… familiar", Moana said softly. She gazed at the figure of the fire woman moving her body as smoothly as liquid. Where had she seen this before?

"It is a sacred ritual between Fae spouses", Atarau said.

"Then I couldn't have known this dance before. I just got married", Moana said. Suddenly an image of the daughters of Hathor and herself twirling about ghosted through her mind. "Kheti! She taught me how to dance as they Daughters of Hathor do. The moves were sensuous but certainly not this, uh, explicit."

"Yes. Hathor is the goddess of dance, among other things. The Mahanaim is one of her creations.", Atarau said. The fire woman placed her hands on her knees as she descended into a squatting position. The scarf had begun moving on it's own slinking and floating against the curves of her body.

"Aue! I've got to do that! I love to dance but I'm definitely not that limber", Moana said with an air of shock. Could she do such a wantonly sensuous dance for Maui? What if she messed up and he laughed. Or in doing so the dance had adverse effects on him that were dire?

"The dance takes a different form for each person. But the essence is the same", Atarau said. She returned to her seat on the log and reached into the pocket of her dress. She pulled out a golden hexagon box encrusted with moon shaped stones. Pulling back the top within sat a prism that shone radiant rainbows in a miniature display. Music began to play. Moana could feel the melodies tingling within her skin. She could feel a portion of her soul began to flicker along with the melodies. "You feel it, Little Daughter. When you are back at your home meditate on these melodies and let your body move as it wills."

"Can I practice a bit first?", Moana said sheepishly. Atarau released the box and it floated over to Moana. Her eyes lit up with wonder as she gently reached out to grasp the item.

"Certainly", Atarau said. Moana looked at the box and turned it around in her hands. She inspected every inch of it, running her fingers over the moon shaped jewels and even inhaling the soft scent of wood drifting from within it. Moana looked up at Gramma Tala with a glare.

"Gramma Tala! That little ditty you taught me about conjuring my husband's fire? I said it on my wedding day", Moana said, narrowing her eyes. Gramma Tala's eyes went wide before she broke out in a crackling laugh. Atarau smiled softly as she shook her head. "That's not funny! I was SO embarrassed."

"Moana, I told you to say it on your wedding night! Not at your wedding", Gramma Tala said, still chuckling.

"No, I specifically remember…. Oh, wait.", Moana said biting her lip.

"Told you.", Gramma Tala said. "Well, did he say the responding incantation?"

"Thank gods, no!", Moana said with relief. Moana rested her cheek on her hand and huffed. Her glare was replaced by an abashed smile. "Maui's ancestor Tamanui was there. He gave us this embarrassingly long lecture on the history of that spell. I don't think I've ever felt so mortified"

"Oh, Tamanui!", Gramma Tala said. Her eyes twinkled with great awe. "You've seen so much!"

"Through all our adventures I kept thinking how much you'd love to see Faerie Realm.", Moana said, as she held back tears. She leaned her head against Gramma Tala's shoulder. "I've missed you so much"

"I've missed you too, Moana", Gramma Tala said softly. There was a rustle in the trees some ways off. Atarau waved her hands vanishing the dancing fire woman and returning the flames to their normal roaring state. Maui came from out of the trees holding a woven basket made of green palm fronds. Within it steam curled from several bundles of leaves wrapped with string.

"Eat up, Mo. You gotta keep your strength", Maui said setting basket down next to Moana. Maui pulled several wooden bowls and utensils from the basket. "I brought these down from your whare".

"Thanks, Maui", Moana said, as she piled a heaping portion of steaming mackerel into her bowl.

"Aue! Look at all that food!", Gramma Tala said with a grin. "I see where all your weight goes, Big Head"

"Sorry, Gramma T. I didn't get any coral for you to munch on. That is what stingray's eat, right?", Maui said with a chuckle. Gramma Tala cackled loud and strong. Throughout the night they talked and laughed. Maui jumped up and began to tell the story of one of his adventures. He couldn't get more than a sentence out before Gramma Tala and Atarau corrected him on an incorrect fact in the story. This ended in them having a long and jovial quarrel over the happenings in Faerie history and legend. Moana smiled warmly at the din of raised voices in excitable conversation. Her stomach was full and the fire was deliciously warm. The sound of their voices became a soft white noise in her mind as her eyelids felt heavier and heavier. Suddenly she felt herself floating. Opening her eyes she looked up at Maui as he ducked inside the tiny hut he had created. Shutting the wooden door with his foot he laid Moana down on the cot resting atop a bed of hay. He lay beside her as he pulled a woven blanket over them. The cot felt hard and lumpy. She grumbled as wriggled her body. After some time she had created a groove that cradled her body causing some semblance of comfort.

"Maui, I think our futon at the Yokai castle has spoiled me", Moana groaned. Maui chuckled as he laid his arm on her waist.

Maui smiled as he heard her soft puffs of breath signaling that she had fallen asleep. A soft blue light shone all around them as Atarau walked through the wall of their tiny hut. "Maui.", Atarau whispered. Maui shielded his eyes as he squinted. "We, Moana's ancestors, have blessed this marriage. As such the divines have preordained you to watch over Moana. She is strong but prone to not taking care of body and spirit."

"Yeah, I know.", Maui said with a frown.

"In the days to come she will need to rest.", Atarau said. Her hair floated through the air and a soft zephyr blew through the hut.

"Gotcha, I'll keep her feet nailed to the floor", Maui said with a grin.

"You realize this is no small task? She will fight you at every turn", Atarau said. Moana mumbled something under her breath drawing Atarau's gaze. Still fast asleep Moana felt around the cot for something. Upon feeling Maui's arm she grasped it and pulled it around her. The soft puffs of breath continued as she snuggled his pillar like arm.

Maui chuckled. "Man, my arm is gonna be all prickly and numb come the morning", Maui said with a groan. Atarau 'ahem'-ed twice reminding him of her previous question. "Oh yeah. No problem, Gramma A. I'm Maui! Slayer of beasts and ass-kicker extraordinaire!".

"We will see", Atarau said with a questioning tone. She lifted her chin as she smirked.


	19. Chapter 19

**Note from the Author:**

Two updates in one day! Yay! Thank you for all your continued support. It means the world to me.

* * *

Moana slowly opened her eyes and a flash of white caused her to shut them tightly. Beneath the blanket she grasped for warmth and felt a large groove embedded into the cot. Sitting up she wiped her eyes as she yawned. She inhaled deeply drawing in the crisp salty air. The soft rumbling roar of the oceans waves crashing against the shore caused her to sigh as peace blossomed within her. Maui stood a ways away crouched in front of an umu. He 'oo-ed' and 'ah-ed' as he picked up the steaming bundles and rolled them into his basket. Turning around he caught Moana's gaze and ran towards the hut. His giant feet sunk into the pristine white sand as if they were being sucked into the ground. With a great thud he sat on their cot.

"Afternoon, lounge lizard!", Maui said wiggling his toes causing tiny sprinkles of sand to rain here and there.

"Afternoon!", Moana said, with shock. "I didn't know how tired I was until I laid down. I haven't slept that well in a long time."

"I've been up since before sunrise", Maui said. He remembered the nights he'd wake up and find her out of bed gazing at the moon with weary and worrisome eyes. A wave of comfort and relief swept over him knowing she finally got a proper night's rest.

"Figured as much", Moana said, with a chuckle that turning into yawn. She stretched her arms and soft tingles sparks of euphoria rippled through her limbs. "Alright, let's start looking for the wounds".

Maui remembered Gramma Atarau's challenging gait as she disappeared the previous night. "No, Mo. You're staying right here", Maui said crossing his arms. He did his best to look like he meant serious business. Her round doe eyes looked up at him with confusion. She blinked slowly causing her dark lashes to flutter. Her brows pulled together and her thick lips formed into an adorable pout. He felt himself melt. Dammit.

"W-what do you mean? I, uh, just want to get started!", Moana chuckled awkwardly. Maui raised a brow.

"Gramma T and Gramma A told me that you were under strict order to rest. And, that's what you're gonna do", Maui said. Moana stood up and with a glower she crossed her arms. Maui reached up and pulled her down into a sitting position once more. With Maui's hands on her shoulders Moana struggled to rise once more into standing position. Out of breath she relented.

"Fine!", Moana panted. Maui chuckled.

"Let's get somethin' to eat. I'm starving. I'm sure you are too", Maui said. He stood up and began to exit the hut. Moana followed behind him with arms still crossed.

"I'm not hungry", Moana said lifting her chin. With a great harrumph she crossed her arms.

Maui rolled out a long woven mat and placed a wooden bowl and a spoon across from himself and placed several bowls in front of himself. In the center sat the basket wafting with various delicious smells. Maui sat on the mat and began unraveling the bundles. Within the bowls surrounding himself stood miniature mountains of food. Maui grabbed his spoon and began shoveling food into his mouth. Moana stood in the sand with a sour look. The steam seemed to dance towards her nostrils and delved deeply into her lungs. She felt her mouth water and her face turned crimson when her stomach roared loudly. Maui chuckled and patted the mat. With an abashed look she took her seat and began filling her bowl with food.

After they had finished their food Maui lay on his back with his hands behind his head. Moana sat fiddling with her spoon with a contemplative look. The past few years she hadn't stopped. Even when she was Chief her day were always filled with a long list of duties. She didn't mind. If she stopped the weariness and sorrow would set in. Moana sighed. "Now what", Moana said. Maui looked over at her and shrugged.

"I dunno. You rest.", Maui said propping himself up on his elbows. He saw her contemplative look turn to distress and he frowned.

"I don't know what that is anymore. How pathetic", Moana said in a cross between a laugh and a groan. She thought back to a simpler time. Scaling the palm trees for ripe coconuts with the other children. Playing all day in the sunshine. Swinging from the branches in the trees and pretending she was flying. Sorrow welled within her and she pushed the memories away.

"You're not pathetic, Mo. You weren't taught how to chill. Luckily, you got me to show you how", Maui said. Maui once again laid on his back and placed his hands behind his head. He closed his eyes as the crisp mid-day rays of the sun beamed down upon them. Moana watched him and lay on her back beside him. She closed her eyes and waited for something to happen. Maybe a great sweeping sensation of refreshment would hit her? A few minutes passed and nothing happened. The sand was irritating her skin and she could swear the ocean's roaring waves crashing against the rocks was calling her name. At this point, she was begging for at least her body to naturally fall asleep. She opened her eyes and groaned.

"Maui, this is boring!", Moana said narrowing her eyes at him. She eyed the mat covered with soiled bowls and utensils. "Oh! I'll wash these!"

"No, you won't!", Maui said. He sat up just in time as Moana leapt toward the mat with an overabundance of eagerness and joy. He caught her by the hem of her robe. Moana pulled forward trying to tug free from his grasp.

"Well, uh, this is how I rest!", Moana said with triumph.

Maui opened his eyes and gave her an incredulous look as he quirked a brow. "You rest by doing MORE stuff?", Maui said.

With a smirk she began to untie the sash holding her robe together. Maui's eyes grew wide. "Don't think I won't", Moana said. "When I do, I'll just take off running".

"Don't think I won't enjoy chasing you down. I got this remember?", Maui said. He picked up his hook, which he had prior to eating sat next to him on the sand, and waved it side to side. He smiled but there was a dark glimmer in his eyes. Moana always knew this meant mischief. She knew the only thing, besides herself, that he loved more than food was getting into mischief.

"You won't be able to catch me", Moana said wide smile. He wiggled her hips as she laughed.

"Oh ho, yes I will. When I do you can't imagine the things I'll do to you", Maui said, his voice dropping into a rumbling almost growl.

Moana's breath hitched. She turned around and placed her hands on her hips. "You're supposed to be convincing me to stay here!", Moana said with a slight edge of breathlessness.

Maui stretched his arms causing his chest to become taut. "Well, I guess I'm kinda bored too", Maui said.

"Nice to know that I'm a diversion when the mighty demi-god is bored!", Moana said, sarcastically.

"Thanks and you're welcome!", Maui said with a wink. With a soft smile Moana rolled her eyes as she groaned. Ripping her robe from his hand she tightened the sashes on her robe and walked away from the shore. "Hey! Where you goin', Mo?"

Maui scrambled to his feet and began following after her. "To take a bath.", Moana said.

"Well, I'm going with you", Maui said, as though it were a matter of fact. She could hear the heavy thud of Maui's giant feet attempting to run through the sand. She turned around with a look of triumph that stopped Maui in his pursuit.

"You can't come with me, Maui. On Motunui all the women use the natural hot springs.", Moana said beaming. "We don't have private baths like at the Yokai castle". Much to her surprise he merely smiled in reply.

"We'll see how much you like goin' back to washing up with other people around.", Maui said nonchalantly. "You'll be back".

"What! I was raised this way. It's nothing new", Moana said, sounding a touch offended. Setting her jaw, she whipped around and stomped away into the trees.

* * *

Moana disrobed and at the edge of the steaming waters. She looked around at the women scrubbing their bodies and tiny tots splashing like little fishes as they squirmed in their Mother's arms. For the first time, Moana noticed the suds run off of a woman's hair as she poured water on herself. Tiny brown particles floated atop the water mingling with the tiny puffs of soap. Moana felt her skin crawl and she swallowed deeply. Forcing herself, she slipped into the pool. Quickly scrubbing her rectangle of soap over her body she felt a though she was being watched. Looking up she came to see the collective scowls and sneers of the various women in the hot springs. Moana cleared her throat and she looked away. Suddenly the waters in the pool became turbulent as the women all began climbing out of the pool. Some grabbed their children and the tots whined as they were carried away. Moana sat in the pool all alone. She finished washing and climbed out of the pool. Feeling her eyes begin to sting she pulled her robe around herself and made her way back to the shore.

Maui walked back to the woven mat and began picking up the bowls and their utensils. Putting them into a pile he laughed to himself. "Moana must be rubbing off on me", Maui thought feeling a cross between amusement and being bemused. Holding the woven basket under his arm he piled the soiled dished inside. He heard the soft padding of her footsteps and he turned around to face her. He looked into her eyes and felt a piercing sensation within him. "You alright, Mo?"

Moana shrugged as she hugged herself. "The women at the hot springs all sneered at me and got out of the water. I forgot how fast word gets around on this island".

"Screw 'em all, Mo", Maui said furrowing his brows.

"You were right. It wasn't the same. And to be honest, that frightens me.", Moana said. She couldn't even look up at his gaze as the shame flooded back in. It was an old shame from centuries past. She wondered when it would let her family be.

"It shouldn't frighten you. Seeing the world beyond Motunui has changed you, Mo", Maui said. He walked over to Moana and wrapped his arms around her. She released a sigh of relief as she became encased in his embrace. She pressed her cheek to his chest and breathed deeply. "You can never go back to the way things were and to who you were and that's okay."

"Where does that leave me though? What am to do?", Moana said.

"You're starting over. And that's always a little scary", Maui said softly.

She wiggled her nose as the deeply rumblings of his voice vibrated through his chest. "I don't even know where to begin", Moana said softly. "Have you ever had to start over?"

"I'm doin' it right now. This is all new to me.", Maui said. Truth be told, he was very much alone in his first marriage. But, he wasn't ready to share that just yet. Locking that tidbit away he moved forward. "After Rohe I swore to myself I'd only live for myself. I said I'd never let myself be put in a cage. Every day when I wake up and make that umu for us I'm starting over. That's how you do it, Mo. You start over with every step and every decision to just keep movin' forward."

"I had no idea", Moana said, as she gently rubbed her hands across his back. She could feel the raised portions of skin where his tattoos lay. If she closed her eyes she could see them mapped out in her mind's eye. A question burned within her mingling with a churning draught of doubt and fear. "Do you feel caged?"

"I feel more free than I ever did wanderin' the worlds alone. If you went back years ago and told me that I would've laughed at you.", Maui said shaking his head.

A soft breeze swished beneath her robe causing goosebumps to form on her partially dried skin. Moana shuddered. "If someone had told me what I'd be nearly naked on a beach and married to a demi-god I would've thought they were crazy", Moana said. Maui pulled back with saucer eyes.

"Nearly naked?", Maui said, with surprise. A small leer formed on his face. Pulling away from his embrace she gave him a smoldering gaze as she walked backwards towards the ocean. Slowly untying the sashes on her robe the silvery material snaked down her body and fell on the sandy white shore. Once more her skin became radiant as she waded into the deeper portions of the sea. Maui hummed in approval. "Wait! Come back here! You're supposed to be resting!"

"What's wrong demi-god?", Moana teased coyly. She continued to walk backwards the water getting deeper and rising high on her body. "Oh, that's right. You can't swim!".

Moana delved beneath the waters only to resurface once more. She smoothed her hair away from her face as she sighed. "That's not true! I can swim!", Maui said indignantly. He threw down the woven basket and snatched up his hook. "I just need a little help"

Moana drifted farther out to sea and with a smug look stuck out her tongue. "Even if you manage to catch me you'll never be able to grab me with shark fins!", Moana taunted.

"You'd be surprised at the things I can do", Maui said with a grin. Running to the ocean Maui lifted his hook towards the sky and a flash of light revealed his new form. Moana laughed and dove beneath the waves. She swam into a school of fish and asked them kindly to hide her. The fish gave confused looks at one another and after a shrug of their fins they swarmed around her. Gently pushing a fish aside she watched Shark!Maui lurk about the cloud of fish as they buzzed about in a chaotic cloud. His nose wrinkled several times as he darted here and there. His giant tale swished furiously through the water sending soft currents her way. She bit her lip wondering if he could smell her. As he moved onward she grinned as she clapped her hands.

Moana swam out of the cloud of fish and thanked them kindly for their help. The fish nodded and they blustered away in a turbulent tornado. Just as she turned her back and began moving through the water a large creature of some sort rose from beneath her. It moved upward at an alarming speed causing the pressure of the water to push her down against it's rubbery skin. Now on the surface of the ocean, Moana laid on the creature as she panted for breath. Out of the ether rose Maui's rumbling chuckle. Moana's eyes became wide as saucers. "MAUI!", Moana said yelped. She smacked the slippery skin of the whale. That only caused Maui to laugh harder. "You nearly gave me a heart attack!".

"I gotcha, Mo", Maui said triumphantly. He swam slowly towards the shore as the waters slapped against his massive form. "Now, we're going back to the shore".

Moana stood up and looked at the calm rippling crystal waters. A crisp wind blew and she licked her lips tasting the sharp zing of salt. She sighed feeling a rush of peace wash over her. "No", Moana said crossing her arms. "I'm staying here"

"It's not like you have any choice", Whale!Maui said. Moana pumped her legs and arms hard quickly gaining speed. With a grunt she leapt high in the air. With her arms stretched out wide she closed her eyes waiting to hit the water. Something like giant claws were holding her arms. Her body trembled as the wind had started rushing past her wet body. Opening her eyes she yelped once more as she watched the ocean disappear beneath her as they rose into the sky.

"MAUI!", Moana yelled. Maui guffawed in reply.

"I can do this all day, Curly", Hawk!Maui laughed.

"So can I", Moana said. She began twisting in his grasp. Her slippery wet skin easily slipped free of his clutches and she plummeted towards the ocean. Maui gasped and took a nose dive. Swooping beneath her Moana landed on his back with a hard grunt of displeasure.

"Are you insane, woman?!", Hawk!Maui said. He felt her wrap her arms around his neck as she laid her body snugly against him. Her breasts were pressed flat against his back. If he were human his face would be visibly crimson.

Hawk!Maui's wings beat irregularly as he swiveled through the air. Moana yelped and tightened her embrace around his neck causing Maui to worsen. "Me!? Are you flying this awful on purpose?", Moana said. One again, the wind pushed past her skin causing her to tremble.

"One, I'm not used to carrying anyone when I fly. Two, you're naked and pressin' your lady lumps on my back. Kinda makes it hard for me to concentrate", Maui said with a cross between irritation and laughter.

"Well, you're just gonna have to deal with it! If I let go I would fall off and…. wait a second", Moana said with a smirk forming on her face.

"Moana, I know what you're thinking.", Maui said sternly. He heard her mischievous giggle as she wiggled slightly from side to side.

"Will you catch me?", Moana said.

"What?! Stop!", Maui shouted. He felt her arms loosen from his neck as he watched her plummet to the ground. Her eyes were closed as she gracefully tumbled through the air as if she were dancing. He hovered in place beating his wings hard as alarm rang throughout his body. Transforming back into human form he fell. The air rushed past his face chapping his lips and creating a billowing noise in his ears. Plummeting hard and fast he floated towards Moana and wrapped his arms around her .

"Maui!", Moana said, gleefully. She wrapped her arms around his torso. "You caught me. I knew you would".

"I always do. Always will.", Maui said. Moana opened her eyes and registered his human form. She let out a tiny scream causing Maui to grin.

"You're not in hawk form!", Moana said, terrified.

"Nope", Maui said smugly.  
"Transform! Quickly!", Moana said in a panic. Maui shook his head.

"Do you trust me?", Maui said with a grin. Moana bit her lip as she breathed in and out deeply.

"I-I, uh," Moana's voice quivered. They turned around and around in the air. When facing downward she caught glimpses of the ocean becoming larger and closer. "YES!"

Moana shut her eyes as she tucked her face into the crux of his arm. Suddenly, she felt Maui release her and from behind she felt his hands slipping under her arms. Feathers brushed against her back as giant bird-like feet gently gripped her shoulders. "Open your eyes, Mo!".

Moana peeked her eyes open and saw the ocean beneath them. She laughed heartily as she reached out and ran her fingers through the water. "CHHHEEHOO!", Maui shouted.

They tumbled onto the shore sand sticking to their skin and finding it's way into their hair. Moana couldn't stop laughing. Her heart was spilling over with joy. They lost momentum ending up with Moana atop Maui. They both continued their laughter as they labored for breath. Moana laid her head on his chest as she sighed in contentment.

"What a rush", Maui said. "I haven't had that much fun in a long time"

"Our adventures weren't fun for you?", Moana said.

"I don't know if fun is the word. They weren't awful. But this feels different for some reason.", Maui said, thoughtfully. He gazed up at the sun as it once again took it's leave of the sky leaving a trail of orange in it's wake.

"I know what you mean. When we were finding the Tipua and fighting the Mare it felt right. It felt like I was doing what I was made to do. It's enjoyable but exhausting. I don't know if fun is the word I'd use either.", Moana said. Her voice became achingly soft and her body felt limp. Every nerve ending hummed with contentment. "Maui?"

"Yeah?", Maui said. His hand rubbed her back feeling the small grains softly scratch his skin.

"I feel relaxed", Moana yawned.

"Heh, only you could be relaxed from falling out of the sky at the speed of light and nearly crashing into the ocean. And you know what Mo?", Maui said with a toothy grin. Soft puffs of her breath graced his skin. Coupled with her lack of reply signaled her quick descent into sleep. Maui gently moved Moana off of him and scooped her into his arms. Walking back to their whare he wondered why had this relaxed her? And, him for that matter? He could hear her laugh echoing through his mind and the smile in his heart spread to his lips. Perhaps, it was a bit a joy that was needed after all they'd seen and been through. "I wouldn't have you any other way".

* * *

Moana woke to the sounds of Maui's rumbling snores. She sat up and looked around to see her chest on the corner. The shattered pieces of the shell laying all around it and various portraits of her family on the walls. She was in her old whare. With a groan she rubbed her lower back with a grimace. She missed her fluffy futon and plump pillows. Maui snored louder drawing her attention to his gaping mouth and blissfully peaceful features. She felt mystified as to how her husband could sleep in just about anything and anywhere. The moonlight shone through the window. Closing her eyes she breathed deeply for a beat before slowly standing up. Eyeing Maui closely she tip toed out the door. Tiny granules scratched between her toes and thighs as she walked. With it being in the middle of the night no one would be at the hot springs. This realization caused her to smile and walk with a pip in her step.

She sat on rock near the edge of the pool she scrubbed a small rectangle of soap across her wet body. Carefully placing the soap next to herself she thrust her hands into the white foam covered mass that was her hair. Scrubbing the pads of her fingers across her scalp she felt confident that after the third wash she had gotten all the sand out. Grabbing the bucket besides her she scooped up water from the steaming pool and poured it upon herself. The white dollops of soap sauntered away in the trail of water that snaked across the ground. Drying herself off she wrapped in her robe and headed back to her whare. She missed the luxurious herbs and flowers floating in her bath. The savory and flower scents would fill the room and she'd delight in drinking them in as she inhaled. She missed her jojoba, jasmine, and lavender body oils. She blushed and smiled softly as she recounted Maui's flared nostrils and dreamy expression upon her entrance into the dining hall. All the times Maui let slip his true intentions blew past her back then. Now, it was painfully obvious. She felt her cheeks burn brighter upon thinking back on her naiveté. Perhaps her body oils would make her feel more confident when she performed the Mahanaim? She had yet to practice it and a feeling of anxiety rose like bile in her heart. The shuddering within her grew deeper and harder. Swallowing deeply she closed her eyes she focused on the methodical inhale and exhale of her breaths. Calm evaded her and her consternation grew. She ceased fighting the onslaught of emotion as she realized that this awful din wasn't originating with her.

Opening her eyes, she yelped in alarm as she had almost ran into two women. Though the woman stood several feet beneath Moana. She had a stocky blocky build that looked as though she could take down someone three times her size. Her hair was pulled back into a neat curly puff that reached past her shoulders. A scowl etched into her face. It seemed to Moana that look was hard earned. Next to her stood a thin woman with dark circles smudged beneath her eyes. Her long back hair reached beneath her waist. Her trembling eyes and fragile body looked as through the very wind might carry her away.

The woman looked Moana up and down as she huffed and shook her head. "Moana Waialiki, right?", the woman barked.

Moana nodded. "Yes?", Moana said, tentatively. She took a few steps backwards. Clenching her fists, she set her jaw. If they wanted a fight she'd give them one. "And you are?"

"Sefina", Sefina said tilting her face to look up at Moana. Her beady coal like eyes gazed straight into her.

"Natia", Natia said softly. She steadily looked at the ground.

"Is it true that you went off and got hitched?", Sefina said. Moana unflinchingly held her gaze and frowned.

"Yes. Yes, it's true. Anything else you'd like to know?", Moana said tersely. Oddly, Moana saw a flicker of admiration go through her eyes.

"Nah, I pretty much know everything else. You got major balls doin' what you did. Now everyone pretty much hates your guts and thinks you're a selfish floosy", Sefina said, nonchantly. Natia looked abashed at her friend's frank manner.

Moana felt deeply annoyed but not surprised that her business spread throughout the island so quickly. Everything in Moana told her to walk away at that very moment and not look back. But behind the outrage was a still small voice that saw something in the realm between worlds. It told her to take a deeper look. "And, what do you think?", Moana said calmly. Sefina seemed taken aback by her even toned rebuttal.

Sefina shrugged and rubbed her upper arm. Her orange flower pattern top and tan lavalava stuck oddly to her frame in direct odds of the wind blowing through the trees. "I think you got balls is all. Don't know if I'd have the guts to do that myself. And you had the balls to come back! I woulda stayed out there if I was you. But you decided to face head on all the crap people would throw at ya' for sayin' piss off to all the pomp and circumstance…. I respect that". Natia nodded softly. Her weary eyes, for the first time in their conversation, lit up.

"Well, thanks… I guess. You're probably the only people who feel this way", Moana said, feeling quite awkward. "Well, I'm heading back to my whare and you two should too. I hear Motunui isn't safe these days".

Moana looked over at Natia. Her face seemed the same as it was when she met her. Yet, within herself Moana felt a cavernous pain. It was much like a bloodcurdling scream that echoed through something quite ancient. "We're running away", Natia said in a trembling whisper. "Please, don't tell anyone".

"Why?", Moana said. She felt light headed as she felt her chest constrict slightly.

Natia opened her mouth only to be cut off by Sefina. "None of your damn business . That's why", Sefina said challengingly.

"Take my canoe and get out of here.", Moana blurted out. Inwardly, she felt shocked and quite terrified at how unintentionally that poured from her.

A look of hope lit up Natia's pallid face. Sefina gazed at her incredulously as if searching for the catch at the end. The light headed feeling intensified and the world became as though a blur. Their faces seemed as though hidden beneath a cloud and a great hand came along smudging the landscape of her vision. From their chests protruded red chords that shot off into the great beyond. The end of the chords began in a shimmering black wound that were embedded in the center of their chests.

"Thank you, Moana.", Natia said. Sefina continued to eye her speculatively.

"Wait", Moana said inhaling a gulp of air. She closed her eyes and she could see the wounds resounding in the darkness. Out of the wounds crawled skeletal women trembling as tears dripped off of their chins. Their eyes were blue and swollen. Their bodies slowly became marred with bruises and cuts that dripped small rivulets of blood. They wailed their names in a terrifying screech: 'Sefina' and 'Natia'. Moana opened her eyes and gazed upon them with sorrowful eyes. "You're running from something painful. Has… has someone hit you?"

Natia's eyes grew wide and Sefina gasped as she stumbled backwards. "We don't have any money. So if you're tryin' to blackmail us it won't do you any good!", Sefina yelled. "I'll fight you if I have to… but we're leaving one way or another!"

"You're in pain.", Moana said compassionately. Her hands began to glow a soft white harnessing the moonlight in the lines of her palms. Closing her eyes she lifted her hands. In the darkness the wound bled. Clenching her hands she ripped the oozing gloaming from the wound. As it touched her palms the slick bile dissolved. The moonlight shone ablaze in her mind's eye and a reverberating voice spoke from within it.

"Moana, what are you doing?", the voice said.

"I have to heal the wounds", Moana said softly.

"As Yue Lao, the god within the moon, I forbid you to continue this action!", Yue Lao commanded. "You are much too weak. You could be killed!".

Moana shook her head. "It's almost done. I can feel it. I'm almost done", Moana gasped for air. The wounds were cleansed of all it's gloaming but they lay pink and raw still. Gathering the last of her strength she grabbed the red chords, one in each hand. She clenched her hands tightly. Gritting her teeth she pulled hard feeling something fighting on the other side. From within the wound peered several sets of red eyes. Their grimy black hands held tightly to the chords. Moana felt her heart flutter as if flickering out. Grinding her teeth she clenched her hands tighter feeling blood pour from her palms. Gathering everything within her she bowed forward and gave a great lung backwards releasing a great cry. The chords snapped and dissolved into ash leaving naught but the open wound.

* * *

Maui woke up with an irritated growl. The moon was shining into their window and landing directly onto his pillow. It seemed to get brighter and brighter almost insisting that he be awake. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Ugh, I'm up and I don't wanna be", Maui groaned.

He looked over at Moana's spot and found the blanket pulled back. She had gotten up in the middle of the night. Looks like she was back to her regularly irregular sleeping pattern. Maui sighed and stood up. A woman came running through the front door of their whare. She wore a deep frown that looked less intentional and more so a well-worn look that had been perfected throughout the years. Beneath that, Maui knew she was greatly afraid.

"Moana is in trouble!", Sefina panted. She leaned over as she rested her hands on her knees. "Come with us. She's fainted and don't look so well. We can't carry her so you gotta do it", Sefina said demandingly.

"Wait, what's goin' on? And, how did you know…", Maui said, feeling bewildered.  
"No questions! Do what I say now or it may be too late!", Sefina said, she pounded her fist into her hand. Maui, with a furrowed brow, nodded and followed them into the forest.

…..

Natia sat on the ground trembling as she gazed at Moana's unconscious body. Maui ran towards Moana and leaned down. Scooping her into his arms he looked at Moana and felt fear leave tremors within him. Closing his eyes he inhaled deeply. She smelled like the medicinal bar soap they created here on Motunui and her skin felt cold and damp. She must have went to the hot springs to wash off. He looked over to Sefina and her nervous friend. They looked as though they had just seen a ghost. Something told him that Sefina's friend always looked like that.

"Tell me what happened here", Maui said, trying to sound calm.

"We ran into her by accident and, uh,", Natia stammered. Sefina looked annoyed and cut to the chase.

"She said something about us being in pain and collapsed.", Sefina said with round eyes.

"Really? That sounds kinda farfetched and I've seen a lotta shit.", Maui said, quirking a brow.

"No, that's not all.", Natia said looking down at the ground once more. She had been twisting her lavalava in her hands. Dropping the fabric she clenched her hands at her sides and looked him in the eye. This action caused Sefina to start terribly. "We were running away from our husbands and Moana knew something that only the two of us knew. She raised her hands and I felt something…"

"Well, if Natia's spillin' the beans so am I!", Sefina said. Her hard features seemed to crackle all over as her lips pulled into a smile. "When Moana raised her hands I thought she was gonna fight. And, I raised my fists to start throwin' blows. But somethin' started to happen inside me. At first I saw horrible stuff like a flash of every terrible thing you try every waking moment to forget! You know, the worst nightmares only come from real experiences. But then I felt somethin' snap".

"Before she fell I heard her say, 'I have to heal the wounds'. I don't know what she did but I feel… I feel", Natia said her face twisted into a mask of confusion. She waved her hands as she searched for the word to explain.

"Free", Sefina said softly. "Inside I still feel achy and raw. But, thank gods, I'm free"

"Dammit, Moana!", Maui said looking down at her limp body draped in his arms.

"Hey!", Sefina shouted. Maui looked up with a small fright. Sefina pointed her finger at him as she glared. "You better not be puttin' hands on, Moana."

"No worries, ladies", Maui said. He felt slightly amused at the thought of them trying to take him. Although, he was touched at their genuine care for Moana. If only Moana was awake to see it. He turned around and continued ahead. "Well, thanks for everything. But I gotta go get Moana some help".

"None of the medicine men are awake at this hour!", Sefina said. Her voice came off gruff and demanding but beneath it was a soft bed of concern.

Maui glanced back momentarily. "We're goin' home. That's the only place Moana will be able to get the help she needs".

"Where's that?", Sefina said. Natia looked at her with mouth agape in utter disbelief.

Maui chuckled softly. Humans never change do they? If they want to gossip why deprive them of something juicy. "We're going back to the Faerie Realm. You can run and tell that". With that he and Moana disappeared into the trunk of a gargantuan tree in the midst of the forest. Natia and Sefina stood turning this way and that thinking perhaps he slipped away when they weren't looking.


	20. Chapter 20

Moana slowly opened her eyes. A searing pain pumped through every nerve ending within her body. She swallowed deeply as a small wave of nausea washed over her. The nausea gave way to panic as she frantically scanned the room. The walls were mahogany brown formed in rolls of uneven waves. Clenching her teeth she grunted softly and attempted to lift her trembling hand. Her head began to spin and she dropped her hand back to the soft bed where she lay. Panting, she tried again only lifting it an inch from the soft quilt draped over her. Her fingertips graced the bumpy and rough texture of the wall. Inhaling deeply she closed her eyes as the warm scent of wood mingled with a delicious flowery and ginger scent that permeated the air. A soft orange glow created shadows that flickered in sharp black shapes across the walls. A large fireplace was built into the far wall where a healthy fire crackled and a cast iron teakettle hung over the flames. A sharp whistle cut through the silence and a wrinkled old creature with long pointed ears and a tail that dragged the ground hobbled over to the kettle. She grabbed the handle of the kettle with her bare hands and brought it to a sturdy wooden table painted in green. She sung softly to herself as she poured steaming water into several teacups. Moana groaned loudly and attempted to get up. Perspiration formed on her brow as she finally managed to sit up. She dare not try to walk.

"Moana!", Maui shouted. He shot up from the table and hurried over to her bed. He sat next to her and gently placed his hand on her shoulder. "You're finally awake!"

"Ugh. Where am I? Last thing I remember is that Yue Lao told me not to, uh, I mean…" Moana said frailly. Maui's look of fear and concern turned to a furrowed brow.

"Let me guess, he told you not to do whatever it is that you did. And you did it anyway.", Maui said, irately. Batting her eyelashes she managed a feeble smile. That only caused his frown to deepen further. Oh boy, if that didn't work she really must've done it now.

"Well, yeah, but I had to help. They were hurting and I just kinda sorta reacted. Think of it this way, it worked and I'm still here", Moana said, in the sweetest voice she could muster.

"Do you know how long you've been out?", Maui crossed his arms and growled.

"Uh, overnight?", Moana said.

"Nope. You were out for four days straight", Maui said seething with irritation. Moana winced.

"Well, I'm immortal. It's not like I can die… right?", Moana said. The old creature seemed to take no notice of their heated conversing and had placed the kettle back on the hook over the fire. She plunked down in a bulky chair in front of the fire as she cradled her teacup.

"Immortality doesn't work like that. There are limits. So, yeah, you could've died.", Maui said, raising his voice.

"Well, then, it's not immortality if I can die", Moana said rolling her eyes.

"It's not black and white, Moana! After having been in the Faerie realm for even this short amount of time you should know that most things in this realm aren't. We won't age and we can't catch human diseases. We can be affected by hexes, curses, and other magical ailments. We can die by fatal wounds, drowning, and anything that drains our spiritual energy", Maui said lividly. He ticked off his fingers as he talked causing Moana to attempt to shrink further. "So, if it weren't for the Crone and for Sefina and Natia coming to get me you'd be dead"

"I'm sorry, Maui.", Moana said. Moana felt the small reserves of energy within her shrink. She exhaled a shaky breath and swayed gently. Maui leaned over and began propping her pillows up into a neat pile. She reclined back into the small mountain of pillows and released a contented sigh. "But what was I supposed to do? The wounds we're supposed to be looking for are located inside people! The Mare are using the wounds in people to create portals into the unseen realm. Not just that it seemed like they were nesting in the wounds and feeding off of their pain".

"Man, that's terrible. This makes things a lot harder", Maui said, with a groan.

"I know. I couldn't just leave Sefina and Natia there in all that horrible pain", Moana said. A phantom memory swept through her mind of their cavernous emotions.

"But still, you scared the shit outta me, Mo.", Maui said shaking his head. "I went to the underworld to get you once. I can't do it a second time".

"Okay, I'll rest", Moana said begrudgingly.

"It's not like you have a choice at the point", Maui said with a smirk. The old creature gently placed her teacup on the side table next to her wingback chair. Hobbling over to the table she grabbed a bowl upon which tendrils of steam drifted from within it.

"Here, darling. Eat up.", the Crone said. Her kind yellow eyes glowed brightly and her green and brown gown swept the floor.

"I got it, Ma'am.", Maui said gently grabbing the bowl. The Crone placed a wooden tray on Moana's lap and walked back to her plush chair. Maui placed the bowl atop the tray and held the spoon out to her. "You gotta eat, Curly. Gotta get your strength up".

Moana nodded. Her hand shook slightly as she attempted to scoop the spoon into the brown stew. It smelled of savory herbs and huge chunks of various shrimp, clams, and hefty chunks of crab meat floated within it. With her hand trembling so badly, by the time the spoon reached her mouth all of the soup had descended back into confines of the bowl. Moana groaned in frustration.

Maui gently took the spoon. "Here, Mo. Let me…", Maui said tenderly.

"No, I can do it myself", Moana said in an austere manner. Sitting up with her back straight she snatched the spoon from his hand. Once again, she struggled to lift the spoon to her mouth. After much toil with a great release of breath she softly collapsed back into the pile of pillows. Maui chuckled and shook his head.

"You done?", Maui said raising an eyebrow. Moana narrowed her eyes and frowned. "Why can't you just accept help?".

"I'm not a child. I can take care of myself.", Moana said lifting her chin. Her disposition became aloof and Maui saw the Chief's daughter manifest before his eyes.

"You're right. You're not a child and you can take care of yourself. That doesn't mean you can't accept help from the people who care for you", Maui said. Moana looked at him with shock. She looked away as her eyes became heavy with sorrow.

"Since I was a child I watched the people of Motunui live and work together. But, I was always told that I couldn't accept help as everyone else does.", Moana said. Moana gazed into the flickering flames of the fireplace. "My Father would always tell me that if I was to be Chief I had to struggle on my own because if I fall there's no one who can help me. He'd say that if I fell everyone fell. I envied the other girls who grew up with friends and having help with their chores. I had to do everything by myself."

"Mo, we've been helped all along the way of our journey. The Yokai took us in, Hathor married us, and even those stinkin' little shits the Ponaturi lent a hand.", Maui said. He tenderly dislodged the spoon from her hands and scooped up the steaming soup into it. He slowly lifted the spoon to her lips. "You're not struggling by yourself anymore."

Moana smiled as she swallowed the savory brew. She could feel it's warmth radiating within her insides. Perhaps, there was more to this soup than mere sustenance. "Ms, uh, Crone?", Moana said attempting to raise her voice. Luckily the quarters weren't expansive and her soft voice would suffice. The Crone's ear perked up and she leaned over the side of her chair. "Will I be better in a few days? We need to get back to Motunui".

Maui groaned and palmed his face. The Crone merely smiled at Moana. Getting up from her chair she walked over to the corner of the room where a table stood. All manner of bottles, exotic flowers, glowing crystals, bones, vials of dried specimen, and twisted neon colored roots lay strewn across it. The Crone picked up a few bottles and walked over to Moana's bedside. "Darling, I cannot say. You must stay here for as long as it takes for your spirit to be nourished back to wholeness", The Crone said in a motherly fashion.

"HA! She's on my side!", Maui said with a wide grin. Moana stuck her tongue out at Maui causing his grin to grow wider.

"I can't sit here while people are in trouble! Things could get worse", Moana said. She twisted the comforter on her grasp. Maui brought another spoonful of soup for her to lips. Moana paused her speech to eat.

"Things happen for a reason, darling.", the Crone said with an amused gleam in her eyes. "You're here because there's something you need from this time. Trust the process. Let go of control and you will find a greater strength than through mere efforts alone. Here, darling. Take these potions after you eat.", The Crone said. Moana opened her mouth to reply and Maui quickly shoved a spoonful of soup into her mouth. Moana glowered in reply as she chewed her food. The Crone smiled warmly at their interaction and she placed the bottles on Moana's tray. She shuffled off into the back part of the house. Moana leaned her head to the side hoping to get a glimpse of the unknown parts of the mysterious building she was in.

Maui waited until the sound from the back of a door softly closing to continue speaking. What he needed to say was hard. It could potentially lead to a very vulnerable place in him. Images flashed of Moana crying with him, the fierce warrior face she donned when in a fight, and the soft blush when she was embarrassed. The oppressive weight on his chest lifted with every visage. "Mo, look, I understand. It's hard goin' from bein' alone to having someone who actually gives a shit", Maui said, gently. Maui placed his hands in his lap and looked down towards the floor.

"It is hard. Being alone became my armor. Sort like a comforting blanket that I wrapped around me to fight off the loneliness. When you're suddenly thrust into a world where you've got hundreds and thousands of people helping you it is so so hard. It's like someone's suddenly ripping the rug from beneath you or stripping you of all your clothes and pushing you out into the rain", Moana said fiddling with a purple glass vial.

"I think that's why it took me so long to admit my feelings for you. Not just the fear of rejection but the fear of having to face the unknown of not being alone. It all looks really silly lookin' back because you're actually really miserable but it's the only misery you've ever known. With that comes a sort of familiarity that's comfortable but excruciating".

"Thank goodness we had help getting together. We would've never gotten together otherwise", Moana said with a tinkling laugh. With a wince she immediately regretted it. Maui crawled into the bed and lay beside her. She curled on her side laying her head onto his chest. He wrapped his arm around her and smiled.

"Yup. We're not alone anymore, Mo", Maui said, warmly.

* * *

The sky outside was a soft grey and inside the burrow the Crone sang softly as she stirred a steaming pot of porridge. The coffeepot on the potbelly stove gurgled and puffed out tiny clouds of steam. The table was decorated with a crisp white linen and at three place settings pearl colored bowls and thick mugs sat diagonal of each other. Moana opened her eyes half mast. With the fire still softly burning and the clinking noises of The Crone bussing around her tiny kitchenette she felt quite cozy. She slowly rose to a sitting position. Although feeling weary and frail still the throbbing aching in her bones and the waves of nausea had gone. Maui entered the front door donning an impossibly fluffy white jacket and tan wool pants. A cold wind quickly blew in from outside, before he slammed to door shut. The Crone looked up from the stove.

"Take your shoes off! I don't want my nice carpet ruined", The Crone said. Maui bent over and unlaced his black leather boots which were crusted over with chunks of ice. Donning thick wool socks he sat on Moana's bed.

"How ya' feelin', Mo?", Maui said. His cheeks and the tip of his nose were red. He pulled off his brown leather gloves and pressed his hands against Moana's cheeks. They felt like blocks of ice causing Moana to yelp and pull away from his hands. Maui laughed heartily.

"So-so. I can sit up by myself today but I still feel really weak", Moana said. She brushed her fingers on the downy soft hairs of his jacket. "What is this you're wearing?"

"I went to the Faerie market and bought some clothes. It's already winter here in the Faerie realm. And with the change in weather I can't wear my lavalava. I'd freeze to death.", Maui said, with an air of excitement.

"So you figured out how you buy things in the Faerie realm?", Moan said.

Maui pulled a brown drawstring bag from his jacket pocket. "Gems!", Maui said rolling the contents into his hand. Moana stroked the shimmering jewels gently. "We got quite a bit of these in our wedding presents. I didn't know what the hell they were until Chihiro showed me. You can get some new clothes too, if you want".

Moana looked at the window and saw tiny white tufts drifting past the window. "Aue! That's very weird looking rain!".

"It's snowing, Mo.", Maui said. Moana quirked a brow and turned to watched the flurries dancing in the wind.

"Saa-noh?" Moana said, feeling befuddled.

"Well, something can become so cold that it becomes completely solid. Sometimes rain get's so cold that it turns solid and falls from the sky. It's been centuries since I've seen snow", Maui said. Suddenly feel quite warm he began pulling off the coat made of monstrous fluff. She beamed excitedly and placed her feet on the floor. "Whoa, hold on there!"

Maui placed his arm beneath hers and guided her to her feet. Her initial instinct was to smack his hand away and try to strike out on her own. Pushing that away she opted to try something new. "Thanks, Maui.", Moana said. Her knees knocked as her legs wobbled. "Can you, uh, help me get to the window? I'd like to watch the sah-know close up".

Arriving at the window, Moana placed both of her hands on the ledge of the window sill. Maui still kept an arm wrapped around her waist to steady her. Outside snowflakes twirled and twisted through the air. The ground was covered in a blanket of pure white. Through the bottoms of the trees a white fox with piercing blue eyes slunk through the frozen brush. A cardinal landed on the window sill and chirped gaily before flitting off. Moana touched the glass feeling the cold spread across her palm. Moana sighed and a misty cloud formed on the glass. Releasing her hand she gasped in delight. Maui grinned and used his finger to write, "M + M" in the middle of a heart.

"I see that you wrote your initial twice.", Moana said with a giggle.

"No, it's your initial and mine. Geez, Mo! Way to ruin the mood", Maui said, with a smirk.

"Breakfast is ready.", The Crone said. She sat down at the table and poured coffee into her teacup. Waving her hands the stout porcelain pot sitting in the center of the table sprouted tiny feet and walked towards her. Lifting it's lid revealed a tiny pile of sugarcubes. The Crone piled a heaping portion into her coffee. Moana turned away from the window tentatively taking a few shaky steps toward the table. Maui put one hand on her elbow and the other on her waist as he guided Moana into her seat.

"Thanks, Maui", Moana said. To her surprise it felt more natural the second time around. Yet, she still felt strange. For so long she held the belief that such an act would be demeaning. Somehow it made her overflow with a feeling of being cherished. With a grin he nodded and sat across from her at the table. In her bowl lay porridge with tiny blue and red berries sitting atop it. A square of butter lay to the side of the berries as it's contents slid slowly down the sides of the porridge. On her plate lay two thick slabs of bacon, a poached egg, and a plump roll.

"Eat up, darling. It'll stick to your bones and warm your soul", The Crone said, as she slurped loudly from her teacup. Twirling her finger the porcelain pitcher lifted into the air and poured steamed milk over her porridge. The Crone gave the porcelain pot a stern look as she 'ahem'-ed loudly. The porcelain pot startled terribly and ran across the table to Moana. It bowed low before lifting it's lid to reveal the sugarcubes within. Moana thanked the pot and began loading up her porridge with sugarcubes.

"On Motunui, sugarcane was only for the very rich. Even though, my Father could've afforded to eat sugarcane and sweets everyday he never ate any and he never let my Mother and I eat any either. He wanted to set a good example for the people. So, we only had sugar on very special occassions", Moana said, picking up her spoon and stirring her porridge. For all her Father's faults, he had done several great things and was always thinking of the people. This line of thinking caused sorrow to rekindle in her heart and she turned her thoughts back to her steaming breakfast. "Now, I can have as much sugar as I want!"

Meanwhile, Maui shoveled food into his mouth in his regularly rather ungraceful manner. "You just wait. Now that it's winter Father Christmas will come and then we'll have the mother-load of sweeties!", Maui said. Though he didn't look up from his food his face looked purely giddy.

"Father Christmas?", Moana said, excitedly. She watched the Crone pull her roll apart with her hands and reach for the porcelain dish holding a rectangle block of butter. Her knife easily cut through it and she slathered deep yellow pad of butter on her roll. Moana picked up the roll on her plate and did in kind.

"Yes, darling. He's a particularly old fae named Enoch. Enoch was very wise and walked with the unnamed god for many a century.", The Crone said.

"The Unnamed god? Funny name for someone who doesn't want to be named", Maui said rolling his eyes.

"Ah, but he does have a name! His name alone makes demons tremble and bind up the hands of evil! Thusly, his name was wiped away from all tomes because none could read or say it without the power of it overwhelming them and killing them on the spot!", The Crone said. He yellow glowing eyes widened as she wildly waved her talons through the air.

"Wow", Moana gasped. She leaned towards the Crone hanging on her every word.

"Father Enoch is the only Fae whom has seen the face of the Unnamed god and didn't die upon having done so! On his 365th birthday he was on one of his walks with Unnamed god and they walked off into eternity. He simply 'was no more'!", The Crone said. With another wave of her hand the coffeepot floated from the stove to her teacup and refilled it. "He's one of few Fae who transcended both life and death and went on to live in the Unseen Realm".

"Man, never knew that about Father Christmas!", Maui said with a mouth filled with bacon and porridge. "All I knew is that he brought me presents and sweeties. Actually, as a kid, he always checked on me even when it wasn't wintertime".

"Yes. Father Enoch, as we old one's still call him, has a heart tender to Fae and humankind. He petitioned to the Unnamed god for the power to give light and love to Fae and humankind. Thus, he comes around once a year with gifts and sweeties for all", The Crone said.

"If he visits all humans and fae why don't I know who Father Enoch is?", Moana said, feeling a sinking feeling in her stomach. Part of her already knew her Great Grandfather had something to do with it.

"The only way Father Christmas could be kept out of a region would be a collective turning away from their belief in him", The Crone said gravely. "There's no dark magic strong enough to keep him away. But, if the people stopped believing it would create a magical barrier around the region that would efficiently keep him out".

"Your Great Grandad strikes again, Mo", Maui said. He reached into the basket sitting in the center of the table and grabbed two rolls.

"You never noticed this all the through all the years you came to visit me?", Moana said. The Crone had gotten up from the table and bussed around the alchemy table in the corner. Hobbling back to the table she placed a small round silk pouch filled with ground herbs and flowers into Moana's teacup and poured hot water from the teakettle atop it. Moana gasped as the water began to turn soft shade of purple.

"You'll drink this tea once a day until you heal fully", The Crone said, taking her seat once more. Moana thanked her graciously and began piling sugarcubes into her tea.

"During the days I would visit you I waited and waited but he never came. I thought it was pretty suspicious. That's not like Father Christmas.", Maui said. He looked thoughtful as he ripped into a part of the roll. "Actually, I meant to do some digging on that but, turns out, I forgot. That was yeeears ago though. Seein' the snow brought it all back to me".

"Yuletide has begun and while you're here I'll make sure that you both have a good and proper Yule.", The Crone said. She rose from her chair and began collecting the dishes. "Young man, go out and fetch us a nice healthy pine."

"A tree? Where do you want me to put it?", Maui said eyes wide with excitement.

"Put it in that empty space across from the fireplace.", The Crone said. She walked to the kitchenette and with a snap of her fingers water poured from the tiny branch sprouting from the wall. The sounds of clanking and tinkling filled the air as she washed the dishes.

"A tree inside?", Moana said, quizzically. She look over to Maui and, looking just as bemused, he shrugged.

"You'll see. Oh, it's been years since I had a Yule to spend with someone", The Crone said fondly. "The winter solstice is truly the most magically heightened time of the year! Oh you'll love it."

"I have to go outside to see the sah-noh. Maybe Father Enoch is out there somewhere", Moana said. She tried to get up from her seat and her arms and legs trembled as she held onto the end of the table. Maui shot up from his chair and helped her stand.

"No, dearie, you're still far too fragile. Give it some more time.", The Crone said.

"In the meantime, I'd like to get washed.", Moana said. Maui hooked his arm beneath hers.

"You'll need someone to help." The Crone said. She pulled a cloth from the cupboard above the stove and began drying her hands.

"Don't worry, Ma'am. I got it", Maui said. They walked towards the back of the burrow. Maui noted Moana's cheeks turning a soft pink.

"It's quite alright. I can wash myself", Moana said. Inwardly she groaned. Two steps forward, four steps back.

"Yeah, I know. I figured you'd enjoy it more if I did it", Maui leaned down and whispered in her ear. Moana giggled softly.

Moana frowned realizing she was in no condition to perform the Mahanaim yet. "Maui, I haven't talked to the Crone yet about my issue.", Moana whispered.

"Mo, I'm not pressuring you for anything or to do anything you don't wanna do. I just wanna help. But if you want I'll just stand outside and you can call me when you're done washing up", Maui said. Moana worried at her lip as she quickly had to decide what to do. She was nearly at the bathroom door. She knew that climax wasn't possible at this point. But, that didn't mean she couldn't enjoy everything else up to that point. Since seeing the Mahanaim performed within the flames something inside her psyche had stirred to life. It was as though it was waiting for something. It's hunger was distant but she knew it wouldn't take much to set it free. This would soothe it's mournful cries for now.

"It's alright. After all I am trying to be better at accepting help. Denying you would be bad for me. But what about you?", Moana said.

"I don't mind. I'll just have to have a little, uh, 'me time' later on", Maui said his lips brushing against her ear. Moana's breath hitched as fire delightfully spread through her skin. Maui opened the door and as they walked through it softly closed behind them on it's own accord.


	21. Chapter 21

A cold gust of wind blew through the barrow. It rushed beneath the white cotton gown Moana wore and she clutched her arms. It's ruffled sleeves and hem tussled with the wind and Moana was grateful for the fuzzy knitted socks The Crone gave her along with the gown. Maui grunted as he hauled a large fluffy pinetree on his back. The branches knocked down various items before he hurled it down into the symbol drawn on the floor in white chalk. The tree rocked from side to side as it sprouted roots and embedded itself within the floor. Maui pulled off his jacket and hung it on the rack near the door. Pulling off his boots he placed them next to the doormat and plopped down next Moana on the velvet settee. Moana had a needle in hand and a tiny shimmering star in the other. Next to her lay a bowl of the glimmering baubles. They shone so bright it made her wonder if The Crone had actually harvested them from the night sky. Pinching the star between her fingers she gently pierced it with the needle. Pulling it downwards it became one in a long garland made up of the glinting trinkets.

"Alright, so what do we do with the tree now?", Maui said. He slung his arm over the top of the settee and landed his hand on Moana's shoulder.

The Crone knelt down and opened a wooden chest. The hinges creaked as she pulled up the top. A host of glittering colorful baubles on strings sat within. She pulled up a tiny red ball and held it gently in her palm. "We'll put these decorations on the tree", The Crone said. She handed the tiny ball to Maui. Maui turned it around in his hand as he eyed it with curiosity. "But we can't decorate a proper Yule Tree without music"

The Crone pulled a silver box from the chest. It was painted with green and red swirled designs throughout. She pulled up the top of the box and a several tiny porcelain skinned faerie flew out. They stood on the mantle of the fireplace holding tiny instruments in their hands. There wide pupiless eyes were radiant with exuberance as they began to play a majestic tune.

"Wassail Wassail; All merit good cheer

We wish thee dear faithful a wondrous New Year

Our fine bowl is made of the white maple tree

With the Wassailing bowl we honor thee

So here by the fire good spirits renewed

We wish thee dear faithful: thy dreams may come true

As white snow doth fall o'er the old willow tree

Wassail Wassail; We honor thee

So come all young maidens and join us in song

For this is the season warm love need hold strong

The cold wind doth blow o'er the elderwood tree

Wassail Wassail; We honor thee"

"Won't they suffocate in that box?", Moana said with a gasp.

"No dear. In the world of magic things aren't as they appear. It's small to us but an entire village of Fae live within it", The Crone said. She nodded her head to the tiny faerie's tunes as she placed another ornament on the tree.

Maui pulled out a tiny rocking horse. It wiggled slightly in his grasp and looked up at him as it neighed. He held it gently by the loop attached to it's back and hung it on the tree. "I don't get the meaning of all this.", Maui said quirking a brow.

"This is an evergreen tree. As it is green all year long. Even when Persephone goes down the underworld and all nature dies in her absence this tree has the magical ability to stay resilient through the dying days. During Yule we put them in our homes as a reminder to us of the eternal value of life. And so, we take this time to be with our loved ones, eat, sing, and receive presents…", The Crone said, bending down the receive another ornament.

"Presents?", Maui said, stopping his tracks. He was halfway through putting a golden ball on the tree as a feeling of dread swept through him. He'd have to get Moana a present. It wasn't the money that worried him. They received a sizable pile of them collected throughout all their wedding presents. But, what was he to get the woman who saved the world twice? Bath salts? Lavish body oils? She had an ever growing collection back at the Yokai castle. This was their first Yule and he would get her something that was special. Seeing the Crones questioning look he recollected himself. "Oh yeah, presents!"

"Yes, presents. You must get the one's you love a present and put it under the tree. On Yule day we will exchange presents and have a most bountiful feast. Most Fae like to have theirs outdoors so as to gaze upon the beauty of the winter landscape. Some have feasts all winter long. We call that a wassail.", The Crone said, amused and refreshed by his joviality.

Moana continued to pierce the stars. She thought of getting up to join in decorating the tree. Knowing that her legs would give out halfway through she thought better of it. "I've got a present for you, Maui", Moana said. She kicked her feet in time to the beat of the song. Maui looked up with surprise. Moana held the garland out to him as she grinned.

"Really, Mo?", Maui said with a chuckle.

"Well, I'm still recovering so I need you to be my legs", Moana said.

"That's an image I'll never get out my head", Maui said with a goofy grin. Moana rolled her eyes as she smiled.

They continued placing decorations on the tree. The Crone continued going into the attic and other unknown parts of her burrow and pulling out more dusty boxes. Moana sat on the sette opening each box and carefully looking at each of the ornaments inside. Much to Maui's chargin Moana shoved ornaments into his hands as she squealed in joy at each new thing. She cooed and burbled about how cute and quaint each item was and Maui wondered how he had ended up with arms full of ornaments. When the tree had become full shimmering baubles, tinkling trinkets, and dazzling doodads the Crone handed Maui a softly shinging white star. As he began looking around already packed tree for a spot The Crone pointed to the top of the tree and Maui effortlessly placed it atop it.

"Alright, now what", Maui said sitting on the sette. His arm was draped around Moana's shoulder as she lay her head on his chest. Her eyes were heavy lidded as she gazed at the magnificence of the tree.

"Just enjoy the moment, will you?", The Crone snipped. "Yule is a time of reflection and relaxation."

For all his scolding of Moana, Maui realized that he too had a jonesing for action. He felt himself getting antsy and his mind racing for the next venture. The past events scrolled through his memory and he felt a soft weariness sweep through him. Rest, it is. "You know what would make this perfect…", Maui said.

"I was planning on making cookies, dear boy.", The Crone smiled and a cascade of wrinkles rolled down her face. Moana's eyes shot open.

"I wanna try!", Moana said sitting up.

"Alright", The Crone said. She pulled several bowls, a few burlap bags of different sizes, a glass bottle of milk, a rectangle of butter and a basket of eggs from the cabinets. "Young man, you come too."

"Yes, Ma'am", Maui said. He stood up and helped Moana to her feet. Arriving at the table he pulled out a chair and Moana eased into it.

The Crone spoke step by step instructions on the recipe. Moana grumbled beneath her breath as flower and milk splotches surrounded her bowl. She held her wooden spoon and whirled her arm around vigorously. Maui whistled to himself as he breezed past The Crone's instructions adding spices and ingrediants here and there.

"Oh my, dear girl, I know that you are a warrior at heart. However, your cookie batter does not need to be beaten into submission!", The Crone chuckled as she placed a hand on Moana's shoulder. Panting slightly Moana released the wooden spoon with a huff.

"Yeah, Curly. You gotta just go with it!", Maui said. He grabbed a rolling pin and began gently rocking it against the ball of dough lying on the table before him. Moana watched him and placed her rolling pin atop her misshapen ball of dough. So far, so good. Moana smiled at her small achievement. She pressed the rolling pin into the dough and began rocking it back and forth. With a growl of frustration she threw up her hands as the dough had become paper thin on one side while lumpy and thick on the other. The Crone patted her on the back as she shook her head.

The burrow filled a buttery warm scent that was mixed with vanilla. A tiny bell rang out and Maui removed two trays of cookies from the potbelly oven. Some of them were round and covered in shimmering flecks of sugar and cinnamon. Others were a deep reddish brown and cut into the shape of men. Others had small dollips of chocolate backed throughout. Maui's nostrils flared as he inhaled the steam wafting from his tray of cookies. Moana glanced over at his cookies with a sneer as she crossed her arms and huffed loudly. She glaced down at her own tray filled with misshapen grotesque shapes covered in large splotches of black with brown crumbling ends.

"I'm horrible at this!", Moana said with a grumble. She rested her elbow on the table and placed her cheek on her hand. Maui walked behind her and picked up a bulbous shaped cookie. After throwing it a in his mouth loud crunching noises rang out.

"You're bein' too hard on yourself, Mo. They're not bad", Maui said. He picked up a misshapen man cookie and bit off it's gargantuan head. Maui offered her some and Moana stuck out her tongue as she shook her head.

"You're just saying that because you'll eat anything!", Moana said.

Maui smirked lasciviously. He opened his mouth to speak and upon realizing they were not alone he though better of it. Had it just been the two of them he would've told her in explicit detail exactly what he loved eating. He could just imagine her soft hitch of breath as her cheek turned a soft pink. He bit back a growl as he imagined her biting her pillowy bottom lip as she arched her back. Dammit, they needed their own space. His eyes opened wide as he realized what he could get Moana for Yule. "No, it's really not that bad. Your cookies are simply cooked umi style. They've got a nice smokey crunchy flavor to them", Maui said with a grin. Moana glared in reply but then she turned thoughtful.

"Are koo-keys supposed to taste like that?", Moana said, quizitively. She picked up a prestine oatmeal cookie neatly decorated with white frosting and took a bite. "Your coo-keees aren't smokey or crunchy!"

"Yup, they're sweet and soft. Just like me", Maui said, picking up a cookie and taking a bite.

"Maybe I could put a tiny mirror next to the koo-keez so they can gaze at themselves all day?", Moana said with a snicker. Maui chuckled and bent over and devoured the rest of the cookie she held in her hand. She startled in reply and began giggling softly as he licked the frosting from her finger tips.

"However you wanna make em' is the right way. Don't be so hard on yourself", Maui said. He took his seat and picked up a triangle shaped object with a metal nozzle on the tip. Leaning over his tray of cookies he gently squeezed the gorged cloth object. Red frosting slowly oozed from the nozzle as Maui made a line around the perimeter of his man shaped cookies.

"No, I wanna do it the right way or not at all", Moana said tersely. Maui picked up a tiny red candy between his index and forefinger. He gently placed it atop the red frosting creating two eyes and a smile on the brown cookie man.

"Yeah, but then there's the fun way where you do whatever the hell you want", Maui said. He looked at his creation with a satisfied air. Picking up more red candies he added them to the row of cookie men. "Sometimes the fun way is the right way".

"Sometimes the right way isn't fun. I'd definitely know a thing about that", Moana said.

"Moana", Maui said with irritation. He threw his hands into his lap and look up from his tray. "Stop being so uptight! You're ruining it!"

"I am not uptight. You're just sloppy!", Moana said narrowing her eyes.

"Well, well. Don't you sound just like your Dad", Maui said snidely. Moana's eyes grew wide as she reared back her hand. Slinging it forward it nearly cracked against Maui's cheek before it was halted by his grasp on her wrist.

"Let me go!", Moana said trying to yank her wrist free from his graps.

"Fool me once, shame on me.", Maui said he released her from his grasp as he abruptly stood up from his chair. He ripped his jacket from the stand near the door causing it to teeter and totter. Slinging on his jacket and roughly zipping up the front he stormed out the front door. The walls shook as he slammed it behind him.

Moana picked up the black and brown man shaped cookie missing a head. Tears stung at her eyes as her hands trembled. "Ms. Crone, I'm sorry you had to see that.", Moana said. She never looked The Crone in the eye. Instead she sat quite still with her head hung low. Her gaze remained on the partially eaten cookie.

"Don't worry about it, dear", The Crone said. She got up from the table and began gathering the ingredients and placing them back in the cupboard. "In marriage it's natural to go through times like this".

Moana collapsed resting her face in her hands. She sobbed terribly. "It's all my fault! Why did I try to hit him? I'm not like that, I swear. I just… I just reacted", Moana said in a quivering voice.

"You reacted like blustering wind and he reacted like a raging fire", The Crone said. She stopped clearing the table and sat next to Moana. "Neither element is in of itself evil or wrong. Without understanding it's nature one will burn chaotically and the other will feed it's chaos."

"He'll never forgive me", Moana said weakly. The Crone rolled her glowing eyes.

"Oh darling, please, quite being so dramatic", The Crone said. Moana nodded her head. The Crone sighed as she handed her a cloth napkin. "He'll be back. He's simply hurt. Both of you are terrible at communicating how you truly feel. When one doesn't allow the essence of their emotions to flow purely it will find it's way out through the cracks and through the seams of one's consciousness. And, when it does we all take cover because it explodes from having been building behind a flimsy psychic wall"

"I'm not…", Moana trailed off as she beheld The Crone's hooded gaze and raised a brow. Moana took a shallow breath. "I guess, I am. And, when I look back at my childhood I can see why. I just sorta shoved my feelings away".

"Don't tel l me, dearie. Tell him", The Crone said. Moana's frown deepened.

"I can't.", Moana said. "That would be hard and awkward and uncomfortable. And, Maui would just make some joke and brush it off making it even MORE awkward!".

"And why would he make a joke at such a vulnerable time?", The Crone said in a manner that conveyed she already knew the answer.

"I understand what you mean.", Moana said. Moana brushed her thumbs across the burnt cookie as she sighed once more. "But I can't walk very far. I won't be able to find him".

"Oh darling, in the Faerie realm there's always a way", The Crone said. She hobbled to her chest laying at the base of the Yule Tree. She muttered to herself as she riled through it. With an 'ah-ha!' she pulled out a round bell held on a red ribbon. She hobbled back to Moana and placed tied the ribbon around her neck.

Moana held the smooth gold object in her hand. "What's this?", Moana said, curiously.

"Father Enoch gave it to me many a century ago. Ring it outside and one of his reindeer will come to your aid", The Crone said. "But first let's get you dressed for winter weather".

The Crone guided Moana to her feet and led her to the back of the burrow. As they walked down the hallway Moana marveled at the many closed doors. Where did they lead to? What wonders lay inside? At the end of the hall lay a bedroom with flowers and vines all over the walls and the ceiling. The Crone guided Moana to the bed and she sat down. She flung open a large mahogany wardrobe inside lay a long line of coats in various colors. The Crone pulled out a white wool coat that reached the floor. It's bell sleeves and collar had white fluffy fur around the rim. The Crone laid the coat on a chest sitting across from the bed. Kneeling down she pulled a red box from beneath the bed and opened the lid revealing white pointed toe boots. She slid one one Moana's left foot.

"How does it feel?", The Crone said. Moana wiggled her toes and pointed her feet. "These were mine when I was young. I had dainty feet just like you".

"It fits just right", Moana said with a forced smile. An uneasy feeling rose within her. Shame blossomed within her and she fought the instinct to push away from her touch. Instead she took an unfamiliar route. "But, it also makes me feel uncomfortable"

The Crone said nothing but looked up at Moana as she wrapped her arms around herself and avoided her gaze. "Yes, darling, you're doing fine. Keep going.", The Crone said warmly.

"After how I acted I don't feel worthy of your help and your kindness", Moana said as her eyes became watery.

"None of us are truly worthy of kindness or help, are we? But, it's when we're feeling hurt and wounded that we need it the most", The Crone said. She slipped the other boot on her foot and began doing up the laces. The Crone stood up and guided Moana to her feet. She pulled her arms through the sleeves of the coat and did up the numerous black buttons. After Moana pulled on white leather gloves together they went outside. The snowfall had ceased and the air was clean and crisp. Stretched out before her was a blanket of white. The trees were dripping with twinkling ice cicles and winter fae frolicked through the snow.

"Thank you so much", Moana said. She grabbed The Crone in a fierce embrace. "How can I ever repay you?"

"Make up with that husband of yours, come back to finish our Yule together, and I'll call it even", The Crone said with a wink. Moana smiled and nodded. The Crone grabbed the bell and shook it. A soft tinkling resounded through the forest. And the soft jingling of bells came from the distance. Moana squinted her eyes as she looked to the skies. A reindeer wearing a large red collar covered in bells flew through the sky. Perhaps her eyes were playing tricks on her! The reindeer landed in front of her and The Crone. It bowed elegantly and the Crone did in kind. The Crone gave Moana's arm a slight tug and she bowed a quarter of the way. She felt any lower would render her incapable of getting back up again.

"It is always a pleasure to see you , Arcana", the Reindeer said. His black beady eyes sparkled with delight.

"Likewise, Donner. This is a new friend of mine and she is in dire need. Can you take her to find her husband?", The Crone said. Donner nodded gently as he pawed the ground with his great hooves.

"Place her upon my back.", Donner said. The Crone guided Moana to the reindeer and helped her climb atop his back. "Do you have anything of his? I will need his magical aura in order to track him down".

"Well, uh, I have a burnt cookie he half ate?", Moana said, feeling rather uncouth in the presence of such a majestic creature. Donner seemed taken aback for a second before collecting himself.

"I suppose it would do", Donner said, bewildered. "Place it in front of my nose and we will be off".

Moana held the cookie in front of Donner's nose as he huffed and snorted loudly. "Would you mind if we didn't fly? I'm still in recovery and I don't think I'd do well soaring through the air".

"It will take far longer to find him", Donner said glancing back.

"That's okay.", Moana said. It would give her time to mentally prepare. She'd have to eat a lot of crow and that was never easy.

As Donner trotted along the sound of his jingling mingled with the mirth and chatter of the fae having their Yule tea parties. A fox, a fawn, a satyr, and various other fae sat around a large tree stump. They giggled wildly as they clinked their teacups together. Cheese, pastries, starberries, plump rolls of bread, and teapots with trails of steam lifting from their spouts covered their table. Other fae ran about laughing wildly as they dodged balls made of snow. Donner stopped at a large river which had completely frozen solid. Moana marveled at how it glinted in the daylight. In the midst of the frozen river was Maui. He sat on a rock with a makeshift fishing pole in hand. It's thin line descended into a hole in the ice. The thin string tugged . With a shout of delight he yanked it roughly and a plump fish came up flipping and flopping about. Maui grabbed it by the tail and threw it into the burlap sack that lay to his side.

"Here you are, friend of Arcana", Donner said politely.

"If you don't mind could you guide me across the river to Maui? I'm still quite weak", Moana said, feeling flutters of anxiety in ther belly.

"I do not mind. However, I shall be off immediately. It is Yule, afterall. There's so much to do", Donner said, with an edge of impatience.

Moana walked carefully as her hand gripped ahold of Donner's antler. Maui looked up and with his jaw dropped and breath hitched. Dressed in all white with her hair draping around her shoulders in soft curls she looked just like a snow queen. Shaking his head he remembered why he was out here in the first place. With a scowl he grabbed his bag slung it over his shoulder and turned to leave.

"Maui! Please stay!", Moana said.

Maui looked over his shoulder. "Why? You gonna take a crack at tryin' to smack me again?", Maui said.

Moana looked down as she frowned. "Maui, I-I'm sorry. Please don't leave.", Moana said softly.

Maui turned around and saw her soft pleading eyes. His insides melted and his heart ached. Dammit, again. He turned around and walked toward her. Holding out his arm she released the reindeer's antler and wrapped her arms around his. "What the hell are you doing outside?! You should be back at the burrow resting!", Maui said. He sat her down on the rock and he crossed his arms.

"I couldn't let this, this, thing sit between us. I had to find you and make things right", Moana said, looking at the ice. With brows drawn together Maui kicked tiny ice cicles and sent them skeeing into the distance.

"What thing is that?", Maui said in a tiny voice.

"Have I ever told you the about the time I wove my first basket?", Moana said, feeling a welling up in her soul. She hated dredging up this memory, and the countless others like it, but for Maui she'd try. Maui shook his head as he continued to kick ice chunks off in various directions. "I was 8 years old and I hadn't been formally taught how to weave. I watched the older women and decided, 'hey! I can do that too!'. So, I got my palm fronds and made my basket. It took me almost all day. But when I was done I felt so proud. I showed it to my Dad and he turned it around and around in his hands before he suddenly began ripping it apart. 'There's a right way to do things, Moana! And as the tapou you must always do things the right way!'".

Tears rolled down her cheeks and the cold air stung her skin. Maui stopped kicking ice chunks and looked up with sorrowful eyes. "Moana…", Maui said softly. He bent over and scooped her into his arms. Sitting on the rock he placed Moana on his lap. From her pocket she pulled the cloth napkin The Crone gave to her and wiped her cheeks. "Mo, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have blown up like that. And I shouldn't have said what I said. I was being an insensitive ass. This is our first Yule. Well, it's my first real Yule with a real family. I got upset because I could only see that you weren't having a good time. I didn't know you were dealing with stuff from the past. I was being selfish"

"What's done is done. It was the truth.", Moana said. She finally mustered the courage to look him in the eyes. What she saw there caused her already tender heart to fracture. He looked as though his heart had shattered within his chest. Her old friend shame revisited causing her to look down at her hands.

"I think I've told you a little about my Dad. Long ago I realized that certains aspects of myself were exactly like him and it made me wanna puke. But Death helped me realize that I am not him. I made choices to take a different path because holding onto my hate and my anger was makin' me sick. We can't help who are our parents. But we can undo the damage they did to us by deciding who we want to be", Maui said. He cupped her chin bringing her gaze up to his.

"Death? Was this during the time you came to get my soul?", Moana said.

"Yup. When I went down to the underworld I knew that I was going to have to face him. Honestly, it was the last thing in the world I would ever do. But, I did.", Maui said. "I say all this to say that, Moana, you are not your Dad. He made you feel like you weren't good enough unless you were perfect. But you don't have to be perfect to be okay. You're perfectly imperfect and pretty damn cute if I do say so myself"

"I'm trying. I really am. But, I feel like when I make progress I undo it all in one swoop! ", Moana said. Her warm smile contrasted the water within her eyes.

"Said it before and I'll say it again. You're too hard on yourself, Mo. A lifetime of broken routines won't be fixed over night. I sure as hell got my hangups too. I continue to mess up… A LOT. But I'm not giving up. Not on myself. Not on you. Don't give up on yourself, Curly. Afterall, you got a sexy demigod by your side. You'll be alright.", Maui said. He planted a soft peck on her cheek and she smiled. Wrapping her arm around his chest she laid her head on his chest.

"The Crone wants us to come back and continue our Yule celebration with her", Moana said. The fluffy texture of his jacket felt soothing against her skin. She moved her chin up and down enjoying the tingling sensations rippling through her.

Maui stood up with Moana still in his arms. "Well, what are we waiting around here for! There's sweeties back at the burrow and we're wastin' time", Maui said, cheerfully. Moana giggled.

"When I get better let's have a feast outside with te-ee! On my way to find you I saw the other fae doing it.", Moana said with excitement.

"Sure thing, Mo. I'm always up for a party. Just, uh, let's have a little honey mead there for myself. I don't like tea", Maui said, with a smile. His mouth watered simply thinking of the malty sweet brew.

"You wouldn't like my tea?", Moana said in a faux pout. Maui grinned.

"I'd drink your tea all night long", Maui said in almost a growl. Moana hid her blushing face in the massive fluff of his jacket causing Maui to chortle.

"You just love making me blush!", Moana said, her voice muffled.

"I do. You're beautiful when you blush. Your cheeks turn all rosey. ", Maui said. He paused and a look of contemplation came across his face. "Hm, now that I think of it you look the same way when we're…"

"Just get going, demigod", Moana said as she laughed. Her rosey hue deepened and Maui walked onward to the Burrow as he laughed.


	22. Chapter 22

**NOTES FROM THE AUTHOR:**

\- **Warning**! There is some mild sexual content in this chapter. And, some clinical discussion of body parts, menses, and other related things.

\- The dialogue between Maui and Moana during the Mahanaim was taken from various parts within the "Song of Solomon". There's a lot of double entendre used within the Song of Solomon. Since it's references were understood by the people of that day it mainly makes modern folk scratch our heads. If you're interested in knowing the hidden meaning in those passages check out this article titled, Sexual Allusions and Symbols in the Song of Songs.

That's all. Thanks for hanging there with my story! 3

* * *

Moana opened her eyes halfway. The room was dark except for the soft glow of the fireplace. She had remembered finding it quite odd at first. How did it continue to burn without reducing the log to ash? Upon asking the Crone she revealed it to be a Yule Log with magical capabilities. It would continue to burn throughout the winter season. It's magical warmth and light also would keep away nefarious magical creatures, spirits, and unseelie faerie from sneaking into the barrow. Perhaps that was another reason why she had been having such delightfully restful sleep in the past few days. Maui released a loud snort and a snore that startled her out of the twilight between asleep and awake. His roaring snores continued and she placed her hands on his chest and caressed him gently. Still fully asleep he mumbled her name as a wide grin formed on his face and he rolled over onto his side. Moana smiled as her method worked once again.

She placed her feet on the carpet and pulled on her fuzzy knit socks. Placing one small step in front of the other she felt encouragement at her healing progress. Running, jumping, or rough housing of any kind definitely was still absolutely out of the question. She felt pride swell within her at being able to walk on her own without assistance. Although it may seem a small thing to some, however, simply being able to stand without feeling her knees beginning to buckle or her legs giving out was an accomplishment in her book. She beamed brightly as she gazed out the window to see snowflakes descending sparsely throughout the sky. A flicker of orange stained the horizon and the inky hue of night had leisurely began melting away.

Moana walked to tiny kitchenette. Opening the mahogany cabinets she pulled out the cast iron tea kettle, lifted it's lid, and held it under the twig. She snapped her fingers and frowned as nothing happened. She snapped again and the twig sputtered before water began to flow into the teapot. Snapping once more the flow ceased and she grunted as she lugged it to the metal hook hanging in the fireplace. She returned to the cabinet once more and pulled out an hourglass shaped contraption. It was certainly odd looking. It's bulbous top and bottom rested on a copper stand that had tiny metal bird's feet. A spigot lay on the bottom half where the black brew flowed when the switch was flipped. She had seen Maui and the Crone use it before. She pulled a burlap sack from another cabinet and pulled out a wooden spoon. She closed her eyes, inhaled deeply, and sighed. Dipping the spoon into the onxy grounds she poured several heaping piles into the top half of the hourglass contraption. The whistle of the kettle rang through the ether and she grabbed two pot holders hanging from the potbelly stove and grabbed the kettle. With shaky arms she poured hot water over the black grinds and that delightful smooth smokey scent filled the room. Returning the kettle to the fireplace she grabbed a teacup from the cabinet and flipped the switch. A raven brew filled her cup. She piled in a mound of sugarcubes and poured in a copious amount of steamed milk into her cup. Stirring her spoon, she sat on the velvet settee and gazed at the dancing flames.

"Mmm, you up Mo?", Maui yawned. He stretched his arms and rested his hands behind his head. "Make me a cup, will ya?"

"Only if you come join me.", Moana said, patting the velvet settee. Maui plunked down next to Moana and she got up to retrieve an oversized mug from the cabinet. The machine gurgled and sputtered as she flipped the switch once more and the onyx brew flowed into his mug. She handed the mug to him and he received it with thanks. Moana sipped her sweet milky cov-hee and hummed in approval.

"Want some coffee with your sugar and milk?", Maui said with a smirk.

"I don't know how you can stand it black like that. It's so bitter!", Moana said with a grimace.

"Yup, just the way I like it. It'll put hair on your chest!", Maui said, slurping from his mug.

"I'm a woman. I certainly don't want a hairy chest", Moana chuckled.

"So, if you like sugary and milky coffee that must make your chest sweet and smooth", Maui said, with a smirk. The orange flickering light of the Yule Log illuminated his sideways smile.

"You didn't need to know how I take my cov-hee in order to know that", Moana said batting her lashes. Maui's chuckle deepened.

"True", Maui said, wrapping his arm around Moana. She snuggled into his side as she cradled her cup. "You taste just as sweet and as smooth as your coffee. Does a body real good, ey, Mo?".

Moana ducked her head as she giggled. "This is nice", Moana said, with contentment.

"The coffee?", Maui said, taking a sip from his mug.

"Well that too. But I meant everything around us. I didn't think I needed to rest but after the past week I can see how wrong I was", Moana said. "Maui, thanks for all your help this past week."

"No problem", Maui said. Moana looked up and smiled at his toothy grin. Though he would loathe admitting it, she could see the slight tinge of pink on his cheeks.

"Would you mind making those pam-kaeks you told me about? It'll help me heal faster!", Moana said. Maui quirked a brow as he looked down at her with a dubious gaze. Moana stuck out her bottom lip slightly as she drew her brows together. "Puh-lease, Maui?"

He had slain countless monsters and even lassoed the sun. He could withinstand her assault of coy radiance, doll-like eyes, and her delicate aroma soaked in flower scented oils… dammit again. "Sure thing, Mo. You'll love 'em", Maui said. He got up from the sette and began pulling out various items from the cabinets. A glass jar filled with milk, a tiny basket of eggs, a burlap sack of flour, and a long rectangle of butter lay on the wooden table. Maui made quick work cracking eggs, sifting the flour, and mixing all the ingredients together to form a smooth manila colored batter. Moana had moved to the table to watch him work. She sat with curiosity as he poured the batter into a skillet on the potbelly stovetop. It sizzled slightly before going quiet. A warm buttery smell wafted through the air and mingled with the faint remnants of the brewed coffee. Moana inhaled deeply and closed her eyes. This was certainly her new favorite scent.

"Here ya' go, Curly!", Maui said sliding a plate in front of her. Two pancakes with a large pad of butter sliding down the sides sat on a porcelain plate.

"Thanks, Maui! Uh, how do I eat it?", Moana said. She grabbed her knife and fork and poked it gently.

"You can cut it up into triangles or squares. I like cutting 'em up into triangles because it's a bigger bite of food each time", Maui said. His mouth watered at the very thought of it. "Then you pour syrup all over it".

Moana methodically made four vertical cuts through her pancakes and then followed up with four more cuts horizontally. Maui handed her a glass bottle filled with dark amber liquid. She pulled off the cork and poured only enough to sprinkle the top of the pancakes. Piercing a square of pancake onto her fork she placed it in her mouth. With wide gleeful eyes Maui watched her contemplative features as she chewed. "Delicious! It's buttery and slightly crispy on the outside but soft and fluffy on the inside. And, this sea-rup is sweet!", Moana said gaily. She snatched the glass bottle from the table and poured more syrup onto her pancakes. When she had finished the squares of pancake were nearly floating in the sticky amber liquid.

"I'll make 'em whenever you want, Mo", Maui said, puffing out his chest as he grinned. He got up from the table and returned to the stovetop. The sizzling commenced as he poured more batter into the hot skillet.

"Today, I feel strong enough to go outside.", Moana said, mouth partially filled with pancakes. Normally, she wasn't this lax with table manners but with food this good she made an exception.

"The Crone will be the judge of that", Maui said looking away from the skillet for second to give Moana a knowing look.

"I know, I know. Still, if she says it's okay I want to go find Father Enoch", Moana said, stabbing three pancake squares at once onto her fork.

"As the old legend says, 'Seek him while he may be found. Call upon Father Enoch while he is near'. When winter leaves so will Father Enoch. Well, let me rephrase that, he can still be contacted. However, after wintertime ends it is certainly near impossible to find Father Enoch unless he reveals himself. A Fae as powerful as him won't be found unless he wants to be", The Crone said walking from the back of the Burrow. She pulled up a chair at the wooden table next to Moana. "Make me a plate, will you, dear boy?"

Maui nodded and poured more batter onto the skillet. "Maybe we could bring him pam-kaeks?", Moana said.

"He most certainly would love that! Father Enoch, like all fae, has a terrible sweet tooth! But, he has it far worse than any Fae I've known!", The Crone said with a cackle of delight. "That is why we will leave out cookies and milk on the eve of the day of Yule. It's a way to say thank you for all he's done".

Maui slipped a plate of pancakes in front of the Crone upon which she offered thanks. He lifted the bowl over the skillet and several droplets of the remaining pancake batter made little circles all over. They sizzled and he quickly flipped them over revealing their golden brown surfaces. After a few more seconds he carefully scooped them all onto a plate. Walking over to the mantle he held the plate up to the tiny Fae. They looked at the food with wide inquisitive eyes and back to Maui.

"Here ya' go, guys. Take a break and get some food", Maui said with a grin. The Fae placed their instruments on the ground and with the collective wave of their hands a tiny table with plates and silver utensils materialized. They took their seats at the table and began chatting merrily in tiny squeaky voices. One fae thanked him as he bowed low and began serving pancakes to his kin.

* * *

It was the end of the day and Moana pulled herself from the giant clawfoot tub. Back on Motunui bathing was only done once a day. Since coming to the Barrow she indulged in two a day and sometimes three. Bath salts, oils, candles, soaps, and herbs were quickly becoming her newest obsession. Moana thought that perhaps she ought to write a list of things Maui could get her for Yule. The air in the room was filled with a mist that was drenched with lavender, cloves, and rose petals. The Crone had her bathe regularly with various herbs all of which held magical properties. Her muscles felt limp and every fiber of her being sighed in relaxation. She rubbed a towel over her body removing the rest of the water. Sitting on a cushioned bench she rifled through her basket of bottles. There were short, fat, tall, and twisted bottles in varying colors. What oil would she wear today? Everytime she wore Jojoba oil she noticed that Maui would find reasons to get close to her. He'd grace his fingers past her skin and a shiver of delight would run through her when he ducked his head low and inhaled deeply. Jojoba, it is. Picking up a twisted rose colored bottle she pulled off the cork and poured a healthy amount of oil into her hand. Rubbing her hands together she then worked the substance into her skin. She admired how the oil made her skin glisten.

Something glinted in her peripheral vision. Looking over she saw the tiny golden box Gramma Atarau gave her. She bit her lip as she pulled the tiny golden box from the pile of her clothes. Would they be able to hear the music from outside? Perhaps, she could practice the Mahanaim just a bit. Her heart felt all a flutter as it's tiny hinges creaked and she pulled back the top. A sensuous rhythmic melody emitted from the object as a tiny emerald jewel within it's center spun around and around continuously.

She could feel the steady pounding of the rhythm igniting within her chest and sending tiny rivulets of fire into her skin. Placing it on the bench she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She felt a stirring within the darkness of her psyche. Emerald shining eyes slowly opened to half mast and blinked. It was still searching. Opening her eyes she felt her arms wade through the air. Her feet glided across the tiled floor and the renmants of water rippled with the movements of her hands. Her hips jerked pounding with the increase of the drums. She ran her hands over her breasts feeling her hair slick against her chest. The green eyes widened and it sent alarm through her body. A tingling sensation rippled through her as goosebumps formed on her skin. She felt the distinct unease of being watched. Whipping around she gasped and froze as she beheld Maui standing in the doorway. His eyes were wide as his chest rose and fell rapidly. The pupils in his eyes slowly widened. She watched something ancient within him struggle for freedom and the emerald eyed creature within her spirit stepped outside of the shadows into the beaming light of her spirit. Moana smirked as she felt an unrestrained brazenness sweep through her. She rose her arms up high clenching her fists she placed her wrists atop one another.

"Who is this coming out of the wilderness like pillars of smoke, perfumed with myrrh and frankincense, with all the merchant's fragrant powders?", Maui said. His voice was deep and nearly in a growl. His inhale of breath was just audible.

Words poured unbidden from her lips. "I sleep, but my heart is awake. It is the voice of my beloved! He knocks saying, "Open for me, my love. My dove, my perfect one; For my head is covered with dew. My locks with the drops of the night", Moana said. Her voice was rich and lustrous.

Maui stalked forward. His movement akin to the wolves she had seen out in the rolling green hills of the faerie realm. He towered over her his eyes now nearly all black. He brought his face to her neck, her jaw, the dip of her throat, and between her breasts all the while inhaling deeply. "What is your beloved? More than another beloved, O fairest among women? What is your beloved, that you so charge us?"

Within the darkness of his psyche the creature howled as it writhed in it's chains. Maui clapped his hands over his ears. "Let us free! She has finally come!", The Creature screamed.

"No! I won't let you hurt, Moana!", Maui said. He pushed his hands harder against his ears.

"The Wild Woman has come and she is ours. Before the worlds split in two the unnamed god gave us this right! Let us free!", The Creature wailed. The chains tightened around it causing it to bite into it's flesh. The creature's screams increased. "You may hold us back but you cannot stop us from speaking to our beloved."

"My beloved's cheeks _are_ like a bed of spices. Banks of scented herbs. His lips _are_ lilies, dripping liquid myrrh.", Moana cooed. Maui dropped to his knees as his lips caressed her stomach. She gently touched his cheek as the other hand graced her fingertips against his scalp. Roughly grabbing his chin she softly caressed his lips with her thumb. He audibly growled deep, rumbling, and low. With a tinkling laugh she shoved him backwards. The force of her strength caused Moana to gasp as Maui fell backwards onto the floor. Moana wanted to rush over and apologize profusely. But, the Wild Woman grasped ahold of the reigns. In her psyche the Wild Woman waggled her finger at Moana.

"But Maui could be hurt! I didn't know I was that strong! We should go check on him", Moana said with worry.

"You nor I are not that strong. But we are. Do not fight me on this or we will cause great harm to him and ourselves. Embrace me and we can begin the deep work", the Wild Woman said. She glowed a fierce emerald green. Her hair nearly sweeping the floor as it floated all about her. She opened her arms and Moana walked into her embrace.

Moana placed her hands on her hips and with a smirk she looked down at Maui as he lay on the floor. She placed her foot on his chest. Maui slightly raised his head and opened his eyes as he bought his hand up to caress her leg. "This stature of yours is like a palm tree, and your breasts like its clusters. I said, 'I will go up to the palm tree, I will take hold of its branches'. Let now your breasts be like clusters of the vine, the fragrance of your breath like apples. And the roof of your mouth like the best wine", Maui said.

She tossed her head back and laughed. Lifting her foot she placed it on his forehead and pushed him back to the ground. "The wine goes down smoothly for my beloved. Moving gently over lips and teeth. I am my beloved's and his desire is toward me".

The Creature broke free of the chains and tackled Maui. "The Wild Woman has come. She is ours", the Creature growled as he held Maui's arms pinned to his back. Maui squirmed beneath it's oppressive weight.

Maui looked up at Moana his eyes darkened. He grabbed her leg and yanked her forward. She fell atop him with a small yelp. She laughed gaily as she attempted to slip from his grasp. As she was covered in oil the attempt almost came to fruition. Maui flipped her over onto her back. Grasping her wrists in his hand he held them above her head. His chest pinned her to the floor as she continued her brazen laughter and squirmed against him.

Beneath the weight of the creature Maui looked through his eyes gates seeing Moana whimper beneath him. Maui threw the Creature off of him as he screamed. "Moana!", Maui shouted. He scrambled off of her and he stumbled backwards. He gulped for air as he clutched his chest through the giant rip in his shirt. His eyes were wild and his pupils constricted back to their normal size. Moana sat up and rested on her elbows. Watching her puzzled look he felt fear and guilt rip into his chest. He turned away from her, hanging his head he propped himself up with one hand rested on the wall. Moana came to her feet and tentatively walked towards him. She reached out to touch his shoulder and the Wild Woman pulled her hand back.

"Maui?", Moana said softly.  
"Go away", Maui shouted. "Get outta here, Mo. I'm warnin' you. I-I don't wanna hurt you. But, I can't.. . I can't".

"Stop fighting, Maui", Moana said gently. "Embrace it. Everything will be okay."

"You don't know what you're saying", Maui panted. He swallowed deeply as beads of sweat danced on his brow.

"I know more than you think.", Moana said. "Do you trust me, Maui?"

"It's not a matter of…", Maui said, frantically.

"Do you trust me or not!", Moana said firmly.

"Y-yes.", Maui said softly. His arms trembled as his panting increased.

"Then let go. Embrace it.", Moana said. She crossed her arms and grinned as a faint glimmer of emerald light flickered in her eyes. "Besides, do you think I'm fragile? Come test me, if your dare, Wild Man. It will be like trying to grasp the flames in your fist".

Maui chuckled as he straightened up. He turned around slowly as he ripped off his shirt and threw it on the ground. His pupils had widened once more except this time a flicker of blue glinted within them. "Don't you know? I'm Maui. I brought fire back from the underworld", Maui said with a sensuous leer. He grabbed her by the waist and slammed her against the wall. "I've held fire in these very hands".

Moana grasped a fist full of his hair and pulled his lips to hers. Their lips roughly smashed against one another as she wrapped her legs around his waist. "I've been waiting for you. At last, my beloved you are mine".

"Before the dawn of time the unnamed god spit the worlds in two and there he gave you to me. And, I to you. Here and now he binds us in this life and in the realm of the unseen", Maui said whispering as he pressed his forehead to hers.

* * *

Moana lay in bed watching the dance of the flames in the hearth. She sighed in contentment and Maui echoed her sentiments with a loud snore. Moana covered her mouth to stifle her giggles. She laid her hands on his chest and moved them in gentle circles. Maui grinned and rolled over. His snoring ceased. Moana snuck out of bed and headed into the bathroom. She looked into the floor length mirror. Her hair was tussled and her lips were swollen from being viciously sucked and bitten. She looked perfectly ravished. Moana placed her hands on her hips as she smirked at her visage. A tiny stinging sensation emanated from her hip and she winced. Lifting her hands she pulled up her, more likely Maui's, grossly oversized cotton shirt and saw two small sets of round bruises on her hips. Maui had been rougher than their previous times making love. But, then again, so had she. The Mahanaim had erupted things within her that she never knew existed. A feral audaciousness had been let loose and she reveled in it. Knowing that she had caused him to lose control made her feel a sense of shock and awe. Moana blushed and bit her lip as she realized that so had he. When she came it was as though the Wild Woman within melded with the Wild Man within him. For that moment they were one flesh not only in the physical but also in the spirit realm. Moana wiped away the tears that rolled down her cheeks. She no longer felt that aching feeling of searching and yearning to connect with that elusive something. Now, she felt full. No, she was more than full. The cup of her inner being was overflowing. She felt as though she was lighter and softer. Washing her hands she dried them off and returned to bed.

She pulled back the covers and lifted Maui's arm. She rested her head on his chest and he wrapped his arm around her. "Mo, you alright?", Maui said, his eyes were still closed.

"Yep, I'm alright", Moana said, tracing his tattoos. He shivered slightly causing her to grin.

The Crone walked into the room and padded into the tiny kitchenette. She rustled through the cabinets and the drawers as she pulled out pots, pans, and ingredients. A soft sizzling noise added to the din as the sent of salty smoky bacon wafted through the air. "If you're going to enact an ancient faerie bonding rite at least warn me first. I was quite looking forward to the three of us finding Father Enoch. But then, you all spent pretty much the entire day in the bathroom", The Crone said, never looking up from the stove. Moana's heavy lidded eyes snapped open. She wanted to sit up but she felt delightfully limp and cozy wrapped in Maui's arms. She felt Maui's chest shake as he chuckled.

"You knew? Were we, uh, that loud?", Moana said, abashed.

"No, I didn't hear anything, dear. I left before anything of the sort started. I felt the vibrations of the magic ripple through the atmosphere. That's very powerful and very ancient stuff you've tapped into. Where in the world were you taught about this?", The Crone said. She held a spatula and pressed the sizzling and popping meat down in the pan.

"Gramma Atarau taught me", Moana said.

"Ah, makes sense. You look a lot like her when she was younger, you know", The Crone said looking back with a smile. Moana smiled in reply.

Maui gently dislodged Moana from his person. "Sorry, Mo. I gotta take a piss", Maui said, getting up from the bed. He hurried into the back of the burrow and into the bathroom.

Before he could shut the door Moana yelled after him. "TMI, Maui!", Moana said. She heard his distinct chuckle as the door shut.

Moana got out of bed and pulled on her robe. Sitting at the wooden table the Crone placed a large cup nearly the size of a saucer filled with steaming coffee. Moana waved at the tiny pot and it waved back before waddling towards her. It lifted it's top and Moana gave thanks before piling sugarcubes into her coffee once more. Her spoon clinked as she stirred her coffee. "I have so many questions. Could you… would it be alright if you could help me understand a few things. I wasn't raised to knowing I had Pania heritage, so, all of this is so new. There's so much I don't know", Moana said feeling frustrated.

The Crone placed a plate of bacon, plate of fluffy biscuts, and a few pots of various jams on the table. Holding the handle of a silver pot she scooped a white thick substance into the bowls sitting around the table. She replaced the pot on the stove and plopped down at the wooden table. She rolled up her sleaves to her elbow and placed her arms on the table. "I'll answer any and all questions you have. And these are grits, dear. Eat up.", The Crone said. Her smile caused the lines in her face to etch deeper into her skin.

"Inside the deep portions of my mind was a shimmering green woman. She was asleep but once Maui came near me while I was dancing she almost jumped to life it seemed", Moana said, with brows furrowed.

"The Wild Woman exists in all Fae women. It is the core of our being. It is the vibrational magic found in all of nature. It is our deep knowing and intuition. During puberty the proper coming of age rites are done so that you will come in alignment with the Wild Woman. With the deepest recesses of yourself.", The Crone said. She sprinkled a handful of salt crystals on her grits and with her knife lopped off a quarter of the butter and lodged it into it's center.

"I see. Gramma Atarau told me there was something in Maui that was locked up. And, he seemed really afraid that it would hurt me. And at first I was scared of the same thing. I was thinking, 'oh gods, what have I gotten myself into!'. But the Wild Woman told me it would be okay.", Moana said. She mirrored the Crone's preperations of the grits and lifted a spoonful to her mouth. She nodded in approval of the salty buttery dish.

"The Wild Man is the simply the male equivalent. You were lucky in that you never came into alignment with it and therefore it was lying dormant. Your spouse had awakened it, most likely, unintentionally but did not have guidance on this aspect of himself and therefore locked it away.", The Crone said, sorrowfully. "The Wild Man grew hungry and desperate. The more he bound it up the worse it became".

"Now I feel so different. I know Maui is just down the hall. But now I can literally feel him and smell his scent wafting all around me.", Moana said. A small smile spread on her lips as she absentmindedly stirred her grits. Distantly she felt an echo rippled through her spirit. Confusion, sorrow, worry… mingled in a whisper.

"The two have become one. Back in ancient times, this is how Fae married. That's how we did it in my day. But, later came Soulfasting", The Crone said. Her yellow glowing eyes became mirthful as a wave of nostalgia washed over her.

Maui burst out of the bathroom as steam rolled in large billowing clouds behind him. He grabbed his boots and quickly shoved his feet into them and latched all the buckles. He grabbed his jacket and slung it on as the rack teetered side to side. Moana looked at him with her brows were raised. Maui looked down at the floor as he shuffled into the kitchenette and poured a plate of cookies into a bag. "Maui? Are you alright? Where are you going?", Moana said. The Crone sat with her talons clicking against the table with glowing eyes filled with knowing.

"I-I gotta go, Mo. I got some questions to ask Father Christmas and it can't wait.", Maui said. He nearly ran to the door and the walls shook as it slammed behind him.

"Maui wait!", Moana said. She had raised half way out of her seat before it was too late. Returning to her seat she frowned and groaned in frustration. "I don't understand him sometimes. He knows I wanted to see Father Enoch too! Why couldn't he just wait for me?"

"Let him be, dear. He's working some things out. Like you he's got a lot of questions that need answering. Most likely, even more than you've got. Right now, he needs the guidance of an older man", The Crone said, taking a sip of her coffee.

"But why Father Enoch? Couldn't he have gone to Tamanu…", Moana said. She stopped her inquiry as she beheld the Crone's incredulous look. Moana broke into peals of laughter and the Crone chuckled. "You're right. Tamanui seems like a wonderful man but he is terribly embarrassing without meaning to be. Within a few minutes into the conversation Maui would be so embarrassed he'd be rolled up like a pill bug".

"So, don't you worry about him. He'll be alright. Now, back to you. What else ails you?", The Crone said with a smirk. She continued the soft rhythmic tapping of her talons on the table. Moana flushed slightly.

"Okay, I'm trying to get better at expressing my feelings so, here we go.", Moana said, brushing her hair behind her ears. She cleared her throat, sipped some coffee, and continued. "Yesterday was amazing. I had my first climax and even more. I feel full inside my heart. But, I'm worried about how rough Maui and I were. Is that, um, natural?".

The Crone gave her a bored looked. "Two words my dear. Wild. Woman.", The Crone said. "It isn't called the Cuddling Woman. Or the Sugarcookie Woman for a reason".

"Yeah, I should've known that.", Moana said, her flush enduring still. "But, there was another thing. Before when Maui and I had sex it was a bit painful. It was because I was a virgin when we got married. But this time it still hurt but I, uh,…."

"What dear? I can't hear you? Speak up!", The Crone said cupping her pointed ear. Moana buried her face in her hands and she said the phrase once more. It was still terribly muffled. Even though Moana said it in the softest voice she could muster The Crone could hear it just fine. Moana peeked her eye from between her fingers and glared at her terribly. The Crone's smile only grew. "Say it again, dear. This time with gusto!"

"I enjoyed it, okay!", Moana said, throwing her hands up. Her forehead landed on the table creating a soft thud. The Crone continued to chortle as she rubbed her back.

"There, there." The Crone chuckled. "It isn't anything to be ashamed of. What is enjoyed during the Mahanaim isn't a reflection of our day to day sexual selves. It is the fiery core of our being. Just like the center of the earth."

Moana lifted her head and laid her cheek onto hand as her elbow rested on the table. "I guess I could get used to the pain after a while", Moana said.

"Sex isn't supposed to hurt, dear one", The Crone said, with concern. She paused considering how to approach the next few questions she had to ask her. They were necessary in order to find out what's going on within her body. If there are any ailments she'd have to get started on the potions and researching the proper rituals immediately. Seeing her turn beat red upon simply trying to tell her that she enjoyed a bit of pain made her job quite hard. She shrugged within herself. Oh well, she'd simply have to get used to it. It would be good for her development. "Tell me, in the past when you had relations with your husband, were your sufficiently wet when he began to penetrate you?"

Moana's eyes went wide and the flush began at her neck and spread all the way up to her cheeks then beyond. "Y-yes, I was.", Moana stammered.

The Crone mentally crossed off a number of ailments. "Okay. How is your bleeding? Is it regular?", The Crone said. She crunched up her bacon into her grits and began to stir them around.

"Yes, I am", Moana said softly. Her flush began to recede and she relaxed her shoulders.

She crossed off another set of ailments. The Crone chuckled to herself at the next question she had to ask. Oh boy, here was the doozie. Perhaps she should try for a gentler approach this time around. "What of your spouse's size? I notice that he's rather tall and quite solidly built."

"Yeah, I know and I'm a shrimp.", Moana said with a smile. "But I don't mind Maui's height. It's not a problem when we're together".

"Oh dear one, I didn't mean his height", The Crone said resisting the urge to roll her eyes. "Is his genitalia fairly large? That's what might be causing you some discomfort since you are extremely petite".

"What?!", Moana said in utter shock. Her face suddenly held a striking resemblance to the holly berries that decorated the walls.

"Do you want my help, darling?", The Crone said snickering. She softly shook her head.

"Okay, okay. I'll get it together.", Moana said. She took three successive gulps of coffee and set the cup down as though she meant business. "On Motunui, my island, the guys love to run around the beach and swim naked. So, when I saw Maui naked for the first time I was kinda afraid. He isn't a silly twenty something guy running around the shoreline with his lavalava on his head. He's a thousand year old man who literally created coconuts! Our first time together did hurt and the entire time he kept asking me if I was okay until I told him to stop it".

"If you were in pain why didn't you tell your mate?", The Crone said.

"I didn't want him to think of me as some fragile flower. When he kept asking me if I was okay it would make me so angry! So, I sucked it up and took the pain.", Moana said, feeling ashamed.

"You should've communicated with him how you were feeling.", The Crone said. She gave her a loving yet also scolding look.

"I know, I know. Back then, I still had unresolved issues with accepting help and expressing my feelings.", Moana said, looking down again at her hands. "So, what do I do now?".

The Crone got up from the table and rustled through the drawers on her alchemy table in the corner. Papers rustles and she lifted up each book one by one as she muttered to herself. Books with snake skin, cat eyes that moved on it's own free will, patches of different skin sewn together, and all manner of books lay within her shelves. With an 'ah-ha' she picked up a book with a sapphire velvet cover and blew off a puff of dust. She sat back down at the table and placed the thick tome on the table infront of Moana. "First, always make sure you're sufficiently wet before penetration. If despite foreplay you cannot there are number of potions to aid you. However, since the main issue lie with your spouse you'll have to talk to him", The Crone said.

"Oh gods, that's gonna go over just swell!", Moana said laughing to herself. "I can just see the huge toothy smile sliding across his face as I tell him how big he is. He'll revel in it!"

"Well, he is your lifemate and you'll have to find the courage within you to do it", The Crone said. She smiled at the far off gaze and ethereal glimmer in Moana's eyes as she talked of her mate. It made her feel sorrow and longing for the days in which she was just like her. "You'll have to experiment with different positions and rhythms so that you can feel comfortable. There are plenty to choose from in this grimoire"

A cloud of sorrow lingered over Moana's features as she sighed. She mustered a dour smile as she looked at the Crone. "I feel sorry for Maui having to deal with a fumbling virgin.", Moana said. She looked down at her hands.

"You do realize he's a virgin too?", The Crone said. The glimmer of knowing was once again in her eyes.

"But Maui told me he's been with other women before me? Why would he lie?", Moana said. She looked up with wide eyes. A pang of hurt struck her chest.

"He didn't lie. He has been with other women. But, to Fae, that still makes you a virgin." The Crone said. She leaned in and looked Moana deeply in the eyes. "He has never been bonded in soul and spirit with another Fae. So, he too is a virgin. Trust me, darling, he feels just as scared and insecure as you do".

"So, that's why he wouldn't look at me when he left in such a hurry this morning", Moana said biting her lip. "But, he was married before. Weren't they bonded too?"

The Crone shook her head. "In the human world, when a union must be severed the two parties simply move apart. In the Fae world, deep rituals must take place. And, the process of it is excruciating because in essence you're ripping two spirits apart which have become one flesh. If they had been properly soulfasted and bonded there would be remnants of scarring on his spirit. From what I've seen on your mate, it looks as though his former spouse enacted some sort of perversion of the ritual. One that would put him under her control".

"Poor Maui!", Moana said with a gasp. She placed her hands over her mouth.

"Yes, he has been through much.", The Crone said solemnly. "Which is why he's so terrified."


	23. Chapter 23

**NOTES FROM THE AUTHOR:**

WARNING! There are some sexual situations in this chapter. Nothing explicit. But, it's still rather steamy. Once again, thanks again all of you who continue to read this story! Next chapter is the Yule feast! Stay tuned!

* * *

Maui clutched the brown bag gorged with treats as he tromped through the forest. The soft crunch of snow beneath his boots and the soft tinkling laughter of winter fae joined the rustling wind. He exhaled and watched his breath materialize into a soft billow of vapor. Looking this way and that he only saw trees and a blanket of white stretching on for miles. Where could he be? He hoped his urgency would somehow call him forth. An idea struck him and he opened the bag while waving his hand over the opening. Maybe he'd smell the sweeties and come find him? Maui shook his head and rolled the top of the band down. A fae as ancient and wise as Father Christmas couldn't be enticed merely by such a simple thing. In the distance Maui heard a chorus of bells jingling. Through the trees he squinted at a small red blip that approached. A large red sleigh painted with golden swirls swerved in front of him. Maui shielded his face with his arms as a small wave of snow splashed upward. A baritone resounding laugh joined the clomping of hooves and the chorus of trembling bells. Maui gasped as he slowly lowered his arms.

"Greetings, Maui. It has been a millena, has it not?", Father Enoch said. He sat atop his sleigh holding the reins to eight large reindeer. The reindeer softly chatted among themselves as Father Enoch slowly climbed down from the sleigh.

Maui looked up at Father Enoch with his mouth agape. His chesnut brown skin and white eyes glinted in the winter sun and his red velvet coat with white fur trim swept the ground. Father Enoch straightened the wreath of holly wrapped around his head and dusted off the remnants of snow on his coat. Shimmering flecks flew off of him along with the clumps of snow. "Father Christmas! I, uh, was just walking around the forest with some cookies. You know how it is.", Maui said nervously. He stood there shifting from foot to foot awkwardly as he swallowed deeply. "Oh, uh, here you go. I, uh, made em' myself".

"Many thanks, Maui", Father Enoch bowed slightly. With his black gloves he retrieved the bag and pulled out a cookie covered in white frosting and silver sprinkles. He bit off a large bite and his rosy cheeks seemed to intensify in their hue. "Ah, perfection!"

A large grin spread across Maui's face as unrelenting glee filled him. Father Christmas liked his cookies! He couldn't wait to tell Moana. Restraining his giddiness, he didn't want to appear immature to Father Christmas. "No prob, FC", Maui said coolly.

"Last we met you were naught but a child", Father Enoch said with a warm smile. "Now you are married! As I was unable to attend your soulfasting I shall include double presents this Yule for you and your wife".

"COOL!", Maui said, jovially. Reminding himself he was supposed to be playing it cool he coughed awkwardly. "I mean, thanks a lot, FC. This is Moana's and my first Yule".

"Yes, I am very much aware! I am quite enthralled for the both of you. Yet, I am given pause to wonder, why are you out in the winter wilderness wandering with sweeties when you should be at the barrow celebrating with your bondmate and Arcana?", Father Enoch said. He looked over his halfmoon specticles at Maui. It was a soft and Fatherly look. Yet, it was also a look that could make even the hardest criminals confess their deepest secrets.

"I, uh…", Maui stammered. He looked over at the reindeer whom all had become mysteriously quiet. Father Christmas noted their eavesdropping and patted Maui on the shoulder.

"Come, Maui, walk with me", Father Enoch said. As he walked onward he waved gently gesturing to the reindeer. "My eight reindeer, please, await my return".

The reindeer harrumphed and snorted as they grumbled under their breath. Maui walked besides Father Enoch feeling rather small. It was an odd sensation since most were smaller than him. Even the trees surrounding them felt oppressively large. Their branches clustered high above them as their tips were covered with the powery white snow. The crunching of the snow beneath his boots joined the merry crunching of Father Enoch savoring his sweeties.

"So, uh, I guess I can answer that question now", Maui said sheepishly. "I remember the days you'd visit me as a kid. Wasn't a full on Yule but it meant a lot to me. So, uh, thanks a lot."

Father Enoch said nothing but smiled warmly as his eyes twinkled. "No one should be alone on Yule.", Father Enoch said with a nod.

Maui felt the tell tale tension in his shoulders that always came about when he was getting on the dangerous waters of vulnerability. He could just keep the conversation shallow and then go back to the Barrow. Then again, Moana would be there waiting and brimming over with a million questions. He was hemmed in on either side. Now was the time to swallow the discomfort and do what needed to be done. With an inhale of breath he pushed forward. "Now I got Mo.", Maui said. Unknown to himself, a smile spread onto his face. "Everything's been fine. But, yesterday, something happened. I felt something wake up inside me. But for centuries I thought it was something evil. Something I felt would hurt others. Then Mo does this, this dance and now I don't know what's going on inside me".

Father Enoch merely hummed and stroked the long white beard that draped onto his chest. "Long ago the unnamed god took the misshapen darkness and crafted the realms. Within the realms he created all manner of creatures, flora, and fauna. Still he felt the ache of loneliness for he was alone. So, he reached within and extracted a piece of himself. The being was named Adamah for he was the manifestation of all life, the ensoulling of all of nature. Adamah was given charge over the realms. Under it's reign the land and creatures flourished. Yet, Adamah fell to illness for it's heart was sickened with sorrow for Adamah was alone".

"Foxes have holes and birds of the air have nests, but Adamah has no place to lay his head", Maui said. He covered his mouth with widened eyes. Where had that come from? Maui looked up to Father Enoch feeling his heart beat race.

"The spirit of Adamah has awakened within you.", Father Enoch said with a smile. They came to a cliff upon which they gazed down below at the vast forest stretching out for miles. The top of the forest was coated in the glittering white frost and the waning sun set an orange light upon the trees.

"That's what it's called? What about Mo? Something awakened in her too. I could feel it", Maui said confoundedly. Father Enoch raised his hands and a glowing figure appeared in mid air. It was resplendent with a vibrant blue.

"The unnamed god saw that Adamah was dying of grief and so reaching within Adamah he extracted a piece of itself.", Father Enoch said. He reached into the chest of the tiny glowing figure and pulled out a miniature emerald glowing figure. He placed it next to Adamah and they gazed upon each other with curiosity.

The tiny glowing Adamah began to speak, "You are Chavah. From life you came. The Unnamed God gave you to me. I rejoice this day, for today, I am no longer alone", Adamah said. It ran it's fingers past Chavah's face.

"I am the giver of life and so I shall be known as Chavah. However, I was given another name by the unnamed god. He calls me 'woman'", Chavah said softly. She placed both her hands on her lower stomache. "For within me I shall nurture the fire of life. Do you know who you are?"

"Because I see you, I know myself. For only within you lies the key to my identity. I am man. Within me lies the seed of life.", Adamah said. He brought his hands to her hair and gently ran his fingers through her tresses.

"Wait, you kept callin' Adamah 'it'. What was he before?", Maui said quirking a brow.

"Adamah was all of life. Therefore, 'it'.", Father Enoch said. He placed his hand in the brown bag and pulled out a cookie covered in chocolate chips.

"Oh, I get it. So, Adamah wasn't 'he' until Chavah came.", Maui said. He felt astonished. The key to himself that was missing had been waiting for him within Moana. And, vice versa. "So, what happened yesterday was… oh, man".

"Yes, Maui. That was an ancient bonding rite. One that goes back to the very foundations of the realms. Crafted by the unnamed god himself.", Father Enoch said, munching on a cookie.

"I had no idea. All this time…", Maui said solemnly. He shoved his hands into his pockets as he looked at the colorful horizon. "But what does this mean for me now? I know Moana wouldn't hurt me. But I'm still feel sick to my stomach ".

"You have been wounded in spirit in your past marriage. Your mate has been wounded through abandonment.", Father Enoch said. He went to retrieve another cookie and hesitated. He pointed the brown bag towards Maui in a kind gesture of offering to share. Maui gave a sideways smile and pulled out a snickerdoodle. "When you return to your mate spend time making love. In that union the Adamah and Chavah within you both will know what to do in order to heal each other's wounds. For within Adamah lies the seed of life and within Chavah lies the womb of the earth, the nurturing of the fire of life".

"Part of me feels like jumpin' over the moon hearing that. But I still feel my stomach's tied in knots. It's driving me crazy because I don't know why", Maui said. He looked down at his hands as he turned the cookie around and around in his fingers.

"Do you know who you are Maui?", Father Enoch said evenly.

Maui smirked. "Of course, I do! I'm the demi-god of the wind and seas! I've fought monsters and pulled up islands from the sea", Maui said jabbing a thumb into his chest.

"That is what you've done. Who are you?", Father Enoch said.

"You know my story, Father Christmas. I wasn't raised with proper parents. I kinda had to help myself most of my life. I guess, the answer is there's a lot I don't know. I know what I've done. I know what I like. But I who am at my core? That's still a mystery to me. I guess this bonding rite exposed a lot of that".

"And you're afraid of what you might find therein?", Father Enoch said inquisitively. Maui nodded. "You think you nor your mate would like what you'd find."

"I guess so", Maui said meekly.

"Have faith. The Chavah wouldn't have been given nor revealed to you if you were not in a place to properly receive her. And, likewise, your mate is very much experiencing the same inward journey as you", Father Enoch said. Having finished his cookie he held up his hand and a silver goblet with steaming cocoa appeared within his grasp. He took a sip and sighed in contentment.

"Mo? Pfft, please! She's got her whole family lineage of Chiefs and big time tribal names mapped out. She has two parents and an entire island that loved her. How could she possibly be in the same boat?", Maui said bitterly.

"Discovering that your Great Grandfather kidnapped your Great Grandmother, whose a powerful pania, and essentially covered it up would not be in the same boat?", Father Enoch said. His voice was as though he was discussing a matter far more mundane than in actuality. "Do I need to rehash how this adventure with your mate even started?"

"Forgot about that", Maui said. Now he felt like a colossal jerk.

"She knows how you feel, Maui. Instead of running away as your default you must run to your mate. For within her lies the answer. Within you lies her answer.", Father Enoch said.

* * *

Maui walked into the barrow and closed the door. Moana and the Crone sat the table with long ropes of evergreen lying strewn across the table. The Crone nimbly tied a silk red ribbon into a bow and glued it onto her pristine round wreath. Silver baubles and holly berries decorated her wreath. She held it up and smiled at her creation. Meanwhile, Moana sat hunched over the table as she grumbled. She bit her lip as she tried to shove a cowlick of evergreen back into it's proper place. Sitting back in her seat she exhaled in frustration. Noticing his presence she rose from her chair and ran over to him.

"Maui!", Moana said throwing her arms around his neck. Maui soaked in her warmth and her inviting scent. It was good to be home. "The Crone and I made Yule Wreaths to decorate the doors. We made a deal that the best one would be put on the front door."

Moana walked to the table and lifted up a lopsided wreath, with crumpled stars decorated throughout, and a blue bow which was noticeably larger on one side while shrivled and shrunken on the other. She grimaced as several holly berries and evergreen pines fell onto the ground. Maui chuckled and placed his lips onto her cheek. "It's perfect, Mo", Maui said. He grabbed her hand and gave a half hearted smile. "We gotta talk."

"The Crone gave us a private room to use from now on", Moana said. She grabbed his hand and pulled him down the hall. "Let me show you!"

Inside sat a large bed with a mahogany frame. Atop it lay a fluffy quilt decorated in purple and gold. Several pillows rest at the top of the bed and a small sham lay draped over it's end. On the wall in front of the bed was a fireplace with a wrot iron gate in front. The flames within it crackled softly as it emitted a soothing warmth. Moana plopped onto the bed springing up and down on it's cakelike texture. Maui sat next to her and began taking off his coat.

"This is great, Mo", Maui said. Moana could tell by his gaze that he was someplace elsewhere in his thoughts.

"So, what was it that you wanted to talk about?", Moana said leaning back onto her hands.

"Last night", Maui said. He ducked his head causing a cascade of curls to obscure his face.

"You know that dance I was doing?", Moana said feeling warmth return to her cheeks. Maui nodded. "It's called the Mahanaim. Gramma Atarau and Gramma Tala figured out about my issue, as they always seem to do without me having to explicitly say anything. Gramma Atarau told me to do this dance and that it would help us. And it did!"

"So that's what that was? Whoa man, talk about sexy", Maui said at her with a grin. "I was lounging in front of the fireplace when I felt something pull me towards the bathroom".

"The Crone says it's an ancient and very powerful faerie bonding rite", Moana said. She gently brushed off the crumbs of cookies that remained on his chest.

"Father Christmas said the same thing.", Maui said. Maui grabbed her hand and pressed his lips to the back of it.

"You met Father Enoch! What is he like?", Moana said elatedly. She sat up and grabbed a tiny pillow with golden tassles and placed it in her lap as she rested her arms atop it.

"Awesome.", Maui said. He wore a boyish grin. "And, he liked my cookies. No, he said they were 'perfection'!".

The Chief's daughter felt indignant. Feathers ruffled as her wounded pride began to rise up in defense of itself. But Chavah, the Wild Woman, radiated delight towards her mate. "That's great, Maui. You're really good at cooking", Moana said, with a radiant smile.

"But, he also said that I should talk to you", Maui said, looking away once more.

"About what?", Moana said, confoundedly.

"Yesterday, were you alright? I, uh, lost control.", Maui said, swallowing deeply. Moana got up from the bed and pulled up her gown revealing the soft round bruises on her hips. Maui's eyes grew wide as he gasped. He began apologizing profusely and Moana put two fingers on his lips.

"Maui, I had my first climax ever last night. And, I don't even think climax is a big enough word for it. What was released in me has filled me up so much. I feel like I could explode. If it took you and I loosing control then I say it's a good thing", Moana said.

There it was her satisfied smirk and the hands on her hips. Maui felt that flavor of guilt away and another rise up like burning bitter bile. "I don't know what I feel. I feel… scared", Maui said in a whisper.

Moana's eyes were always expressive. She couldn't hide how she felt even if she tried. He watched her eyes go from confused to worried to sad. The sadness stayed and she walked to him and placed her hands on his face. He leaned into her touch as he closed his eyes. "Maui, my husband, I'd never hurt you", Moana said softly.

"I know", Maui said, as he exhaled a shuttered breath. "Part of me is waiting for the other shoe to drop. I know you're here and I know you won't leave. But, another part of me can only see you walking away. The closer I get to you the more terrified I become because I can't stop seeing you walking away".

Moana pulled off her gown and threw it down beside her. She walked towards Maui and held his face close to her stomach. "I am Chavah, giver of life. And, I speak to the dry bones within your spirit and I say, 'Live!'", Moana said, as she gently caressed his face. Tears wet her skin and she brushed them away with her fingers.

Maui grabbed her waist as he pressed his lips to her stomach. "Giver of life, I am Adamah, one from the dirt. Deep within the earth's core lies fire. So I speak fire to your womb. May fire be shut up in your bones", Maui whispered. "I implant the earth's fire within you. For you will always know that you're never alone."

* * *

Maui felt prickling sensations all throughout his arm. Opening his eyes he groaned upon realizing Moana had, once again, grabbed his arm and made it her personal pillow. Gently dislodging his arm from her grasp she murmured beneath her breath before rolling over and snuggling into his side. Maui chuckled to himself. At least his arm was free. Outside the moon shone bright illuminating the tiny dusts of snow floating through the air. The fireplace in the bedroom burned bright filling the room with a cozy dim glow. Maui closed his eyes and inhaled. The nausea and anxiety within him was gone. In it's place was a blazing light. He felt energized and as if he could take on every unseelie fae in existence and win. He could feel contentment radiating off Moana in waves. Deeper still in the dark he could see a white fountain upon which water overflowed, poured down it's sides, and all over the ground. The waters were cool and refreshing and everywhere the water touched flowers and grass began to sprout. Maui opened his eyes with surprise. "Moana!", Maui whispered in alarm. She merely mumbled once more before wrapping her arm around his chest. He closed his eyes and peered deeper still. Within the fountain lay a tiny seed of fire. He had put it there. The seedling of fire pulsed rhythmically. It had a deep enduring heartbeat. The flame is alive! She is nurturing it within her. Keeping it safe until it is time for the fire to come.

Maui opened his eyes once more gazing at the flames in the hearth as if looking for their guidance. "What does this all mean?", Maui said, feeling puzzled. He'd have to talk to Father Christmas again. All he knew was that their obscure ritual had impacted them both. Feeling the waves of contentment growing stronger, he knew it was for the better. Moana moaned as her eyes fluttered open. With droopy eyes she smiled.

"Good morning, Maui", Moana yawned. She gently patted his stomach.

"Mornin', Lounge Lizard", Maui said softly. Moana grumbled as she sat up. Raising her arms above her head she yawned. She noted Maui's appreciative gaze as his smirk grew wider. Following his line of vision she looked down at her bare breasts. Moana clapped her hands atop her breasts as she giggled.

"None for you, Demi-god", Moana said, with a tilt of her chin.

"We'll see about that!", Maui growled as he tackled her. He pinned her hands above her head as he lay atop her. Her tinkling laugh caused him to shiver with delight. He pressed his forehead to hers and a flood of joy came rushing through him. It felt cool and refreshing like the crystal waters of the ocean. If this is what he felt, what was she experiencing? "Moana, uh, you alright?"

"I'm alright, Maui. I feel like I'm on fire", Moana said, radiantly. Maui gasped but still held his place not wanting to disconnect from her. "No, not in a bad way. I'm not in pain. But, I feel alive. I feel a quickening inside me. It's a wonderous freedom that's engulfed me. I feel as if I could take on all the Mare by myself".

"That's because we're two halfs of a larger whole. Adamah, of the earth and Chavah, the giver of life.", Maui said. He reluctantly pulled back. He felt in awe at the brilliance within her eyes. "That's what Father Christmas said. I gave you fire. You gave me the water and breath of life".

Moana wrapped her legs around his waist and Maui shifted his hips forward. Moana winced as she gasped. Maui pulled back and released her hands. "Mo, what's wrong!", Maui said, frantically. He rolled off of her and helped her sit up.

"Well, that reminds me of the other conversation we need to have", Moana said with a chuckle and a sigh. She rubbed the back of her neck hoping this wouldn't be as awkward as it already felt.

"Yeah?", Maui said tentatively.

"Maui, I'm fine. I'm just a bit sore. And, it's because you're… you're…", Moana said hesistantly. She waved her hands in an effort to form the proper words. Maui raised an eyebrow as he gazed at her in utter confusion.

"I'm what?", Maui said, befuddled.

"You're… big", Moana said softly. She watched his expression go from confusion to eyes wide with realization. Then at last his teeth shone beneath his ever growing Cheshire grin. Moana inwardly groaned.

Maui rested his elbow on his stack of pillows and laid his cheek against his fist. "You're welcome", Maui chuckled.

"More like 'no thank you'.", Moana said with a laugh.

"No thank you? Well! My big penis and I are offended!", Maui said dramatically. He placed his hand over his heart and made an affronted expression that was intentionally comical. Moana broke into peals of laughter as she smacked his arm.

"If I was back on Motunui and this got around the women would all think I'm crazy for complaining. But, those women aren't pipsqueaks like me!", Moana said crossing her arms. She got up from the bed and went to the wooden desk in the corner of the room. She picked up a tome with a sapphire velvet cover and climbed back in bed. "The Crone gave us this book. It has positions in it that we can try so that it won't be so painful for me".

"Why didn't you tell me?", Maui said, with a furrowed brow. Moana looked down at the pages feeling abashed.

"Give me a break, Maui. That was when I still hadn't dealt with my issues. I'm getting better, you gotta admit it", Moana said. She ran her fingers over the manila colored pages. She felt the raised portions of ink where the words lay on the page.

"We both are. But, what about last night?", Maui said. "You should've told me".

"Well, my Wild Woman essence took over and, uh, um…", Moana said. She closed the book and placed it on the nightstand. "Nevermind."

"Oh no, you gotta tell me. Out with it, Mo", Maui said. Moana shook her head as a smile played on her lips. "Moaaana, tell me."

"No, it's too embarrassing", Moana said. She pulled the covers over her head. Maui dove under the covers and grabbed her waist. Wriggling his fingers on his sides she squirmed and erupted in gales of laughter. "Oh gods, Maui! Stop! I'm gonna pee!"

"Tell me what it is, Mo. Or I'll…", Maui said releasing her from his tickling assault. He pulled the covers off their heads and Moana's laughter ebbed. Maui pressed his lips beneath her navel and another below that.

"You're not giving me much incentive to tell", Moana said moaned softly. She arched her back as his gaze slowly swept over her bare form. Maui pressed his hands flat against the bed and lifted himself up. Moving forward, his massive chest cast a shadow that engulfed her body. Lowering his face to her chest he nuzzled his face between her breasts. Moana laughed breathily as she ran her fingers through his hair. He periodically nipped and kissed each breast. "I don't know why you like them so much. They're so small. I always wanted to be voluptuous like the other girls on the island".

"They're not small, they're fun sized", Maui said raising his head to look up at her. A mischievious glint appeared in his eyes as he smirked.

"Fun sized?", Moana laughed.

"Yeah, they're fun to squeeze and they fit perfectly into my mouth.", Maui said with a grin.

"Flattery will get you everywhere", Moana said in a sing song voice. She pulled her wrist free from his grasp and brought her hand to his cheek and gently caressed. "But, I'm still not gonna tell".

Maui laid his cheek onto her chest and gave her a wide smile. "Come on, Mo.", Maui said.

"Alright.", Moana sighed. "When the Wild Woman rises she doesn't mind the pain. She kinda, sorta, likes it".  
"Whoa, that's kinky stuff.", Maui said waggling his eyebrows. "Never thought you had it in 'ya."

"I don't. The Crone said that it's my wild fae nature. But it isn't a reflection of my day to day preferences.", Moana said, with an air of relief. "Not like you're all poetry and roses either, Adamah of the dirt"

"Welp, can't repress all this raw manliness for long. It's gotta find an outlet somehow", Maui said thumping his chest.

"Like baking coo-keys?", Moana said with a smug smirk. Maui sat up and narrowed his eyes as he smirked in kind. He pulled the covers over Moana's head causing her to make sounds of protest as she laughed.

"Well, let's read that book and find something that won't hurt you", Maui said. Moana grabbed the book off the nightstand and flipped it open. Maui turned through the pages. He's eyes lit up with delight as he pointed to each of the diagrams in the book. The drawings weren't overly specific illustrations of the human body. They were simple black ink outlines of a woman and a man. As Maui turned the page the male figure leaned his back against a wall. The woman wrapped her arms around his neck as the male figure lifted her leg. On the diagram below, the woman sat on the male figures lap and began rocking her hips. "Alright let's try this one. Oh and this one's hot. This one too. Hell yeah, this one too".

"Oh gods, Maui", Moana laughed. She paused as she looked at the third diagram. Biting her lip she clenched her thighs together. "Look at the third picture. Is she, um, sitting on his face?".

Maui leaned in and gazed at the diagram as his smirk grew. Moana jabbed him gently in the arm with her elbow. "What? Huh? Oh yeah. Yup. Sexy as hell ain't it?", Maui said.

"And, you called me kinky", Moana giggled, jabbing him once more. Maui chuckled.

"I dunno. I gotta feeling we haven't even scratched the surface of what this old grimoire has got to offer", Maui said, with an edge of excitement. From Moana's expression, she seemed not too sure how she felt about that.

"I don't mind trying this out. But, uh, wouldn't I smother you?", Moana said, in a worried tone.

"I've pulled up islands from the sea. So, no, you wouldn't smother me. If I need a breather I'll just move you back a little.", Maui said. Moana could tell from his far off gaze that his imagination was filled with images of them inacting the diagram. Maui put the book into Moana's hands. "You take this. Right about now, I'm a kid in a candy store. Left up to me we'd be switching positions every five seconds".

"I'll take a look. But for now, I'd like a nice long bath.", Moana said.

* * *

Moana lay in bed her arms wrapped around Maui's barrel chest. A loud thump and a soft chorus of bells caused her to startle awake. Sitting up she looked over to Maui whose mouth gaped open slightly. She rolled her eyes as she smirked. He surely could sleep through a volcanic eruption. Getting out of bed, she picked up her nightgown from the floor and pulled it on. Picking up her robe from off the ottoman at the end of their bed she slid her arms into it and tightened the sashes around her waist. With a soft smile Moana chuckled to herself as she wondered how within minutes of slipping beneath the covers Maui somehow always managed to relieve her of all clothing. Rustling through her bag, she found the piece of jade gifted to her by Mulan. Clutching the stone in her hand she made her way into the main room. Peering into the room she saw a large shadowed figure looming over the yule tree. Holding the jade stone out front she walked forward.

"I don't know how you got in here while the yule log is burning. But I'm not afraid to press this jade stone all over your skin. For Unseelie Fae like you, it's purity would burn a hole right through you!", Moana said waving her clenched hand to and fro. The creature stood up to full height. Moana gasped, thinking how even Maui would be short in comparison. It turned around. In the darkness, it's white shining eyes glinted with amusement.

"Hello, Moana Potiki", the creature said in a soothing baritone voice.

"Get back! I'm warning you", Moana said, sternly. She closed her eyes and in the unseen realm she reached through their soultie and called out to Maui. A large rumbling snore reverberated through their link. Moana opened her eyes and pursed her lips.

"He always was a very sound sleeper", The creature chuckled deeply. It stepped into the ray of moonlight that streamed through the kitchenette window. A man with a long white beard and chestnut skin bent over and rustled through a large sack. He stood up and held a square present wrapped in golden paper and green ribbon. "I put most presents under the tree. All except for this one. I was waiting for you to come see me, Moana".

"Who are you?", Moana said. She dropped her hand to her side and took a step back. His aura felt like the powerful rolling waves of the ocean. It was intense and yet crisp like the winter air on a snowy night.

"I am Father Enoch", Father Enoch said. "I was just finishing up placing all your Yule and wedding presents under the tree".

"Oh my gods, you're THE Father Enoch! Sorry, I threatened you. I thought you were an Unseelie Fae", Moana said. She rubbed her hand behind her neck. Moana's eyes widened and she perked up. "Wait, did you say wedding presents?"

"I take no offense. And, yes, since I missed your and Maui's wedding I have included double presents", Father Enoch said. Moana made a small yelp of glee and ran to Father Enoch. He made a small 'oof' when she jumped and threw her arms around him. She then turned to the tree. Presents in all manner of shapes and were wrapped in red, purple, gold, and silver paper and festooned with ribbons and bows. Father Enoch handed her the present. "Here's the very last present, Moana. Happy Yule!"

"Thank you. But that doesn't truly express what I'm feeling right now. I feel so… full inside.", Moana said. "When remember how weak I was when I first came to the Barrow I feel happy at my recovery. But, I also feel sad and I don't know why".

"You are thinking of the battles that lie ahead for you on Motunui", Father Enoch said. Moana nodded and she looked down.

"Father Enoch, for the past few months it's just been Maui, me, and The Crone enjoying Yule. Each night here I had a good night's rest wrapped in Maui's arms. We sang songs of good cheer and made Yule crafts. I know that going back to Motunui will be hard and painful. And, I… I don't want to go back. Why can't Maui and I live out our lives in peace?", Moana said with a sigh. She clutched the present to her chest as she hung her head.

"Weeping may endure for a night but joy cometh in the morning.", Father Enoch said warmly. "Being a healer is indeed hard work. It entails a sacrifice that none see. But, it will not be as this always. There will come a day of peace for you and your new family. In the meantime stay in the moment and enjoy your first Yule".

"Father Enoch, please, stay for our Yule feast! I didn't make any of the food so I know you'll enjoy it", Moana said with a soft laugh. Father Enoch chorted as well.

"Sadly, I cannot. Other homes are in need of presents", Father Enoch said. He looked over at the table and saw a plate of cookies. Next to them sat a tall glass bottle of milk stopped with a cork. He briskly walked over to the table and swiped the cookies into his pocket then grabbed the glass of milk. From his pocket he pulled out a tree shaped cookie slathered in a thick coat of green frosting he took a large bite.

"Maui made those.", Moana said beaming with pride.

"Ah, perfection! Farewell, Moana Potiki. This will not be our last meeting. Open that present sooner than later. It's significance will be greatly important to you", Father Enoch said. His rosy cheeks glistened in the moonlight. With a wink he waved his gloved hand as he slowly faded away. Still clutching her present Moana waved back.

Moana sat on the velvet sette and pulled the ribbon loose. She tore open the wrapping and a square wooden box lay within. Pulling back it's top revealed a tiny turquois and blue beaded bag woven in the shape of a turtle. The colorful beads were smooth to the touch. She wondered what it meant? The Crone walked into the room wearing her silk bonnet and brown tattered nightgown that seemingly was made of gauze. She sat next to Moana

"Ah, Father Enoch was here!", The Crone said. Her smile was warm as she gazed at the tree overflowing with presents. She glanced over at Moana's hands and gasped. "Did he give that to you?"

"Yes. All he said was that it would be very significant to me. But how can that be when I don't even know what it is?", Moana said. She opened the bag and looked inside. Inside was a tiny silk drawstring bag also colored in turquoise.

"Oh my dear!", The Crone said, her voice waivering. She grabbed Moana into a fierce embrace. Moana felt befuddled by her actions. She shrugged thinking that perhaps the Crone was simply overcome by the cheery atmosphere of Yule day.

"Happy Yule, Crone", Moana said.

"Happy Yule, my dear", The Crone said as she wiped her cheeks. No matter how many centuries went by news such as this always caused her to shed tears of joy. If Father Enoch gave her only that information it was for a reason. Therefore, she'd follow his lead. "Let me tell you of the turtle's significance. According to Fae, the turtle is the guardian of life, longevity and fortitude. Every Fae woman has a turtle amulet. Men have a lizard amulet. This keeps us grounded to our natural born mother and mother earth".

"When I was a little girl I saved a baby turtle from being eaten", Moana said, feeling in awe. She smiled as she smoothed her fingers past the cool beads. A deep warmth spread through her chest as she gazed upon the turtle bag. This feeling felt as through a phantom had briefly graced her soul. What kind of magic had been put upon it? "I wasn't given an amulet because I wasn't raised Fae. But, now I have one! What goes inside this pouch?".

"You'll see soon enough, dearie. You'll see soon enough", The Crone said. Her yellow eyes becoming misty once more.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes from the Author:**

Sorry for the delay. I've been quite busy. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Once again, thank you all for hanging in there with me this far! 3 I made a little mistake in the last chapter. Where it said Yule day I meant to put Yule eve. That way no one will be confused when reading this chapter.

 **Terms:  
**  
\- Taupo: The daughter of a high chief in a village is known as a "taupou".

* * *

Moana pulled back the velvet green curtains and with wide eyes gazed out the window. A string of lights shone through the trees as all manner of Fae walked on into the distance. They all held their hands in front of their chest with their palms facing upwards. The brilliant light rested within. Their robes brushed the ground bearing the only marks they had once been there as no footsteps could be found. Moana's hands trembled as she hastily did up the many buttons on her coat. Slinging her cloak around her shoulders she ran to the settee. Maui lay with his head pillowed on the armrest. His mouth gaped open as a rumbling snore rang out. Moana gently touched his shoulder and rocked him. Maui's eyes slowly slid open as he grunted.

"Huh, whazzat?", Maui mumbled. Moana continued to shake him causing Maui to grunt louder.

"Maui, get up! The Midnight Yule Procession has started! Get up!", Moana said, in an excited whisper. It seemed odd to her how much sleep he had been getting throughout the day. Afterall, he had been getting the same full nights rest she had.

"Alright. I'm up. I'm up", Maui said. He slowly sat up. The settee was so soft. It's siren call was beckoning him to stay. It begged him to come and lay within it's dangerous pillowy eternal rest. "Mo, get me some coffee, will ya'?"

"No time! We have to go now! The Crone has already left and said she'd meet us at the spot. I don't know where the spot is. If we miss the procession we won't know where to go!", Moana said, impatiently. She grabbed his coat from the back of the wooden chair at the dining table. She draped it around his shoulders and helped pull his arms through. Maui nodded as he yawned. Moana grabbed his hand and they hurried out of the door. Moana walked briskly through the forest heading towards the large stream of Fae. Maui stalked slowly besides her feeling grateful one of his plodding steps equaled to four of her brisk paces. She reached into the pocket of her jacket and withdrew a scroll of parchment. Her brows drew together as she mouthed the words of the parchment in a whisper. She reached into her woven satchel and withdrew two bundles of holly and baby's breath. A soft gauze cloth was wrapped around the stem of each. She handed a bundle to Maui. He grabbed it absentmindedly. Moana held the bundle to her chest as they caught up with the procession.

She looked up at Maui as she beamed brightly. He smiled back though his eyes were heavy lidded. He could tell by the shimmer in her eyes that she was bursting with words unsaid. The stern voice of the Crone came back to him repeatedly emphasizing the importance of no idle chatter until they were instructed to speak. Moana wrapped her arm around his as she bit her lip. Maui chuckled. There it was again, that little thing she did. It meant happiness, sadness, worry, and many other things if you knew her well enough. He could see the small nuances in the movement that changed the meaning. Maybe her two front teeth would only nip a bit of the flesh of her lip. Sometimes only the side of her lip would disappear beneath her round teeth. Either way, it always caused him to feel as though there was a welling up within his soul. The procession came to a halt and he just kept himself from plowing into the fae into front of him. They came to a large clearing in the forest where the moonlight shone brightly. It rippled over the crisp white snow that coated the tops of the trees in clumps and coated the ground in a blanket of white. The cold air was crisp and upon inhaling deeply it softly resonated with magic that revilatized his tired bones.

The fae had all began forming into a circle. Within the center stood Father Enoch. A crown of holly berried sat upon his head and was clothed in a cloak of white. He lifted his hands outward as he spoke, "In the tales of old, the Unseen god, fought the Great Evil to the point of giving his corporeal form and thus death was born into the worlds. They creatures of Great Evil strapped the great stone table upon his back as they whipped him. Upon the shedding of his blood holly berries spread from where his blood trickled on the ground and where the wounds of his soles left a trail there also did sprout the holly berry.", Father Enoch said, he voice resounding throughout the forest. "Draw to your loved one's and feed each other berries. Thereby take the remaining plant and craft a crown upon each other in remembrance of the Unseen god's great sacrifice. Never forget, that the lives we have are not our own. We belong to each other. To our loved one's. To the Unseen god.".

Maui plucked a few berries from his bundle of holly and held them in his hand. A din of soft chatter broke out and he scanned the crowd. Families stood huddled together as they smiled and laughed with one another. Couples held each other as they basked in the moonlight. He turned his gaze back to Moana and there it was. Her full lip disappeared beneath a few teeth. Her eyes were glossy like the surface of the ocean reflecting the sunset's dying light. With a soft grin he cupped her cheek, closing her eyes she leaned into his touch as her tears graced her skin.

"Here I go crying again", Moana said, with a soft chuckle. She looked away as color formed on her cheeks.

"No, Mo. Don't be ashamed of who you are. You gotta soft heart. The world sure as hell needs more of it. Honestly, I wouldn't be where I am today without yours", Maui said. Moana smiled wide and it faded as her gaze became far off.

"Maui, you helped me know what it's like to be a child", Moana said. Maui looked affronted and then after beholding her sorrowful and sincere grin he felt bemused.

"I don't understand", Maui said, his brows pulled together.

"Being the taupo, I never had a childhood. I never got to play all day, laugh hard, run around with other kids, and not worry about anything.", Moana said, as tears flowed once more down her cheeks. "Maui, thank you for giving me a childhood".

Maui's great arms encased her in an embrace. "You're welcome, Mo", Maui said. He took his bundle of holly leaves and wove them into a halo and placed it upon her head. Plucking the berries from her crown he brought them to her lips and she grimaced as she chewed them.

"Bitter!", Moana said sticking out her tongue. She gasped as she covered her mouth as she looked up to Maui with eyes wide. "Aren't these berried poisonous?"

"Only to humans. Once they turned their backs on magic and the Unseen god the sacred Holly Berry became poisonous to them.", The Crone said. She waddled through the crowd as she used her large wooden staff to support her weight. She wore emerald velvet robes that swept the ground and a crown of holly sat upon her head.

"Crone, you found us!", Moana said. She plucked a few berries from her bundle and fed them to the Crone. The Crone's trembling wrinkled hand waved through the air and a few berries detached themselves from her crown and floated into her hand. She placed them in Maui and Moana's mouth. Maui chewed and grimaced. Moana looked thoughtful.

"They're not as bitter the second time around", Moana said. She plucked a berry and held it up to Maui's lips. He curled them inward and frowned as he shook his head. "Come on, Maui. Puh-lease?"

She lifted the berry, held between her thumb and index finger, to his lips and he grabbed her wrist. Gently pressing his lips to her fingers she pushed the berry into his mouth. He chewed the berry and his body gave a slight tremor. "I needed something sweet to balance it out", Maui said with a chuckle. Moana held out her index finger and curled it inward repeatedly as she smirked. Maui leaned down and closed his eyes as he puckered his lips slightly. Not feeling her face anywhere near his own he opened one eye and watched as she braided the holly leaves into his hair.

The crowd suddenly silenced as Father Enoch rose his hands to sky. Several round balls of light emitted from the palms of his hands and flew into the sky. "Let us end the Midnight Yule Ritual with lighting up the night with the sacred light within us", Father Enoch said.

Moana looked around and saw several families holding hands. They chanted something in a whisper as their bodies began to glow a soft white. Whisps of light drifted from off their bodies and into the ether curling into tiny glimmering spheres. Other fae laid their hands atop each other and formed one large ball of light that bounced gaily into the sky.

"You two, go on. Conjure your inner light first. Couples perform the ritual independently of their families. Then we will do it together", The Crone said. Maui and Moana fidgeted awkwardly as they stared at her with confounded looks. "I forgot, this is your first time. Alright dearies, you've got to figure out how it is you'll conjure your light. I cannot do it for you".

Moana's eyes flicked from here and there hoping to find inspiration in the families surrounding them. Her eyes widened as she smiled. Looking beneath her lashes she gazed up at Maui and placed her hands on his chest. "I generate my fire. The fire of whom? The fire of Maui.", Moana said softly.

Maui's breath hitched as he watched her skin emit a halo of dazzling warm light. "What is the name of my hearth board? Moana Potiki.", Maui replied.

"What is the name of my hardwood shaft? It is Maui Demi-god of the wind and sea.", Moana said. Rising to the balls of her feet she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"My fire ignites; it is erupting just as the fires of the volcano Tongaruru.", Maui said, resting his forehead against hers.

"Our fire ignites", they said in tandem. Maui pulled her into a kiss. Her lips felt warm and a sharp buzzing static crackled between. He reluctantly pulled away and looked up to the sky. Several spheres of light rapidly emitting vicious sparks shot through the crowd of balls of light that sauntered upwards into the sky.

The Crone grabbed their hands and closed her eyes. "May the light of the evening star reflect the sacred light of our souls in this life and into the life of the unseen", The Crone said. Twirls of glowing mist drifted from them and exploded into resplendent sparks flying upwards.

"It is now midnight! Happy Yule to all! And to all a good night!", Father Enoch said. His deep rumbling laugh echoed through the trees and within a flash he was gone.

* * *

A pile of tattered wrapping paper and torn ribbon lay in a sack next to the tree and presents sat stacked in the corner. Moana sat on the velvet sette with a purple present with a black bow in her hands and she carefully began ripping the wrapping paper. Maui sat on the ground with his back laying against Moana's legs. He emitted a cross between a chuckle and a groan.

"Come on, Mo! Rip into it!", Maui said impatiently.

"Just because you said that I'm going to rip it even slower", Moana said, mockingly. Maui turned around and reached his hand up. Before she could pull the present away his giant hand snatched the wrapping off the present leaving just a plain white box. The Crone, who sat in her wingback chair, tittered softly.

"Hey!", Moana said with a laugh. She opened the paper box revealing a tall glass bottle filled with lavender liquid, a short round glass container with a white cream, and a soft puff. She pulled the cork from the bottle releasing a heavenly aroma. The manila tag which was tied around the neck of the bottle by a thread read: "Madame Talbots Lavish Apothacary!". "Oh, this smells wonderful! There's soap and a body cream. I can't wait to use it! I think the puff is to wash with".

"I think that's all the presents.", Maui said, with a satisfied air. He smile was soft a warm as he watched the decorations on the Yule tree twinkle in the soft light of the sunrise streaming through the window. The steady crackle of the Yule log radiated waves of tranquility. Moana rubbed his shoulders.

"You haven't opened mine", Moana said. She grabbed a tiny rectangular box from behind her back and held it in front of Maui. He grabbed the present and turned around with delight in his eyes.

"Aw, Mo! You shouldn't have!", Maui said, jovially.

"Alright then…", Moana said with a smirk as she held out her hand.

"Well, then I'd just have to take mine back…", Maui said with an exaggerated sigh. He looked up to the ceiling with an intentionally comical look of sorrow. Moana's eyes went wide as she squealed with delight.

"Open it! Open it!", Moana said shoving the present back into his hands. Maui chuckled as he gleefully ripped away the wrapping paper and tore open the paperbox. Inside lay a tiny jade fishhook with with the 'M + M' carved into it's center. Maui held it up and his smile grew.

"Mo, this is amazing!", Maui said. He removed his necklace and placed the jade fishhook next to the ball of light.

"It's made of jade. I found a fae selling it in the market. He lives in the region where Yue Lao's castle is. I had it customized.", Moana said. Maui reached up and placed a kiss on her cheek and another on her lips.

"Thanks, Mo.", Maui said. He clasped the fishhook as his thumb continuously caressed the smooth stone. It was a momento to their first Yule, to their much needed rest after their toil, and to the enduring light in dark times. "I would give you my present but it's too big to carry."

"Really!", Moana said clapping her hands in glee. She bounced slightly on the sette.

"Yup, and that's why you'll have to wait until after the feast to get it", Maui said with a mischevious smirk. Moana's smile drooped as she bit her lip. She bat her lashes slowly as she lended over and rhythmically brushed her fingers past his jaw.

"Puh-lease, Maui?", Moana said, in a lustrous tone. Maui's grin grew as his eyelids drooped. With a chuckle he quirked a brow.

"Keep that up and I'll be givin' you another present. This one's also too big to carry. But somehow I manage", Maui said, the glint of mischievousness returning to his eyes.

"Oh gods, Maui!", Moana said. Her face turned crimson and she covered her face with her hands as she laughed.

Maui joined in her laughter. "Happy Yule, Moana."

"Happy Yule, Maui", Moana said warmly. She leaned down and pressed her forehead to his own. In his mind Maui heard her voice speak the word, 'present'. Pulling back he smiled widely as he nodded. Maui rose from the floor and went into their room. He returned once again with a square box wrapped in emerald green paper. A large red bow sat atop the surface.

"Crone, Moana and I can't thank you enough for all your help. This present is our small way of showing gratitude. Happy Yule!", Maui said. The Crone's eyes widened as she received the gift.

"You aren't just a healer to Maui and my self. You're our family now. Happy Yule, Crone!", Moana said. She rose from the sette and stood by the wingback chair. The Crone was silent with awe. Her hands trembled as she ripped the paper off of the box. Opening the top of the box revealed a large picture frame. Twelve rectangular photographs sat within the frame and each was animated with the past memories of their Yule. The Crone laughed as she watched a photo of Moana and herself crouched behind a tiny wall of snow. Moana reached up and pelted Maui in the face with a snowball. The photo looped again and again and she cackled at Maui flying backwards. She watched her own face as it had the same jovial look creasing with wrinkles and the light of joy illuminating her.

"Isn't it amazing? Back on Motunui our photos are painted. But, these photos move! And, they look so real!", Moana said, excitedly.

"Oh, you two. Happy Yule!", The Crone said. Tears rolled down her cheeks. "You two must come back every Yule and visit me."

"Sure thing!", Maui said.

"It's a promise", Moana said. She handed a tissue to the Crone. The Crone nodded as she wiped her wet cheeks.

* * *

On the thick trees soft white tufts of snow lay where leaves and flowers once burst into lush blossoms. The air felt alive with the laughter and mirth of Yule as music filled their air. Moana stroked the soft white fur of her cloak. It matched the floor length coat-dress that the Crone had gifted to her. She sighed contentedly as she surveyed the various tables in the distance. Each one was covered in food and around them Fae of all kinds crowed and guffawed as the delightful din of chatter joined the music in the atmosphere. She took her set at their table which was draped in a crimson table cloth. A candelabra sat in the center as wreath of baby's breath and holly sat at it's base. A silver platter with a roasted goose sat next to the centerpiece. Rolls, a wheel of cheese, bottles of moonberry wine, roasted potatoes, a sizzling turkey, and various plates of steaming plants she didn't recognize filled the table. Maui unabashedly gaped at the food. Looking here and there his hand crept slowly towards to the basket of fresh rolls. The Crone flicked her pointed finger and tiny red sparks shot out zapping Maui's hand. With a yelp of displeasure Maui resended his hand.

"Not yet, dear boy. Allow me to do the Yule blessing first!", The Crone scolded. She stood up and cleared her throat. "Clurichaun from the lands of rolling green, Kheti daughter of goddess Hathor, Mulan descendant of the Honorable Yue Lao, Benevolent Yokai Clan from the Land of the Rising Sun, Moana and Maui Potiki descendant of honorable pania Atarau and god Tamanui, and Anansi the wise I bid you blessings on this day of Yule! This feast is bountiful as is our love and caring for one another. Let us remember the sacred nature of life and love as we enjoy the feast and one another".

"Itadakimasu!", the Yokai chanted. True to form a flurry of claws, wings, tentacles, and other monstrous appendages engaged in a tussle for the food.

Moana sighed at the sight. It felt good to be home again. She looked over to Maui and smiled as she watched him battle through the bluster. Maui sat a plate in front of her. "Thanks, Maui", Moana said. She grabbed her napkin and placed it in her lap. She looked over to Mulan who was taken aback by the behavior. Meanwhile, Kheti laughed in good nature. Anansi's white eyes reflected the same glint of mischief Moana had come to know well. Slinging a white chord of webbing into the bluster he lassoed food mere seconds before a Yokai was about to snatch it. When his plate was full he placed it in front of Kheti, his thick lips pulled into a smug smirk. Kheti flipped her locks back as she continued her gay titter.

"Ah, you think you're smooth", Kheti said with an amused grin. She looked him up and down with hooded eyes.

Anansi lifted her hand to his lips. "Nothing compared to you", Anansi said. The glint had grown stronger and a look of intrigue came over Kheti. "After all, I am the man you are going to marry"

"Oh? Is that so, Mr. Anansi?", Kheti said. She jabbed her thumb into Mulan's arm. Mulan looked up startled with a mouth filled with roasted duck. "I've heard about you, trickster and troublemaker. My friend here is the descendant of Yue Lao. We'll see about that".

"Yes, you will see", Anansi said. He leaned back with his arms crossed and shoulders held high.

"You might wanna see to it that you get some food.", Kheti said. She pointed to the quickly vanishing plates of food. Anansi's eyes grew wide as he began quickly battling for his own portions.

Moana lifted an emerald green bottle from the table and and pulled out the cork from it's stopper. Tilting it over her silver goblet sparkling crimson liquid flowed. Moana held out the bottle of moonberry wine to Maui. "No thanks, Mo. That's girly stuff. I'll be needin' harder stuff than that.", Maui said, thumping his chest with his fist. The Clurichaun roared in laughter and the sweet sent of honey mead drifted to him. "Hey guys, can you hook a demi-god up?".

Seamus slapped Maui on the back and chortled. He slid a large brown jug in front of him. "That's what I'm talkin' about!", Maui said, as he rubbed his hands together.

"You see what I have to deal with?", Moana said with a snicker. Maui pressed his lips against her cheek and blew hard creating a ghastly noise that sounded like an affronted elephant. Moana yelped and wiped away the wetness from her cheek. "Aue! Maui! By the way, Mulan, where's Shang?"

"Your wedding was his first and last time coming to the Faerie realm. He couldn't take it.", Mulan said. Pressing her knife into a tender piece of peking duck she stabbed it with her fork.

"Oh yeah, your husband isn't Fae. How's that workin' out? Girl, I couldn't do it", Kheti said. Her translucent wings fluttered erratically as she pulled a ribbon from her emerald green robes and tied back her locks.

"Shang treats me well. Most days we're pretty busy working with the Emperor in the ongoing war against the huns.", Mulan said. Moana filled her silver flute with moonberry wine. The saccharine liquid only covered the bottom of the glass. Mulan smiled in thanks. "He prays to the ancestors. But accepting my Fae side has been hard for him. We got into a big fight because he didn't like the dragons coming around so much."

"The Ryujin said that you weren't fae?", Moana said, quizzically.

"Something went down between Yue Lao and the Ryujin. The Ryujin hasn't spoken to Yue Lao ever since. My guess is he was simply being mean spirited.", Mulan shrugged.

"Oh no, girl, you gotta give us more than that! Details! Details", Kheti said. She leaned in with her sapphire eyes gleaming with excitement.

"I don't know anything else. Mushu won't tell me any more!", Mulan said.

"That mouthy little dragon won't talk?!", Kheti said. She smirked as she rolled her eyes. With a mischevious smirk that curled upwards she grabbed the bottle of moonberry wine and uncorked it. She snatched Mulan's goblet and began to pour the crimson liquid. "Maybe you just need a little help remembering"

"No more, please! I don't handle alcohol very well", Mulan said, trying not to laugh. She held up her hands and Kheti's smirk only grew as she emptied the rest of the bottle's contents and with a look of faux-surprise she smacked the bottom of the bottle as tiny droplets sputtered out.

"Yeah, we know", Moana said hiding her laughter behind her hand.

"Remember at your wedding, Moana?", Kheti said cackled. Mulan hid her blushing face behind her hands as she joined in their laughter.

Moana struggled within herself. If Shang wasn't Fae how on earth did they perform the Manahaim? Reminiscing, she recounted how it was all together intense and feral. It was the deepest form of intimacy Fae mates could have. Would the Wild Woman be satisfied with a human spirit? Her curiosity niggled at her but her taupou propriety kept her from speaking aloud. Kheti rested her elbow on the table as she gently bit the long translucent nail on her pinky finger.

"Mulan, how do you and your mate perform the Manahaim?", Kheti said, intrigued. Her brow furrowed in thought as her sapphire eyes bore into her.

Mulan shrugged as she sighed. Her fork made high pitch scratching noises as she picked at the small morsels of food remaining on her plate. "We don't", Mulan said softly.

"I wanted to ask the same thing", Moana said, looking visibly relieved. "What does that mean though? Do humans have the spirit of Adamah and Chavah?".

"No. Humans are simply flesh and bone. I heard from my Mother that long ago they were like Fae. Some where in time humans turned their backs on the Unnamed god and their spirits gradually left their race. Leaving them nothing but physical beings. Flesh and bones", Kheti said with a slight shiver.

"My Fae ancestry and his human ancestry is something that causes a lot of friction between us. But we're both committed to each other. I know it'll turn out fine. Yue Lao put us together. I know it's for a reason", Mulan said. She smiled soft and genuine. Yet there was a soft sadness behind her eyes.

"Aw, girl, I'm sorry for being nosy. Don't be sad. It's Yule!", Kheti said. She threw her arms around Mulan's shoulders.

"Talk to Father Enoch. He'll be able to help you out. He helped out Maui and me", Moana said. The frontdoor of the barrow flung open revealing the Crone holding a large cake sitting on a silver platter. The Crone hobbled to the table and placed it next to the skeletal remains of what once was a roasted turkey.

"Wassail to all!", The Crone said. The table erupted into merriment and cheer. The rich warm scent of the cake drifted to her nostrils. Moana closed her eyes and inhaled deeply.

"Wait a second, is that chocolate!", Moana said, excitedly. The Crone nodded.

"Already gettin' you a piece, Mo", Maui said as he grabbed a tentacle with one hand and sliced the cake with the other. After consuming several cups of hot tea and, without a shred of guilt, two healthy portions of chocolate cake Moana sat reclined in her chair. The chatter and the soothing melodies mingled together causing her eyelids to feel quite heavy. Through the slits of her eyes she saw Kheti and Mulan doing much the same. The Yokai guffawed amongst one another and the Clurichaun had broken into loud slurred songs of ancient lore. A giant hand clapped onto her shoulder and shook her side to side. She groaned and batted the hand away.

"You can't nap now, Mo", Maui said. Moana opened one eye and frowned.

"I can do whatever I want", Moana snipped. She was feeling rather warm, tingly, and quite full. This gave her a delightful hunch that it would be a glorious nap. And, a certain demi-god was interrupting it.

"Alright. Take your nap. I was just gonna give you your present. I guess it can wa…", Maui said with a feigned sigh. Moana's eyes opened wide and she sat up in her chair.

"Forget a nap. I want my present!", Moana said. Maui pulled a black strip of cloth from his pocket and held it out. Moana grabbed his wrist as she inspected it with hesitation.

"Oh gods, the idea of being blindfolded by the Trickster Maui sounds like a tale Gramma Tala once told me", Moana said, turning around so that her back was facing Maui. He gently pulled the cloth across her eyes and tied it in a small bow.

"You've been blindfolded before, Mo", Maui said, his lips brushing the rim of her ear. His voice dropped an octave as he whispered. "Remember page 394 in the grimoire".

"I don't think I could ever forget", Moana giggled.

"We're comin' too.", Kheti said. She looped her arm around Mulan's arm. Mulan smirked and nodded.

"Yeah, we're a package deal. Moana couldn't enjoy a surprise without us", Mulan said. "And, we'll make sure you won't steer her straight into a mudpuddle".

"Come on, would I ever do something like that?", Maui said. He raised his hands almost in a gesture of semi-surrender. His teeth shone in his grin as he chuckled. Kheti and Mulan looked at each other and then back at Maui.

"Yes", they said in tandem.

"Mo, your homegirls are bullying me", Maui said, wiping away invisible tears.

"Oh come on, you big ham! Let's get going", Kheti said. Her warm cackle joined the rumpus of laughter.

* * *

Tiny rays of light peaked from beneath the edges of her blindfold. Maybe if she tilted her head perhaps she'd get a better view of her surroundings. Maui must've noticed the gap and quickly folded down the flaps of the cloth. If she couldn't see perhaps she could use her other senses to aid her. Her boots sunk softly into the damp earth. She inhaled the cold crisp air of the realm and Maui's hands still rested on her shoulders. Suddenly they stopped and she heard them whispering among themselves. From the quick and sharp sounds Mulan and Kheti were making she could deduce it was a matter of importance. Maui grumbled as she knelt down and began unlacing her boots. Pulling them off her feet he then held her hand and gently urged her forward.

"There's a step ahead of you, Mo. Be careful", Maui said. Moana felt the smooth stones embedded into whatever ground she tread upon. Suddenly the air became warm and she inhaled once more. It was a satisfying smell of wood and the magical tingle that only could be felt at home. The uneven grooves and bumps on the floor felt oddly satisfying against the soles of her feet.

"Maui, where are we?", Moana said excitedly. She clutched onto his arm nearly tugging off his sleeve. "Why are we back at the Yokai castle?"

"Not quite, Mo. Here, I'll just take off the blindfold and let you see", Maui said.

The darkness lifted revealing a large room. The floor was made up of rectangular woven mats in the center of the room lay a roaring fire that was embedded into the floor. A cast iron tea kettle sat on a hook above the dancing flames. The walls were covered in sepia colored tapestries painted with burgundy ink portraits of stories of pania sorcerers, motunui warriors, and sun god Tamanui racing across the sky. The last tapestry portrayed a girl on her canoe and next to her stood a large burly figure grabbing the mast and before them lurched a fiery monstrous figure. Luxurious rugs colored in deep red and purple tones graced the floor. Moana screeched as she jumped up and down. Grabbing Maui's face she roughly pressed her lips against his own.

"This is my present! Oh gods, thank you Maui!", Moana said. She slung her arms around his midsection. Her arms constricted as tight as they were willing. Looking up she could see a soft pink gracing his cheeks as his smile grew.

"People have been nice enough to take us in but now we have our own place.", Maui said, with an air of pride.

"We'll have to tell the Yokai we'll be leaving.", Moana said. Her eyes were soft with sorrow.

"We're still in the Yokai castle. At first I was gonna built a house somewhere else in the faerie realm. I felt kinda sad about leavin' the clan, you know? But I talked to Chihiro and she told me it's a custom in her land for families to build onto the house. So, now we got our own house but it's a part of the Yokai castle too ", Maui said. Moana looked at him eyes wide with surprise. She ran over to the nearest wooden screen down and pushed it back. A long hallway extended left and right. Down the hall she could hear the various growls, grunts, and cackles of the Yokai tenants. Sliding the door shut once more Moana turned around and with a small running start she threw open her arms and leapt upon Maui. Caught off guard his foot slipped from beneath him and they tumbled to the floor. Moana repeatedly pressed tiny pecks all over his face.

"They built all this for us!", Moana said, in disbelief.

"Not to brag but, uh, I built this with these two hands.", Maui said wiggling his fingers as he winked.  
"You did! Where'd you find the time? We spent the Yule season together", Moana said.

"Like I said before, a master wayfinder never sleeps", Maui said. His eyelids dropped and his smile strained.

"Oh, Maui. Thank you so much", Moana said. She still lay atop him and languidly sucked and bit his lips.

"Hey now, I gotta have my Momma come and bless the place!", Kheti said. She ran her hands across the walls. Finding another rice paper door she flung it open to reveal a large lake surrounded by lush grass, trees, and a sakura tree that towered far above. A small collection of rocks lay at the edge of the lake as clumps of moss sat beneath them. She stepped out onto the small wooden porch and surveyed it all.

"Wow, this reminds me of the garden I grew up with!", Mulan said. Moana quickly got to her feet and ran out to the porch. She bit her lip to keep from emitting another high pitched squeal.

"Whadday say, Mulan? I think this calls for some food, maybe some moonberry wine", Kheti said. She looked thoughtful as she stroked her chin.

"Hm, we'll have to give out invitations and have music.", Mulan said, as if in thought. She mirrored the pose and nodded.

"You two are planning a party for us?", Moana said. Maui looked none too satisfied with her attention being pulled elsewhere.

"Girl, of course! You gotta season a house just right. It keeps all the good vibes in and all the nasty vibes out. Know what I mean?", Kheti said.

"After all, we have to celebrate your new home.", Mulan said. She lifted her hand to catch a stray sakura petal that had been tossing gracefully through the wind.

"Thanks, ladies. Things are startin' to look up for Mo and me.", Maui said. He gently jabbed his elbow into Moana's arm as he gave her a sidelong smirk and a knowing wink. "Make sure to put Anansi on the guestlist, too".

Moana bit back a snicker as she smiled wide. "Oh yes, definitely invite him. He gave us such a wonderful wedding present. He's a really nice guy", Moana said. Her emphasis on the word 'really' caused Kheti to purse her lips and ticked her tongue.

"You know what? You all aren't cute", Kheti said with irritation. She couldn't help but smile as they all broke into a warm din of laughter.


	25. Chapter 25

**NOTES FROM THE AUTHOR:**

I hope to get the next chapter out a lot quicker than this one. Anyway, thank again all my readers.

TERMS:  
\- **Mimi** : Slang term in mandarin for breasts.  
\- **Baofu** : During Han Dynasty, the "Baofu" were the most common underwear for women. "Baofu" was a piece of cloth with laces that could be fastened together to cover the breasts and belly while exposing one's back completely.

* * *

The cool winter air was imbued with various tinklings, melodies, and din of laughter. A maze of booths, all with brightly painted signs, sold exotic whares. A stream of fae walked up and down the winding roads of the marketplace. In a booth covered in ivy a portly goblin held a silver goblet in his claw as he held it up high. He barked out at the top of high voice, just barely competing with the music and joviality ringing in the ether, singing the praises of the fine craftsmanship of his wares crafted from the finest silver. In a booth nearby a large sign read, "The Ides of Sweeties!". Three hunched over women with wrinkles clustered about their skin bussed about the booth. Within the center sat a large black cauldron filled with bubbling caramel and a woman grunted as she slowly pushed a large wooden spoon through the amber substance. The other two cackled and talked among themselves as they impaled newts, scarabs, and various fruits onto sticks. Each booth throughout the marketplace was filled with colorful wares and the magic of it all swirled through the air. Moana walked down the center isle turning her head this way and that. With a tiny gasp of excitement she ran to a pink booth covered in flowers and ivy. Metal stands with silk and lace robes hung from each arm. On a table lay triangle shaped pieces of cloth all various shades of pink, white, purple, and blue. Moana placed her numerous bags on the ground next to her and picked up a pink cloth triangle.

"What are these?", Moana said. She enjoyed the soft texture of the cloth. Pulling them open she looked through one of the holes of the cloth item. "What are these holes for?"

"You've never seen panties before, Moana?", Kheti said with a snicker. Mulan took the item from Moana and gave them a once over with the same confounded look. "Not you too!"

"We don't have these back home.", Mulan said sticking her hands through the two hole located on the bottom of the triangle cloth. "What are these holes for?"

"We don't have pan-tees either.", Moana said. Her brows pulled together as she picked up a pair which only had a string in the back and two bows decorating the strings on the sides.

"Traditionally, Fae like to be naked. But we've found that humans can actually make interesting things sometimes. You know, when they're not destroying nature and their own kind", Kheti said. She picked up a pair of panties and held them up at the corners. "You put your legs through these holes and pull them up over your rump".

"What's the purpose of that?", Moana said raising a brow. Kheti shrugged.

"Beats me. They just look cute. It's kinda the trend for fae women. You wear them under your clothes", Kheti said.

"Well, what's the use if they're not functional and I'm supposed to wear them under my clothes where no one can see them?", Mulan said, clearly unimpressed. Kheti shrugged. "Back home the Baofu is worn under our clothing. It's a top that ties around your neck and your waist. It holds in your chest and your belly."

"The pan-tees are kinda cute. I like the bows and the lace", Moana said. She picked up two pair of pink lace panties. She paused as she came to the panties which seemingly were made up of strings. A woman with skin of white and eyes which were a watery deep red floated up to them. Her hair was silvery white and nearly graced the ground.

"Good Yule, ladies. My name is Leanhaun Shee and this is my shop. Is everything to your liking?", Leanhuan Shee said. A delicious flowery scent surrounded and emanated from her in a vapor. It made Moana feel as if she could stay there forever.

"I would like to get these pan-tees.", Moana said. Leanhuan Shee bowed slightly and with a graceful wave of her hand the panties floated into the air. They folded themselves into a neat pile and flew into a pink box. Moana handed a pile of gems to the fae shop keeper and received her box. Her eyes returned to the panties made of strings.

"Ah, I see you're delighted by our new line.", Leanhuan Shee said. She flicked her index finger and the panties twirled in a dainty rotation through the air.

"What's the purpose of these? How do you even wear it?", Mulan said with intrigue.

"These are worn as any normal panties are. You put your legs through these holes and pull them up. The triangle cloth goes in the front.", Leanhuan Shee said. She opened her palm and several pink flower petals showered the twirling panties.

"I see, so the string goes between your… OH!", Moana said covering her mouth as she giggled.

"No thanks, that seems really uncomfortable", Mulan said. She joined in kind with Moana's laughter as her cheeks blossomed pink.

"You two are awful modest for two fae who've never wore panties before", Kheti chuckled. She shook her head the crystals and stones in her locks chiming softly.

"They're not for comfort. They're for your bondmate", Leanhuan Shee said her voice like butter. "You two are bonded. Why not get a pair?"

"How did you know that?", Moana gasped. The fae shop keeper blinked several times in succession as she and Moana wore matching expressions of bemusement.

"She's a succubus. They can see auras", Kheti said. Leanhuan Shee nodded in thanks.

"Succubi are also artists when it comes to seduction. I can assure you that your mate will be delighted when he sees you in these", Leanhuan Shee said. Harp music began to play a soothing melody. They turned their heads this way and that looking for the location of the music. Two Succubi sat within the pink booth with their eyes closed as they swayed. One strummed a harp as the other softly padded her fingers on a medium sized drum.

"Alright. I'll get a pair", Moana said with delight. Her stomach fluttered with excitement. She couldn't wait to go home and show them to Maui.

"How about getting the matching bra to go with your new purchases?", Leanhuan Shee said. Her dainty white fingers held up a pink lace contraption with two large circular cloth patches with a strap sew onto each. "Have you been sized? If not, it is merely a trifle. We only create custom works here. We wouldn't dream of creating premade sizes like other booths here in the market".

"No, it isn't a fancy hat", Kheti snickered at the confounded expressions returning. She grabbed a bra from the table and held it up to her bosoms. Moana and Mulan broke into peals of laughter. "For your information, it's all the rage!"

"But why?", Moana giggled. "What's the purpose of lifting them up?"

"I dunno. It just looks cute.", Kheti shrugged once more.

"Oh gods, there's metal in them!", Mulan said. On the table lay a white bra covered in hearts. She poked the underside of the bra feeling the hard metal wire sewn into the fabric. "The only time I wear metal is when I'm in battle. That's uncomfortable on purpose because you're in a fight. These are uncomfortable because they're cute?"

"Pretty much", Kheti said. With a smirk she tied the bra atop her head causing their laughter to increase. "It does make a lovely helmet though! Wear this on the battlefield next time, you guys".

"This bra has padding in it and can give you an extra boost.", Leanhuan Shee said. She held up a white lace bra gorged with a soft material.

Moana contemplated over whether to purchase a ba-raa when a booth painted to have the appearance of being made of stone caught her eye. Several squat dwarves stood in front of shelves of animals carved from wood. Moana thanked the succubus for her help and placed the pink box into one of her large bags. Picking up her bags she ran to the faux-stone booth. On it's counter stood a row of tiny animals. Placing a wooden turle in her palm it began trotting around her as it slowly raised it's head to acknowledge her.

"Aye, how does the Yule find you, Miss?", the Dwarve grunted. His mustache covered his mouth and twitched up and down to the rhythm of his voice. A large fur jacket obscured his body causing him to look rather bullet shaped.

"I'm well, thanks.", Moana said. With a smile she placed the wooden turtle back on the counter amongst his hand carved kin.

"Lookin' for anythin' specific? We Durham Brothers are the best crafters and builders in the realms!", the Dwarve said. His brothers piled behind him gazing up at Moana as they puffed up with pride.

"Can you make furniture? I'm looking to decorate my new home", Moana said elatedly. She pulled out a tiny manila scroll and read off her notes of what items were needed.

"Aye, Miss.", The Dwarve nodded. "For a special price we can carve in magic runes for protection, harmony, and what not."

Kheti ticked her tongue as she rolled her eyes. "Dwarven runes only work for dwarves! You greedy little bastards", Kheti said as she placed her hands on her hips.

"You best be mindin' your talk, Miss. 'Tis deadly to speak such a way to a Dwarf", the Dwarve said in a growl. His beady eyes narrowed as his brothers crowded around him in a semi-circle.

Kheti leaned forward her button nose almost touching his. "The daughters of Hathor fear no one", Kheti said with a smirk. Moana and Mulan collectively gasped. With a small shake of her head and a cross between a sigh and a laugh she wondered how they always ended up in such colorful situations.

The Dwarf broke into a loud guffaw. His beady eyes turned into half moons as his mustache twitched erratically. He slapped Kheti on the back. "By Durin's axe, if I were only a thousand years younger I'd make you mine", the Dwarf guffawed.

Kheti recoiled slightly feeling quite amused. "Well, that's certainly not an option. Can my friend get a discount instead?", Kheti said. Mulan jabbed Kheti in the ribs causing her to yelp.

"For you, of course", the Dwarf said his gruff voice becoming achingly smooth.

Moana felt the bubbling sensation in her chest that always happened when she held back from laughter. Kheti does it again. "Here's a list of the furniture I need. How much will it b…", Moana said. Several kids ran down the center isle and knocked her forward.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!", Kheti yelled after the kids.

Moana turned around and saw the cluster of children huddling around the "Ides of Sweeties" booth. The wrinkled woman slowly walked toward them and handed a caramel coated newt to a girl with large curly red hair and another with long pigtales. The girl with long curly pigtales handed a bag of gems to the old fae woman upon which she bowed slowly in thanks. Something about the children seemed oddly familiar. The girl with the long pigtales turned around and Moana gasped.

"Mona? Teuila?", Moana said. The girls looked around for who called their names. Upon seeing Moana Mona beamed brightly and waved. She grabbed Teuila's hand and ran towards Moana before wrapping their arms around her waist. "What are you doing here? How are you here?"

"Our ancestors!", Teuila said! Her hair seemed to emit a radiant crimson glow as flowers and twigs were woven into her hair. Around her neck, next to her silver dollar necklace, was a panflute.

"Your ancestors? You're fae?", Moana said in shock. The girls nodded.

"They took us here and now it's our home! Masina's here and lots of other kids too", Mona said, smiling widely. Beneath her arm lay a large tome. Moana tried to get a look at the inscriptions to no avail. The whites of her eyes seemed wider and brighter than before. There was an ancient knowing that deepened her irises to pure black. It was unsettling. Upon hearing the name "Masina" a cold chill ran down her spine as a flash of the harpie's fanged bloody teeth and horrific skreech ran through her mind. "Your parents must be worried sick. You have to go back to Motunui.", Moana said.

"No!", Teuila said balling up her fists. Her bottom lip trembled. "I'm not safe there. But, here… here I'm safe. No one tries to rip out my hair."

"Think of how worried your parents are! They'll be able to keep you safe", Moana said. She kneeled down and pulled a handkerchief from her satchel. Wiping away the tears that rolled down her cheeks Moana sighed.

"No. They can't stop them. They're, they're everywhere Momma and Pappa can't be.", Teuila said in a hushed voice. Her eyes widened as her hands clutched tighter to her skewer.

"What's going on back hom… I mean on Motunui", Moana said. Her stomach churned with a distant knowing. In vain attempt to quell the feeling of cold fear spreading throughout her chest, she filled herself with doubt.

"The Mare have set up a stronghold in the Unseen and it's where they feed.", Mona said. She trembled slightly despite her thick velvet robes.

"Wait, how did you know about the Mare?", Moana said.

Mona lifted her chin as she grinned smugly. "I'm a Faerie Scribe. We have our ways of knowing things other Fae cannot. Our libraries are the best all in the realms", Mona said with a tiny pretentious harrumph.

Teuila rolled her eyes. "You're just repeating what your ancestor said. Word for word", Teuila said. Mona turned and stuck out her tongue.

"So, you're staying with your ancestors?", Moana said. She stood up and dusted the dirt off her coatdress.

"Yes, we are. So are the other kids.", Teuila said, taking a bite from her caramel newt. Holding it out to Mona, she told a bit off it's leg and ripped it off.

"Good. Stay with them. I have to see Father Enoch right away", Moana said. The girls gave her a tight hug before running off into the distance. She swallowed deeply and closed her eyes. Exhaling softly she opened them once more. "And so it begins".

"What's this I hear about the Mare?", Kheti said. She watched the little girls hand in hand sprinting down the road.

"It's a long story. I had an encounter with these creatures on Motunui. Things have gotten worse. Much worse", Moana said, solemnly.

"Mare? Like a horse?", Mulan said.

"No, they're horrible little creatures that will torment you in your sleep. If they get into your house, when you're asleep, they'll sit on you causing you to feel paralysed. Your eyes will be closed and your spirit will be aware but your body will lay there unable to move", Kheti said. A tremor ran through her causing her to rub her arms.

"Oh, Mare. Like Night Mares", Mulan said with a nod. She pulled out a tiny scroll of parchment from her bag and began to write. "I'll have to tell the Fae back home about this. We have to do something".

"I better do the same. See you girls later. Contact me on the magic mirror when you get more information on what's going on", Kheti said. With a wave she pulled on her fur jacket and ran into the distance.

* * *

In a clearing in the forest stood a crowd of fae all humming with excited chatter. From the trees came more fae streaming in from every direction. High above the moonlight shone brightly on the clearing causing the treetops and lush green grass to glisten as they swayed gently in the breeze. Moana rose to the balls of her feet desperate to see if Mulan and Kheti were in the crowd. She could only get as high as the shoulders of the fae directly in front of her. She released a small yelp as she felt giant hands grasping her waist and lifting her upwards. Maui perched her on his shoulder as his arm wrapped around her thighs. Still panting from the shock of her sudden ride upwards she smiled and ran her fingers through his curly mop of raven locks. He shivered beneath her touch causing a pang of terror to run through her.

"Mo, do you see your girls?", Maui yawned. With his other hand he rubbed his drooping eyes.

"Not yet.", Moana said, squinting her eyes. "You're still sleepy? You've been sleeping all day!"

"Each night I had been running on two hours sleep all Yule. I still haven't caught up on all the sleep I lost", Maui said stifling another yawn.

A wooden stage lay far ahead and Father Enoch slowly walked up the stairs of the stage. His silver robes were lined with white fur and a wreath of holly still perched around his head. The chatter of the crowd gradually lulled to silence. Father Enoch cleared his voice and rested both hands on the head of his staff made of crystal. "Thank you all for heralding my call. I am aware that many came from far across the realms to hear the news that I propose today.", Father Enoch said, his voice preternaturally resounding throughout the forest. "It has come to my attention that the war within the realm against the Tipua was only a battle. There were rippling repercussions to the Tipua releasing the seal on the Unseelie Realm. Many Unseelie Fae are still at large. One of which is the Mare. In reaction to our great achievements in closing the various wounds around the realms the Mare have fled to the Unseen Realm where they have set up a stronghold".

A series of gasps and a din of chatter erupted throughout the crowd. Moana looked to the fringes of the crowd and saw Fae, whose faces were obscured by cloaks, crouched over a crystal ball as their glowing hands rotated around it. "What are they doing?", Moana said.

"I dunno", Maui said with a shrug. Moana made a noise of unease. "Sorry, Mo, forgot you were up there".

"I must take pause to thank the Faerie Scribes for scrying this meeting so that Fae who are unable to attend can still receive this message. From now on, your Enchanted Mirror will receive news from across the realms. Please contact an enchanter so that they can cast the proper spells on your Enchanted Mirror to receive the newscast", Father Enoch said. The Fae burbled in elated whispers on this new development.

"It's like he heard me!", Moana said, feeling quite odd.

"Seeing that it's Father Christmas, he probably did", Maui chuckled. A procession of Fae appeared out of the forest and gathered onto the stage behind Father Enoch. The crowd's volume increased as the crackle of excitement charged the air.

"This is a fight we cannot win overnight nor alone. Therefore, the leaders across the Fae realms have gathered together. For the first time in Fae history we have created the Hall of Elders. The dwarves have been gracious enough to build a headquarters for us to gather. It is there we shall discuss our next course of action. Until then, I bid you a good Yule. Continue to watch the Newscast for further updates", Father Enoch said. Within a flash he vanished leaving the crowd in an uproar of awe and excitement.

"Did you hear that?! Hall of Elders! Let's get home quickly, Maui!", Moana said elatedly. The heels of her feet knocked against his chest. With his freehand Maui gently caught her foot. With a wide grin he tugged at her pointed boot toying at pulling it off. Moana wiggled her foot out of his grasp as she burbled on. "Let's get the marketplace before it closes so we can get an enchanter to set up our Enchanted Mirror. I have to call the girls. This is such big news!"

Maui merely chuckled. He'd find a way to stay out of sight when they came lest he overhear a conversation about monthly bleedings and it's side effects. He shuddered at the very thought. "Sure thing, Mo.", Maui said.

* * *

Moana grabbed a red towel and lifted the cast iron tea kettle from the hook it previously rested on. She poured steaming water into four white teacups painted with intricate black swirls and sharp lines. A sweet scent of coconut and cinnamon filled the room. She placed the tea kettle back on it's hook and gently placed the red towel onto the table. Moana drummed her fingers on the table as she glared at the sugarpot. Mulan looked at her irritated expression and back to the pot with wide eyes. Kheti grabbed the pot and lifted it's top as she placed two sugar cubes into her tea.

"Moana, you either have to buy a living tea set or pay an enchanter make one for you", Kheti said, pausing to take a sip of tea.

"Oh, I didn't know! I'm so used to the Crone's house. I just expected it.", Moana said with an abashed giggle.

"I didn't know what you were looking at. I thought something horrible had gone down. I was beginning to worry", Mulan said with a smile.

"You should see the Crone's house. Everything's enchanted! I want our house to be the same way.", Moana said, with a excited sigh. A ghost of sorrow crossed her features and the sigh turned grim. "I feel like I'm betraying myself."

"How so?", Kheti said. She grabbed a cookie slathered in white frosting from a porcelain plate sitting within the center of the table. Dunking it in her tea several times for good measure she took a bite.

"I wasn't raised this way. On Motunui we didn't have any of this! Maybe I'm losing myself", Moana said, clutching her teacup. She got lost in the tiny amber waves of the tea as it's steam gently warmed her nose.

"We fae are the foundation, the originators of their human culture. My Mother is the goddess that created harvest and brought forth the tenants of motherhood to the Egyptians. Even your mate, Maui, created the lifestyle your people have come accustomed to", Kheti said, her blue eyes glinting with ferocity. "Even though they might deny it, their 'culture' has always been our creation and our gift to them. It's never was theirs to begin with".

"Damn straight!", Maui yelled from the back room.

"Maui! You're supposed to be resting!", Moana said with a chuckle. The girls all laughed at the hilarious intrusion.

"I was struggling with this a while back. Then I realized my Fae ancestry is just as valid as my human ancestry. The magic within us is every part of who we are.", Mulan said, warmly. Moana nodded as she still remained in thought.

"That's a relief because we're getting a four poster bed in a few weeks. We slept on one at the Crone's house and it was so soft. I'm never sleeping on the floor again!", Moana said gleefully.

"Personally, I like a firm bed. As my Lao Lao always said, it's good for you health", Mulan said. Her spoon made soft tinkling noises as she stirred her tea. Upon seeing Moana's inquisitive face she continued. "Lao Lao means 'grandmother' in Mandarin".

"Oh no, gurl, not me. Back at our pyramid my bed is covered in pillows and the softest of blankets. There's a giant chiffon canopy draping over my bed.", Kheti said with a dramatic wave of her hand. The numerous bracelets around her wrist all chimed as they collided with one another.

"Wait, this table is one of the items you commissioned to the dwarves, right?", Mulan said, eyeing the plate of quickly vanishing cookies. Moana winked and slid the plate towards her. With a polite nod she helped herself to three more.

"Yes, it came quickly didn't it? I thought it would take months for them to finish it. I told this to the dwarves when the delivered it yesterday and they just laughed and laughed.", Moana said, feeling her cheeks growing warm. There was still so much she didn't know. A small trembling of within her chest caused her to halt and rethink every action. In it's wake worry crept in and thus the anxiety grew. As always, the fire within her burned it all to ash. Every new adventure would be fraught with mistakes even with proper forethought and planning. This is something Maui had shown her long ago. With a soft breath she felt peace return to her center.

"Don't mind them. Dwarves can be snotty little arseholes", Khet said with a frown. Just then, several rapid knocks rang out.

"Just a minute, I think it's the enchanter!", Moana said, rising from her seat. She opened the door revealing a fellow in a brown cloak. His hood was drawn over his head casting a preternatural shadow over his features. The only thing Moana could see within the cavernous black hole where once his face should be was two yellow glowing eyes. His pale hand, upon which long black talons protruded from his fingers, held a giant bag which looked to be held together entirely of patches of cloth all comprising different colors and patterns.

"Hello Mrs. Potiki, we spoke earlier this week", the Enchanter said. His voice was soft and it gently echoed as though he were standing in a cave.

"Yes, please come inside! Have some tea and sweeties, if you like", Moana said, gesturing inside. The Enchanter walked in and went directly to the large ornate mirror laying against the wall.

"No thank you, Mrs. Potiki. I desire to begin my work", the Enchanter said. He placed his bag on the floor and unlocked it's clasp. Reaching inside he withdrew a piece of chalk, a large leather tome with arcane symbols painted on the cover, several candles, and bottles of all manner of size containing various shimmering liquids.

"I don't know how I'm going to get my mirror past Shang", Mulan said with an exasperated huff. She thumped her elbow on the table as she rested her cheek on her hand. "I could just tell him it's a regular mirror."

"Just have it enchanted here and then bring it back home. He doesn't need to know it's magic", Moana said an impish smile.

"That's true", Mulan said. Her eyes lit up as her spirits began to lift. A idea seemed to arise causing her lips to droop. "Then there's another problem. I'll be spending a lot more time in the Fae Realm because of the new council. Fae leaders from all across China are migrating here".

"Shang wouldn't be okay with it? Even if it was for a good cause?", Moana said. It was as though she could feel Mulan's own weary heart seeping into her very skin and working it's way into her chest.

Mulan shook her head. Her black locks of hair tossed gently to and fro. "It bothers him. A lot.", Mulan said, with a sigh.

"You're on the council! Gurl, why didn't you tell us sooner!", Kheti said elatedly.

"I've been distracted a lot lately.", Mulan said. A small weary smile pulled at her lips.

"I'll tell you somethin'. You go and tell that husband of yours that you're gonna be on this Council, there's nothing he can do about it, and he better get used to it like it or not! That's what I'd do", Kheti said, crossing her arms.

Mulan smiled once more in a vain attempt to quell the waves of weariness. "It would just start another argument and I just… I just can't take anymore of that", Mulan said softly.

Moana patted her on the shoulder. "You have to talk to him about it, Mulan. It's not like you can just lie and say you went to the market", Moana said with a small laugh. Mulan's eyes widened in response causing Moana to quirk a brow. "Wait, you did tell Shang you were visiting us? Right?"

"Well, I technically didn't lie. We did go to the market!", Mulan said. She broke into a titter and it's infectious joviality spread to Kheti and Moana. Just then the cloaked fellow rose from his seat on the ground. Lifting up the enchanted mirror his spindly fingers fascined it to the wall. Afterwhich he packed up his patched bag and once again grabbed the handle.

"Mrs. Potiki, I am finished.", The Enchanted said with a slight bow. He placed a smooth oval stone into Moana's hand. The stone covered her entire palm and atop it were several symbols carved into it. Each symbol was a different color. "This stone has been enchanted to channel the magical frequencies that drift through the ether of the faerie realm. Press your finger upon each sigil to conjure an image on your mirror. I bid you good day".

With that the enchanter vanished. "Sheesh, such drama. He could've just went out the front door just like he came in!", Kheti said rolling her eyes.

"He could've given more instructions too! I don't know what any of these symbols mean!", Moana said with a frustrated groan. She furrowed her brow as she looked over each swirly and jagged mark. "Kheti, could you help me out?"

"I haven't used one of these in years. But I think I remember a little somethin'", Kheti said. She grabbed the oval stone and pressed a glowing red symbol. The mirror made a buzzing and humming noise as white and black flickered across it's face. Suddenly the static cleared and a cubby crone appeared. She sat atop a large red mushroom. A stone firepit was behind her and from within it the red and orange flickers of the roaring flame caused a soft halo around her form. She smiled gaily as she began to speak.

"Good Yule, poppets! Welcome back to 'Mamma Crone's Garden' where I show practical application for the daily usage of herbs, flowers, and plants.", The Crone said. Her voice sounded pleasant and saccharine. It was as though a piece of cake had gotten the ability to speak.

"What's this!", Moana squeaked gaily.

Kheti's brow crinkled as she scratched her head. "I should've really paid attention in school when they were teaching sigils and runes", Kheti said in frustration. Catching Moana's exhilarated gaze glued to the mirror Kheti looked up to the image on the mirror. "Oh, this brings back memories. My Mom enjoys this show. She watched it all the time when we were little".

"Show?", Mulan said with intrigue.

"Yes, there are other shows on the enchanted mirror. Some come from lands several seas away from here. In old days the Enchanted Mirror was only used for emergencies and communication. Then Fae realized you could broadcast pretty much anything to the entire realms and people began creating their own shows. It was pretty unpopular for a long time but that's been changing lately". Kheti said, rather distracted. She continued to puzzle over the possible meanings of the symbols.

Moana grabbed the oval stone from her and pressed another button. The mirror flickered and thus appeared a vast stadium in which two elves donning velvet robes stood within it's center. The crowd roared as they two elves whipped their hands through the air like a whip. Streams of light blasted from the fingertips blasting here and there within the arena. Chunks of stone and debri flew through the air causing the crowd's cheers to increase. Moana pressed another button and the mirror flickered once more. On it appeared a tall fae woman whose skin was brown and leaves as well as flowers decorated her skin. Her large curly green hair likewise was filled with twigs, a nest of baby birds, and flowers. Within her hand lay a skinny bottle filled with a shimmering purple substance. "Madame Talbots Lavish Apothacary! Come to the market and buy our new line of body oils, seaweed body wraps, and sea salt scrubs. For the decadent Fae with lavish tastes!". Moana began pressing each button in flurry of excitement. The screen flickered and flashed through each show.

"Wait! Go back to that last one!", Mulan shouted. Apparantly one sigil raised the sound and Moana hadn't figured which one would lower it. "I think I saw the newscast Father Enoch was speaking about!"

Moana pressed a sigil and upon the mirror appeared a Fae with white hair and pointed ears who sat at a crystal table. "It is now the witching hour and as Father Enoch pronounced earlier, we shall begin the newscast. I am Falmoor, a chief keeper of the Grand Library of the Faerie Scribes. I will be your newscaster", Falmoor said. He took a sip from a silver goblet and licked his finger, which had long pointy translucent fingernails, before turning the pages in a large tome. "Ah, let's see. First things first, the Council of Elders has created a mandatory list in which all names written shall serve in the gathering armies of the realms. In order to fight the Mare, and any other Unseelie Fae they have brought to their aid, we will form small factions so that we may sweep the Unseen realm. You will be given a week to make preparations. Afterwhich we all shall meet at the great lake to enter the Unseen realm and off into battle. Now let's see… Kheti daughter of Hathor, Fa Mulan daughter of Fa Zhou, Moana Potiki Great-Grandaughter of Atarau, and Death daughter of the Unseen god shall form one faction…."

"Death! I've met her a few times. She's nice", Moana said, brimming with excitement.

"I'm more surprised about going into the Unseen Realm! Who knows what kind of spirits live in there!", Kheti said with a tremor. "Of all the legends I've heard of heroes of olde going into the Unseen Realm, although all were victorious, many of them died in the process. Girls, if we're gonna fight be prepared to die. This is the real deal".

"It would be my honor", Mulan said. She noted how Moana sat quietly staring at her hands. "Moana?"

"It's not the dying that scares me", Moana said. The voice of the newscaster turned to white noise all around her as sorrow touched her soul. "I told you guys about how I died before. Death is such a sweet person. She's caring and gentle as she guides you to the place of your ancestors. When you get there it's all white and shinging like the sun. It's beautiful. What I'm afraid of is leaving Motunui behind and leaving Maui there's you guys".

"What about us?", Kheti said with concern.

"For the first time in my life I have friends.", Moana said sheepishly. She turned away from their gazes as she felt her heartbeat in her throat. Would they laugh at her for such a revelation? Maybe she had jinked whatever perfect spell was in effect and they'd walk away forever. She looked into the soft ripples within her teacup. Taking a sip she felt it's warmth bringing comfort to her wrenching insides. "Being the taupo, and going against the grain, meant that no one wanted to have me around. You probably think I'm such a loser".

"Actually, I can relate", Mulan said gently. Moana looked up from her teacup with wide eyes. Mulan smiled in reply. "When I was thirteen I used to sneak away and watch the men play Mahjong in the town square. I eventually got my chance to play and ended up wiping the floor with all of them! That is, until they chased me out. No one really wanted to be around someone like me".

"I'm so happy to have friends that aren't family. Do you know what it's like having 30 aunts and uncles and 300 cousins? We all live in pyramids that are within a little ways from each other.", Kheti groaned and rubbed her temples. "Moana don't worry about us. No one can separate us. Even in death we'll be together in the afterlife with our ancestors. But, please, consider it. It wouldn't be the same without you, girl. We need each other. If we fail you'll lose more than Motunui, us, and Maui. We'll lose everything".

"Think of it this way, if you join the faction we have to go get matching bras. The metal will make great armor and awkwardly lift your mimi at the same time!", Mulan said. They broke in a roar of laughter.


End file.
